SolsticeResolution
by Solstice-Resolution
Summary: Quelques mois après la défaite des Volturis, les Cullen pensaient avoir enfin droit à un peu de tranquillité. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau-né débarque. J'ai essayé de respecter au maximum le style et les personnages de S. Meyer...
1. Chapter 1

_Bienvenus sur ma fanfiction de _Twilight_._

_Je voudrais préciser que Tous les perosnnages apprtiennent à Stephenie Meyer (sauf les rares que j'ai rajouter...)_

_L'histoire que vous allez lire se passe après_ Breaking Dawn_, quelques mois après que les Volturi soient partis. Les Cullen pensaient être enfin être tranquille jusqu'à ce que débarquent un nouveau-né..._

_J'ai essayé de respecter au maximum le style et les perosnnages de Stephenie Meyer..._

_Enjoy it..._

Prologue : The very last day

Depuis que je m'étais réveillée je savais que je vivais mon dernier jour. Si on définit jour la durée entre deux sommeils. Ou entre un réveil et la mort. Je m'étais éveillée et j'allais mourir. Bientôt.

Je ne pensais pas que cela se passerait ainsi. J'espérais avoir plus de temps. Quelques années pour me préparer.

Mais non.

J'étais dans cette clairière. Destinée à mourir.

Ma famille était derrière moi. Leur présence me réconfortait. Certains étaient confiants. Ceux qui ne savaient pas. Les autres regrettaient mon sacrifice. Mais il était nécessaire.

J'avais l'impression d'être venue au monde pour cela. Peut-être était-ce le cas…

Au fond de moi, j'avais accepté. Je leur devais bien ça. En échange de tout ce qu'ils m'avaient offert. Leur gentillesse, leur accueil, leur compréhension. Leur amour.

Je levai la tête et respirai une bouffée d'air encore pur. Le ciel était bleu et sans nuage. Dans les histoires que je lisais il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps, il pleuvait toujours lors des grandes batailles. Sans doute pour compliquer la tâche des pauvres héros qui devaient sauver leur monde.

Quelle idée ! Ce temps magnifique était idéal pour livrer bataille.

Pour mourir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Pain

_Merci aux gens qui me suivent dès maintenant !!! J'espère que la suite vous plaira..._

Depuis combien de temps étais-je dévorée par cette atroce souffrance ? Des heures, peut-être même des jours…

La brûlure traçait de longs chemins de feu dans tout mon corps. Les cris, que je ne pouvais réfréner, déchiraient ma gorge et vrillaient mes tympans sans que je n'en ai véritablement conscience. Le feu ruisselait de partout sur mon corps. De mes doigts à ma tête, de mes orteils à mon cœur. Ce cœur qui s'obstinait à battre encore. Pourquoi s'acharner ainsi alors que j'allai mourir ?

Une autre vague de douleur cloua mon esprit à mon corps en fusion. J'allai exploser.

Plus je tentais de rejeter cette douleur incompréhensible, plus elle m'entraînait dans les méandres de ses supplices.

Je n'avais aucune notion de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Si j'étais seule ou non. Réfléchir m'était difficile. Je ne pouvais que suivre fictivement les tracés d'une douleur qui consumait mon corps tordu comme un fer rougi par de la lave en fusion.

Impossible de penser à autre chose qu'à cette douleur. Ma vie n'était-elle pas censée défiler devant mes yeux ? Je reconnaissais qu'elle n'avait rien de bien passionnant, mais c'était ma vie, et ça m'aurait distrait. Mais non, aucun souvenir. Rien que je ne puisse regretter d'avoir fait, ou au contraire, une chance que j'aurais laissé passer. Pas un seul souvenir heureux auquel j'aurais pu me rattacher. Je ne savais même pas ce qui m'avait amené à cette douleur. Qu'avais-je fait ? Que me faisait-on ?

J'eus l'impression que des ruisseaux de sang coulaient de mes ongles, de mes cheveux. Je ne pensais pas que l'on pouvait même avoir mal aux cheveux ! Si j'avais moins souffert, j'aurais peut-être pu rire de cette idée saugrenue.

Des vagues successives brûlaient mon corps, détruisant les cellules de ma peau, de ma chair, de mes muscles, de mes tendons et de mes os.

Ne pouvez-vous pas me tuer ? Si je demande gentiment ?

Bon, d'accord, c'était une question idiote. J'étais sans doute seule, en train de mourir (ça c'était sûr, en revanche), et dans l'incapacité totale d'articuler une question. Crier serait sans doute possible, mais à quoi bon ?

Laissez-moi mourir. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Laissez-moi mourir. Nul ne pouvait être assez pervers pour permettre que je souffre autant.

Laissez-moi mourir. Je ne regretterai rien, j'avais déjà oublié ce qu'était la vie avant la douleur.

Laissez-moi mourir.

En comparaison, être broyée par une tornade devait être agréable. Mourir dans de la lave en fusion, plus rapide. Et peut-être agréable comme de se glisser dans un bain chaud. Comment mon corps pouvait-il encore brûler alors qu'il était en cendre ?

Supplication muette. Incapacité à parler.

Plaisir d'un potentiel meurtrier sadique qui me torturerait. Je ne lui laisserai pas cette satisfaction.

Je repris une vague notion du temps, liée à ma respiration. La brûlure suivait le cours de mes souffles. Entre chaque, une légère baisse de douleur. J'eus l'impression de pouvoir de nouveau bouger les mains et les pieds, mais n'essayai pas. D'ordinaire, lorsque j'avais mal quelque part, je ne bougeais plus, me recroquevillant sur moi-même. Pourquoi changer d'attitude, si proche de la mort ?

Que m'arrivait-il ? Avais-je eu un accident et m'opéraient-ils sans m'avoir endormie, pensant que j'étais inconsciente ?

Pourtant, non, malgré le feu qui me dévorait, mon esprit redevenait lucide comme jamais. Il n'y avait qu'une seule respiration à côté de moi.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir. » J'ignorais à qui appartenait cette voix, mais l'homme devait être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Je sentis l'effleurement de sa peau contre la mienne. J'avais encore une peau, alors. Pourtant si les doigts ne pouvaient être aussi brûlants que le feu qui me ravageait, je ne ressentis nulle fraîcheur.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je t'ai donné la vie. » Un psychopathe ! J'allais passer les derniers moments de ma vie avec un psychopathe.

« Je sais que tu souffres, mais c'était nécessaire. Tu vas devenir un vampire. »

Mais bien sûr…

Néanmoins, même si cette conversation était stérile, elle me faisait penser à autre chose. D'autant plus, qu'il semblait y avoir plus de place dans ma tête. J'arrivais à entendre la voix, le souffle du vent et même, en me concentrant, les petits et nombreux pas d'une colonie de fourmis qui marchait, non loin de moi. A moins que se ne soit mon imagination galopante.

Et bien sûr, j'avais beaucoup plus de place dans mon esprit pour suivre fictivement les chemins du feu qui me rongeaient.

« Je t'ai mordu car mon venin peut te transmettre mon pouvoir, et tu les vaincras. »

Que signifiait ce charabia ?

« Crois-moi. Tu vas devenir un vampire très puissant. Tu seras la neuvième d'une famille puissante et tu vaincras. »

Je veux bien, moi, mais je risque de mourir avant. Un vampire ! Et pourquoi pas un ange gardien ?

La lave en fusion qui détruisait mon corps assaillit ma tête et je perdis la voix. Enfin, ce n'est pas pour ce qu'elle me racontait… Je me concentrai un instant en comptant les battements de mon cœur, mais perdit rapidement le fil. Non qu'ils étaient trop rapides puisque mon esprit n'avait plus aucun mal à tenir la cadence, mais que je n'avais jamais aimé compter quoi que se soit, et surtout pas pour me divertir. Même au seuil de la mort.

Mon cœur accéléra encore ses battements qu'il savait comptés. Envoyer du sang, de l'oxygène dans mes membres pour ne pas que je meure. Quelle idée ! De toute manière, il allait cesser de battre bientôt et vu la douleur qui m'assaillait, mourir asphyxiée ne ferait qu'abréger mes souffrances.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir. »

Tiens, la voix était revenue.

« Tu vas devenir un vampire. »

Qui que tu sois, tu te répètes…

« Tu verras, lorsque tu te réveilleras… Tout t'apparaîtras plus net, ton ouïe et ta vue seront affinés. Ton corps ne connaîtras plus ni fatigue, ni douleur, ni vieillissement. Mais tu auras soif de sang. De sang humain. Tu seras devenue prédatrice. Tu devras contenir cette soif et ne pas tuer. Je sais que tu peux le faire. »

Ben, je ne sais pas si tu es un vampire, mais tu as dû te rater, car je suis en train de mourir. Me parler de vie éternelle n'est pas très charitable.

La douleur m'assaillit à nouveau, plus fort. Mon cœur battait tellement violemment qu'il allait rompre mes côtes. Des flashs rouges inondèrent mes yeux et mes paupières. Il n'y en avait plus pour longtemps, je le sentais.

« Ecoute encore un instant. Je ne serais pas là, lorsque tu te réveilleras, mais je te laisse une lettre. Avant toute chose, lis-la. Je t'en conjure, lis-la.

J'ai confiance en toi. »

La présence s'en alla. J'entendis nettement ses pas. Un homme, leste mais pas un jeune homme. Le vrombissement d'un insecte s'approcha avant de s'éloigner. J'étais en plein air. Je sentais dorénavant les brins d'herbes qui frôlaient mon corps, bercés par un léger courant d'air. Comme si je reprenais conscience avec plus d'acuité tout ce que j'allais perdre.

Il y eut un éclair et je ne sentis plus que le feu qui, ayant fini de dévorer mon corps, se rapprochait dangereusement de mon cœur. De mon cœur qui battait toujours plus fort. J'aurais dû être essoufflée, car mes poumons ne semblaient plus fonctionner. Je recommençai à avoir peur, alors que la mort était si proche. Alors que je ne pouvais rien faire. J'avais envie d'être sauvée. Pas de mourir. Mais de vivre. Je voulais que la douleur s'éloigne de mon coeur qui battait toujours plus vite. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle le touche. Je ne voulais plus mourir.

La douleur quitta mes paumes qui sentirent immédiatement un air frais se plaquer dessus comme un gant de métal ajusté à la perfection. Hélas, la brûlure n'en fut que plus vive sur mon pauvre cœur qui semblait rougeoyer comme les symboles des martyres chrétiens. Si l'absence de douleur remontait jusqu'à faire exploser mon cœur, peut-être n'aurais-je pas mal lors de mes derniers instants.

De même, j'eus l'impression que ma gorge et ma bouche se resserraient, comme une éponge en l'absence d'eau. J'avais soif et cette soif me brûlait elle aussi. Quelle idée stupide avant de mourir ! J'avais envie de pleurer, ma gorge se serrait sous mes sanglots. J'avais peur. Je ne voulais plus mourir !

Le bruit de mon propre cœur devint assourdissant, il pulsait comme s'il rythmait la douleur qui entamait la symphonie de ma perte.

Mes chevilles et poignets, puis mes genoux et coudes furent libérés de la douleur. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais de nouveau les bouger, mais n'essayai pas. A quoi bon ? Me débattre ne servirait à rien. Il fallait que je me résigne. Meurs et tais-toi !

La douleur atteignit des sommets que je n'aurais pu imaginer dans mes pires cauchemars. Je me retins à grand peine de crier, même si je savais que j'étais dorénavant seule.

Soudain, la douleur toucha mon cœur. La brûlure me pétrifia, anesthésiant ma peur, comme si mon absence de mouvement pouvait me garder encore un peu en vie. Mais mon corps s'arqua alors brutalement, le feu semblant désirer sortir de mon corps pour regagner le ciel. Je retombai et l'incendie se battit encore un peu contre mon cœur. Mais ils mourraient tous deux, l'incendie faute de combustible, et mon cœur de fatigue. Celui-ci n'explosa pas, contrairement à mes attentes. Il battit encore un instant. Il s'arrêta, repartit sourdement, tressautant à chaque fois. Finalement, il cessa de battre. Je mourrais, finalement. Rien ne m'avait sauvé...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Dawn

_Merci à Ninir3 pour sa review (ma toute première !) qui m'a fait on ne peut plus plaisir !_

_A tous ceux qui lisent, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par cette suite !_

La douleur avait quitté mon corps. J'étais morte. Mon cœur ne battait plus. Je ne ressentais plus rien.

Pourtant, de toute évidence, je continuais à penser, à être tout à fait lucide. Etait-ce un cauchemar ? La douleur avait été telle, que je n'y croyais pas.

Et si j'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux ? Peut-être que je saurais ce qui se passait. Ça vaudrait peut-être le coup. Mais j'aurais voulu me reposer un peu avant. Quoique… je ne me sentais pas fatiguée.

J'ouvris les yeux.

D'un seul regard, je compris que j'étais allongée sur le sol moelleux d'une forêt, des arbres au-dessus de moi, et, au-delà de leurs cimes, je vis un ciel bleu bien que nuageux. Ce bleu me parut lumineux comme jamais, après la couleur rouge du brasier qui m'avait dévorée. Tout était d'une netteté incroyable. Je regardai le vent qui agitait les minuscules feuilles, tout près du ciel. On aurait dit que l'arbre respirait. De minuscules particules de poussières s'égaraient entre les courants d'air, et je distinguais la véritable poussière des pollens de graminées.

Respirer. Ah oui, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avait pas fait. J'inhalai un grand coup. Mais bizarrement, je n'en ressentis nul bienfait. De toute évidence, et malgré ce que je pensais, je n'avais pas cessé de respirer. Mais étrange quand même. En revanche, je reconnus toutes les senteurs du bois, l'odeur résineuse des sapins, celle, plus fraîche, des hêtres. Les odeurs des fleurs, d'une rivière, des animaux.

Soudain, je pris conscience d'une vive brûlure dans ma gorge. Une brûlure qui demandait un apaisement immédiat. Chaque respiration resserrait plus fort ma gorge et j'avais du mal à déglutir.

Malgré tout, je me rappelai que la voix mensongère m'avait promis que je n'aurai plus mal. Tant pis, je compris que le moyen d'apaiser cette brûlure, cette soif, était à ma portée. Je respirai encore et des odeurs firent chavirer mes sens.

D'un geste, je me levai. Tellement vite, que ma tête aurait du me tourner. Mais non, jamais je n'avais été plus en forme.

Près de mes pieds, j'aperçus un papier. Une lettre. Ah oui, j'étais censée la lire. Donc je n'avais pas rêvé.

Tant pis. J'avais soif, le reste attendrait plus tard.

Il était vrai que la voix avait l'air de tenir à ce que je la lise, mais bon… Trahir la confiance de quelqu'un que l'on ne connaît pas, ce n'est pas vraiment de la trahison, si ?

Je regardai à nouveau la lettre, puis la forêt, et encore une fois la lettre. Je sondai ma soif. Lorsque je n'y pensais pas, ça allait, surtout que je savais que j'aurai tout le temps pour l'apaiser plus tard. La curiosité et l'orgueil l'emportèrent donc. J'avais toujours aimé vaincre les impératifs imposés par mon corps.

Je me rassis et pris la lettre.

« Emma,

Lorsque tu te réveilleras, tout te semblera neuf, étrange et déroutant.

Comme j'ai essayé de te le dire lors de ta transformation, tu seras devenue un vampire.

Tu es un vampire.

Les vampires nouveaux-nés sont dominés par la soif, mais j'espère que mon pouvoir t'aura bien transmis mon expérience et que tu sauras te contrôler.

Ton nouveau corps réclame du sang humain, mais je ne t'ai pas créée pour que tu deviennes à ton tour une meurtrière. Le sang animal est tout aussi efficace, même s'il est moins agréable. Ne réitère pas mes propres erreurs. Je sais que toi tu en seras capable. Si tu n'arrives pas à te contenir, cesse de respirer, tu n'en as pas besoin.

Maintenant, va chasser, mais reviens lire la suite. Une fois ton corps rassasié, tu auras l'esprit plus clair pour comprendre. Si tu cesses de respirer, ce que je te conseille, utilise ton ouïe et ta vue, cela devrait suffire. Et ne t'approche pas des lieux habités, c'est plus prudent.

Si tu ne suis pas mes conseils, certains des nôtres te trouveront et te tueront.

Ne gâche pas la vie que je t'ai donnée. »

Je relevai la tête. Je n'avais pas très envie de mourir après la douleur des derniers jours, alors je me décidai à suivre ces conseils.

Je sautai à nouveau sur mes pieds et cessai de respirer. En effet, je n'en avais pas besoin, mais c'était étrange. Un peu comme de me priver de la vue en plein jour. Je laissai néanmoins mon ouïe prendre le relais.

Les oiseaux semblaient avoir fui. Si j'étais réellement un vampire, et je commençais à y croire, cela semblait normal. J'étais la prédatrice. Ils étaient mes proies.

Finalement, je repairai un chat sauvage. J'entendais ses pas feutrés, sa respiration retenue, et surtout son cœur. Le bruit humide du sang qui irriguait son corps. La soif déchira ma gorge. Ma première proie n'était pas très grosse, mais je n'avais pas la force d'attendre plus.

Il n'y eut pas de combat. L'animal était trop petit. Il prit la fuite, mais je le rattrapai sans peine, malgré le terrain escarpé. J'avais l'impression de voler plutôt que de courir. Je ne ressentais nul essoufflement alors que je ne respirais toujours pas. Comme c'était étrange… et pourtant si naturel.

L'animal se débattit, mais je plaquai mes lèvres contre sa jugulaire et m'abreuvait de son sang. Je ne ressentis nul dégoût, au contraire, une certaine satisfaction. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Je voulais plus.

Je tuai plusieurs animaux, m'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans la montagne. Enfin, je me sentis pleine, bien que je su instinctivement que la brûlure reviendrait.

Je retrouvai sans peine d'où je venais, grâce à une mémoire visuelle et un sens de l'orientation tout nouveau pour moi. Je repris la lettre.

« Si tu as suivi mes conseils, tout a dû bien se passer.

Voilà ce que tu dois faire maintenant : tu dois rejoindre les Cullen. C'est la plus grande famille de vampire qui ne boit pas de sang humain. J'ai plusieurs raisons de faire ce choix :

Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes une meurtrière, contrairement à moi, même s'il serait trop long que je t'explique mes raisons.

Il ne faut pas que tu restes seule et je sais qu'ils veilleront sur toi.

Ils vivent aux Etats-Unis et ce pays est plus propice à la chasse que la France.

Voilà comment tu dois faire pour les rejoindre : à cinq kilomètres au nord-ouest d'ici, il y a une cabine téléphonique. Rapproche t'en et apprends le numéro de cette cabine par cœur. Puis, passe les jours suivants à te le répéter mentalement, à l'écrire même. Une des Cullen peut voir dans le futur. Si elle voit qu'ils t'appellent, ils le feront. Reste donc jusqu'à ce qu'ils t'appellent. Puis, demande-leur de venir te chercher. Ne tente pas de les rejoindre, c'est trop risqué.

Et surtout, ne respire pas, surtout pas à côté du village humain.

Adieu. »

Eh bien, en voilà un qui ne s'était pas étouffé avec des explications fournies ! Mais bon, uniquement parce que j'avais envie de parler à quelqu'un sans vouloir le dévorer, j'allai obéir, je le savais.

Je n'eus même pas besoin de relire la lettre pour savoir la direction. J'avais tout retenu.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la cabine téléphonique et la rejoignis en moins de cinq minutes. Cinq kilomètres ? Apparemment, je courrais vite.

Je retins le numéro et m'éloignai à nouveau. Il n'était pas utile de trop me tenter, si près d'un village. Et puis, si j'entendais depuis la lisière les conversations des gens dans leurs maisons, la sonnerie du téléphone public ne devrait pas être un souci.

Je commençai à réciter et à écrire le numéro. Le plus lentement possible. Pour que cette Cullen puisse voir. Elle voyait dans le futur, avait-il dit. Pratique. Mais bon, après ce que je venais de vivre, je ne savais pas si quelque chose pouvait encore m'intriguer.

Houps !... Je me dispersais ! Penser à ce numéro.

La nuit tomba. Je le vis parce que les couleurs avaient changé, devenant bleues et violettes, même si je voyais toujours aussi bien. J'appréciai. Je ne me lassais pas de regarder la nuit, même si je me rappelais à l'ordre régulièrement pour à nouveau réciter le numéro de téléphone.

Je m'aperçus aussi que je n'avais pas besoin de dormir. Je n'étais même pas fatiguée.

Re-houps. Il fallait que je me concentre. Sinon, je risquais d'attendre des semaines. Et si j'attendais trop, j'aurais de plus en plus de mal à m'empêcher de respirer et à ne pas aller attaquer les gens dans ce joli village. J'entendais leurs cœurs qui battaient, et le sang qui circulait dans leurs veines. De nouveau la soif me reprit. Un geyser de feu jaillit violemment dans ma gorge. Tellement facile à calmer.

Ne pas céder à la tentation. Réciter ce numéro de téléphone comme une litanie.

Driiiiiiiiing ! Driiiiiiiiing !

Enfin ! Je n'avais finalement attendu qu'une journée. En deux pas, je me trouvai dans la cabine et décrochai.

« - Allô ? » L'odeur des humains me prit à la gorge, tellement forte et désirable que j'en perdis mes moyens. Parfum plus suave que celui des animaux, plus raffiné. Odeurs de fleurs, d'ambre et conscience que se serait le remède idéal à ma soif. Je m'assis de façon à ce que sortir de la cabine étroite me soit le plus difficile possible et tentai d'organiser mes pensées.

« - Allô ? » répéta une voix masculine. Une voix magnifique et charmeuse, plus belle que tous les instruments formés par des mains humaines. Et pourtant un peu interdite. Comme il avait parlé avec un accent anglais, je tentai de rassembler mes souvenirs de cette langue. Mais il reprit :

« - Allô ? Ma fille a vu que nous vous téléphonions. Qu'y a-t-il ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je m'appelle Emma Long. » Tiens, ma voix avait changé. Elle était devenue musicale, plus juste que lorsque je faisais tant d'efforts pour ne pas chanter faux.

Mais je me repris.

« - Je suis comme vous. » Je n'osai pas prononcé le mot « vampire » et encore moins au téléphone.

« - Je me suis réveillée seule avec une lettre me disant comment rentrer en contact avec vous. Si vous êtes bien M. Cullen.

- Oui.

- Je suis en France et la lettre disait qu'il fallait que vous veniez me chercher.

- Où êtes-vous précisément ?

- Je ne sais pas. En Haute-Savoie. Dans les Alpes, je pense. Attendez… » Sans attendre la permission, je filai vers le village, ayant bien pris soin de retenir ma respiration. Je ne voulais pas décevoir cette voix si belle. Je trouvai un panneau indicateur et lus le nom. Je revins aussitôt et repris le combiné.

« - Avirnoz.

- Emma, il faut que tu te contrôles. Ne commets pas d'imprudence !

- Eh ! Il n'y a pas mort d'homme ! me fâchai-je. C'est la nuit ici.

- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas un reproche.

- Un instant, j'ai cru, ironisai-je.

- Ecoute, reprit l'homme en ignorant ma réplique, l'un de nous va venir te chercher. Ne bouge pas de là où tu es. Et tente de ne tuer aucun être humain. Ils ont une vie et une personnalité, comme nous. Une famille et des gens qui les aiment. Souviens-toi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire la morale ! Je n'ai tué personne !

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Dans la lettre, il était écrit que je devais me contenter d'animaux. Je suis une fille obéissante, moi.

- Parfait, fit-il en essayant de cacher sa surprise, ou peut-être son scepticisme. Donc attends. Je pense que l'un de nous sera là demain ou tout au plus après-demain.

- D'accord.

- A bientôt.

- Au revoir. »

La conversation s'était déroulée rapidement, à peine deux minutes, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'elle prenne fin. Malgré tout, je savais que c'était plus raisonnable. L'air de la cabine téléphonique, que j'étais bien obligée de respirer pour parler, déchirait ma gorge de nouveau sèche et brûlante. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne à l'horizon.

Je rejoignis donc le couvert de la forêt et décidai de chasser à nouveau.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3 : Visitor

*

*

*

Malgré le fait que je n'avais pas sommeil et donc beaucoup de temps libre, les deux journées qui passèrent furent brèves. Je m'étais éloignée dans la montagne pour éviter les tentations. Ma volonté était suffisante pour cela, à condition que je ne respire pas. Néanmoins, je préferrais ne pas penser à ce qu'il y avait en bas, dans les villages, et me considérer comme la seule créature pensante au monde, dans mes montagnes. Même si je regrettais de ne pouvoir sentir l'odeur des plantes, de la terre, des neiges éternelles, je me contenais. J'avais peur de commettre une erreur. Et je ne voulais pas rester seule. Je priais donc très fort pour ne pas croiser de promeneur, même de loin. Je ne respirai plus, certes, mais j'étais sûre que la chose que j'étais devenue le qualifierait tout de suite de proie, alors que j'avais été humaine encore si peu de temps auparavant. C'en était incompréhensible, mais je n'avais aucune clé de compréhension. Si je voulais comprendre, je devais attendre.

Finalement, quelqu'un avança vers moi. Un homme. Sauf que je compris instantanément que ce n'était pas un homme. Ça démarche était trop souple, trop rapide pour qu'il soit humain. Paradoxalement, cela ne me rassura pas. Non pas par plaisir, mais pour ma propre sécurité. Il était un danger potentiel et je le savais parfaitement. Quelque chose en moi se tendit et j'eus envie de tuer le nouveau venu. Mes lèvres se retroussèrent sur mes dents, et je me ramassai, prête à bondir dès que je le verrai.

Je l'entendis chantonner à voix basse, pour lui-même et cela m'apaisa un peu. A la tessiture de sa voix, et à sa démarche à la fois prudente mais décontractée, je compris que c'était celui qui venait me chercher. Honteuse, je me redressai et attendis qu'il fasse les derniers pas vers moi.

Enfin, je le vis. Et fus éblouie par sa beauté. Son teint pâle, ses cheveux cuivrés, son regard doré, tout en lui était parfait. C'était même au-delà de la perfection. Je me perdais dans sa contemplation, interdite par ma propre réaction. Séduite, consciente de l'être et l'autre part de moi qui avait savait qu'il jouait sur ses avantages pour que je reste calme alors que mon instinct me criait tout de même de fuir. Il y avait plus de sensualité dans nos gestes immobiles que dans toutes les parades amoureuses des animaux. J'étais le moucheron pris au piège de la toile de l'arraignée, heureux de l'être, comme si le venin m'avait déjà endormi.

Il s'approcha de moi, mains ouvertes, observant soucieusement ma réaction.

« - Bonjour. » Charmée par sa voix de ténor magnifique, comme par le reste de sa personne, je mis du temps avant de réaliser qu'il m'avait parlé en français. Je déglutis et forçai les mots à sortir de ma gorge :

« - Bonjour. Merci d'être venu.

- Tu es Emma Long ?

- Oui.

- Je m'appelle Edward Cullen.

- Enchantée. » Ce n'était pas qu'un simple mot, je l'étais réellement. Il sourit avant de reprendre.

« - Raconte-moi ton histoire. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus.

- D'accord. »

Bien que je ne fusse fatiguée de rester debout, il m'invita à m'asseoir. Cela me parut bizarre, je ne l'avais pas fait depuis que je m'étais forcée à rester immobile dans la cabine téléphonique. Je n'en éprouvais pas le besoin. Il s'assit près de moi, sans toutefois être trop près pour ne pas que je me sente en danger. Je le sentis pourtant prêt à me retenir si une odeur alléchante passait par là. Parce que j'avais besoin de respirer pour parler.

« - En fait, dit-il, tu n'as pas besoin de parler pour que je t'entende. Je lis dans tes pensées. »

_C'est vrai ?_ demandai-je en esprit.

« - Absolument, répondit-il. Raconte. » Convaincue par cette démonstration, je commençai mon récit. Retrouver mes souvenirs d'avant fut plus dur que je ne le pensais. Pourtant, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps. Où était passée l'ancienne Emma ? me demandai-je alors. Celle qui se souvenait de tout, qui régissait tout ? Cela faisit trois jours que je n'avais pensé à rien. Seulement à chasser. Au sang. Boire le sang était la seule chose qui me semblait naturel. Pourtant est-ce que ça l'était ? J'étais en tout cas sûre qu'il y avait quelques semaines, non.

« - Tu te disperses », me reprocha-t-il. En effet, il ne devait avoir vu que des flashs, mélangés et de mauvaises qualités car je prenais conscience que ma vue d'humaine était vraiment pauvre. Dire que j'avais manqué pendant toutes ces années tant de couleurs et de détails !

« - Emma… »

_Oui !_ grognai-je. _Alors, autant que je me souvienne, rien ne me prédestinait à devenir un… vampire. Et je ne sais pas qui m'a… transformée._ Je regardai Edward qui m'adressa un sourire.

_Il a laissé une lettre._ Je la lui récitai mentalement avant de reprendre : _Durant les jours ? les heures ? de souffrances, il m'a aussi dit qu'il me donnait son pouvoir. Je pense que c'est ce qui me permet d'avoir la force de ne pas respirer, de n'avoir tué personne. C'est un peu comme si j'étais guidé par quelqu'un, ou que je retrouvai des souvenirs enfouis…_

« - Je le pense aussi. Je n'ai jamais vu un nouveau-né aussi résistant. Même Bella, qui était préparée, n'aurait pas pu rester seule. »

_Qui est Bella ?_ Demandai-je

« - Ma femme », répondit-il. Aussitôt la curiosité m'envahit.

_Combien êtes-vous ?_

« - Huit… et demi. Il y a Carlisle, notre père, notre créateur, pour la plupart d'entre nous. Esmé, notre mère. Emmett et Rosalie. Alice et Jasper. Et Bella et moi. »

_Et demi ?_ demandai-je, n'ayant pas perdu le fil.

« - Notre fille, Renesmée. Elle est à moitié humaine, à moitié vampire. »

_Je ne savais pas que ça existait…_ Comme s'il y avait quelques temps je savais que les vampires existaient !

« - Jusqu'à peu, nous ne savions pas non plus que c'était possible… »

« - Jacob ne va pas apprécier, si nous sommes encore un de plus. Combien de loups vont « naître » pour elle ? »

_Qui est Jacob ?_ demandai-je en anglais puisqu'il avait continué dans cette langue.

Edward me regarda d'un air étonné.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible… A-t-elle lu dans mes pensées ? Emma, tu entends ce que je dis ?!_

Je le regardai un instant. En effet, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche pour parler.

_Euh… Oui._

« - Décris ce que tu vois dans ma tête, » m'ordonna-t-il. Je me concentrai. Il y avait une jeune femme, humaine à ce que je pouvais en juger, les yeux marron et brillants de plaisirs, dans une magnifique robe blanche. Une robe de mariée.

_C'est Bella ?_ demandai-je.

_Oui,_ répondit-il en pensée.

_J'entends vraiment ce que tu penses ?_

_Oui_.

_C'est bien ?_

_Ça sera pratique pour dans l'avion. Mais c'est surtout impressionnant. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme moi, auparavant._

_Pourquoi, l'avion ?_

_Voudrais-tu aller en Amérique à la nage ?_ se moqua-t-il. _Se sera plus pratique car nous n'aurons pas besoin de parler à haute voix._

_Est-ce pour cela que tu es venu ? Pour que je n'ai pas à parler ?_ demandai-je.

_Oui, entre autre. Alice aurait bien aimé, surtout pour visiter Paris, mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment. Par contre, tu n'y échapperas sans doute pas dans les années à venir... Mais si c'est moi, c'est aussi parce que je parle français et que lire dans les pensées des autres inclut prévoir leurs réactions, et que se sera une épreuve pour toi de rester sagement assise au milieu d'humains._

Humain. Le mot même me mettait l'eau à la bouche. Comment avais-je pu devenir un monstre sanguinaire en si peu de temps ? Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Je ne me sentais pas « bizarre », pourtant. Je ne me sentais pas différente et pourtant... je n'étais plus la même. Étrange paradoxe.

_Ça va être dur,_ constatai-je.

_Je sais bien, mais tu as l'air de bien résister jusqu'à présent._

_Quand partons-nous ?_

_Demain._

Il me dévisagea avec insistance.

_Quoi ?_ m'enquis-je.

_Tu n'as absolument pas l'air humaine. En trois jours, tu as tout perdu._

_Perdu quoi ?_

_Eh bien, réfléchis à ce que tu es devenue. Tu es pâle et froide, tes yeux sont rougeoyants et tu ne fermes jamais les paupières. Tu ne respires pas et tu ne bouges pas. Et lorsque tu le fais, c'est beaucoup trop rapide pour des yeux humains. Nous ne pouvons pas partir comme ça, il faut que tu t'entraînes._

_D'accord. Apprends-moi. Je n'ai aucune conscience de ce que je suis. Je suis moi, c'est tout. Juste... assoiffée ?_ ajoutai-je avec une sorte de petit rire nerveux et plein de culpabilité.

_Essaye de te souvenir. Pense à cligner des yeux toutes les deux ou trois secondes. Ne reste pas immobile. Tiens, essaye de marcher._

Amusée par ce nouveau jeu, je me levai d'un bond.

_Ce n'est pas un jeu,_ gronda-t-il. _Essaye d'aller jusqu'à l'arbre, là-bas. Enfin, de façon humaine, j'entends._

Je m'y rendis en ralentissant mon corps, dépliant soigneusement ma jambe, de la hanche à la cheville avant de poser le pied sur le sol. Je me sentais parfaitement ridicule, mais arrivée à l'arbre, je me retournai, souriante.

_Alors, j'étais bien ?_ Edward soupira, et j'entendis un « non » dans sa tête.

_Vingt mètres en deux secondes, ça te parait bien ?_ Blessée, je revins vers lui, le plus doucement possible. Je laissai échapper une exclamation de joie :

_Vingt secondes !_ Il secoua la tête.

_Tu n'as pas compté les secondes, mais le nombre de tes pas._

Je serrai les poings et tentai de me calmer. Ce n'était qu'un nouveau jeu, un défi. Je pouvais y arriver. Je devais y arriver.

Mais au bout de dix essais malencontreux, j'abandonnai. Mon corps réclamait vitesse et force. Et puis Edward pensait sans cesse à sa femme, Bella, qu'il lui tardait de revoir. Comme si son impatience pouvait me calmer ! Bien sûr, ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais ma nouvelle nature réclamait de grands espaces, des chasses sauvages, de la liberté. Cet exercice, aussi anodin paraissait-il, mettait à l'épreuve ma propre volonté et malgré mon contrôle, je savais les failles beaucoup plus proches que je ne voualis bien l'admettre. Ma nature était si changeante, si subite ; mes nouveaux désirs si forts et si grisants !

Sans réfléchir, je lançai mon poing à toute volée contre un arbre. Si le geste était puéril, la douleur me calmerait peut-être.

Il n'y eut pas de douleur. Seul un immense fracas et l'arbre tomba lentement en arrière, brisé en deux.

L'ahurissement me pétrifia.

Edward arrêta ses réflexions et s'approcha de moi. Je ne me rendis réellement compte de sa présence qu'au moment où il me prit par le bras. A son contact je me raidis, prête à me dégager. Sa peau avait la même température que la mienne, ce n'était pas désagréable. Seulement, elle renfermait une force qui pouvait devenir contraignante et une partie de moi n'avait aucune envie de risquer de la subir.

Puis je tentai de me calmer. Je n'étais pas en danger. Il ne me voulait aucun mal.

« - Nous allons essayer autre chose, me dit-il de sa voix charmeuse. Ferme les yeux et laisse-toi guider. » J'obéis sans discuter. La révélation de ma propre force me stupéfiait toujours.

Je me laissai guider, tout en pensant que je devais avoir l'air d'une petite vieille que l'on aidait à traverser la rue.

_Tu n'as pas l'air d'une petite vieille_, fit Edward, reprenant mes mots, _mais au contraire d'une jeune femme presque humaine. Encore quelques efforts et tu y arriveras._

_Je suis désolée de t'avoir séparé de Bella._

_C'est vrai, je n'aime pas la quitter. Mais il valait mieux que se soit moi qui vienne. Et puis, nous autres, vampires, apprenons vite…_

Après encore plusieurs essais, ma façon de marcher lui convint enfin. Nous allions régler les dernières choses avant de partir lorsque son portable sonna.

« - Allô ? » A l'autre bout du fil j'entendis une voix pépier :

« - Salut, Edward. J'ai vu qu'il y aurait un souci avec le vol de 14h37. Le contrôleur contestera la ressemblance d'Emma avec la photo. Mais pour le vol de 17h18, ça a l'air d'être bon.

- Merci. Et pendant le vol ?

- Pour l'instant, elle n'a pas l'intention de tuer quelqu'un, mais tu dois le savoir mieux que moi. Après, ce qui arrivera dans l'avion, je ne le saurais que lorsque vous y serez.

Alors, comment s'en sort-elle ? enchaîna-t-elle aussitôt, impatiente.

- Pour les choses importantes, elle est impressionnante. Mais elle a mis plus d'une heure pour apprendre à marcher.

- Tu me la passes ?

- Alice ! gronda-t-il. Nous arrivons demain !

- Mais, je…

- Demain », répéta-t-il en raccrochant.

Puis, il se tourna vers moi :

« - Tu as entendu ?

- Oui.

- Bien, nous allons profiter de ces trois heures pour retourner chasser.

- D'accord », approuvai-je, même si à mon avis, il en avait autant besoin que moi.

_Certes, mais moi, je sais me contenir,_ pensa-t-il, goguenard.

Chasser avec Edward me parut d'abord plus aisé. Si je continuais à retenir mon souffle pour plus de sécurité, lui non, et je pouvais ainsi me contenter de le suivre. Mais en fait, je devins aggressive lorsqu'il fit mine de s'intéresser à la proie que j'avais choisi et j'eus du mal à ne pas me retourner contre lui pour ne pas protéger mon bien. Le lisant certainement dans mon esprit, il s'éloigna, me laissant seule jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini de massacrer cette pauvre bête qui, finalement, aurait peut-être préférée mourir de la main d'Edward.

Une fois que nous eûmes terminé, nous regagnâmes la lisière de la forêt.

« - Maintenant, fit Edward, réglons les derniers détails. Tout d'abord les habits. » Je me regardai. Mon jean était déchiré à plusieurs endroits, mon T-shirt souillé de sang. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux pour les aplatir et retirer les brindilles qui s'y étaient glissées. Evidemment, je n'étais pas dans la tenue idéale pour prendre l'avion.

« - D'autant plus que tu dois être recherchée par la police. » Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mes parents… Ils devaient s'inquiéter, me rechercher. Depuis combien de temps avais-je disparu ? Tout, sauf le temps écoulé durant ma transformation était clair.

Je ne les reverrai jamais. Mais ils ne cesseraient sans doute jamais d'espérer de me revoir un jour.

« - Emma, tu penseras à tout cela plus tard, m'interrompit-il. Je sais que c'est dur, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous distraire. Reste-là, je vais te chercher de quoi t'habiller. »

Il partit, tel un feu follet, me laissant seule. Je fis les cents pas, tentant de me concentrer pour ne pas marcher trop vite. Occuper mon esprit était la meilleure chose à faire même si maintenant j'arrivai à me concentrer sans aucune difficulté sur plusieurs choses à la fois.

Enfin, Edward revint et je me changeai rapidement. Il me tendit ensuite une petite boîte.

« - Ce sont des lentilles de contact. Il faudra que tu les changes toutes les heures à cause du venin, mais c'est plus discret que des lunettes de soleil, dans l'avion. » Je les mis sans hésiter et le geste me parut presque naturel.

Edward regardait des petits cartons que je compris être des passeports. Apparemment, il n'arrivait pas à faire un choix.

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

« - Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire de nouveaux papiers d'identités pour toi, surtout que nous n'avions pas de photographies. J'ai donc pris les cartes d'Esmé, Rose, Alice et Bella pour voir à laquelle tu ressemblais le plus. Heureusement, elles sont en noirs et blancs. Mais j'ai dû mal. Je pense que c'est tout de même à Bella que tu ressembles le plus. » Il me tendit la photo. C'était la même femme que lors de son souvenir de mariage mais infiniment plus belle. Trop belle.

« - Je ne lui ressemble pas, décrétai-je, à haute voix, pour appuyer mes paroles.

- Plus que tu ne le crois. » Mais je ne pu détacher mes yeux de la photo.

« - Elle est infiniment plus belle que moi. »

_Cesse ces considérations stériles ! Alice a dit que tout se passera bien, et je n'ai pas envie de rater cet avion. Tu viens ?_

Avant de glisser la carte dans ma poche, je retins la date et le lieu de naissance d'Isabella Maria Swann, mariée Cullen, pour qui je devais me faire passer.

_C'est un immense honneur pour moi de me faire passer pour ta femme, _ironisai-je.

_J'espère bien,_ fit Edward avec un sourire en coin.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu... Merci à toutes les personnes qui me lisent, ça me fait plaisir...

Je ne sais pas trop quand je posterai le chapitre suivant (à cause des fêtes), alors je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, et une bonne année, quitte à le dire deux fois...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4 : Plane

Edward avait loué une voiture pour faire l'aller-retour sur Paris sans prendre le train ou un avion supplémentaire.

Je regardai défiler le paysage tranquillement lorsqu'il y eut un flash.

_Je crois que c'était un radar, Edward_, lui fis-je remarquer.

« - J'en ai bien peur. Il y en a beaucoup en France, je trouve. Je crois qu'ils m'ont tous photographié… » Je regardai le compteur. 180 km/heure.

_N'as-tu pas peur de te faire arrêter ? Je sais qu'on ne peut se faire retirer des points lorsque l'on est dans un pays étranger, mais si on t'arrête… Il est écrit que tu as quel âge, sur ton passeport ?_

« - Dix-sept ans. » Il répondait toujours à voix haute, n'ayant pas encore l'habitude que quelqu'un entende ses pensées comme il entendait celles des autres.

_L'âge légal est de dix-huit, en France._

_Nous ne nous ferons pas arrêter_, dit-il simplement, en pensée, m'adressant de surcroit un regard moqueur. Je haussai les épaules et me plongeai dans un guide de voyage qu'il m'avait acheté pour que je révise mon anglais.

En trois heures, nous fûmes à la capitale. Edward rendit la voiture et nous rejoignîmes à l'aéroport.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde, beaucoup trop. Je dû lutter contre moi-même pour ne pas respirer. Edward me prit la main et lia fermement ses doigts aux miens, à la fois pour me rassurer et avoir une meilleure prise pour me retenir.

Il m'entraîna vers les guichets où il montra nos billets. La jeune femme qui s'occupait de l'accueil, beaucoup plus préoccupée par regarder Edward que nos cartes d'identité, nous montra distraitement une direction où mon compagnon m'emmena. Je détachai avec peine mes yeux des joues colorées d'une lègère rougeur de la jeune femme et de son cou nu où battait son sang contre sa carotide pour suivre Edward comme une enfant, me concentrant sur mes pas pour ne pas entendre tous ses cœurs qui battaient.

Je me concentrai tellement fort que je n'entendais même plus les pensées de mon guide.

« - Emma, nous partons dans une demi-heure. »

Je hochai inutilement la tête. Nous nous installâmes dans une salle d'attente. Puis, un mégaphone appela les voyageurs pour New York à se diriger vers la porte C.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous fûmes dans l'avion.

_Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion,_ dis-je. _Et sûrement pas en première classe,_ ajoutai-je en regardant autour de moi.

_As-tu peur ?_ se moqua-t-il.

_Tu sais parfaitement ce que je redoute._

_Alice n'a pas rappelé_, me fit-il remarquer.

_Hmmm_.

« - Les passagers à bord du vol direct Paris-Orly, les Etats-Unis New York, sont priés d'attacher leur ceinture pour le décollage. »

J'obéis sagement, même si cela me paraissait inutile. Je regardai l'écran qui montrait aux passagers quoi faire en cas de crise. Je cessai de visionner la vidéo lorsque la femme en tailleur bleu nous montra comment mettre le masque à oxygène. Voilà trois jours que je ne respirai plus !

Pour penser à autre chose, je sortis la carte d'identité de Bella. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward qui m'observait, amusé.

Comment une femme pouvait être aussi belle ? La vie était injuste.

Soudain, je sentis comme un déclic dans l'esprit d'Edward, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

_Quoi ?_ demandai-je en fichant mes yeux dans les siens.

_Montre moi comment tu étais avant._

_?_

_Avant ta transformation. S'il te plaît._

J'obéis, lui envoyant une image quelque peu floue et déformée de moi-même. Il se mit à rire.

_Quoi ?_ répétai-je, un peu vexée.

_Tu étais très jolie._

Je haussai les épaules. Je savais bien ce que j'étais et j'étais tout sauf « très jolie ». Puisque j'avais le nez au milieu de la figure et deux yeux, je pouvais me considérer comme parfaite. Mais l'agencement entre les parties de mon corps laissait à désirer.

_Mais non, pour une humaine, tu étais très bien._

_Donc pour une vampire, je ne suis pas « très bien »._

_Tu ne t'es pas regardé dans une glace depuis ta transformation, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il en pousse rarement sur les troncs d'arbres,_ fis-je remarquer, peu amène. Il sourit et eut un soupir feint.

_Ah, les femmes… Va donc aux toilettes t'admirer dans un miroir. Tu en profiteras pour changer de lentilles. Et puisque tu as ce don, écoute ce que les gens pensent de toi lorsque tu passeras._

_Ça fait beaucoup de recommandations._

_Je t'accompagne._

Il se leva et me laissa passer. Evidemment, les toilettes se trouvaient tout au fond. Et en plus, je ne pouvais marcher normalement.

_Il faut savoir ce que tu veux,_ fit Edward en riant. _Ecoute._

Je laissai mon esprit être plus réceptif à ceux des autres tout en essayant de ne pas penser que j'avais envie de me nourrir de leur sang.

_Belle plante !_ s'exclamait l'un.

_En voilà une que je mettrais bien dans mon lit. Peut-être pourrai-je lui parler tout à l'heure…_ pensait un autre.

_Quelle pâleur, ça me donne envie de la réchauffer pour lui redonner des couleurs._

_Quel dommage qu'elle ne soit pas seule !_

_Comment une femme peut-être aussi belle et aussi mal vêtue ? Mieux valait ne rien lui mettre sur le dos, elle aurait été plus à son avantage !_

Heureusement que je ne pouvais plus rougir car mes joues se seraient enflammées aussi fort que durant la brûlure de ma transformation devant l'audace de certains commentaires.

Ces remarques étaient tellement nombreuses que je n'arrivais qu'avec peine à me retenir de courir, surtout lorsque certains se retournaient pour me détailler de dos. J'avais l'impression d'être un animal de foire.

Enfin, je fus bientôt au bout de ce long supplice.

_Environ treize secondes,_ me fit remarquer Edward. Je tâchai de l'éloigner, et lui claquai la porte au nez.

Je me tournai alors vers le miroir.

Et reculai autant que me le permettait l'espace étriqué.

Ce ne pouvait être moi. Cette jeune femme à la peau translucide, aux grands yeux, aux cheveux ondulés avec grâce, moi ? Mes lèvres délicatement ourlées d'un rose pâle étaient la seule touche de couleur sur mon visage de marbre. Ce visage parfait, lisse, sans aucune petite ride ou défaut, tel celui d'une poupée. Pourtant, il lui restait une part d'humanité, un petit quelque chose qui faisait que les ignorants qui nous entouraient me prenaient pour l'une des leurs et non pas pour la créature surnaturelle et meurtrière que j'étais devenue, même physiquement. Je détaillai ensuite le reste du corps de la femme du miroir. Où étaient passées les rondeurs disgracieuses qui ponctuaient mon corps ? Je n'étais devenue que finesse et regardai avec une certaine satisfaction mes muscles bien dessinés. Finalement, me transformer en vampire avait été plus efficace que des années de souffrance dans les salles de musculation du lycée !

Je me regardai encore, sans me lasser. Etait-ce bien moi ? Je me ressemblais, pourtant, c'est comme si j'avais été « perfectionnée », comme si le dessin d'un apprenti peintre avait été repris par le talentueux maître pour suivre des canons de beauté indémodables. Une perfection lisse, comme ma peau, sensuelle comme mes lèvres et cruelle comme mes yeux. Etais-je vraiment cette femme dans le miroir ?

_J'en ai bien peur,_ se moqua Edward derrière la porte. _N'oublie pas de remettre des lentilles de contact ! Et si ton image te passionne tant que ça, rasure-toi, tu auras l'éternité pour en profiter !_

Je ne répondis pas à la provocation, ce qui le fit rire encore.

Le seul bémol du tableau était la magnifique couleur rougeoyante de mes yeux. Qui s'accordait très bien avec mes cheveux, cela dit. Mais c'était tout simplement effrayant. Ce rouge vif en plein milieu de cette peau si blanche ! Pire que les films d'horreurs !

_Avec notre régime, cela devrait passer d'ici un peu moins d'un an_, fit Edward.

_Un an !_

_Ce n'est pas si long…_

Mais qu'allais-je faire durant un an ? Je n'envisageai pas de mettre des lentilles tous les jours, une fois par heure pendant un an ! Et si je comprenais bien, pas de lentilles, pas de sorties.

_Tu crains de t'ennuyer durant un an, alors que tu as l'éternité devant toi ?_ s'étonna Edward.

L'éternité. Comment faire pour la remplir ?

_Tu trouveras en temps voulu. Maintenant, si tu veux bien sortir…_

_Je n'en meurs pas d'envie…_ fis-je en pensant au chemin qui me séparait de mon siège.

_En même temps, il y a peu de choses dont tu peux désormais mourir._

Encore une fois, je l'ignorai.

_Comment fais-tu pour supporter leurs regards ? _J'avais en effet noté que si les hommes n'avaient d'yeux que pour moi, les femmes étaient nettement plus passionnées par mon compagnon, ce que je comprenais aisément.

_La plupart du temps, je les ignore. De plus, si beaucoup ont pensé aller te parler, très peu iront au bout de leur fantasme. Au fond d'eux, ils ont peur de nous, et c'est normal. Te décides-tu enfin à sortir ou faut-il que j'enfonce la porte ?_

J'attendis encore un peu, juste par esprit de contradiction et me décidai finalement.

Je traversai l'allée lorsque une main saisit mon poignet. Le contact me brûla et je me dégageai un peu trop vivement pour une humaine. Derrière moi, je sentis Edward se raidir, il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, prêt à m'arrêter. Pour la première fois, il était inquiet, même si Alice n'avait toujours pas appelé. De toute évidence, il avait une confiance aveugle en ses visions.

_Impressionnant ! Quelle fluidité, quelle finesse ! Je n'ai jamais vu de top model ni aussi bien roulé, ni aussi musclé. La déesse Artémis en personne, pardieu !_ pensait l'homme qui m'avait attrapée. Je tentai de capter ses yeux, chose difficile, car il regardait en dessous de mon visage. Mais il se reprit vite :

« - Mademoiselle, je suis médecin, et vous m'avez l'air bien pâle ! »

_Il ment,_ fit Edward.

_Je sais,_ répondis-je. _Mais quelle importance ?_

_Demande-lui de te faire une transfusion de sang_, souffla Edward en riant. J'ignorai cette blague au goût douteux.

« - Je vais très bien, Monsieur, je vous remercie », fis-je vivement.

Le feu brûla ma gorge et je dû fermer les yeux tout en m'éloignant. Je refusai de voir des images de moi sautant sur cet homme obséquieux et le mordre. Sentir son sang dans ma bouche, dans ma gorge, remplir mon corps ; si doux, si sucré, si... vivant !

Je serrai les poings et Edward m'attrapa par la taille d'une main, me tenant le bras de l'autre. J'aurai pu me dégager sans mal de ses prises, mais je me laissai faire, tendue par ma volonté de ne rien faire d'irréparable.

Je me laissai donc asseoir sans rien dire. Je ressentis le soulagement, mais aussi le fond d'inquiétude toujours présent dans les pensées d'Edward.

Inquiétude qui me gagna. Et si je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler ? Ils devraient sans doute me tuer… Je n'avais pas envie de mourir, mais j'espérais qu'ils le feraient avant que je ne devienne une meurtrière. Et si…

_Emma ! Tout va bien ? Je ne t'entends plus !_ fit Edward, interrompant brutalement le fil de mes pensées.

_Comment ça ?_

_Je ne t'entends plus. Que se passe-t-il ?_ Sa voix était inquiète. La situation lui échappait. Il redemanda à voix basse :

« - Emma, que se passe-t-il ? Je ne t'entends plus ! ». Ça, je l''avais compris ! Me refusant à ouvrir la bouche, je lui fis signe de me donner de quoi écrire.

« Je t'entends toujours, moi », écris-je. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. Tu me bloques. »

« Est-ce normal ? » marquai-je sur le papier. « Est-ce déjà arrivé ? »

« - Tu m'entends toujours !? » Je hochai la tête.

_Seule Bella me bloque, parce qu'elle est un bouclier. Aucune attaque ou intrusion mentale ne peut la toucher. Mais toi… on dirait que tu as aussi ce pouvoir mais à volonté. Enfin, plus ou moins contrôlé._

« J'aurai deux pouvoirs ? » demandai-je, toujours par écrit.

_Te souviens-tu de ce que tu m'as raconté ? Ce que t'avais dit la voix lorsque tu te transformais ?... Il pouvait transmettre son pouvoir et son expérience. Il faudrait en parler à Carlisle, mais je pense que c'est ça ; même si c'est extraordinaire. Je pense que ton pouvoir à toi est de lire les pensées, comme moi, puisque c'est celui qui t'est le plus naturel, et qu'il t'a donnée le pouvoir du bouclier._

Je hochai la tête, incapable de faire plus.

_Essaye d'enlever ton bouclier et de le remettre, si tu peux_, fit-il, plein d'enthousiasme.

Je n'étais que moyennement tentée par l'expérience, aimant bien garder quelques pensées pour moi, mais je m'exécutai. Il restait encore cinq heures d'avion et cela me changerait les idées. D'autant que c'était plus prudent.

Edward avait posé sa main à côté de la mienne, sur l'accoudoir. Lorsqu'il cessait de m'entendre, il la posait sur la mienne. Si la première heure, il se prêta au jeu, il me laissa ensuite travailler seule, gardant juste une « oreille » sur moi. Lui aussi comprenait maintenant ce que cela faisait lorsque quelqu'un écoutait sans discontinuer ses pensées, et il saisissait désormais mieux qu'il y avait certains sujets auxquels on préférait penser seul, sans juge.

Quant à moi, j'avais plus de facilités à mettre mon bouclier, même si c'était fatiguant de le maintenir, qu'à l'enlever. C'était tellement reposant lorsque je me savais enfin seule dans ma tête ! Mais comme rester cinq heures sans parler était au-dessus de mes forces, je fis des efforts, pour l'enlever une fois de plus.

De temps en temps, j'espionnai Edward lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas m'entendre. J'avouais ne pas en être fière, mais j'avais envie de plus le connaître. Ainsi, je le vis dans un de ses souvenirs. Il tenait Bella par la taille en une pose qui leur devait être familière, et regardait leur fille Renesmée. Celle-ci, âgée de cinq ou six ans avait réussi à attraper un papillon dans ses petites mains. Par un espace minuscule entre ses doigts, elle regardait le fragile insecte sous le regard attendri de ses parents.

_Votre fille,_ lui dis-je. _Ta fille._

_Oui,_ répondit-il simplement.

Soudain, j'eus une vision fantasmée, de moi, enceinte. Je me voyais avec un mélange de mon corps d'avant et de mon corps actuel, pas encore tout à fait intégré dans mon esprit, le ventre arrondi et mes mains posées dessus. C'était un fol espoir mêlé à de la tristesse.

_Désolé,_ souffla Edward. _Ça n'arrivera pas. Bella était encore humaine. Et même si j'aime Renesmée, et même si Bella s'en est finalement sortie, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaite à ma pire ennemie._

En parlant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir Bella à cette époque. Je la vis donc par ses yeux, humaine, squelettique, avec son ventre énorme et déformé. Le souvenir était tellement douloureux que j'aurais voulu me retrancher dans ma tête pour ne pas voir ces images atroces. Je ne le fis pas. Ce n'eut été que lâcheté face à leur courage. Je me contentai donc de serrer la main d'Edward.

_Merci_, fit-il, sobrement.

J'aurai voulu le distraire, mais je n'arrivai pas à trouver d'idée. Finalement, ce fut tout de même lui qui répondit à l'une de mes questions informulées.

_Alice s'en sort bien parce qu'elle n'a aucun souvenir de son passé d'humaine. Cela ne lui manque donc pas. Bella a Renesmée. Esmé nous a nous, ses enfants d'adoption. Mais le plus dur a été pour Rosalie. Elle aurait tout donné pour redevenir humaine et avoir des enfants. Mais maintenant, même si Renesmée est notre fille biologique à Bella et à moi, c'est aussi leur fille à tous._

_Pour toi, ça ne sera sans doute pas pareil. Tu n'as pas l'air de désirer d'enfant dans l'immédiat. Du coup, ça ne te manquera probablement que plus tard. A part si tu te découvres un soudain instinct maternel._

Je hochai la tête, dubitative. Je me sentais trop jeune pour avoir envie d'enfant, et j'étais sûre que j'aurais dans l'immédiat d'autres soucis en tête.

Edward ne me laissa de toute manière pas longtemps m'apesantir sur la question. Décidant qu'il était finalement de plus en plus dangereux de me laisser penser à ma nouvelle condition, surtout entourée d'humains, il se mit à me parler de diverses choses. Nous échangèrent finalement sur la littérature, un domaine que j'appréciais autant de lui. Sa faculté lui permettait de toujours savoir ce que je pensais, sans que j'ai besoin de le formuler, ainsi, il pouvait me pousser au bout de mes analyses, chose que je n'avais jamais pu faire avec autant d'intensité ni autant de liberté en cours. Non seulement, nous nous trouvions des goûts communs, mais en plus, son plan fonctionna parfaitement et j'oubliai la présence des humains qui nous entouraient.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : New family, new rules

L'avion atterrit enfin, et Edward m'entraîna hors de l'aéroport. Il me fit monter dans une Volvo grise et nous reprîmes la route.

« - Tu peux respirer dorénavant. Cela fait un certain temps que plus aucun humain n'y est entré. »

Prudemment, je me remis à respirer. Je fus assaillie par les odeurs : celles des siens, mais aussi celles des cuirs, du plastique ou même du moteur. Et d'autres très étranges que je ne m'expliquai pas.

« - Encore un peu de patience, je te dirai tout une fois chez nous. » Je me demandai s'il m'incluait dans le « nous » ou s'il ne regroupait que les autres, mais ne fit aucune remarque formulée.

Je me contentai donc de regarder le paysage. En Amérique, les routes étaient larges et droites, et une fois sorti de l'aglomération, il n'y avait que peu de voitures. Ce qui lui permettait de rouler à plus de 200 km/h. enfin, si mes conversions de miles en kilomètres étaient justes…

« - N'y a-t-il pas de radars aux Etats-Unis ?

- Seulement des contrôles de police. Et pour ça, j'ai de quoi les détecter, » fit-il en effleurant ses tempes.

Malgré sa conduite rapide et le fait qu'il parlait en me regardant, je n'avais pas peur. Premièrement, il y avait sans doute peu d'accidents capables de me tuer, et puis secondement, comme je le surveillai du coin de l'œil, je voyais qu'il ne déviait jamais. Preuve de notre bonne vision périphérique.

Comme je commençai à m'ennuyer maintenant que je n'avais plus à être sur mes gardes à cause des humains, je demandai :

« - Sais-tu ce qui va me manquer le plus ? » Il remarqua mon ton léger et n'orienta pas, comme je l'espérai, la conversation sur ce qui allait vraiment me manquer.

« - Vas-y, je suis curieux.

- Dormir et rêver. De pouvoir m'abandonner. Lâcher prise avec la réalité pour partir parfois dans des mondes totalement irréalistes.

- On s'y habitue, tu verras. La patience aussi s'apprend. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

- Si j'étais humaine, je crois que je soupirerai, que je baillerai et que je m'étirerai. Sans doute que je changerai aussi de position m'apercevant que je suis ankylosée. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Tu peux toujours le faire, ça t'entraînera pour lorsque tu voudras te faire passer pour humaine.

- Pas envie », bougonnai-je. Lui-même soupira, mais je le sentis rire.

« - Je me demandais un autre truc... sur le coup ça ne m'a pas choqué, mais nous ne craignons pas la lumière du jour...

- Non. Ni le plein soleil. Seulement, notre peau ne réagit pas de la même façon que les humains, alors nous évitons les bains de soleil en leur présence. Mais pas de petits tas de cendres.

- Pas de cercueil non plus, supposai-je puisque je n'avais toujours pas dormi.

- Non plus. Ni ail, ni crucifix, ni balle en argent.

- Pauvres humains !

- Tu l'as dit. Ils n'ont aucune chance face à nous. La seule chance qu'ils ont c'est de se fondre dans la masse et espérer ne jamais croiser notre route. Après tout, même certaines marmottes meurent de vieillesse.

- Tu m'as l'air doué pour les comparaisons, m'amusai-je. Je suis sûre qu'ils apprécieraient de se faire comparer avec des marmottes. » Nous rîmes tandis que je remarquais un autre détail. Aucun vampire ne naît vampire. Nous naissons tous marmottes. Il faut attirer le regard du prédateur. En quel honneur n'étions pas morts comme les autres ? Comment les marmottes deviennent-elles des aigles ?

Nous dépassâmes bientôt un panneau qui nous indiquait que nous arrivions à Forks.

« - Tu as de la chance, il ne pleut même pas, aujourd'hui.

- Quelle honneur... »

Edward prit un petit chemin à gauche de la route. Il se gara bientôt et descendit.

_Nous allons continuer à pied._

_Faut-il que je cesse de respirer ?_ demandai-je comme il s'était adressé à moi par la pensée. Il hésita avant de répondre.

_Eh bien, si ça ne t'ennuie pas trop, je préférerai, le temps de la course._

_Ça ne m'enchante guère, mais je peux le faire._

Je pris inutilement une grande inspiration, réflexe humain, avant de relâcher cet air inutile de mes poumons. Edward sourit et sortit de la voiture. Il partit en courant, devant moi, et je n'eus aucun mal à le suivre. Nous arrivâmes bientôt dans une grande clairière. Il me fit signe de m'asseoir d'un geste galant. Je n'en avais nul besoin, mais j'obéis et me mis en tailleur.

« - Bien, fit-il, je vais t'expliquer depuis le début, mais sans trop m'étendre. Dans la réserve indienne de la Push, fit-il en montrant un direction du bras, vivent les Quileutes, qui ont un don particulier. Ils peuvent se changer en loups. Ce ne sont pas des loups-garous puisque c'est à volonté et qu'ils se contrôlent. (_Plus ou moins bien,_ l'entendis-je dire en lui-même, et cela me fit sourire.) Ce sont nos ennemis naturels et à notre arrivée à Forks, en 1936, nous avons délimité le territoire de la ville en deux. Je te demanderai de ne franchir les limites en aucun cas, car il n'y aurait pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour déclencher la guerre. Tuer un humain dans tout le territoire romprait le traité de la même manière. Nous avons fait une trêve depuis l'année dernière, mais ils n'apprécieront pas qu'un vampire nouveau-né vienne sur leurs terres.

- D'accord.

- Seconde chose : il y a désormais deux meutes, celle de Sam et celle de Jacob. Cette dernière nous a soutenu l'année dernière et ils sont généralement sur notre territoire. En partie parce que Jacob s'est imprégné de Renesmée. » L'idée n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire, mais il semblait tout de même résigné.

« - Imprégné ?

- Disons qu'il a trouvé son âme sœur et que c'est définitif. Seuls les loups ont ce « don », même si nous-mêmes, vampires, pouvons aussi difficilement aimer plusieurs fois.

- Mais votre fille, elle a…

- Presque un an.

- Un an ?! » m'exclamai-je. Dans ses souvenirs, elle avait l'air d'en avoir au moins trois, voir cinq pour celui avec le papillon.

« - Elle est à demi vampire, m'expliqua Edward. Elle grandit vite. Elle atteindra sa majorité vers sept ans. Et Jacob ne vieillit pas.

- D'accord, fis-je, essayant de tout accepter comme acquis. Continue.

- Il n'y a plus grand-chose à dire, hormis qu'un demi vampire et des loups vivent à la maison. » Je compris soudain où il voulait en venir.

« - Ils sont humains !?!

- Presque. Les loups ne devraient pas te poser de problème, aucun de nous n'aura jamais envie de s'abreuver de leur sang. Mais évite de les mordre, si un jour tu es en colère, car notre venin est un poison mortel pour eux.

- Et Renesmée ? » Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me regarder.

« - Tu veux savoir si je résiste à l'odeur humaine avec elle ? Ta propre fille ? » J'étais furieuse et je fis des efforts pour ne pas bondir. Humaine, j'aurais dit que mon sang s'était mis à bouilloner dans mes veines, mais ce n'était plus le cas, et j'étais incapable de mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais.

« - Oui, parce que nous sommes huit pour la protéger. Qu'elle courre très vite et que Jacob et sa meute la protégeront aussi. Il y a peu de risque que tu lui fasses du mal.

- Me voilà grandement rassurée… » ironisai-je.

Juste à évoquer un cœur humain, ma gorge s'enflammait, se resserait, comme un pauvre coeur qui n'avait pas eu sa ration de sang suffisante pour continuer à battre. Je _voulais_ sentir le sang, le sang humain, si bon, si défendu, sur mes lèvres, dans ma gorge, me remplir, me rendre vivante. Je savais que je n'y arriverai pas.

« - Tu y arriveras.

- Edward… gémis-je.

- Veux-tu que nous allions chasser ?

- Oui. Mais, j'ai besoin de plus que ça. J'ai besoin que tu t'imposes face à moi, pour me faire respecter vos lois. Je n'arriverai pas à contrôler mon corps. J'ai besoin d'avoir la preuve physique que tu seras capable de me retenir, de me vaincre, de me soumettre.

- Soumettre… on dirait les loups.

- J'ai besoin de me sentir contenue, d'avoir les limites que je pourrais dépasser, si je veux.

- Les vampires sont libres. » Franchement, il ne faisait aucun effort, ou alors il essayait de me pousser à bout.

« - Si vos règles ne me conviennent pas, je partirai. On ne peut être libre s'il n'y a pas de limite à dépasser, rajoutai-je. Et ne t'inquiète pas, mon orgueil ne sera pas blessé et ne demandera pas réparation puisque c'est moi qui te fais cette demande. »

Il ne dit rien mais je compris qu'il avait déjà accepté.

Il se prépara à bondir en grognant sourdement.

Je bloquai mes mains de mes jambes et fermai les yeux, obligeant mon corps à rester immobile, à ne pas réagir.

Mais lorsqu'il me bondit dessus, je me défendis. Mon corps agissait pour repousser celui qui était contre le mien. Un feulement furieux jaillit de mes lèvres qui se retroussèrent dangereusement. Ma volonté entravait fort heureusement mes gestes et il était de toute manière plus aguerri que moi. Il lui fallut tout de même plusieurs secondes pour me maîtriser. Enfin, je me sentis céder, accepter la domination, et la partie encore consciente de moi exulta, tandis que l'autre enrageait mais se résignait enfin.

Edward me relâcha et recula de trois pas.

Je me remis en tailleur, rajustai mes vêtements, les yeux toujours clos, et demandai :

« - Encore une chose.

- Oui ?

- J'aimerai que la première impression de ta famille soit bonne. C'est-à-dire que j'aimerai les rencontrer sans loup ou demi vampire à proximité, pour la première fois. Après oui, mais je veux d'abord pouvoir leur parler sans arrière pensée.

- Je surveillerai tes arrières pensées (_Je n'en doute pas,_ pensai-je), mais ça me paraît être une demande acceptable, fit-il avec un sourire en coin. Attends-moi là. »

Il s'en alla et je me retrouvai seule pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Enfin, pas si seule que ça puisque j'entendais ses pensées malgré l'éloignement. Je sentis donc lorsqu'il arriva vers ceux de sa famille.

Alice, je supposai, l'assaillit la première.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? Je t'ai vu arriver avec Emma. Il y a un problème ? » Elle se tut un instant et je me vis arriver devant eux dans ce que je compris être une de ses visions.

« - Non, je vois toujours la même chose.

- Elle préfère que Renesmée et les loups ne soient pas là pour l'instant. Jacob, ça vous ennuie de revenir dans une heure ou deux ?

- Pas de soucis. Surtout si je suis exilé avec Nessie.

- Bien, je vais la chercher, » reprit la voix d'Edward.

_Emma ?_

_Hmmm ?_

_Tu as tout entendu ?_

_Hmmm_, répondis-je, laconique.

_Ne voudrais-tu pas venir ?_

_Tu as dis que tu venais me chercher, et puis tu es presque arrivé, non ?_

_Paresseuse._

_Du tout. Mais pour une fois que l'on s'occupe ainsi de moi. La prochaine fois risque d'être dans longtemps._

« - Bien, tu ouvres les yeux et te lèves ? me demanda-t-il, planté en face de moi.

- Tout de suite, » répondis-je en bondissant sur mes pieds.

Comme tout à l'heure, il se mit à courir très vite ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Je lui avais laissé prendre un peu d'avance, ne sachant où nous allions. Soudain, il fit un bond et franchit ce que je compris être une rivière. Je l'imitai, prenant beaucoup d'élan vu la distance qu'il venait de franchir, et eut l'impression de voler. Arrivée de l'autre côté, je m'arrêtai, me tournant presque vers la rivière que je venais de traverser. La sensation avait été si... impressionnante ! J'aurais voulu, comme les enfants, sur un trampoline ou une balançoire, recommencer pour l'éternité et ne plus jamais poser les pieds par terre.

_Super ! On recommence ?_

« - Emma, je croyais que tu voulais voir les autres… »

_Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Plus tard, alors._

« - Tu auras tout le temps », me rassura-t-il. Bien qu'un peu déçue, je le suivis. Il continua en marchant vers la grande maison blanche.

« - Ils nous attendent devant la grande entrée. » Je sentis une excitation en lui et en devinai aisément la cause. En effet, lorsque nous arrivâmes, une magnifique jeune femme fit un pas vers lui. Edward combla la distance et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Il plongea vers sa bouche et ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné.

M'arrachant à cette vision de pur bonheur, aux pensées d'Edward, qui ne me concernaient pas et qu'il était tout à fait impoli d'entendre ; et enfin au mystère que représentait Bella dont je ne pouvais au contraire percevoir les pensées, je me tournai vers les autres.

Un instant, je restai là, à les dévisager. Une partie de mon instinct me criait de m'enfuir, qu'ils pourraient me tuer s'ils le voulaient, notamment celui dont le visage était couvert de cicatrices, mais je me repris. Je me redressai légèrement, inspirai un grand coup. Deux jeunes hommes s'étaient placés devant les autres, pour les protéger. Je tentai alors de sourire et un petit lutin aux cheveux noirs me répondit. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour me refaire prendre confiance en moi. J'ouvris les mains, et attendis un instant que les deux gardes du corps s'éloignent un peu, rassurés.

Je leur fis alors à tous la bise, à la française, sur les deux joues, à leur grande surprise. Sauf celle qui devait être Alice qui me répondit avec enthousiasme.

« - Bonjour, dis-je. Je suis Emma. » Je me tournai vers le couple toujours étroitement enlacé.

« - Ce doit être Bella. Alice, fis-je en faisant un signe de la tête en direction du feu follet aux cheveux noirs. Rosalie (la magnifique blonde), et Esmé (la plus âgée du groupe). J'ai vu vos cartes d'identité, expliquai-je. Carlisle, ajoutai-je en me tournant vers un magnifique homme blond. Par contre vous deux, dis-je en montrant un garçon à la forte musculature et celui aux cicatrices, je ne sais pas qui est qui.

- Je suis Emmett, fit le plus fort des deux.

- Et moi Jasper.

- Enchantée. »

Il y eut un silence. Nous attendions Edward et Bella. J'entendis Emmett se moquer de son frère, Alice vérifier dans combien de temps il allait leur parler, et Carlisle attendre des explications.

_Edward, ils s'impatientent._

_Laissez-moi tranquille_, grogna-t-il. J'eus un petit rire.

« - Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda Jasper qui avait perçu mon humeur.

- Edward », répondis-je. Emmett me jeta un regard.

« - On va bien s'entendre tout les deux, fit-il. Faut-il que j'aille les séparer ?

- Y en a-t-il besoin, Alice ? demandai-je à voix haute alors que je formulais la même question à l'adresse d'Edward dans mon esprit.

_Non_, répondirent-ils tout deux.

« - Tu as l'air de très bien te contrôler », reprit Jasper. Je ne répondis pas, Edward s'était tourné vers nous, même s'il tenait toujours Bella étroitement contre lui. Celle-ci parut gênée, mais elle m'adressa un sourire franc.

« - D'après ce que nous avons compris, fit Edward, celui qui l'a transformé lui a transmis son pouvoir et son expérience. C'est grâce à cela qu'elle s'est remarquablement tenue.

- Elle n'a attaqué personne ? s'étonna Carlisle.

- Il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps, plaisantai-je, mais personne ne m'écoutait.

- Non. Sa maîtrise d'elle est encore plus importante que celle de Bella, désolée, mon amour.

Malgré tout, elle reste un nouveau-né. »

Jasper secoua la tête comme dépité.

« - Jasper, je t'assure qu'elle n'y est pour rien, c'est un don qui lui a été transmis. Je t'assure que pour les choses insignifiantes, elle a autant de difficulté que chacun d'entre nous. Presque autant qu'Emmett, en fait », ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

_Aurait-on l'obligeance de passer aux choses sérieuses maintenant que les explications sont faites ? _m'impatientai-je.

_Les choses sérieuses ?_ s'enquit Edward. Mais il comprit vite à quoi je pensais et éclata de rire.

_Ce n'est pas drôle !_ me vexai-je.

Esmé demanda :

« - Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Elle est pire que Bella, parfois. C'est très drôle… » expliqua-t-il.

_Non, ce n'est pas amusant du tout !_ m'insurgeai-je.

_Si, ça l'est. Vas-y, pose ta question…_

_Edwar_d, le menaçai-je. Mais il éclata de rire pendant que les autres s'impatientaient un peu plus.

Pourtant, j'hésitai. J'avais peur de la réponse.

Edward riant toujours, cela ne m'aidait pas.

« - Tais-toi, fis-je, acerbe. Eh bien… je voulais vous demander si vous vouliez bien m'accueillir parmi vous. M'adopter… » suppliai-je, en regardant surtout Esmé et Carlisle. Emmett éclata de rire à son tour, sous le regard désapprobateur de Rosalie.

_Pauvre enfant,_ pensa Esmé. _Edward n'est pas très charitable de se moquer ainsi d'elle._

Je moquai intérieurement d'Edward à cette critique, mais il ne releva pas.

_Chouette, une nouvelle petite sœur,_ pensa Alice, ravie, mais pas vraiment surprise.

Esmé s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras, un peu timidement, ayant peur de mes réactions de nouveau-né.

« - Bien sûr que tu peux rester. Je serais ravie d'avoir un septième enfant…

- Merci… Maman », ajoutai-je, après une hésitation. Alice se jeta sur moi et me prit la main.

« - Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre !

- Chambre ? releva Edward.

_Ben oui, elle n'allait pas dormir dans le garage…_ fit Alice.

Edward passa sur le mot « dormir », pour se plaindre :

« - Mais pourquoi toujours la mienne ? »

_Tu as une maison avec Bella ! Tu ne vas pas te râler, en plus !_ s'exclama sa sœur.

Esmé demanda :

« - Ça vous embêterait de parler de façon à ce que tout le monde comprenne ?

- Mais _je_ parle à voix haute ! s'insurgea Edward. C'est vous qui… » Carlisle l'interrompit tandis que sa sœur prenait un air innocent :

« - Nous ? » Edward grommela et entraînant Bella, il ouvrit la marche. Emmett suivit de près.

_Eh, Edward ! A ton avis, elle plutôt du genre de Rose et Alice, où est-elle moins obsédée par la mode ? Tu crois qu'on pourra s'amuser, avec elle ?_

Malheureusement pour Edward, et pour Emmett aussi, ce dernier n'était pas le seul à profiter des capacités mentales particulières de son frère.

_Elle avait vraiment peur qu'on la repousse, Edward ? Elle semblait si perdue !_ fit Esmé.

_Comment a-t-elle fait pour se retenir de respirer ?_ demandait Carlisle. _En se réveillant seule, ne_ _sachant pas de quoi il en retournait…_

Les pensées de Jasper n'interrogeaient pas particulièrement Edward, mais elle me concernait aussi :

_Pourquoi suis-je le seul à avoir autant de mal à me contrôler ? Elle a même plus de facilités que Bella !_

Rosalie demandait :

_Elle n'a pas choisi, elle non plus, n'est-ce pas ? Sait-elle ce que sa condition signifie ? Comment a-t-elle réagi ?_

Alice se demandait qu'elle couleur m'irait le mieux, et si j'accepterais qu'elle fasse une fête pour mon arrivée.

_A ton avis ?_ s'enquit-elle auprès d'Edward tout en tentant de voir le futur.

Evidemment, seules les pensées de Bella m'étaient interdites. Intéressant. Frustrant. Mais aussi reposant, je devais l'admettre.

Tous leurs regards étaient concentrés sur Edward en l'attente d'un geste qui répondrait à leurs questions.

Mais il s'arrêta brusquement dans le couloir et fit face à sa famille.

« - Dans l'ordre, annonça-t-il. Emmett, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander ; Esmé, aussi ridicule que cela puisse paraître, oui ; Carlisle et Jasper, je vous ai déjà dit, nous attirons les nouveaux-nés surdoués ; Rose, oui, elle sait et tu lui demanderas la suite ; Alice, tu te débrouilles toute seule ; et Bella, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais si ça la concerne tu lui demandes en face, ou tu attendras ce soir. Deuxièmement : cessez de me demander de parler normalement alors que vous me harcelez mentalement !

Encore une chose, ajouta-t-il plus calmement, ayant reprit son souffle, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, elle a aussi bien entendu que moi chacune de vos questions, n'est-ce pas, Emma ? »

J'eus un sourire contrit tandis que les regards se tournaient vers moi.

« - Euh… eh bien oui. Il se trouve que je partage le pouvoir d'Edward. C'est ce qui nous a permit de discuter sans que j'ai besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, dans l'avion.

- Tu entends nos pensées… ? fit Carlisle.

- Oui.

Emmett, je ne suis pas particulièrement accroc à la mode, et tout dépend de ce que tu appelles s'amuser. Notamment, je ne connais rien au baseball, mais je ne suis pas contre le fait d'apprendre. Esmé, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward a déjà répondu à vos questions. Rosalie aussi, même si je n'ai pas encore bien réalisé tout ce que j'ai perdu. Alice, j'aime beaucoup le noir, mais les fêtes de bienvenue, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. »

Ils prirent tous un air gêné, sauf Bella, mais ses pensées se lisaient sur son visage : elle était ravie de ne pouvoir être entendue.

_C'est énervant, n'est-ce pas ?_ fit Edward.

_Surtout pour toi, si je ne m'abuse… Mais au moins, vous êtes à égalité… Ne voudrais-tu pas détourner l'attention de moi ? Je croyais que je devais voir Renesmée…_

_Et moi, je croyais que tu aimais que l'on s'occupe de toi… Néanmoins, tu as raison._

Mais avant que nous ayons pu faire demi tour, Alice eut une vision illustrant notre décision.

« - Pourquoi voulez-vous partir tout de suite ? Elle n'a même pas vu sa chambre, sans parler du reste de la maison !

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire, Alice ? intercéda Jasper.

- Absolument ! » Carlisle soupira et Esmé se remit à marcher.

Ma chambre, enfin l'ancienne chambre d'Edward, avait une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt. Ils avaient mis un canapé, une table et une chaise, ameublement rudimentaire, attendant probablement de connaître mes goût si je pouvais en juger par les attitudes d'Alice et Esmé. Je sortis la mystérieuse lettre de ma poche, seule chose qui m'appartenait encore, et la posai sur la table.

« - Maintenant, c'est chez moi…

On y va ?

- Je vais chercher Nessie, fit Rosalie, plus vive qu'un courant d'air.

- Et Jacob, aussi », précisa Edward. La sensuelle blonde n'eut pas l'air enchantée, mais même si elle pensa que le Quileute pouvait bien aller au diable, elle ne répliqua pas. Edward sembla vaguement approuver, mais cette pensée était fugitive.

Nous redescendîmes et retournâmes devant la maison.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, me rassura Esmé. Nessie…, pardon Renesmée, se corrigea-t-elle après le coup d'œil furieux de Bella, a un don particulier. Tout le monde l'adore.

- Vrai, fit la jeune mère. Même Emmett est complètement gâteux devant elle.

- Dis donc, jeune insolente, protesta celui-ci, dois-je te rappeler que ta force diminue de jours en jours ? Encore quelques temps et je gagnerai !

- Emma prendra ma place, n'est-ce pas ? » Je regardai Bella et sourit pour approuver. Contrairement aux yeux du reste de la famille, les siens étaient encore quelque peu rougeoyants. Des particules d'or y semblaient en suspension, mais des éclats pourpres les traversaient à la moindre émotion de contrariété.

Bref, même s'ils étaient moins effrayants que les miens, ses yeux n'avaient toujours rien d'humain.

Je secouai la tête.

« - Qu'a-t-elle ? demanda Jasper à son frère.

- Elle n'aime pas la couleur de ses yeux », répondit-il, laconique.

J'aurai peut-être pu répondre quelque chose, mais j'entendis alors le son de deux cœurs.

L'un, gros et fort, l'autre, plus petit, comme celui d'un jeune rapace.

Ma gorge me brûla tandis que le désir et l'inquiétude noyaient mon cerveau, voilant mes yeux de pourpre. Je me raidis, pour ne pas bouger.

« - Aidez-moi », suppliai-je. Une vague d'apaisement provint de Jasper. Emmett et Bella, les plus forts de la famille, se placèrent devant moi ; Alice et Edward à mes côtés, prêts à me retenir.

J'entendis soudain un troisième battement de cœur. Je gémis.

_Je croyais qu'ils ne devaient être que deux ! C'était déjà assez dur !_

_Leah n'a pas confiance en nous. Respire, tu verras que tu n'auras aucune envie à t'abreuver des loups._

Je m'aperçu en effet que j'avais inconsciemment retenu ma respiration. La lettre de mon créateur m'avait de toute évidence plus marquée que je ne l'aurais cru. Respirer signifiait pour moi commettre une erreur ; une erreur être tuée. Je ne voulais pas mourir.

J'obéis et compris qu'Edward avait raison. Une fois de plus.

_L'expérience_, se contenta-t-il de dire. _Tiens-toi prête._

Les (comment pouvais-je les appeler ?) enfin, ceux qui avaient un cœur, passèrent l'angle de la maison et je les vis. Jacob, un grand jeune homme à la peau mate, une louve gigantesque sur leur gauche ; un peu en retrait, Rosalie, et une enfant qu'elle tenait par la main. Renesmée. Elle ressemblait à ses parents et sautillait avec grâce. Si les pensées de Jacob et de Rosalie irradiaient d'inquiétude, celle de Leah de dégoût, Renesmée était tout simplement heureuse et curieuse.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de nous.

Jacob s'avança seul.

« - Salut, Emma.

- Bonjour. Désolée pour le dérangement.

- On commence à avoir l'habitude, fit-il avec un regard appuyé vers Bella. Dîtes donc, lança-t-il à la cantonade, où les recrutez vous ? Elles sont encore plus petites à chaque fois ! » Je compris qu'il voulait détendre l'atmosphère, attirer mon attention sur autre chose que sur eux, et en était reconnaissante.

Les joutes verbales étaient quelque chose que je maîtrisais. Enfin, mieux en français, mais j'étais sûre qu'il ne comprendrait rien.

« - Premièrement, je suis plus grande qu'Alice, lui fis-je remarquer. Secondement, si on enlevait les vingt centimètres que tu as en trop, tu me trouverais moins petite !

- Elle se maîtrise bien… reconnut-il. Je suis sûre que Bella m'aurait déjà étripée », ajouta-t-il, s'adressant les foudres de la jeune femme. Elle parut sur le point de répliquer, mais se retint.

« - Ne l'embête tout de même pas trop, fit Jasper. Même si c'est vrai, elle n'est pas comme Bella. Elle n'a aucun lien avec vous. Vous n'êtes ni des amis, et Renesmée n'est pas sa fille. Qu'une proie potentielle.

- Merci de lui rappeler tout cela, Jasper. Ça m'aide beaucoup, fis-je, amère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, pépia Alice. Je ne t'ai toujours pas vu attaquer Nessie.

- Je sais », lui rappelai-je.

L'enfant commença à se trémousser. Elle était curieuse et sûre de son pouvoir de séduction. Elle se rapprocha de moi lentement sous les regards anxieux des autres. S'arrêtant au niveau de Jacob, elle demanda :

« - Tu vas vivre ici, maintenant ? » Je m'agenouillai, et coinçai mes mains sous mes genoux, espérant que cela me ralentirait en cas d'une mauvaise décision.

« - Oui. Comme je ne pense pas qu'Edward et Bella veulent m'adopter, surtout que je suis physiquement plus âgée qu'eux, je ne serais pas ta grande sœur, mais une autre tante.

- Je suis d'accord ! » fit l'enfant. Pour elle, cela signifiait quelqu'un de plus pour s'occuper d'elle.

« - Tu as quel âge ?

- J'ai eu vingt ans il y a deux semaines.

- Eh bien moi, j'aurai vingt ans dans six ans ! Comme ça, on aura vingt ans toutes les deux ! » Sa drôle de logique infantile me fit rire. Mais elle n'était pourtant pas tout à fait surréaliste, compris-je aux pensées des autres.

_Je peux ?_ demanda-t-elle en pensée à son père.

« - Non, fit-il fermement.

- Edward, tout va bien se passer… s'interposa Alice.

- Tu n'en sais rien », lui rappella-t-il. Renesmée regarda sa tante, puis sa mère. Finalement, elle vint vers moi. La main d'Edward s'abattit sur mon épaule et la serra fortement. Un grognement sourd monta de sa gorge. Il n'était pas menaçant comme dans la clairière, c'était un simple rappel.

Renesmée grimpa sur mes genoux, et posa sa petite main sur ma joue.

Dans ses pensées, j'avais lu qu'elle voulait me raconter quelque chose, mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je hoquetai.

Un flot d'images m'assaillit, voilant la réalité qui m'entourait, et je me vis lorsqu'elle était arrivée avec Jacob. Puis, je vis son arrivée au monde. Le sang, la douleur, la tristesse d'infliger cela à celle qui l'avait portée, protégée, et aimée.

« - Que lui montre-t-elle ? demanda Bella.

- Sa naissance », répondit Edward.

Mais bientôt, il y eut sa rencontre avec Jacob, et je compris, à travers elle, ce qu'était l'imprégnation. Elle passa sur les moments avec le reste de la famille, pour me montrer sa deuxième rencontre avec son père, puis avec Bella, devenue vampire.

Soudain, elle me montra une clairière couverte de neige, et une quarantaine de personnes vêtues de noir, sortant de la forêt. Je sentis la tension entre les arrivants et le groupe formé autour de Renesmée.

_Les Volturi_, me précisa Edward. _Ils étaient venus nous détruire parce qu'ils pensaient que Renesmée était une enfant immortelle._

« - Accélère », demanda Edward à sa fille. L'enfant obéit et me montra une scène plus tardive, l'arrivée d'Alice, Jasper et d'un certain Nahuel qui était comme elle. A demi humain.

Puis, les Volturi (bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas exactement ni qui ils étaient ni cette histoire d'enfants immortels) s'en allèrent et je revis quelques scènes paisibles de vie familiale en guide de conclusion. La dernière image était moi la serrant dans ses bras.

Malgré son désir, je ne le fis pas, mais rouvris les yeux.

« - Merci, maintenant, je fais véritablement partie de la famille, on dirait. Mais s'il te plaît, évite de te retrouver seule avec moi. J'aurai peur de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi…

- Aucun risque, fit Bella en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Elle ne reste presque jamais seule, sauf pour dormir, mais ça se passe chez nous et toi tu restes ici. D'ailleurs, nous devrions y aller. Il se fait tard. »

En effet, le ciel était devenu mauve et Renesmée bailla avant de nicher sa tête dans le cou de sa mère. Mais je n'étais pas sûre que se soit la fatigue de la petite qui soit l'unique cause de leur prochain départ. De toute évidence, la séparation avait été trop longue, peut-être la plus longue depuis qu'il était ensemble, je ne savais pas, en tout cas, il ne devait pas en avoir l'habitude.

« - Bonne nuit », leur dis-je. Emmett sourit comme s'il s'agissait d'une bonne blague. Jacob me dépassa et reprit Renesmée contre lui un moment. La petite bailla de nouveau et commença à s'endormir.

« - D'accord, grogna Edward. Tu peux la tenir jusqu'à la maison. » Jacob remercia silencieusement.

Je regardai le charmant tableau, insoucieuse de l'énervement résigné d'Edward lorsque sans prévenir Alice eut une fois de plus une vision. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis se figer comme je le faisais, alors qu'Edward, lui, se contrôlait mieux.

La vision me concernait. Je me vis dans une nuisette de soie très fine.

Je fus surprise et décidai que cette vision-là ne se réaliserait jamais, tandis qu'Edward commençait à rire. Il y eut une deuxième vision où j'avais sur la nuisette un peignoir de soie, puis, Alice secoua la tête.

Elle me regarda, puis son frère.

« - Edward, dégage de ma tête. Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Carlisle.

- Vous verrez bien… » pouffa Edward. En pensée, il s'adressa à moi :

_Il ne fallait pas lui demander à elle !_ se moqua-t-il.

_Je n'ai encore rien demandé_, lui fis-je remarquer.

_Ça n'allait pas tarder… Mais pourquoi ?_

_Eh bien, pour faire plus humain… Ce serait bizarre si quelqu'un venait et me voyait toute habillée au milieu de la nuit, non ?_

_Il ne vient jamais personne ici._

_Quelqu'un qui serait blessé et qui serait plus près de Carlisle que des urgences ?_

_Le téléphone portable existe, tu sais._

_Ah oui ? Aux Etats-Unis aussi ?_

Il tenta de m'ébouriffer les cheveux dans un geste qui lui semblait familier (je l'avais déjà vu le faire à Alice), mais je fis un bond pour me retrouver hors de sa portée.

Alice en profita et me saisit la main.

« - Edward, va jouer avec Bella, et laisse nous entre filles ! » Elle m'entraîna de nouveau dans la maison, sans une attention aux regards médusés des autres qui n'avaient rien compris.

« - Bonne nuit ! » eus-je juste eu le temps de crier avant de disparaître dans les étages.

_Rassure-toi,_ fit Edward, _Jasper n'a nulle intention de laisser Alice jouer à la poupée avec toi toute la_ _nuit !_

En effet, celui-ci nous rattrapa, et nous suivit dans leur chambre même si Alice lui claqua la porte de la salle de bain au nez.

Ouvrant une autre porte, elle entra dans une penderie et je l'entendis chercher.

« - Alice, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne trouves pas celle que tu cherches. Une toute simple ferra l'affaire. » J'entendis Jasper rire derrière la porte tandis qu'Alice continuait ses recherches. Il avait sans doute reconnu l'humeur de sa femme. Et s'il avait été compréhensif, même sans me connaître, il me plaindrait.

« - Non, non. Ce sera celle-là ! Ah… je l'ai. » Elle revint avec la nuisette de soie violette foncée. Je me décidai à la mettre, me doutant que si je ne le faisais pas, elle ne se gênerait pas. Cette… tenue était effroyablement légère, courte, et …sexy. Ce dont je n'avais pas besoin. Alice me jaugea du regard.

« - Impeccable ! »

_Dis donc, t'es drôlement musclée !_ ajouta-t-elle en pensée.

« - Depuis peu, rétorquai-je. Et non, ce n'est pas impeccable. La robe de chambre, s'il te plaît », demandai-je en tendant la main.

Elle hésita, mais soudain je sentis une onde m'effleurer tandis qu'Alice eut soudainement très envie de rejoindre Jasper.

« - Merci », soufflai-je à voix basse tandis qu'elle retournait chercher ce que j'avais demandé. Un rire léger me répondit.

Le feu follet aux cheveux noirs revint avec le peignoir que j'enfilai. Au moins, il m'arrivait au-dessus des genoux, ce qui était plus long que la nuisette. L'inconvénient, c'était que j'avais l'air d'être nue dessous.

Mais Alice ne me laissa pas le temps de me contempler. Elle me chassa en me disant :

« - Oui, tu peux utiliser l'ordinateur. Il est dans le salon. Bonne nuit ! »

La porte claqua et je l'entendis se jeter dans les bras de son compagnon alors que j'étais encore sur le palier.

*

*

*

*

Un grand merci à vous tous qui me suivez ! Et en particulier à mes deux revieweuses : Ninir3 et Suffering-Ink !!!

Votre présence anonyme ou non me fait très plaisir !!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6 : New faces

Je resserrai les pans de peignoir et descendis. Pour un humain, la maison aurait été silencieuse. Pour un vampire, un peu moins. Pour un vampire qui entendait leurs pensées, les pensées de trois couples enfin seuls, plus du tout.

Heureusement, l'ordinateur était pourvu d'un casque que je me mis sur les oreilles avant même que l'engin ne fut allumé.

M'asseyant, j'essayai de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Cela faisait quatre jours que j'étais devenue un vampire et je m'habituais avec une facilité déconcertante à cette nouvelle vie. Si on pouvait appeler habitude le fait d'avoir oublié en l'espace de quelques jours toutes les habitudes qui avaient régies mes vingt dernières années. Néanmoins, vu leurs tensions, le « cadeau » de mon « père » était le bienvenu. Je n'aurais eu aucune envie de passer un an à vouloir sauter sur tout ce qui avait un cœur. Enfin, je supposais que je n'aurais pas eu le choix...

C'était la première fois depuis que je m'étais réveillée que j'étais dans un univers posé, et seule. Ma première vraie nuit, en somme. Cela m'était étrange de me dire que je ne dormirai plus jamais, que je n'éprouverai même plus ce besoin à un quelconque moment.

Je cessai le staccato impatient de mes doigts lorsque enfin l'ordinateur se mit en route, et je me connectai à Internet. En surfant rapidement, je trouvai ce que je cherchai. Les nouvelles françaises concernant ma disparition. Je vis une photo de moi. En quelque sorte, je me ressemblai toujours, mais personne n'aurait pu croire que j'étais Emma Long.

Il y avait plusieurs reportages, des interviews de ma famille, mes amis. Tous s'interrogeaient sur qui aurait pu m'enlever, la théorie de la fugue ayant été vite abandonnée. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais sans doute eu les larmes aux yeux. Mais ils se contentaient de me piquer horriblement tandis que mes paupières papillonnaient tant qu'elles pouvaient. Je ne les reverrai plus jamais, et ils mourraient sans doute bien avant moi.

Je cliquai sur un lien, lorsque soudain, Alice se matérialisa à côté de moi. Elle saisit le deuxième casque et s'assit sur le bureau.  
_J'ai vu que tu allais trouver quelque chose ...d'intéressant._

La vidéo chargea vite. Le dernier reportage concernant l'affaire Emma Long débuta. La police criminelle avait trouvé un corps démembré et atrocement brûlé qui n'avait pu être identifié seulement grâce à plusieurs de mes affaires retrouvées là et par une bague passée au doigt du cadavre.

L'enquête policière continuerait, mais mes parents ne m'attendraient plus. J'étais désormais morte pour eux.

« - Alice ? murmurai-je.  
- Oui ?  
- C'est probablement celui qui m'a transformée, non ? » Elle me fit signe d'attendre un instant car elle se repassait la vidéo. J'avais oublié qu'elle ne parlait pas parfaitement bien le français, même si elle avait compris l'essentiel des informations.

Elle reposa le casque et dit :  
« - Oui, je le pense. Voilà qui annihile toute chance de le retrouver et de lui demander des explications... Tu n'as toujours aucune idée de qui cela pourrait être ? Quelqu'un d'étrange qui t'aurait observée... je ne sais pas, moi.  
- Non. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit je suppose qu'il m'a transformée parce qu'il pense que je vais être très puissante, mais franchement, je ne vois pas... Je n'ai vraiment réalisé que j'étais un vampire qu'au moment où je me suis réveillée, assoiffée. Avant, comment le croire ?  
- Hmmm.  
- Nous y réfléchirons plus tard, Alice. Profite de ta nuit sans te soucier de moi.  
- Hmmm, répéta-t-elle. Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire, il y a une bibliothèque, des films, la télévision. Enfin, occupe-toi, change-toi les idées. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier, mais n'y pense pas trop tout de même. Ça ne sert plus à rien, crois-moi.  
- Merci. »

Suivant ses conseils, je me roulai en boule sur le canapé dans une position que je me rappelai avoir affectionné en tant qu'humaine, même si j'eus du mal à la retrouver. Mes pensées tournant en rond, je me mis un DVD, et essayai de me concentrer sur l'histoire. Cela marcha car je m'efforçai de comprendre les dialogues marmonés dans un américain plus rapide et plus elliptique que celui parlé par les Cullen.

Sachant que la nuit serait longue, j'avais choisi une trilogie qui eut le mérite d'étouffer les paroles d'un commentateur de télévision et les visions d'un cadavre qui était censé être moi. De plus, je ne voulais pas non plus penser à ma nouvelle famille. En quelques heures j'avais appris inconsciemment énormément de choses sur eux. Non pas sur leur passé, mais sur les relations qu'ils entretenaient entre eux. Ils étaient une famille. De cela, j'en étais sûre. Mais il n'y avait aucun lien familaux entre eux, autre que le mariage, et Renesmée qui était un cas particulier. La famille des Cullen semblait s'être formée petit à petit, par couches successives. Avec des disputes et des discenscions. Pourtant, ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre. Mais je sentais que Jasper aurait du mal a m'accepter. Parce que je réussissais ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à apprendre. Et parce que, comme Edward, j'en aurais parfaitement conscience.

Au contraire, je savais que Rosalie se sentait proche de moi, de par ma situation, mais elle n'avait manifestée aucune intention de se rapprocher pour l'instant. Seule Renesmée, comptait à ses yeux. Alors qu'elle n'aimait pas Jacob. Qui au contraire avait su se faire apprécier du propre mari de Rosalie.  
Ainsi de suite. Chacun avait plus ou moins d'affinité avec ses frères ou soeurs, au point même d'être en parfaite symbiose et de peut-être rendre jaloux le conjoint... Je me le demandais... Surtout dans cette famille où chacun, pouvoir ou non, arrivait si habilement à jouer avec les sentiments des autres !

L'aube se leva. Les DVDs s'achevèrent sans que finalement j'en ai compris la moitié et j'allumai les informations en mettant juste assez fort pour couvrir les bruits de la maison.

Pourtant, j'entendis sans difficulté la porte d'un frigidaire s'ouvrir.

Curieuse, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, et y entrai. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs me tournait le dos et pillait sans vergogne le frigo.

« - Salut...  
- Ah, salut, Bella ! fit-il sans se retourner. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là, je croyais que tu étais encore avec... Edward », acheva-t-il plus lentement. Il s'était retourné et venait de s'apercevoir de son erreur.

« - Désolée, je ne suis pas Bella. Mais tu n'es pas tombé loin. Je m'appelle Emma.  
- Ah... c'est toi la nouvelle...  
- Miss Cullen, finis-je à sa place. D'ailleurs, je pense être la seule, si je m'abuse, puisque les autres sont Mrs Cullen ou Mrs Hale.  
- Tu as oublié Nessie, s'amusa-t-il.  
- C'est vrai ! Mais nous n'avons pas les mêmes parents... Tu fais parti de la meute de Jacob ? m'enquis-je.  
- Oui. Je suis Seth Clearwater.  
- Enchantée. »

Je le sentais méfiant, ce qui était normal. Mes yeux rougeoyants n'étaient pas particulièrement rassurants, et le fait que je sois nouveau-né ne jouait pas en ma faveur. M'efforçant de me déplacer lentement, je me plaçai de telle façon à ce qu'il soit entre moi et la porte, et non pas l'inverse, afin qu'il ne se sente pas pris au piège. Même si la confiance qu'il avait en lui semblait le mettre au dessus de ces considérations terre à terre...

_A qui parles-tu ?_ demanda la voix d'Edward.  
_La curiosité est un vilain défaut.  
Vraiment désolé_, fit-il d'une voix qui ne l'était pas. Alors ?  
_Seth Clearwater.  
Tu es... tu es toute seule avec Seth ?!  
En effet.  
Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.  
En quel honneur ?_ m'enquis-je. _Crois-tu qu'il va m'attaquer ? Il a bien réagi jusqu'à présent._ Puis, je compris qu'il se préoccupait plus de la sécurité de Seth que de la mienne.

_Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je voudrais l'attaquer, Edward. Je n'en ai aucune envie.  
Tu es vite irritable.  
Surtout lorsque tu interviens ! _lui fis-je remarquer froidement.

« - Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? demanda Seth. On dirait que quelqu'un t'a écrasé le pied violemment.  
- Edward n'a pas confiance en moi.  
- Edward n'a pas confiance en toi... répéta-t-il lentement, tentant de rendre cohérente mes paroles. Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas... Enfin, comment... ?  
- J'entends ce qu'il pense aussi bien que lui... expliquai-je pour faire court.  
- Donc tu entends ce que je pense ? fit Seth.  
- C'est ce que je viens de dire », approuvai-je. Le garçon soupira et s'asseyant sur une chaise.

_Pas moyen d'avoir la paix ! La meute, Edward, et maintenant, elle !_ Il planta ses yeux dans les miens. _Enfin, toi..._, corrigea-t-il.

« - Pourquoi sembles tu énervée contre Edward ? demanda-t-il en avalant un beignet à la cannelle. Il ne semblait pas beaucoup plus perturbé par la nouvelle. Du moins, pas au point d'en perdre l'appétit.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dit : il n'a pas confiance en moi. Il va bientôt rappliquer.  
- Ah... En attendant, veux-tu manger quelque chose ? demanda-t-il par pure courtoisie, sachant que je refuserai.  
- Volontiers. » Edward et Seth faillirent s'étouffer en même temps.

En deux pas rapides, je me saisis d'une tablette de chocolat, en cassai un morceau et retournai m'asseoir.

« - Je croyais que vous ne mangiez pas de nourriture humaine... fit Seth.  
- En effet, nous n'en avons pas besoin, apparemment. Je veux juste savoir si ça a aussi mauvais goût qu'ils le disent... » J'entendis Edward éclater de rire. A ses côtés, Bella demanda :  
« - Qu'y a-t-il, Edward ?  
- Emma est vraiment très drôle. Elle essaye de manger pour vérifier que nous n'avons pas menti. » Bella pouffa et dit :  
« - Souhaite-lui un bon appétit.  
- Oh, elle nous espionne certainement... »  
_N'est-ce pas, Emma ?_ ajouta-t-il à mon intention. Je feignis de n'avoir rien entendu, mais il ne fut pas dupe.

« - Pourquoi grimaces-tu ? demanda Seth que j'avais fini par oublier. Tu n'as même pas goûté !  
- Edward se moque de moi... me plaignis-je.  
- Ben, il n'a pas franchement tort. Un vampire qui veut manger du chocolat... c'est original... Tu le manges ou tu attends le déluge ? » s'impatienta-t-il.

J'ignorai le sarcasme et mis le carreau dans ma bouche. J'attendis un moment sans mâcher, mais ma température était telle que le chocolat ne fondit pas. Je croquai donc dedans et eus l'impression de manger du sable mouillé au goût épouvantable. Péniblement, tâchant de garder un visage impassible, je me forçai à mâcher avant de déglutir péniblement, le plus vite possible.

« - Alors ? demanda Seth alors qu'Edward n'en pouvait plus de rire, dans un coin de ma tête.  
- Répugnant », avouai-je. Cela ne servait à rien de mentir, surtout avec Edward qui savait pertinemment tout ce dont j'avais pensé de ce pauvre carreau de chocolat.

« - Dommage, il y a quelques temps, j'adorai le chocolat. Au bout d'un moment, le sang finira sans doute par me lasser, se sera trop répétitif...  
- Je ne crois pas, non », fit Seth. Je le regardai dans les yeux, mais il ne broncha pas.

« - Merci, Seth, toi aussi tu es du genre très encourageant... » En effet, je savais que ce ne serait jamais le cas. Mais parler de sang venait de raviver la fournaise qui brûlait ma gorge. Tâchant de ne pas considérer Seth comme un repas potentiel (je n'étais pas aussi désespérée que cela...), je laissai mon odorat prendre le dessus sur mes autres sens, et sur mon esprit, aussi, m'aperçu-je.

Soudain, Edward fut là, ses mains sur mes épaules.

« - Emma, ça suffit, siffla-t-il. Ressaisis-toi ! » De quoi parlait-il ? Je tentai de me dégager d'un geste vigoureux, ses bras m'entravant de façon désagréable, mais il ne broncha pas malgré mes coups désordonnés.

« - Emma, va t'habiller, et viens, nous allons chasser. » Chasser, oui, en effet, c'était comme cela que cela s'appelait. Mais que faisions-nous dans cette cuisine, alors ? Et s'habiller... Pourquoi parlait-il de cela ? J'étais habillée !

Mais il m'envoya soudain l'image de moi dans la nuisette que je portai. Bizarrement, cela suffit pour me calmer un instant. Ce n'était pas l'idéal pour chasser. A part les hommes, mais ça, je n'avais pas le droit. Bien, je n'avais plus qu'à demander à Alice.

« - Pas la peine. Bella a pris quelques affaires à elle. Habille-toi et nous partons. »

La jeune femme entra et me donna un paquet de linge. Elle ressortit bien vite pour retrouver sa fille, dont j'entendais le petit corps qui battait. Le cœur...

« - Seth, dégage », fit Edward. Le jeune homme ne s'offusqua pas de la grossièreté de son ami et obéit. Puis, Edward me tourna le dos tandis que je m'habillai rapidement.

Je commençai à sortir de la cuisine, mais Edward me rattrapa par le poignet. Je le regardai sans comprendre.

« - On y va ? » Je commençai à me sentir vraiment mal. J'étais impatiente au-delà du possible et savais que je supporterai mal de nouvelles brimades et recommandations. J'avais envie de partir, très vite, très loin et de laisser toute la part animale qui était en moi prendre le dessus. Cesser de réfléchir. Chasser remplaçait le sommeil, avec une dose de sensualité non négligeable en plus.

« - Oui, mais pas seuls, persista tout de même Edward. J'aimerai que les autres viennent aussi. Si ça ne les dérange pas... » Il n'avait pas beaucoup élevé la voix, mais la famille fut bientôt au grand complet devant nous.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Edward ? demanda Carlisle.  
- J'ai été bête. C'est un nouveau-né, elle n'a pas chassé depuis plus d'un jour et nous la laissons seule toute la nuit ! Il faut qu'elle aille chasser.  
- Je viens ! fit Emmett, joyeux.  
- Je reste avec Nessie, fit sa compagne en sortant rejoindre Bella.  
- Nous venons, firent les quatre autres.  
- Tu peux rester, si tu veux, Edward, fit Esmé d'une voix douce.  
- Il ne vaut mieux pas. L'avion n'a pas été une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus. Il est plus prudent que je vienne aussi.  
- Comme tu voudras... »

Les plus enthousiastes, Emmett et Alice partirent devant en courant. Me dégageant enfin de la prise d'Edward, je les rejoignis. Le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux. Les odeurs m'assaillirent : la terre, l'air, les arbres, les animaux, bien qu'ils s'étaient éloignés le plus possible de nous (inutilement, nous ne mettrions pas longtemps à les rattraper !), l'eau... Les bruits, la vitesse, tout me faisait ressentir des émotions incroyables que je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir vivre. Je renversai la tête en arrière et éclatai de rire. J'étais incroyablement bien. Cette liberté retrouvée avait dissipée mon malaise maintenant que je savais que le remède était proche.

Emmett et Alice avaient chacun prit une des mes mains, et bientôt, Jasper nous rejoignit, heureux lui aussi de mon bonheur.

Mais nous entendîmes bientôt la voix de Carlisle nous rappeler à l'ordre :  
« - Comptez-vous aller jusqu'en Alaska pour chasser les pingouins ? » Comme mes compagnons s'arrêtaient, apparemment peu enthousiastes à l'idée de manger du pingouin, je les imitai. J'hésitai un instant, mais mes capacités physiques étaient telles que je me lançai. Au sens figuré comme au sens propre. Je me propulsai dans les airs. Au moment où j'atteignis le sommet de mon saut, je me ramassai sur moi-même et enchaînai deux vrilles. Le sol se rapprochant, bien que je le vis comme au ralenti, je guindai mon corps et pliai mes genoux en attente du choc. Celui-ci fut doux et je me redressai avec souplesse. Enfin, comme en sautant par dessus la rivière, j'avais pu retrouver cette sensation de voler. Dommage que les vampires ne se transformaient en chauve-souris que dans les contes d'horreurs, j'aurais adorer voler.

« - Impressionnant, fit Carlisle. Serais-tu gymnaste ?  
- Non. Je n'ai jamais réussi rien de tel lorsque j'étais humaine. » J'aurai bien voulu continuer à jouer, mais je sentis un fumet qui, s'il n'était pas très appétissant, suffit à enflammer ma gorge.

Les autres virent à l'éclat de mes yeux rouges mon envie et nous nous mîmes en chasse. Etant nouvelle, j'eus l'honneur de choisir mon met. Comme Edward, je préférais les félins, mais nous en eûmes assez pour deux.

Après la chasse, nous rejoignîmes une petite clairière.

« - Que fait-on, maintenant ? J'ai envie de me défouler ! » Une lumière s'alluma dans les yeux d'Emmett. Une lumière qui aurait fait reculer n'importe qui de sensé, n'ayant pas envie de se prendre une bonne raclée. Mais j'étais quelque peu suicidaire (enfin...) et je soutins son regard.

« - Sais-tu te battre ?  
- En tant qu'humaine, très moyennement.  
- Ça te dit ?  
- Ok. »

_Edward ?  
Oui ?  
Ai-je une chance quelconque ?  
Il fallait y penser avant_, se moqua-t-il. _Mais rappelle-toi que tu es la plus forte. Après... fais de ton mieux...  
Merci._

Emmett se mit face à moi, à une distance respectueuse. Puis il fonça vers moi et Edward éclata de rire lorsqu'il vit ce que j'avais en tête. Imité par Alice. Déstabilisé, Emmett s'arrêta.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? demanda-t-il à sa fratrie.  
- Rappelle-toi, Emmett, que tu as en face de toi le vampire le plus fort de la famille. Et qu'elle n'a pas l'air très impressionnée par ta carrure. »

_Je veux juste m'amuser..._ pensa-t-il.

De nouveau, il fonça vers moi. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, je tendis vivement le pied dans un coup d'arrêt. Je n'avais pas mis toute ma force, mais lui avait mis toute la sienne. Comme j'étais la plus forte, il recula de trois pas, le souffle coupé. L'incompréhension se peignit sur son visage. Je le sentis légèrement vexé, mais il reprit vite un grand sourire.

« - Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre, tous les deux ! Je demande une revanche. Ou plutôt un vrai combat.  
- Tu te débrouilles assez bien », renchérit Jasper. Edward m'attrapa au-dessus du coude.

« - C'est qu'elle est bien musclée, même si on ne dirait pas, comme ça...  
- Mais dis donc, grondai-je en frappant sur ses doigts pour me dégager.  
- Et en plus, elle aussi, elle triche, rappela-t-il en effleurant sa tempe.  
- Certes, mais je n'ai pas votre expérience...  
- On y retourne ? » demanda Emmett, toujours enthousiaste.

Il se remit en garde, mais jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à son frère.  
_Eh, tu ne l'aides pas, toi ! Soyez un peu fair-play ! Sinon, je te règle ton compte !_  
Edward sourit. _Je ne tricherais pas, mais essaye de gagner...  
Je ferai ce que je peux._

Je me mis en garde à mon tour. Emmett fonça sur moi, mais s'arrêta brusquement avant de lancer son pied. Malheureusement pour lui, je savais que c'était une feinte. Mais ce à quoi je n'avais pas pensé, c'était qu'il était habitué à combattre contre Edward. Il réattaqua donc sans se soucier que son coup ait porté ou non.

La cadence s'accéléra et je dû bondir pour me tenir hors de sa portée. Me retrouvant juste devant lui, j'en profitai pour le frapper au plexus. Il recula.

« - Achève-le ! » m'encouragea Alice. Pourtant, je reculai de plusieurs pas, faisant signe pour un temps mort.

« - Comment tue-t-on un vampire ? demandai-je, même si je n'en avais pas l'intention dans l'immédiat.  
- En principe, il faut le démembrer avant de le brûler, m'expliqua Carlisle de sa voix douce. Mais dans un jeu comme celui-ci, il suffit que tu poses tes lèvres sur la jugulaire de ton adversaire.  
- D'accord...  
- Parce que tu penses vraiment que tu vas me battre ? fit Emmett. Tu sautes haut, la sauterelle, mais il en faudrait plus pour m'avoir !  
- Je ne parierai pas là-dessus, fit Esmé gentiment.  
- Merci, Maman », grogna le jeune homme. Il se remit néanmoins en garde avec un sourire avant de passer à l'attaque. Au fur et à mesure, mes réflexes s'affinèrent, j'avais l'impression d'être une horloge qui n'avait pas fonctionné depuis longtemps mais qui avait retrouvé l'engrenage.

Puis je me rappelais que c'était sans doute l'expérience donnée par mon « père » qui revenait en moi.  
_Je ne pense pas_, fit Edward. _Ça a l'air d'être de tes anciennes connaissances dont tu te rapelles et que tu assimiles mieux.  
Tu crois ?_ Un instant déconcertée, je reçu le poing d'Emmett sur l'épaule, ne m'étant pas déviée assez.  
_Tu me déconcentres !_ fis-je remarquer à Edward.  
_Achève le combat, comme ça, on pourra mieux parler.  
Tiens, bonne idée, je n'y avais pas pensé..._

Même si ce n'était pas exactement cela, je me plus à suivre le conseil d'Edward. Je fis un balayage à Emmett qui roula sur le sol. Avant qu'il ne se relève, je me jetai sur lui, et posai délicatement (du moins tant que je pus) mes lèvres sur sa gorge.

« - C'est la chance du débutant... fit Emmett en se relevant.  
- Eh, bien pas tant que ça, je pense, fit Jasper. Edward dira sans doute la même chose que moi. A mon avis, elle n'est pas aussi novice qu'elle a bien voulu nous le dire...  
- C'est vrai, approuvai-je. J'ai fait des arts martiaux, et je savais des choses que je ne pouvais mettre en pratique à cause de ma condition physique de l'époque. Mais maintenant, j'y arrive. Et puis, j'avoue qu'entendre ce que vous pensez m'aide beaucoup.  
- N'en soit pas gênée, fit Edward. Nous avons des avantages, ils ont les leurs. Et puis, ils ont l'habitude...  
- Un combat avec chacun de nous t'amuserait-il ? proposa Carlisle.  
- Oui... » répondis-je avec rapidité, bien qu'essayant de garder un semblant de dignité.

_Dis donc tu aimes ça_, remarqua Edward. _Tes yeux brillent de plaisir ! Remarque, tu n'as l'air que plus effrayante... Plus vampire._

Ce n'était pas franchement un compliment, je le savais, et je préferrais l'ignorer plutôt que devoir analyser l'effet qu'il produisait sur l'être que j'étais devenue.

Carlisle se mit en face de moi tandis qu'Alice se moquait gentiment de son frère aîné.

Dans les attitudes de celui qui était devenu mon père, je sentis à la fois une expérience de plusieurs siècles, mais aussi une certaine non-violence. Pourtant, ses attaques étaient vives, précises et entachées d'aucune hésitation. J'arrivai cependant à me défaire de lui en utilisant toute la ruse possible, mes incroyables capacités physiques de nouveau-né et mon don de télépathe.

Il rejoignit finalement sa place, impressionné.

Le combat contre Esmé ne me plût pas du tout. Elle semblait si fragile et je me savais si forte. Je ne voulais pas lu faire de mal. Après m'être contenter de me défendre, je réussis à la battre en misant tout sur la souplesse, la fluidité, ne pouvant me résoudre à la frapper.

« - A moi ! A moi ! A moi ! pépia Alice en sautillant.  
- Quel enthousiasme... remarqua Emmett.  
- Je vais gagner ! » expliqua-t-elle. Puis, en se tournant vers moi, elle ajouta :

« - Si tu te défiles, je gagne. Si tu essayes, je gagnerai aussi !  
- Eh bien, je vais tout de même essayer. Pour voir ce que cela fait.  
- Je savais bien que tu ne te défilerais pas ! » Elle se mit face à moi.

Je compris immédiatement qu'elle attendait que je l'attaque. Comme nous ne pouvions rester éternellement en face l'une de l'autre, je me décidai finalement à le faire. Concentrée, les yeux fermés, Alice eut une vision de mon attaque. Je me stoppai avant d'avoir réellement développé mon mouvement.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, d'un air de demander ce que j'attendais. Je me décidai de nouveau à attaquer et elle prit rapidement le dessus avant que je comprenne comment m'y prendre avec elle. Je me laissai alors guider par mon instinct sans ne plus rien décider. Cela rééquilibra le combat, mais elle finit par gagner.

« - Je l'avais dit ! » chantonna-t-elle en retournant vers Jasper. Elle se pencha et lui dit à l'oreille, même si tout le monde l'entendit :

« - Maintenant, tu as plutôt intérêt à faire aussi bien ! » Son mari l'embrassa légèrement dans le cou avant de me rejoindre.

« - Désolée, Emma, mais je ne compte pas lui désobéir. »

Je haussai les épaules. Rien qu'à sa démarche, j'avais compris que c'était un guerrier. Et que je n'avais aucune chance, pas même avec mon atout. Et qu'en dehors de ces considérations martiales, il ne me laisserait pas le surpasser dans un autre domaine aussi facilement, ni dès le début. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Il avait l'air d'en souffrir. Et il avait de toute manière une avance considérable sur moi dans le domaine du combat.

Ses attaques furent fulgurantes et ma maigre défense ne fit pas le poids, même si je résistai durant plusieurs minutes.

Je remarquai tout de même qu'un combat comme celui-ci m'aurait épuisé si je n'étais pas un vampire.

Enfin, se fut le tour d'Edward. Je sentis l'impatience des autres puisque ça allait être la première fois depuis longtemps que son avantage ne lui serait plus d'un si grand secours, étant donné qu'il avait refusé de continuer à se battre contre Bella.

Le début du combat fut ardu, nous bougions l'un par rapport à l'autre, prévoyant de contrer chaque attaque avant qu'elle ait lieu. Enfin, je réussis à faire ce que je voulais. Je bloquai mes pensées à Edward tout en continuant de percevoir les siennes. Il fut très surpris, étonnement partagé par sa famille qui le vit reculer et esquiver maladroitement mes premiers coups.

_Tu m'entends toujours ?_  
« - Oui. »  
_Tricheuse... _fit-il. Je haussai de nouveau les épaules et continuai à l'attaquer. Mais sa garde était trop hermétique et j'avais du mal à l'approcher. Finalement, il gagna tout de même, sans trop de mal une fois qu'il eut repris ses anciennes habitudes.

« - Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Carlisle.  
- Emma a aussi le même don que Bella. Elle peut me bloquer. Je n'entendais plus ce qu'elle pensait. Ça m'a déconcerté.  
- Bien joué ! me félicita Alice.  
- Eh ! Edward, fit Emmett, avec Bella, ne nous avez-vous rien caché ? Elle a les mêmes pouvoirs que vous deux, cumulés ! » Le jeune homme éclata de rire en évitant la pierre que lui lançait son frère.

« - C'est impressionnant... constata Carlisle.  
- On aura le temps d'en reparler, fit Edward. Rentrons, voulez-vous. »

Je sentais son impatience de retrouver Bella, et les autres l'avaient compris aussi. Nous rentrâmes donc.

« - Eh ! Bella, Rosalie, enfin, surtout toi, Rose, vous auriez dû venir avec nous !  
- Pourquoi ? demanda la splendide blonde.  
- Vous auriez vu Emmett se prendre une raclée par une débutante !  
- Oh, ça va, hein... fit le jeune homme en s'affalant sur le canapé.  
- Moi, je l'ai battue parce qu'Alice m'avait menacé de me faire coucher dans le jardin, fit Jasper en riant.  
- Le jardin m'est épargné à moi aussi, fit Edward en attrapant Bella par la taille.  
- Nous deux nous consolerons dans notre chambre », fit Esmé. Emmett se leva et regarda Rosalie avec des yeux de chien battu.

« - Tu ne vas tout de même pas m'envoyer coucher dehors, Baby ? » fit-il. A son tour, il l'attrapa contre lui et l'embrassa avec fougue et passion. Baiser qu'elle lui rendit sans se faire prier.

« - En plus, dans le jardin, il y a pleins de loups qui rôdent, nous ne serions pas tranquilles... » Rosalie, ne dit rien, mais l'embrassa en signe d'acceptation. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé de coucher dans le jardin, ni de se séparer d'Emmett alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

« - Hum hum, fit Jasper d'une voix très sérieuse. Vous serez priés d'attendre la nuit. Il est à peine treize heures et c'est le jour de visite de Charlie.  
- Qui est Charlie ? demandai-je.  
- Mon père », me répondit Bella. Un humain, donc, compris-je immédiatement. J'aurai sans doute pu tolérer sa présence sans trop de difficulté, mais n'en avait nulle envie. D'autant plus que d'après ce que pensait Emmett, la visite serait longue.

« - Je n'ai aucune envie de mettre des lentilles aujourd'hui. Je vais aller me promener. »

Je sentis un flottement : hésitation et appréhension. Ils préferraient voir comment je me débrouillais face à un humain avec eux tous autour que toute seule à me ballader dans la nature.

Seth sortit de la cuisine où de toute évidence, il pillait à nouveau le frigidaire. Il surprit mon regard, et pensa à mon adresse :  
_Ben quoi ? C'est midi !..._  
Edward pouffa en pensée en ajoutant :_ Mais tu remarqueras que les loups sont toujours en train de manger._

« - Je me disais, commença le jeune homme en regardant à la fois Jacob qui jouait avec Renesmée et le reste des vampires, que, puisque je ne suis pas de garde, je pourrais peut-être me promener avec Emma. J'ai un bon odorat, je pourrai la prévenir s'il y a quelqu'un qui approche. Et en cas de problème, je devrais être assez fort pour la retenir.  
- Tu fais ce que tu veux de tes journées, le môme... concéda Jacob.  
- Nous n'avons pas à te dire ce que tu dois faire, dit Carlisle. Mais méfie-toi tout de même, elle est assez habile pour un nouveau-né. » J'entendis Seth penser à une certaine Victoria et à son compagnon, et Edward sourit :

« - Bien sûr, mais ne la sous-estime pas pour autant. »

A l'autre bout de la pièce, je sentis que Renesmée voulait me parler. En effet, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Jacob et je vis mon visage.

Je m'approchai, mais Jacob, méfiant, poussa l'enfant derrière lui.

« - Laisse-la lui parler », ordonna Edward. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard et je sentis la pointe d'une ancienne rivalité. Pourtant, Jacob céda et me passa l'enfant avec une mine inquiète. Derrière le canapé, Rosalie renifla dédaigneusement de la réaction du loup. Je pris l'enfant dans mes bras, ignorant son petit cœur. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et je me vis l'emmener sur le canapé pour discuter.

« - Plus tard », promis-je.

Une interrogation.

« - Parce que ton grand-père vient et que je ne voudrai pas lui faire du mal. »

Elle pensa à Charlie et je sentis son odeur. Affreusement alléchante.

« - Mais moi, ce n'est pas mon grand-père et je n'ai pas envie de faire de bêtise. »

Elle me montra une femme qui l'accompagnait.  
Sue Clearwater, la nouvelle compagne de Charlie, me souffla Edward qui nous surveillait, évidemment.

« - Tu es une grande fille, dis-je à Renesmée. Mais même si je suis plus grande que toi, je suis moins forte. » Je sentis son acceptation et sa main retomba.

« - Ce soir ? me demanda-t-elle de sa voix tintant comme des clochettes.  
- Si Charlie ne part pas trop tard, répondit Edward à ma place. Bon, les gosses, ajouta-t-il en me regardant, ainsi que Seth, il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez maintenant. »

Seth voulut me prendre la main, dans un geste naturel et amical, mais je l'esquivai. Comme il se sentit vexé, je lui offris un sourire et il comprit la raison de mon refus.

Il m'emmena dans une autre partie de la forêt que celle visitée le matin.

« - Alors, le vampire qui veut manger du chocolat, comment vas-tu depuis ce matin ?  
- L'envie m'a vite passée. Et oui, je me suis bien amusée ce matin. Et toi ?  
- J'ai dormi. J'étais de garde, cette nuit.  
- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé ici. Edward m'en a appris un peu, mais pas tout...  
- D'accord. Alors, dans l'ordre... Je crois que Carlisle, Edward, Esmé et sans doute Rosalie et Emmett sont arrivés à Forks. L'arrivée de vampires a activé le gène lupin qui est en nous. Mes grands-parents ont fait un traité avec les Sang-froids, comme nous les appelions.  
Plus récemment, Alice et Jasper sont arrivés et les gènes lupins ont été réactivés lorsque les Cullen sont revenus dans la région. Sam a été le premier à se transformer. Suivi par nous tous, un peu plus tard, tu comprendras pourquoi.  
Et puis, Bella est arrivée et est tombée amoureuse d'Edward. Ce qui a été réciproque. Une fois qu'il a résisté à la tentation de son sang, comme il dit, ils sont sortis ensembles, jusqu'à ce qu'il juge cela trop dangereux pour elle. Il est parti et elle s'est rapprochée de Jacob qui était amoureux d'elle. Finalement, Bella a sauvé la vie d'Edward et il ne l'a plus quittée.  
Je fais une parenthèse pour s'intéresser à nous. Sam avait dû quitter ma sœur lorsqu'il est devenu loup parce qu'il s'est imprégné d'Emilie. Leah est toujours amoureuse de lui et Sam culpabilisait. Ça a empiré lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la meute. Elle entendait, comme nous, les pensées des autres. De plus, sa transformation l'a rendue stérile ce qu'elle a dû mal à accepter. Car elle pense que du coup, elle ne s'imprégnera jamais. Qu'elle sera toujours amoureuse de Sam et qu'elle n'aura jamais d'enfants...  
Pour reprendre mon histoire, Edward avait tué un vampire pour sauver Bella. Mais la compagne de celui-ci avait décidé de se venger et a levé une armée de nouveaux-nés ce qui nous a transformé. Bref, nous avons tué les nouveaux-nés et Victoria. »

Je sentis sa fierté dans sa voix tandis que je voyais dans son esprit leur combat.

« - Edward et Bella se sont mariés et Bella est tombée enceinte. Mais tu as vu que Nessie grandit vite. La grossesse n'a duré qu'un mois car elle a refusé de faire passer le bébé. Jacob était fou, mais lorsqu'il a compris que Sam voulait tuer le bébé et Bella pour notre survie, il n'a pas supporté. Il a quitté la meute et en a fondé une deuxième où je l'ai rejoint ainsi que Leah. Bella a accouché, est devenue vampire, et Jacob s'est imprégné de Nessie. Ce qui a tout arrangé. Du coup, on a tous fait un traité de paix et nous nous sommes unis face aux Volturi. Depuis, tout va assez bien...  
- Donc ma présence a des conséquences.  
- Moins tragiques que la venue de Bella.  
- Hmmm », répondis-je évasivement.

*

*

*

*

*

Petite note aux lecteurs :

Déjà, un grand merci à tout le monde pour suivre mon histoire, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir !

Dans les choses que je voulais vous dire, pourquoi ai-je nommé mon personnage "Emma" ? Cela vous ai sans doute égal... néanmoins les initiales de mon nom font MA, ce qui lu à haute voix fait EMMA, et je trouvais ça amusant.

Sinon, on m'a fait la réflexion que mes chapitres étaient longs. Euh... oui. Et en règle générale, ils le seront à peu près tous. Je ne crois pas que ceux de S. Meyer sont très brefs non plus... En tout cas, je n'ai pas l'intention de les couper ; mais c'est aussi pour cela que je ne poste qu'une semaine sur deux alors que tout est déjà écrit (de ce côté-là, vous n'aurez donc pas de mauvaise surprise, je ne m'arrêterai pas en route !)

Et si vous avez des questions, surtout, n'hésitez pas !!!

As Clumsy as Bella


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 7 : Talk with a shape-shifter

Depuis ma conversation avec Seth, j'avais pris une résolution. Et donc, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward.

_Ça ne sert à rien._

_Occupe-toi de tes affaires_, rétorquai-je sèchement.

_Elle ne t'écoutera même pas._

_Dégage de ma tête._

_Si mon avis ne t'intéresse pas, tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même !_ riposta-t-il. Je sentais que lui non plus n'aimait pas particulièrement être entendu. Entendre oui, être entendu, non.

_Tiens, j'ai une idée !_ Je le bloquai de façon à ce que je l'entende sans que cela devienne réciproque.

_Même Alice dans ses mauvais jours n'est pas aussi pénible…_ soupira-t-il. _Ça ne marchera pas et si je veux savoir comment cela se passera, je n'aurai qu'à l'espionner, elle._

Je haussai les épaules.

Soudain, Alice dégringola les escaliers. Elle fit un écart pour éviter son frère qui tentait de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

« - Alice ! Quelle surprise ! » s'exclama-t-il avec une ironie non teintée. Elle l'ignora superbement et me lança d'un air accusateur en pointant son doigt sur moi.

« - Emma ! Comment cela se fait-il que je te voie _encore_ disparaître ?! »

_Elle ne voit pas les loups, avais-tu oublié ?_ me fit Edward.

« - Que veux-tu faire ? me demanda Alice.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, d'abord ! Et je vous signale que je n'ai pas tué Seth, alors vous pourriez me faire un peu plus confiance, non ?

- Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance alors que je ne voie rien ?

- C'est notre lot commun, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance, fit-elle d'une voix tout sauf sincère. Tu crois vraiment que… ?

- Tu ne la convaincras pas, intervint Edward. Si je n'ai pas réussi…

- Prétentieux ! rétorqua Alice. Ce n'est pas Bella, je te signale !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda celle-ci, portant Renesmée dans les bras.

- Alice a l'air de dire qu'en règle générale j'arrive à te convaincre sans trop de peine… »

Les vampires ne peuvent pas rougir, sinon, elle serait devenue écarlate. J'entendis Emmett pouffer de rire. Je jetai un coup d'œil et le vis sur une des marches de l'escalier, Rosalie serrée contre lui.

Vraiment, je n'avais pas besoin de tout ce public… Je tentai de m'esquiver discrètement, profitant du fait qu'Edward ne m'entende pas et qu'Alice, les yeux fermés, laissait défiler ses visions.

Je fis un pas, mais plus vive que je ne l'avais pensé, Alice se retrouva derrière moi.

« - Non… souffla-t-elle.

- Si.

- Alice, je pense que ça ira, s'interposa Edward. Personne ne voudra rompre le traité. Au pire, elle se ferra envoyer sur les roses. » Ce dont il semblait certain.

Malgré tout, ou peut-être pour cela, Alice abandonna le combat.

« - On ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups, soupira-t-elle.

- Eh bien, non, sinon ce ne serait pas amusant… » Je sortis et débloquai un instant mon esprit.

_Merci._

_Tiens, tu me reparles ?_ fit un Edward narquois.

_Pas pour longtemp_s, rétorquai-je en me renfermant derrière mon rempart.

Je sortis et ignorai les regards posés sur moi. Heureusement, la personne que je cherchais n'était pas tout près de la maison et elle avait sans doute une ouïe suffisamment assez fine pour ne pas m'obliger à parler fort.

« - Salut ! Puis-je m'asseoir ? »

Leah ne répondit pas même si je l'entendis dire « non » dans son esprit, une fois passé l'état de choc dû à ma soudaine présence. Mais cela, je l'ignorai superbement, évidemment. Je m'assis prudemment, à trois mètres d'elle et sous le vent de façon à ce qu'elle n'ait pas à supporter mon odeur.

« - Je tenais à faire mes excuses pour toutes les conséquences de mon arrivée ici. » Elle me regarda, surprise. Même si elle ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose de ma soudaine venue, elle ne pensait pas que se serait quelque chose de la sorte. Pourtant, j'étais tout à fait sincère.

« - En quel honneur ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Eh bien, si la personne qui m'a fait devenir ce que je suis s'était excusée ou tout au moins expliquée, je lui en aurais reconnaissante même si je ne lui aurais peut-être pas accordé la totalité de mon pardon.

- Je ne comprends pas… fit Leah, perdue. Tu demandes que l'on t'excuse alors que toi-même tu n'accorderais pas ton pardon ?

- L'important n'est pas tant le fait d'être pardonné que de regretter et d'avoir demandé.

- Tu iras dire cela à ceux que tu transformes par ta faute !

- Je n'ai rien demandé non plus, Leah. Il y a un mois, j'ignorais totalement l'existence de ce qui est devenu mon espèce. J'ai dû abandonner ma famille, mes amis, et mon pays. » Bon, il ne fallait pas que je me plaigne trop, mais je voulais lui faire sentir que nous aussi pouvions avoir des problèmes. Et que si certains différaient, une seule personne entendait mes pensées contre toute une meute, d'autres étaient similaires et j'en avais aussi qu'elle n'avait pas.

« - Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir ici, me reprocha-t-elle.

- Sans les Cullen, j'aurai sans doute tué des humains. Votre but n'est-il pas de les protéger ? » Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, j'enchaînai :

« - Je ne suis pas venue pour que nous nous disputions ou pour comparer nos malheurs. Au contraire. Je voulais te demander pourquoi tu ne partais pas un peu d'ici. A ce que je vois, il n'y a plus tellement de problèmes, pourquoi reste-tu là ? Tu es jeune, tu es belle, profite de la vie.

Je te proposerais bien une virée entre filles si je ne savais pas que tu ne me considères pas comme une « fille » », finis-je d'un ton amère.

Elle ne répondit pas, mes ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit.

« - Je me maîtrise plutôt bien, et je n'attaquerai personne, repris-je. Pars ! Laisse Jacob se débrouiller seul. Tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec des gens que tu n'aimes pas, la plupart du temps seule à te morfondre toujours avec les mêmes pensées ! »

Elle sursauta intérieurement, comprenant à quoi je faisais référence. Elle se demandait comment je l'avais su, si Seth avait bavardé.

« - Ton frère n'a rien dit. Comme Edward, j'entends les pensées des gens et j'ai saisi la plupart des choses qui se trament ici. C'est pour cela que je veux t'aider.

- Par bonté d'âme ? ricana-t-elle.

- Moi aussi j'étais amoureuse avant de me transformer et j'ai dû partir sans le revoir, car sinon, je l'aurai tué… » Ce n'était pas tout à fait exacte étant donné que j'étais juste attirée par un garçon que je ne connaissais qu'un peu, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

« - Tu as raison, concéda-t-elle. Je vais demander des vacances. Il y a trop de monde qui entend ce à quoi je pense ! » Elle tourna les talons et se fondit dans la forêt.

C'était certes une demie victoire, mais j'espérais que cela irait plus loin. Son caractère bien trempé me plaisait bien.

Je revins dans la maison où les autres m'attendaient après s'être discrètement redirigés vers le salon à la fin de ma discussion avec Leah.

« - Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés ? demandai-je.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit Emmett avec un air innocent.

- Bien sûr… Et Edward s'est mis à jouer du piano à partir du moment où elle est partie par pur hasard ? » Le fait qu'il jouait divinement bien ne l'excusait en rien, je tenais à le préciser.

« - Nous n'avons rien entendu, tenta à son tour Bella.

- Je n'entends pas ce que tu penses, mais tu es incapable de mentir, lui fis-je remarquer.

- D'accord, admit-elle. Nous avons écouté. Par pure précaution, évidemment, se vengea-t-elle avec un sourire taquin que je ne lui connaissais pas. Mais il faut avouer que tu t'en es plutôt bien sortie.

- Personne ne voulait rompre le traité, dis-je, cynique.

- Non, sincèrement, je pense que tu l'as convaincue. C'était gentil de ta part, fit Jasper.

- Je suis parfois quelqu'un de gentil », admis-je en souriant.

Alice, qui était restée jusque là silencieuse, se leva d'un bond et me saisit par le bras.

« - Ça tombe bien, parce que demain, je t'emmène faire du shopping. Tu n'as rien à te mettre, et je n'aime pas lorsque ton futur disparaît.

- Mais, je…

- Pas de mais, tu n'avais rien de prévu, et j'ai déjà tout organisé.

Bella, tu viens avec nous ?

- Eh bien, je…

- Allez, soit gentille ! Renesmée ne s'envolera pas ! S'il te plaît ! supplia-t-elle avec des yeux de chien battu.

- D'accord, mais seulement le matin.

- Super ! Rosalie, tu… ?

- Non, coupa la magnifique blonde. Je reste surveiller le clébard.

- Parfait, fit Edward. Je peux venir ? Au cas où tu aies besoin d'aide avec nos deux plus jeunes vampires ? » Alice le toisa :

« - Rêve, mon cher. C'est une sortie entre filles ! Et ne me fais pas croire que tu viennes pour autre chose que regarder Bella ! Vous n'avez qu'à utiliser le dressing pour vous amuser. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais vêtir ces charmantes demoiselles ! Il n'y aura pas de problème, je vous assure.

- Certes, mais…

- Pas de mais, j'ai dit. Nous partirons à huit heures demain matin ! »

L'affaire était close, je m'approchai donc de Renesmée qui était dans les bras de Rosalie.

« - Je t'ai promis une discussion, ma puce. » Rosalie hésita, jeta un coup d'œil à ses frères, mais je sentais qu'elle préférait que se soit moi plutôt que Jacob. Renesmée n'aurait sûrement pas été du même avis, mais pour l'instant, elle n'y pensait pas. Je la pris dans mes bras, heureuse de constater que son petit corps chaud ne me brûlait pas terriblement la gorge.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une « mapuce » ? demanda-t-elle comme j'avais prononcé le mot en français.

- Un surnom affectueux, comme « mon cœur », ou « ma chérie ». » Edward se mit à rire, ne voyant de toute évidence pas comment l'on pouvait trouver une puce affectueuse. Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux, même si je ne l'aurai reconnu pour rien au monde, attachée comme je l'étais à mes origines françaises.

« - Pourquoi rit-il ? demanda Renesmée.

- Parce qu'il est bête », répondis-je, vexée. La petite ne fut pas satisfaite de ma réponse. Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi je disais cela de son père. En effet, pour elle, c'était loin d'être le plus bête, notamment parce qu'il répondait à ses questions sans qu'elle aie besoin de les poser. Et pourtant, c'était le seul qui riait.

« - Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est moins intelligent que les autres, Nessie, c'est juste qu'il se comporte parfois comme un enfant. Et s'il rit, c'est parce qu'il est le seul à comprendre le français.

- Mapuce ne veut pas dire « ma chérie » ?

- Si, quelque chose comme ça. » Renesmée fronça à nouveau les sourcils face à cet insoluble problème. Finalement, elle se décida pour demander ultérieurement à son père.

_Je t'interdis de le lui traduire,_ fis-je à l'adresse de celui-ci.

_En vertu de quel droit ?_

_Un mot perd souvent son charme lorsqu'on le traduit._

_J'y réfléchirai… Mais tu pars faire du shopping avec Alice, demain matin…_

« - Aurions-nous le droit de participer à la conversation ? demanda Alice qui avait horreur de rester à l'écart.

- Non, grognai-je.

- Ne voudriez-vous pas arrêtez de vous chamailler sans cesse dans ce cas ? s'enquit Jasper qui avait parfaitement saisit nos humeurs.

- C'est de sa faute, me plaignis-je. Il est tout le temps en train de se moquer de moi.

- C'est une mauvaise habitude chez lui, reconnut Emmett. Alors, qui a marqué le dernier point ?

- Lui », me renfrognai-je un peu plus. Edward rit un peu plus fort, attira Bella sur ses genoux et se remit à jouer ce qu'il appelait « sa berceuse ».

Renesmée mit sa petite main sur ma joue et me la chanta en même temps. Puis elle me montra comment son père lui avait appris un court morceau.

Je me vis ensuite au piano, les mains qui semblaient hésiter à se poser sur les touches.

« - J'avais appris, il y a longtemps.

- Tu me joues quelque chose ?

- Non. Sinon vous serez obligez d'accorder un point, voir plusieurs à Edward, alors que nous sommes pour l'instant à égalité. » Tout le monde éclata de rire.

« - Et comment comptes-tu gagner contre lui ? s'enquit Rosalie.

- J'y travaille encore. »

Le lendemain, à huit heures moins le quart, Alice était sur le pied de guerre. Et Bella n'était pas encore là. Ma grande sœur avait sans cesse des flashs de Bella arrivant en retard. Elle regarda encore sa montre, 7h47 am. Pour une fois, elle voulait démentir ses visions. N'y tenant plus, elle prit la résolution d'y aller.

« - Attends au moins jusqu'à huit heures, Alice ! Après tu pourras aller les déranger. »

Elle hésita mais accepta. Pour s'occuper, elle décida de nettoyer les plantes vertes des très rares feuilles sèches qui avaient échappées à sa maniaquerie maladive.

Je laissais aux amoureux encore cinq minutes. Durant ce temps, Alice, qui avait eu une autre vision, appela Carlisle :

« - Hey ! J'ai vu que demain il y aura un soleil radieux... » J'entendis la voix charmeuse de mon père adoptif, à l'autre bout du fil :

« - Je vois. Une bonne randonnée en montagne s'impose, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement.

- Bien, alors ne prévois rien avec Emma, ni shopping, ni séance de manucure, compris ? fit-il en riant, semblant voir la moue déçue d'Alice malgré la distance. J'aimerai prendre du temps avec elle.

- D'accord. » Alice raccrocha et regarda encore une fois sa montre.

« - Cette fois, c'est décidé, j'y vais !

- Alice ! Il reste encore cinq minutes.

- D'accord, mais si elle arrive en retard, se sera de ta faute.

- Ben tiens ! » rétorquai-je… Néanmoins, je hurlai en esprit pour qu'il puisse bien m'entendre :

_Edward !_

Je dus recommencer plusieurs fois, notamment pour couvrir des pensées qui ne me concernaient en rien et que j'entendais (malheureusement), parfaitement.

_Mais fiche-moi un peu la paix !_ _Je ne suis pas ton baby-sitter !_ grogna-t-il.

_Vraiment désolée, mais il presque huit heures et si Bella n'arrive pas très vite, c'est Alice qui ira la chercher en personne._

_Pfff, je me demande laquelle est la plus pénible…_

_Eh bien, je t'autorise à dire que c'est moi si vous êtes là avant huit heures._

A huit heures, ils n'étaient pas là, mais Alice leur accorda, dans sa grande mansuétude, une minute pour finir d'arriver. La minute écoulée, elle se précipita en dehors de la maison. Au moment où elle franchissait la rivière, le couple apparut à l'orée des bois.

« - Vous êtes en retard ! fit-elle remarquer, pincée.

- De deux minutes seulement, protesta Edward.

- La ponctualité est quelque chose de très important ! » Elle saisit la main de Bella et l'entraîna. Le feu follet m'attrapa bientôt de son autre main et nous mena dans le garage avant que nous ne puissions dire « au revoir » (ou « bonjour » dans le cas de Bella) à personne.

Une fois à l'intérieur de cette partie de la maison que je n'avais jamais eu envie de visiter, elle nous mena vers une voiture de sport… jaune.

« - Euh, hésitai-je, nous allons en ville dans _ça _?

- Ben oui, c'est mon cadeau, il faut bien que je l'utilise et elle est très rapide.

- Sans aucun doute, mais elle est jaune.

- As-tu quelque chose contre le jaune ?

- Non, mais c'est voyant.

- C'est fait pour.

- On pourrait peut-être prendre celle d'Edward… » proposa Bella en montrant la Volvo grise, la plus discrète des voitures du garage. Elle ne semblait pas plus enthousiasme que moi à monter dans la voiture d'Alice.

« - Peut-être que si tu avais été à l'heure…

- Menteuse, fîmes-nous, en cœur.

- De toute manière, c'est moi qui décide aujourd'hui. A la rigueur, Bella, j'accepte de monter dans ta voiture mais c'est moi qui conduis », négocia-t-elle en montrant une Ferrari. En soupirant, nous montâmes dans sa voiture.

_Ce ne serait pas amusant si on gagnait à chaque fois,_ pensa-t-elle pour moi.

« - Certes, mais elle est tout de même très jaune.

- Alice, tu n'es pas obligée de rouler si vite, fit Bella. Nous arriverons avant que les magasins ouvrent si tu continues ainsi.

- Mais non, mais non, vous allez voir, on va passer une super journée !

- Matinée, rectifia Bella.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit ! » s'exclama Alice avec la plus belle mauvaise foi du monde.

Même si je n'aimais pas particulièrement faire les magasins, je devais reconnaître qu'en compagnie d'Alice et de Bella, c'était amusant. D'autant plus que cela me permit de mieux faire connaissance avec cette dernière. A cause de son pouvoir, je n'entendais pas ses pensées, et j'avais donc l'impression de moins la connaître que les autres membres de la famille alors que je lui avais plus parlé qu'à Rosalie ou Carlisle, par exemple.

Et puis, j'étais contente de m'apercevoir que même au milieu des humains je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal. Certes, j'avais cessé de respirer, et Alice me soufflait de temps à autre de recommencer à faire semblant parce que j'oubliai, mais j'étais plutôt fière de moi. Me concentrer sur le babillage d'Alice était un remède efficace pour ne pas écouter tous ces coeurs à portée de main.

Bien que Bella ait précisé qu'elle voulait rentrer l'après-midi et que pour elle l'après-midi commençait, comme son nom l'indiquait, après midi, Alice ne se décida à quitter les magasins qu'à quinze heures. L'heure du repas chez les espagnols, avait-elle précisé. Bella avait alors dit qu'elle n'était pas espagnole, ni aucune d'entre nous, et qu'en plus la notion de « repas » n'était plus fixée quotidiennement à une heure.

Néanmoins, Alice tint à ce que nous revêtions une de nos nouvelles tenues avant de rentrer.

Bella me jeta un regard :

« - On lui vole les clés et on rentre ?

- Vous n'y arriverez pas ! » fanfaronna Alice. Elle eut plusieurs visions et je dû me rendre à l'évidence.

« - Elle a raison… » soupirai-je. Je pris un débardeur et un pantalon dans l'un de mes sacs, évitant soigneusement la robe de soirée qu'elle m'avait trouvée en attendant une occasion spéciale, et me changeai dans les toilettes pour dames. Lorsque j'en sortis, mes deux sœurs s'étaient elles aussi changées. Alice en vert émeraude, et Bella en bleu, ce qui était, si j'avais bien compris, la couleur dans laquelle Edward préférait la voir. Je soupçonnai Alice d'avoir voulu acheter les bonnes faveurs de son frère de cette manière.

Moi-même portais un dos nu noir qui aurait été assez passe-partout si le décolleté en forme de V n'était pas aussi plongeant. Mais Alice ne nous aurait jamais laissé porter quelque chose de banal.

Enfin, nous rentrâmes.

Alice descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le salon à tout vitesse. Elle arracha littéralement Renesmée des bras de sa jeune grand-mère et entraîna la petite. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle replaça l'enfant, changée de la tête aux pieds dans les bras d'Esmé.

Puis, elle saisit le bras de Bella et le mien pour nous faire pivoter dans le salon.

« - Et voilà, je vous les ai ramenées, comme promis ! Il n'y a eu aucun bobo, aucun mort, rien du tout. Seul un homme. J'ai vu qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque s'il nous croisait alors j'ai évité le rayon où il se trouvait.

- Merci », fit Edward, qui ne l'écoutait aucunement, saisissant Bella qu'il dévorait littéralement des yeux pour la prendre contre lui. De toute évidence la manœuvre de sa soeur avait fonctionné puisqu'il ne lui parla pas de son manque de ponctualité à elle. Jasper tendit à son tour la main vers Alice qui le rejoignit avec un sourire de lutin malicieux.

« - Tu es très belle, ma chérie, fit Esmé qui avait entrepris (chose de toute évidence compliquée), avec Rosalie, de nourrir la petite (de nourriture humaine, il fallait le préciser puisque de toute évidence cela ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement).

- Merci. » Belle, mais tout de même seule. Du coup, je me jetai sur le canapé, à côté d'Emmett, qui, seul lui aussi, regardait la télévision. Le sofa grinça un peu et bascula vers l'arrière. J'avais oublié que j'étais si forte !... Emmett me regarda en riant et s'appréta à dire quelque chose, mais je préferrai prendre les devants :

« - Alors, tu es délaissé ? lui demandai-je.

- Eh, oui. Depuis que Nessie est née, Rose lui consacre la plupart de ses journées. Mais je ne peux pas leur en vouloir. Elle est tellement heureuse… Et toi ? Tu te sens seule ? C'est vrai, ce que tu as dit à Leah ? Que tu avais un petit ami ? » Je baissai les yeux, gênée. Mais il me parlait en toute gentillesse.

« - Eh bien… Nous n'étions pas ensemble. Mais je crois que je lui plaisais. Et que j'étais amoureuse…

- Je comprends à peu près ce que tu vis, même si je ne l'ai pas vécu moi-même… C'est ce qui est arrivé à Edward avant qu'il ne rencontre Bella. Même s'il n'était pas particulièrement attiré par une relation amoureuse jusque là.

Mais toi… au milieu de nous, avec ton pouvoir… J'espère que tu trouveras plus vite que lui.

- Merci. »

Il tendit le bras et me serra contre lui. Je me blottis plus près. J'étais heureuse de leur acceptation. Tout était si nouveau, si déconcertant. Contrairement à ma famille (hormis Alice, Jasper, et Bella, qui avait été transformée par Edward), je n'étais pas la fille de Carlisle. J'arrivais parmi eux, et en quelques jours je connaissais presque tout d'eux, alors qu'ils ne savaient rien de moi et que je leur avais apporté des problèmes en remerciement.

De plus, je voyais qu'ils faisaient des efforts. Les contacts physiques hors couple (et hors Renesmée) étaient quasiment inexistants. Néanmoins, ils savaient qu'encore peu de temps auparavant j'étais humaine et donc habituée à ces marques d'attentions tangibles. Et j'étais sensible à leurs efforts.

« - J'aimerai bien dormir. Rêver. Laisser mes pensées s'évider toutes seules. Penser à autres choses. Les rêves vont vraiment me manquer. »

_Je ne sais même plus ce que c'est de rêver. En quelques années, j'ai oublié_, pensa Emmett.

Pourtant, il dit :

« - Eh bien, dors. Fais-le. » Je le regardai, surprise.

« - Comment ? » Il me souleva légèrement, sans aucune peine, et posa ma tête sur ses genoux. Il caressa les mèches folles qui couvraient mon front.

« - Détends-toi. Ferme les yeux, laisse filer tes pensées. Cesse de tout vouloir contrôler et rejoins-toi tout au fond de toi-même. Oublie que nous sommes là.

- Edward entend tout ce que je pense.

- Oublie-le. De toute manière, il est occupé et fait des efforts pour ne pas nous entendre. Il a plus l'habitude que toi, il y arrive plus facilement. Dors. » Je pouffai légèrement.

« - En fait, toi aussi tu aurais aimé avoir des enfants.

- J'ai des petites sœurs.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Celui d'être plusieurs fois grand-père. » Je refermai les yeux sur cette demie réponse.

Je suivis ses conseils, me détachant de la réalité. Tâchant de ne penser à rien.

Lorsque j'étais humaine, je m'imaginais toujours dans une forêt, une clairière. J'inventais toujours les histoires…

Cette fois, je ne me racontai pas d'histoire. Je regardais un ciel imaginaire et fermais fictivement les yeux pour sentir la caresse du soleil sur mes paupières.

J'avais réussi à trouver une paix intérieure tout en étant consciente de mon environnement réel, comme de la prévention d'Emmett qui avait baissé le volume de la télévision.

Je sentis un courant d'air et Seth Clearwater entra dans la maison.

« - Que viens-tu faire là ? lui demanda Edward.

- Manger un morceau et piquer un petit somme. Je ne suis pas de garde jusqu'à demain et je n'avais pas envie de rester seul.

- Tu es venu pour que l'on te chante une berceuse ? » persifla Rosalie. Mais sa moquerie semblait plus tenir de l'habitude que d'une véritable méchanceté. J'avais compris que lorsqu'elle voulait vraiment être méchante avec quelqu'un, elle s'en prenait plus volontiers à Jacob qui le lui rendait bien.

Seth devait le savoir puisqu'il l'ignora et embrassa Renesmée sur la joue

« - Je suis aussi venu voir la petite. » Il se servit dans le frigo rempli exprès pour eux, et vint sur le canapé, fatigué. Lorsqu'il me vit, il s'arrêta.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda-t-il à Emmett.

- Elle dort, répondit celui-ci sur un ton que je sentis amusé.

- Je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient pas…

- En effet, mais elle avait besoin d'un peu de tranquillité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? répéta Seth.

- Le baby blues, répondit Emmett en riant franchement, cette fois. Assieds-toi, je ne pense pas que cela la dérange, elle a l'air de bien t'aimer.

- A quoi vois-tu cela ?

- Elle n'a pas essayé de te tuer.

- Quel honneur… Mais dans ce cas, elle aime bien tout le monde.

- Elle est française », fit Emmett comme s'il s'agissait d'une tare inexplicable.

Leur discussion n'était pas désagréable, ni la sensation de chaleur que produisait le corps de Seth, mais j'aurais voulu rester encore un peu dans mon monde. L'extérieur, j'aurais de tout évidence suffisamment de temps pour apprendre à le connaître. Suffisamment en tout cas pour prendre quelques heures pour moi.

« - Elle aimerait que vous vous taisiez un peu, fit Edward, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Ah, désolé.

- Eh bien, dors puisque tu es venu pour cela, fit Emmett au loup.

- Bonne idée », approuva le jeune homme en bâillant.

Je n'avais plus de bonne notion de temps, mais il me semblait que plusieurs heures étaient passées. Seth dormait, ma nouvelle famille vaquait à ses occupations en silence.

Soudain, un rayon de soleil couchant effleura mes paupières. Sans crier gare, mes souvenirs remontèrent à la surface.

Une robe de mariée, qui semblait ensanglantée par les rayons du soleil couchant, flottait, ballottée par le ressac d'une mer grise.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ me demanda Edward. Pour lui, cela ressemblait à une vision d'Alice.

Au même moment, celle-ci eut une vraie prémonition. Je me vis courir et me jeter dans les bras d'un jeune homme très beau. Que je connaissais parfaitement bien.

_Alice peut-elle voir le passé ?_ m'étonnai-je.

_Non_, répondit Edward d'une voix dure.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : Poetry 

Malgré l'envie de savoir d'Alice et la sienne, Edward ne me posa aucune question car Carlisle revenait de l'hôpital.

« - Tiens, me fit-il en me donnant une petite boîte en carton. De la part d'Edward. » Avant que je ne puisse la prendre, Alice s'en saisit et déguerpit avec, au premier étage.

« - ?

- C'est un MP3, m'apprit mon nouveau frère. Je n'ai pas oublié combien il était pénible d'être un vampire célibataire et entendant les pensées des autres, surtout la nuit... » Je ne pouvais rougir, tant mieux pour moi. Ça n'empêcha pas les autres membres de la famille d'éclater de rire.

« - Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très conscencieux », fit Bella en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Elle avait dû dire ces mots de façon particulière car j'eus l'image d'Edward la prenant dans ses bras, elle, jeune humaine, aux joues rosées par le plaisir et la gêne. Mais Edward rejeta vite cette image hors de sa mémoire et changea de sujet, ayant pris conscience de ma présence :

« - Je pense qu'Alice est allée le remplir pour toi.

- C'est vraiment très gentil. Tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Bah, autant profiter des avancées de la technologie, non ?

- Merci encore.

- Entre télépathes, il faut se serrer les coudes... »

Le lendemain, le premier jour de soleil depuis mon arrivée, mon père adoptif décida d'étudier mon pouvoir. Lire dans les pensées était inné et incontrôlable. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher malgré les conseils d'Edward. Protéger les miennes me devenait plus facile, même si c'était fatiguant à la longue. Grâce à Bella, j'avais réussis à trouver comment protéger les pensées des autres. Ma cible préférée était Alice, car Edward s'apercevait tout de suite lorsqu'elle n'avait plus de vision. Néanmoins c'était tout à fait épisodique, mais personne ne se rendait compte lorsque j'y arrivais ou non. D'après ma sœur, j'aurais plus de facilité lors d'une urgence ou lorsque je serais en colère. Mais les occasions ne s'étaient pas trouvées.

En fin de matinée, Esmé descendit les escaliers et s'approcha de moi :

« - Emma, même si ce n'est pas obligatoire, nous aimerions officialiser ton adoption. Surtout si nous restons encore plusieurs années à Forks.

- Tu seras sans doute la seule à avoir de vrai papiers officiels, s'amusa Emmett.

- Oui, mais il lui faut une fausse carte d'identité française, sinon, elle n'aurait pas le droit de se trouver sur le territoire Américain. Et un passeport ou je ne sais quoi.

- J'irai voir Jenks demain, proposa Jasper.

- Qui est Jenks ? demandai-je.

- Un escroc et celui qui nous fournit régulièrement des cartes d'identités.

- Jasper, j'irai, moi, fit Bella. S'il a une crise cardiaque, il ne pourra plus nous aider.

- Il n'en a jamais eu jusqu'à présent.

- Il vieillit, lui, contraqua-t-elle.

- Bon, concéda Jasper, fais comme tu veux.

- Mais reviens vite », ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Edward. Bella acquiesça et l'embrassa ainsi que sa fille. Deux minutes plus tard, nous entendîmes la voiture quitter le garage.

« - Il faut faire des photos d'identité, rappela Carlisle. Mets-toi dos à un mur blanc. » J'obéis et se fut Rosalie qui s'en chargea. Elle arrangea vaguement mes cheveux et me passa du rouge à lèvres pâle sur la bouche.

« - Les photos sont en noires et blancs, mais inutile que même dessus tu aies l'air de marbre…

- Merci. » Elle sourit et prit deux trois clichés.

« - Voilà, je vais les développer. Nessie, veux-tu venir avec moi ?

- Oui ! » fit la petite en bondissant sur ses pieds avec la grâce d'une elfe. Jacob se leva plus lentement, mécontent de se voir arracher l'attention de l'enfant. Un instant il affronta des yeux la magnifique blonde, mais elle lui renvoya un sourire éclatant lorsque Renesmée grimpa dans ses bras.

Le loup lui jeta un regard noir et quitta la maison.

Edward (au final, je ne savais pas lequel des deux il préférait soutenir) prit la parole :

« - Emma, si tu dois bientôt aller à la mairie, il faut que tu apprennes quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- A ne pas réagir à chaque fois que quelqu'un pense ton nom. Ici, ils ont l'habitude, mais les gens trouveront bizarre si tu réponds aux questions qu'ils se posent et que tu tournes la tête vers eux à chaque fois qu'ils pensent ton prénom.

- Surtout qu'Emma est un nom assez courant, même aux Etats-Unis, fit remarquer Alice.

- Bon, que dois-je faire ?

- Ne pas réagir lorsqu'on ne prononce pas vraiment ton prénom.

- D'accord, allez-y. »

L'exercice était amusant, mais en règle générale, je ne m'en sortais pas trop mal.

_Emma, je voulais te demander quelque chose…_ commença Edward.

_Oui ?_

_Perdu !_ s'exclama-t-il, heureux comme un môme.

_Pourquoi ?_ protestai-je. _Tu voulais bien me dire quelque chose, non ?_

_Imagine que ça aurait pu être quelqu'un qui répétait ce qu'il voulait te demander._

_C'est tiré par les cheveux. Et puis, je savais que c'était toi._

Les autres nous regardaient en silence.

« - Pouvons-nous participer à la conversation, ou vous préférez que l'on s'en aille ? grogna Jasper.

- Désolée de te le dire, renchérit Esmé, mais tu as les mêmes expressions que si tu parlais à voix haute. Edward, lui, ça se voit qu'il a l'habitude ! » Vu le ton de sa voix, je ne pu déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un compliment ou non.

_Emma !_ cria Alice. Je me tournai vivement vers elle.

« - Oui ? » Ma nouvelle sœur battit des mains.

« - J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi !

- Tu m'as fait peur ! protestai-je.

- J'ai quand même réussi ! »

Je la laissai savourer sa victoire sachant que plus j'insisterai, plus elle en serait heureuse.

Jacob revint dans la maison quelques minutes plus tard.

« - Je suis allé parler à Sam. Il serait peut-être une bonne idée de présenter Emma à l'autre meute, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas d'accident.

- C'est juste, approuva Carlisle. Quand veulent-ils le faire ?

- Maintenant. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

- Malgré le soleil ?

- Malgré le soleil.

- Allons-y. »

Je les suivis sans véritablement comprendre.

« - Euh… quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de m'expliquer exactement de quoi il s'agit ?

- Les Quileutes protègent leur territoire de nous autres et peuvent tuer les vampires qui y passent à proximité. Tant qu'à faire, il serait plus judicieux qu'ils n'essayent pas de te tuer. Tes prunelles ne jouent pas en ta faveur, m'expliqua Carlisle.

- Que vont-ils faire ?

- Juste apprendre à reconnaître ton odeur, répondit de sa voix douce Esmé.

- Et je ne risque pas de devenir dangereuse ?

- Vu leur odeur et ton instinct de survie, tu auras sans doute plus envie de fuir.

- Mais je t'empêcherai de leur donner ce plaisir, sussura Emmett.

- Et puis en plus, ils courent très vite, tu n'aurais aucune chance.

- Vous tentez de me rassurez ? m'enquis-je en riant.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne te rassure pas ? s'amusa Emmett.

- Ça dépend des circonstances… » éludai-je.

La meute de Sam nous attendait dans une clairière à proximité du territoire Quileute. Faire face à une quinzaine de loups pratiquement aussi grands que moi n'était pas très rassurant. Ma raison, encore humaine, trouvait que c'était inquiétant. Mon instinct de vampire nouveau-né me signalait un danger.

Esmé me prit par le bras et les loups s'avancèrent. Voir un si grand groupe concentrait leur odeur que je trouvai vraiment écoeurante. J'en fronçai le nez.

En revanche, leur façon de penser était passionnante. Sam, leur chef avançait le premier. Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire avec professionnalisme. Même si mon odeur ne l'agréait pas, il savait qu'il n'y avait nul danger.

D'autres étaient ici parce qu'on leur avait demandé. Ils avaient quitté à regret leur territoire ou leur dulcinée. Lorsqu'ils y pensaient trop, une phrase de Sam les rappelait à l'ordre.

Certains pensaient au temps qu'ils perdaient et aux choses qu'ils allaient devoir faire en rentrant.

Les plus jeunes, plus minces et étirés que les autres, avaient le poil hérissé et plus envie de partir que de devoir retenir l'odeur d'une sangsue qu'ils n'auraient jamais le droit de tuer. Leur instinct semblait aussi fort que le mien même s'ils savaient que j'étais « végétarienne ».

C'était étrange de voir qu'ils ne me considéraient pas comme une personne. Qu'étions-nous ? Un corps doué de parole et d'instincts sadiques ?

_Et nous sommes morts_, me rappela Edward. _C'est normal qu'ils soient dégoûtés._

_Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que je suis morte. Et eux, ils se considèrent comme humains ?_

_Oui. Mais pas nous. Même s'ils ne veulent pas le reconnaître, ils ont autant de points communs avec nous qu'avec les humains._

_Ont-ils bientôt fini ?_

_Je pense._

En effet, ils retournèrent derrière leur chef.

_Etes-vous sûr qu'elle se tiendra ?_ fit Sam. _La trêve serait rompue si elle ne se contrôlait pas._

« - Etes-vous sûr qu'elle se tiendra ? La trêve serait rompue si elle ne se contrôlait pas, répéta Edward d'une voix tout à fait neutre.

- Est-ce que Bella a posé le moindre problème ? demanda Carlisle.

- Non, répondit le loup par la voix d'Edward. Mais ce n'est pas Bella.

- Nous ferons le nécessaire », le rassura mon père.

_Connaît-elle les limites du territoire ?_

« - Oui », répondis-je avant qu'Edward ne le fasse. Le loup me jeta un long regard, ne sachant s'il pouvait se fier à ma parole. Mais Edward hocha la tête, lui prouvant que je n'avais pas répondu au hasard.

_Parfait. Dans ce cas là, nous repartons._

Mon nouveau frère traduisit et les Cullen saluèrent. Une fois les loups partis, Emmett me frappa dans le dos. Surprise, j'avançai de trois pas et me retrouvai en garde face à lui.

« - Hmmm… Désolée, marmonnai-je ne me redressant.

- Tu vois ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi angoisser ! Ce sont des gens très polis, au fond.

- Je ne trouve pas particulièrement courtois leur façon de nous traiter de sangsues.

- Lorsque nous les traitons de cabots, ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux, mais ça met de l'animation. J'adore voir Rose en colère contre Jacob. »

Tout en parlant, nous rentrions à la maison où nous trouvâmes Bella et Jasper en pleine discussion.

« - Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda ce dernier.

- Sans aucun problème, répondit Carlisle.

- Et pour toi, Bella ? » demanda Edward. Jasper éclata de rire et répondit à sa place :

« - Elle s'est sentie obligée de jouer les super-héroïnes pour sauver ces escrocs !

- Je n'allais tout de même pas les laisser tomber après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait !

- Et les papiers ? s'enquit Esmé.

- Je retournerai les chercher d'ici une semaine.

- Parfait.

- As-tu laissé le même nom ? demandai-je.

- Oui. Je doute que quiconque à Forks fasse le rapprochement avec une morte dont ils n'ont jamais entendu parler. »

J'approuvai et chacun regagna ses occupations. Je restai au milieu du salon, ne sachant que faire. Esmé me fit un signe de la main et je la suivis. Elle me fit entrer dans une pièce qui sentait le bois, les produits décapants et la peinture : son atelier.

« - Tu te trouves désoeuvrée ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Un peu. Tout est si nouveau ! J'ai tant de place dans ma tête et rien à faire… Lorsque j'étais humaine, il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire, que se soit manger, dormir, du ménage ou des cours puisque j'étais encore étudiante.

- Dis-toi que tu as de la chance. Contrairement à nous tous, tu n'as pas à lutter contre toi-même pour ne pas tuer.

- En même temps je ne fréquente pas d'humains, fis-je remarquer.

- Oui, mais c'est peut-être justement ce qui te manque. La traque. Beaucoup des nôtres passent leur temps à ça.

- Alors, que faire, sinon ?

- Aide-moi. Je restaure des meubles anciens.

- Que dois-je faire ? » Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, elle ne me tendit aucun pinceau ou instrument du même genre, mais me fit asseoir. Elle m'apporta un énorme livre et l'ouvrit à la page 42, chapitre 2.

« - Je suis en train de restaurer un secrétaire pour la maison de Bella. Et j'ai trouvé un livre pour m'aider, mais c'est tout en français. Et personne n'a voulu prendre le temps de m'aider.

- Je dois donc traduire.

- S'il te plait.

- J'aurai besoin d'un dictionnaire. Je ne connais pas les termes techniques. » Elle m'en apporta un gros et me dit :

« - Lis-moi ce qu'il faut faire pour recoller.

- Tu ne le sais pas, après tout ce temps ?

- Si, mais il paraît que c'est l'un des meilleurs livres sur le sujet.

- D'accord. Alors, recoller… « Pincer soigneusement les parties à recoller et… »

- Excuse-moi, mais c'est quoi, le premier mot ? fit-elle en riant.

- Pincer. » Vu son regard, ce n'était certainement pas le bon. Je retournai dans le dictionnaire.

« - Poncer, rectifiai-je.

- Je me disais que les français étaient étranges. Vas-y, continue.

- « Utilisez une cale à poncer avec de l'abrasif ou directement une éponge abrasive. » Veux-tu que je t'aide ?

- Non, continue à traduire.

- Bien. « Appliquez la colle à bois sur l'endroit poncé. Ce produit… vi-ny-li-que prend relativement lentement. » Qu'est-ce que c'est, un produit « vinylique » ? marmonnai-je en feuilletant le dictionnaire. Ah ! « Se dit d'une substance renfermant le groupement vinyle. » Très éclairant. Vinyle ? Comme les disques ? Bon, vinyle : « Radical monovalent non saturé CH2=CH ». Super. Tu comprends quelque chose, toi ? demandai-je à Esmé.

- Oui. En gros c'est la colle qui est vinyle, c'est marqué sur le flacon, m'expliqua-t-elle en riant.

- Eh ! Pourquoi m'avoir fait tout cherché ?

- Ça t'occupe. N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Continue.

- Toc, toc, toc, fit quelqu'un derrière la porte.

- Entre Rose, répondit Esmé. Tu as abandonné Nessie ?!

- Jacob me tapait sur le système avec ses blagues de blondes. Je peux vous aider ?

- Bonne idée. Emma, continue la lecture.

- Tu lui apprends à lire ? se moqua ma nouvelle grande sœur.

- Je traduis », rétorquai-je d'une voix que je souhaitais la plus froide possible. Mais elle me répondit par un sourire si éblouissant que j'oubliai mes griefs, séduite.

« - Bon, alors, le « radical monovalent non saturé CH2=CH », plus communément appelé colle « prend relativement lentement et permet de repositionner la pièce si besoin est. Barreaux et entretoises sont souvent décollés à cause des écarts de température, continuai-je. Il faut donc en cas de recollage engager bien au fond ces pièces dans leur logement après les avoir enduits de colle. » Franchement, vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Continue, me fit Rosalie qui n'aidait pas du tout sa mère adoptive, mais me regardait songeusement.

- « Ensuite, il faut essuyer les bavures ». Mais je suppose que tu n'en as pas fait, dis-je en regardant le collage parfait.

- Comment faut-il faire pour éclaircir le bois ? demanda Esmé, ignorant ma dernière phrase.

- « Appliquez l'éclaircissant avec une brosse en poil de nylon. » Rosalie, le nylon n'est pas un animal, me moquai-je à mon tour. Tu n'en trouveras pas derrière le fauteuil. » Pour seule réponse, la superbe blonde m'envoya ledit objet que j'évitai de justesse. Esmé le récupéra et siffla :

« - Les filles ! Un peu de tenue !, mais je voyais dans son esprit qu'elle s'amusait de nos gamineries.

- Pardon, Maman », fit Rose, repentante. Mais elle m'adressa un sourire amusé avant de penser à mon intention :

_Emma, essaye de traduire n'importe comment, on verra ce qu'elle fera…_

« - Etirez sur le bas et lancer l'argile, dis-je.

- Rosalie, arrête d'embêter ta sœur, contre-attaqua Esmé sans même lever les yeux, même si à moi, elle ne pouvait cacher son amusement et le plaisir que lui faisait notre complicité naissante.

- Mais ? protesta m'exquise blonde.

- Je sens lorsque quelqu'un parle à Emma. Elle se raidit.

- Dommage, soupira Rosalie.

- Désolée, j'ai encore des progrès à faire.

- Emma, la phrase d'origine, s'était quoi ?

- Etalez sur le bois et laisser agir.

- Merci. » Esmé s'exécuta en riant à voix basse. Je quittai des yeux mon livre et regardai Rosalie qui tortillait ses cheveux. Enfin, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« - N'as-tu pas envie de voir Nessie ? C'est sans doute la seule enfant que nous aurons jamais dans la famille.

- Eh bien… Il y a plusieurs choses… Renesmée est à moitié humaine.

- Tu es allée faire du shopping hier !

- Je n'ai pas respiré. Je n'arrive pas encore à me considérer fondamentalement différente des autres dans une foule. Surtout avec une famille aussi grande. Et puis… je ne suis pas encore en manque d'enfant. Bien sûr, je l'envisageai dans un futur proche mais tout de même assez lointain. Je voulais finir mes études avant. Je n'avais pas de petit ami en ce moment, donc ce n'était pas ma priorité.

- Quel dommage ! Ça te manquera plus tard et… » Elle fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Jasper entra mais Rosalie lui dit :

« - Va-t-en, on parle entre femmes. » Il haussa les épaules, ne prenant pas en considération les remarques de celle qu'il considérait vraiment comme sa jumelle, et s'assit dans un coin, près d'Esmé. Celle-ci lui dit :

« - Parfait. J'ai perdu ma lectrice, alors remplace-la. Emma, tu lui passes le livre ? » Je le refermai et lui jetai habilement.

« - Page 42. Environ au milieu du deuxième paragraphe. » Il lut un passage en français, mais même moi ne compris rien.

« - Traduis, s'il te plaît.

- Stopper… action… éclaircissant… passer tampon de mèche coton, imprégner fin d'alcool. » Nous éclatâmes de rire face à ce charabia incompréhensible. Mais Jasper ne s'amusa pas avec nous, au contraire. Il referma le livre et me le rendit :

« - Puisque vous ne voulez pas de moi… Je vais chasser avec Emmett. » Je cessai de rire. Parler de chasse me mettait l'eau à la bouche. Rosalie surprit mon regard et hocha la tête. Elle me comprenait.

« - Je viens avec toi, lançai-je à Jasper.

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'emmener une gamine si mal élevée… » Mais il vit à son tour l'éclat rouge de mes yeux et sentit mon humeur. Il me tendit finalement la main et crocheta ses doigts autour des miens.

« - Nessie est en bas. Cesse de respirer. » J'acquiesçai, mais ma gorge se serrait abominablement. Malgré mes capacités, je restai un nouveau-né assoiffé.

En bas, j'essayai de ne pas chercher Renesmée des yeux. Je la trouvai tout de même. Et j'en fus rassurée. Elle était entourée de ses parents et de Jacob. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se leva, sans doute pour me parler. Mais je ne supporterai pas qu'elle me touche.

Edward la retint dans ses bras. L'enfant lui toucha la joue.

« - Elle a soif. Tu la verras après si elle s'en sent capable. »

Une image : elle, en train de sauter sur un cerf.

« - Non. Aujourd'hui, tu manges comme les humains, avec Jacob. Et ne proteste pas. » L'enfant rejoignit les bras de sa mère qui fut aussi inflexible.

Mais pour moi, juste l'évocation d'une partie de chasse rendait ma position inconfortable. Je serrai la main de Jasper.

« - Voulez-vous que je vienne ? proposa Edward.

- Non, si Emmett nous accompagne, ça devrait aller. » Le géant se leva et ils me firent sortir de la maison.

Nous éloignâmes assez vite.

« - Désolée de vous causez autant d'ennuis.

- Tu m'aurais vu lorsque c'était moi ! s'esclaffa le géant. Je ne te raconte pas combien de promesses, de menaces et le nombre de fois où ils ont dû tous se mettre contre moi pour m'empêcher de faire des bêtises !

- Et le nombre de fois où il a flanché, s'amusa Jasper.

- Oui. Pour l'instant, tu es à égalité avec Bella. A moins que tu aies déjà tué en tant qu'humaine.

- J'aurais bien aimé, plaisantai-je. Mais l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée.

- Va voir sur ta gauche, me conseilla Jasper. Tu trouveras quelque chose qui t'intéressera.

- Pas d'humains, hein ? me méfiai-je.

- Non, nous n'avons pas fait de pari sur toi. Quoique… » Les deux frères se regardèrent.

« - Laquelle flanchera la première ? demanda Jasper.

- Je parie sur Emma, fit Emmett. Bella n'a toujours pas craqué cette première année. Je continue avec elle.

- Bon, eh bien, je dis l'inverse, alors. Tu vois, fit-il en m'adressant un sourire charmeur, je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce que tu tues quelqu'un !

- Par contre, moi… » fit Emmett. Je secouai la tête, et me jetai dans la direction indiquée par Jasper.

Les élans se trouvaient près d'une rivière. Je choisis le plus gros et m'avançai à couvert, sous le vent. Mon bond fut rapide et j'eus l'impression de voler. L'animal fit un écart mais j'avais déjà soudé mes lèvres à sa jugulaire.

Lorsque j'en eus fini avec lui, ça allait beaucoup mieux. Je me sentis à nouveau prête à affronter changeurs de forme et demie-vampire.

J'attendis que mes frères reviennent en jouant avec le cours d'eau.

« - Juste un seul ? me fit Emmett. Tu n'as pas gros appétit.

- Ça ne faisait pas très longtemps.

- Dans quel état tu t'es mise ! soupira Jasper. Alice va nous mettre en pièces si nous te ramenons comme ça !

- Quoi ?

- Lave-toi au moins la figure ! Et époussette-toi. Les tâches de sang, nous ne pouvons rien y faire, mais les poils ! » Ils commencèrent à m'épousseter, mais je reculai.

Avant de tomber dans la rivière, j'aurai jurer que le pied de l'un de mes frères m'avait fait un croche-pied.

Je sortis en toussant. L'eau ne m'avait pas paru froide, mais j'étais vexée.

Les vêtements me collaient à la peau, mais les garçons semblaient satisfaits :

« - On ne voit presque plus les tâches, comme ça.

- C'est malin ! Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je me change.

- Comme c'est tragique… se moqua Jasper.

- Je n'irai plus chasser avec vous, si ça continue.

- Du vent ! » s'amusa Emmett. Malheureusement, il avait sans doute raison. Je décidai donc de rentrer.

L'eau qui me coulait dessus et collait à ma peau était vraiment désagréable.

En rentrant, je passai très vite dans le salon pour regagner ma chambre.

« - Que lui est-il arrivé ? s'exclama Alice.

- Elle est tombée dans la rivière… s'esclaffa Emmett.

- Toute seule ? demanda Carlisle.

- Mais enfin, pour qui nous prenez vous ? » s'offusqua Jasper avec un air innocent.

De ma chambre, je sifflai, provoquant leurs rires.

« - Emma ? m'appela Bella.

- Oui ?

- Mon père va venir aujourd'hui. Seth a proposé de te surveiller. A moins que tu ne veuilles rester.

- Non. Ai-je le temps de finir de me sécher les cheveux ?

- Sans problème. » Elle était celle qui souhaitait repousser le plus tard mon entrevue avec son père, ce que je comprenais ; même si les autres lui assuraient que tout se passeraient bien. Lors de notre journée de shopping, elle m'avait raconté combien ça avait été dur pour elle, la première fois d'une si étroite proximité avec un humain, et j'étais de toute manière assez d'accord avec elle d'autant plus que je ne tenais pas particulièrement à rencontrer son père avec qui je n'avais aucun lien, moi...

J'achevai donc cela rapidement avant de rejoindre Seth qui m'attendait devant la maison.

« - C'est gentil ce que tu as dit à ma sœur… me remercia-t-il.

- Je le pensai. Où va-t-on ?

- Droit devant. Je n'ai pas d'idée particulière.

Pourquoi tes cheveux sont-ils mouillés ?

- Tu en poses beaucoup des questions de ce type ? marmonnai-je. Emmett et Jasper m'ont aidé à tomber dans un ruisseau. » Seth éclata de rire.

« - Tu ne devais pas te sentir obligé de rire… lui fis-je remarquer.

- Désolé », se reprit-il. Mais si son visage redevint grave, une myriade d'étoiles scintillèrent dans ses yeux, et je me sentis sourire à mon tour. De nouveau il éclata de rire, puis ajouta vite, avant que je puisse parler :

« - Parle-moi d'autres choses, alors.

- De quoi ?

- De ce que tu veux. » Je réfléchis un moment.

« - « _C'est la couleuvre du silence_

_Qui vient dans ma chambre et s'allonge_

_Elle contourne l'encirer_

_Puis, se glissant jusqu'à mon lit,_

_S'enroule autour de mon cœur même,_

_Mon cœur qui ne sait pas crier,_

_Lui qui du grand bruit de l'espace_

_Fait naître un silence habité,_

_Lui qui de ses propres angoisses_

_Façonne un songe ensanglanté._ »

- C'est joli. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un poème de Supervielle, un auteur français. Je l'avais appris au lycée et je l'affectionnai particulièrement.

- En rencontres-tu souvent, de ces couleuvres ? » J'essayai de ne pas me souvenir de la dernière personne qui m'avait posé cette question et répondis :

« - Il n'y a plus beaucoup de silence depuis que je suis devenue vampire…

- Certes, vu sous cet angle… A moi :

«_ Il y a de ça de très nombreuses années_

_Sur les Quileutes un grand mal s'était installé._

_La pluie et la grêle tombèrent sur le pays_

_Puis grésil et neige brisèrent tout le pays._

_Très nombreux furent ceux qui sous les grêlons périrent,_

_Vers les grandes prairies, les autres durent alors fuir._

_La glace tenait les rivières et le vent,_

_Contrariant les pêcheurs, déchaînait l'océan._

_Les plus forts, les plus courageux de leurs pères_

_Contre la mort des enfants ne pouvaient rien faire._

_Ils appelèrent tous le Grand Esprit, mais en vain._

_C'est alors que le très sage chef dit enfin :_

_« Courage, frères, s'il ne vient pas nous sauver_

_Du Grand Esprit se sera donc la volonté._

_S'il ne nous sauve pas, nous mourrons sûrement_

_Comme tous les Quileutes sont toujours morts, bravement. »_

_Le peuple affaibli et très affamé s'assit_

_Tandis que le vieux chef parlait au Grand Esprit_

_Qui veillait sur eux depuis des centaines d'années._

_« Maintenant, dit-il, attendons la volonté_

_De celui qui est sage et alors tout puissant. »_

_Le peuple attendit, tout le monde se taisant._

_Plus rien n'était si ce n'est silence glacé_

_Il n'y avait rien si ce n'est l'obscurité._

_Soudain, ce fut un très grand bruit qui résonna_

_Un éclair lumineux, les ténèbres brisa._

_Un fort bruissement tel de frémissantes ailes_

_S'éleva de l'endroit où le soleil se lève._

_Tous les gens virent par delà ciel et océan_

_Une créature à un oiseau ressemblant._

_Jamais personne n'avait vu oiseau si grand_

_Ses yeux brillaient comme le feu des lunes pleines._

_Il tenait dans ses serres une baleine._

_Ils regardèrent l'Oiseau du Tonnerre fabuleux_

_Poser la baleine sur le sol devant eux._

_L'Oiseau s'éleva dans le ciel et disparu_

_Avec le bruit dans lequel il était venu._

_L'Oiseau du Tonnerre ne fut pas oublié_

_Les jours de mort ne furent pas non plus oubliés. _»

C'est une légende de mon peuple, m'expliqua Seth.

- Ni loups, ni vampires ? m'étonnai-je.

- Ni loups, ni vampires…

*

*

*

*

*

*

Chers lectrices (lecteurs ???) : Ce chapitre n'était au départ pas prévu dans mon premier jet. Mais je m'étais aperçue que j'avais oublié des choses qui me paraissaient importantes... Donc tadam, un chapitre de plus.

Suite à ce rajout, en somme, pour l'expliquer, j'ai fait un bonus humoristique. Pour ne pas l'intercaler dans l'histoire, je vais le mettre à part, comme une nouvelle fanfiction, vous pourrez donc le trouver dans sur mon profil.

Venez lire, c'est juste drôle, et ça met en situation vos personnages préférés confrontés avec un auteur de fanfiction un peu distrait...

(par contre, je suppose qu'elle ne sera lisible que dans trois jours si je la mets aujourd'hui ? J'avoue ne pas être encore une pro de , lol...)

A bientôt et j'espère que chapitre comme bonus vous plairont et vous feront rire !!

As clumsy as Bella


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9 : Powers

Un mois passa.

Leah m'avait demandée de l'accompagner au cinéma. C'était un test, je le savais, et je le passais avec succès, même si je ne pus me laisser emporter par le film. La petite pièce sombre était surchauffée, bondée, et elle avait choisi un film d'horreur où coulait beaucoup d'hémoglobine, alors que je lisais en elle qu'elle n'aimait pas plus que moi. Je passais donc les deux heures sans respirer, m'effroçant de ne rien entendre, et de ne presque rien voir non plus. Leah, à côté, n'en menait pas plus large, me surveillant constamment.

Enfin, cela la convainquit de partir quelques temps. Au moins pour échapper aux remontrances qui nous avaient accueilli dès notre retour à la maison.

Cette sortie entre « filles » me rapprocha de Seth. Il était heureux que sa sœur aille mieux. Et comme il se trouvait du coup assez souvent seul (Quil et Embry ne s'approchaient que peu de la maison), nous prîmes l'habitude de nous promener ensemble.

La seule note discordante était la vision récurrente d'Alice. Toujours la même. J'avais refusé de leur dire qui était ce jeune homme, protégeant mes pensées tant que je n'étais pas prête. Mais il ne se passait plus une demie journée sans que ma pauvre sœur subisse cette vision, et donc par la même occasion Edward et moi. J'étais sûre que si nous avions pu dormir elle serait venu nous hanter jusqu'à nous rendre fous. Il fallait que je leur dise. Mais pas pour l'instant.

J'avais aussi entrepris de réapprendre le piano pour me distraire, et j'étais justement en train de jouer lorsque Alice se percha sur l'instrument.

_J'aimerai te parler mais tu peux répondre par signe si tu ne veux pas que les autres soient au courant._

Je hochai la tête, imperceptiblement.

_Tu connais le jeune homme de ma vision !?_ J'approuvai sa thèse.

_Qui est-ce ?_ Je la fixai un instant dans les yeux. Comment voulait-elle que je réponde sans parler ?

Elle le comprit et posa la question suivante.

_C'est un vampire ?_ Je secouai la tête, mais elle pinça les lèvres.

_Ce n'était pas une question. Il n'était donc pas un vampire lorsque tu l'as connu._

J'approuvai encore une fois sa déduction.

_Je ne comprends pas, désires-tu le revoir ?_ Un éclair sauvage passa sans doute dans mes yeux rouges car elle recula imperceptiblement, sur ses gardes.

_Lui cherche à te revoir, alors…_ Je me levai brusquement, mais me radoucis en voyant son expression.

« - Je suis désolée, Alice. J'ai besoin de temps. Excuse-moi. » Elle me serra dans ses bras.

« - Merci. Je vais prendre l'air.

- Vas-y. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi. Cette vision ne m'envoie pas de bonnes ondes.

- C'est sans doute à cause de moi. Laisse-moi encore quelques temps. »

Je l'embrassai sur le front et sortis.

Des pas rapides me rattrapèrent.

« - Salut, fit Seth. Tu t'en vas ?

- Je vais me promener. J'ai besoin de me dégourdir. Je crois que j'aurais des fourmis dans les jambes si je pouvais.

- Je voulais justement te proposer d'aller à la plage. Ça te dit ou tu préfères rester seule ?

- Non, ça va. Tu ne m'emmènes pas à First Beach, tout de même ?

- Ben non, le traité tient toujours. Il va falloir marcher un peu. »

Mais au lieu de marcher, il se mit à courir. Je le suivis donc, heureuse du sifflement de l'air dans mes cheveux défaits. Il semblait me chanter une berceuse sauvage qui entraînait mon instinct animal bien lon de mes préoccupations terre à terre.

Une demie heure plus tard, la mer fut en vue. Seth ralentit sa cadence.

« - J'ai l'impression que tu es plus souvent avec moi qu'avec ta famille ces temps-ci, me fit-il.

- Je sais. Mais il y a des choses dont je n'ai pas envie de parler et qu'ils souhaitent savoir même s'ils ne me le disent pas. Et puis… J'aime bien ta compagnie.

- Merci.

- Toi aussi tu es très souvent avec moi, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Autant que toi ! » rétorqua-t-il en riant. Je le regardai fixement de mes yeux qui ne cillaient pas, pour qu'il réponde à ma vraie question.

« - Oui », dit-il alors, simplement. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées, mêlant images, sons et odeurs.

Soudain, il prit ma main et noua ses doigts aux miens. Je n'étais pas vraiment surprise, ses pensées ayant imaginé cet instant déjà plusieurs fois en ma présence. Sa main était très chaude et douce. Je laissai donc la mienne en sa possession et me rapprochai de lui. Je le sentis sourire, heureux.

Enfin, nous fûmes sur la plage et je pus enlever mes chaussures à talons que m'avait donnée Alice. Je ne les portais que pour trois raisons : la bienséance ; pour ne pas vexer Alice que je considérais vraiment comme une sœur ; et gagner les quelques centimètres qui me faisaient dépasser Bella. Mais là, je ne souhaitai rien comme de sentir le sable humide et tiède (enfin, tout me semblait au moins tiède) sous les plantes de mes pieds.

Seth pressa ma main.

« - On y va ?

- Attends, s'il te plait » murmurai-je. J'avais besoin de savoir si je contrôlai ma soif pour profiter pleinement de la situation.

Je posai une main sur son épaule et m'approchai de son torse. Mon oreille arrivait juste à la hauteur de sa poitrine. J'entendis son cœur qui battait un peu plus rapidement qu'à la normale et sentis, sur ma peau hypersensible, le sang qui irriguait son corps.

Mais je n'avais pas soif et son odeur était à peine plus appétissante que celle d'un cervidé, même s'il se changeait en loup. Je posai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule.

« - Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-il, n'osant pas me toucher. Je m'écartai de lui, d'un pas.

« - Oui. Et pour toi, ça a été ? Je sais que ma peau est plutôt froide…

- Euphémisme, répliqua-t-il. Mais je ne crains pas le froid. On y va, cette fois ?

- Jeune impatient. » Il sourit, enleva son jean et se précipita dans l'eau grise.

Je me déshabillai à mon tour, contente que mes sous-vêtements soient noirs. Au moins, ils ne deviendraient pas transparents et étaient plus habillés que la plupart des bikinis donnés par Alice et que je n'oserai probablement jamais mettre. En revanche, ils tranchaient vraiment nettement avec ma peau pâle.

Sans plus réfléchir, j'entrai dans l'eau. Je plongeai bientôt, appréciant de retrouver sur ma peau la caresse des flots. Je passai sous la surface et ouvrit les yeux. J'y voyais presque aussi bien qu'au dehors. De plus, je n'avais pas besoin de respirer. Suivant le fond, j'avançai sous l'eau sans que celle-ci me paraisse plus froide malgré les mètres qui me séparaient désormais de la surface.

J'entendis Seth s'inquiéter et je remontai à la surface, honteuse que ma condition de nouveau-né me l'ait fait oublier un instant. Je ressurgis à quelques mètres de lui, et lui envoyai de l'eau à la figure, comme une enfant. Malheureusement pour moi, même si j'étais la plus forte, il nageait pour l'instant encore beaucoup mieux que moi.

Il me saisit par le poignet et m'amena à lui. Seth posa ses mains sur ma taille, m'effleurant à peine, me laissant le choix de partir ou non. Je me rapprochai de lui tout en plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux noirs.

Il se pencha doucement vers moi et posa finalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser était léger et aussi frémissant que des ailes de papillon. J'appuyai mes lèvres un peu plus fort contre les siennes, puis m'écartai à peine, jaugeant sa réaction. Il me suivit dans mon mouvement. Ravie, je reposai mes lèvres glacées sur sa bouche brûlante. Très prudemment, j'approfondis le baiser, sans franchir mes limites que je savais tout de même proches. Mon souffle s'accéléra et je renversai la tête en arrière pour me rapprocher encore de lui. Ses mains enserrèrent ma taille avec plus de force, mais il résista à l'envie de m'embrasser plus franchement. Une bouffée de désir parcourut mon corps, me secouant à l'intérieur de moi-même, mais heureusement, il ne s'en aperçut pas. Je n'aurai pas eu la force de le repousser s'il avait entrepris des caresses plus osées. Et je n'étais pas sûre que j'aurais pu me retenir de le tuer dans ce cas.

Finalement, ce fut lui qui rompit notre baiser le premier.

« - Ça va ? demanda-t-il en caressant doucement ma joue, les yeux un peu noyés par l'émotion.

- Tu n'as pas franchement bon goût, mais j'ai déjà commencé à m'habituer. Et puis, ça m'aide à tenir le coup. » Il éclata de rire en passant un bras sur ma taille. Je frissonai en sentant la paume de sa main sur mon dos nu.

« - J'ai quel goût ?

- Chien mouillé. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé.

- Désolé. Mais embrasser quelque chose de froid et très sucré n'est pas l'idéal non plus.

- J'en ai conscience. »

Je déposai sur ses lèvres un baiser léger et l'entraînai vers la plage. Nous nous assîmes par terre et il me prit contre lui après s'être ébroué comme un jeune chiot.

« - Il faut que nous parlions.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Mais par où commencer ?

- Disons… par notre relation sentimentale, avant de parler du reste. Je veux que tu sois bien conscient que cela ne peut pas durer entre nous, et que ce n'est qu'une amourette.

- Tu es dure, dès le premier jour ! fit-il en se raidissant inconsciemment.

- Promis, je n'en parlerais plus. Mais… je suis immortelle et tu ne l'es pas. Et puis, tu vas bientôt t'imprégner, alors, je ne veux pas trop m'attacher.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je le savais et ça me convient parfaitement.

- Merci. Ensuite… les autres sauront vite. Ta meute, Edward. Autant officialiser, non ?

- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons vraiment le choix. Même si ça ne me plait guère.

- A moi non plus. Mais si je peux le cacher, tu ne pourras pas, alors cessons de regretter.

- Au fait, fit-il, puisque c'est officiel, j'aimerai que tu te tiennes à l'écart de mes pensées si tu y arrives.

- J'y arrive à peu près désormais.

- Merci », fit-il en embrassant mes cheveux.

« - Seth, repris-je après un long silence, une fois parfaitement bien blottie dans ses bras. Je veux que tu sois pleinement conscient de ce que tu risques en restant avec moi. Je suis venimeuse pour toi.

- Je sais.

- S'il t'arrive quoi que se soit, si je perds le contrôle ne serait-ce qu'un instant, tu mourras.

- Je sais, répéta-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu te maîtriseras.

- J'aimerais avoir autant confiance que toi. » Sa main douce et chaude caressa mon bras nu dans un geste apaisant, même si je sentis des étincelles crépiter sous ses doigts, brûlant ma peau.

Nous restâmes un long moment en silence. Ses mains m'effleuraient périodiquement, et j'étais heureuse de cette tendresse.

Comme le soleil se couchait, nous nous rhabillâmes et reprîmes le chemin de la maison, main dans la main.

Après un dernier baiser, assez loin de la maison, nous rentrâmes séparément.

_Edward, il faut que je te parle,_ dis-je. Je l'entendis arrêter de jouer du piano, prendre sa fille sur ses genoux, et s'asseoir devant l'écran plat de la télévision. Ce n'était pas très discret, il était en plein milieu d'un morceau, mais personne ne le remarqua.

_Merci_.

Il me montra le visage de l'homme de la vision d'Alice.

_Pas encore. Mais peut-être dans quelques temps._

_Quoi, alors ?_

_Eh bien, tu le sauras vite, mais je préférerais te le dire tout de suite… Je sors avec Seth, _lâchai-je finalement, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre plus longtemps.

Je l'entendis penser à beaucoup de choses à la fois, beaucoup d'images, mais il ne dit rien de formulé. Comme il attendait, je repris.

_Nous savons tous les deux ce que cela signifie et les risques encourus. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose que toi avec Bella. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de me nourrir de son sang, du coup, même si je n'ai pas autant d'expérience que toi, ça devrait aller._

_Tu l'aimes ?_ demanda-t-il, comprenant bien l'impasse dans lequel nous serions si ça avait été le cas.

_Pas comme un vampire aime son âme sœur. Seulement comme une humaine peut être attirée par un homme._

_A part que tu n'es pas humaine et qu'il n'est pas tout à fait un homme… J'en connais qui ne seront pas ravis._ Le visage de Rosalie flotta dans son esprit. Celui de Jacob aussi, avec plus de force.

_Franchement,_ reprit-il après un long moment de silence, _un loup et un vampire. Du jamais vu._

_Tu parles… C'est comme ça dans toutes les histoires fantastiques. Les ennemis qui tombent amoureux, rien de plus banal. Quoique… tu es trop vieux, il n'y avait pas encore ce genre d'histoires à ton époque. Et je suppose que tu n'en as pas regardé depuis._

_Quel intérêt ?_

_Ça se discute…_

_Tu vas mettre les autres au courant ?_

_Alice, oui. Sinon, elle va s'inquiéter de me voir disparaître sans cesse. Du coup, Jasper sera au courant. Je ne pense pas qu'il sera ravit non plus._

_En effet._

_Tu peux le dire à Bella, ça ne me dérange pas. Je le dirais aussi à Esmé et Carlisle car sinon, ça serait impoli. Et la meute sera au courant._

_Et Emmett et Rosalie ?_

_Ils sauront bien assez vite. Mais j'ai peur que Rosalie le prenne vraiment mal, même si Seth connaît déjà notre existence. Et puis Emmett ne sait pas garder un secret._

_Il sera content. Il t'aime bien._

_Vous êtes tous très gentil avec moi._

_Oui, mais toi, pas toujours_, fit-il en repensant à la vision d'Alice.

_Laisse-moi encore quelques temps sur mon nuage._ Un glapissement de colère déchira le ciel violet.

_Jacob n'est pas ravi._

_Et ça t'étonne ? Je risque de tuer Seth à chaque fois que je le touche._

_Demande à Alice de t'aider. Si elle te revoit revenir seule un jour… tu sauras qu'il ne vaut mieux pas partir._

_Hmmm… Je ne sais pas si ça peut marcher étant donné qu'elle ne peut pas voir les loups, mais je vais lui demander. Où est-elle ?_

_Dans sa chambre. Elle est avec Jasper, mais je pense que tu peux y aller._

_Merci._

_Sois prudente._

_Où ça ? Dans la chambre d'Alice ? Tu as raison. Entre Jasper et le dressing, je devrais me méfier…_ Il éclata de rire et croisa mes yeux pour la première fois depuis notre conversation silencieuse.

« - Pourquoi ris-tu ? » demanda Bella en nichant sa tête dans le cou d'Edward. Il lui en expliqua la raison avec une voix si basse que je n'aurais rien entendu si je ne l'avais pas espionné. Renesmée se mit debout sur le canapé pour être à la hauteur de ses parents.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? Je veux savoir ! » Edward lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« - Non. Ça ne te regarde pas, Nessie.

- Mais ?… protesta-t-elle

- Non », répéta sa mère. Puis, Bella me regarda. Je lus dans ses yeux de l'appréhension, mais qu'elle m'approuvait. Je remerciai d'un geste de la tête et grimpai à l'étage.

« - Alice ? Je ne vous dérange pas ? demandai-je en frappant à la porte.

- Non, entre. » J'obéis et je la vis assise sur les genoux de Jasper. Elle l'embrassa au coin des lèvres et se leva.

« - Je savais que tu voulais me parler. Allons dans la salle de bain. »

Je la suivis mais la mis en garde tout de suite :

« - Ce n'est pas à propos de Seleyann que je veux te parler.

- De qui ? » Houps…

« - Le garçon de ta vision. Mais je ne veux pas encore en parler.

- Bon, accepta-t-elle. Donc tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu disparais sans cesse, réattaqua-t-elle.

- Oui… Je sors avec Seth. » Elle jura mentalement et un bruit sourd nous indiqua que Jasper avait également entendu.

« - Je n'aime pas que tu disparaisses ainsi. Surtout que mes visions avec ce Seleyann m'inquiètent aussi.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je serais prudente. Et puis, je suis majeure et responsable.

- Majeure ce n'est pas au bout d'un mois chez les vampires.

- Je me contrôle. Ecoute, être avec lui me permettra peut-être de te parler de Seleyann, d'accord ?

- Il y a un nom pour ça : le chantage.

- Je sais. Mais je t'adore, Alice. » Je l'embrassai sur la joue et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre de la salle de bain.

« - La porte est de l'autre côté, me précisa-t-elle.

- J'avais remarqué. Tu m'excuseras auprès de Jasper. » Je bondis par l'ouverture et me réceptionnai deux étages plus bas.

Passant à nouveau par le salon, je demandai à la cantonade, comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître mes angoisses :

« - Carlisle est-il rentrée ?

- Oui, à l'instant, me répondit Emmett. Il est dans l'atelier d'Esmé.

- Merci. » Je frappai à la porte de mes parents adoptifs et entrai.

Lorsque je leur eus tout raconté, Esmé me serra dans ses bras. Carlisle hésita puis me donna à son tour l'accolade.

_Sois prudente._

« - Promis, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il n'arrive rien de grave. »

Je retournai ensuite dans ma chambre au troisième étage. Contrairement à d'habitude, je délaissai mon MP3 et laissai mon esprit espionner les réactions de ma famille.

Edward, Bella et Renesmée partirent bientôt. Carlisle et Esmé parlèrent peu, mais ils étaient tout de même soucieux, même s'ils essayaient de me faire confiance. Alice essayait quant à elle de réconforter Jasper et de le rassurer sur mon compte, même si mon histoire lui déplaisait profondément. Les pensées de Rosalie, concentrée sur son reflet, étaient calmes. Elles étaient aussi agaçantes (oui, personne ne mettait en doute sa beauté, ou sa vanité, d'ailleurs !), mais comme elle n'était pas encore au courant pour moi, c'était reposant. Je savais aussi que pour elle c'était un sujet facile. Plusieurs fois je l'avais surpris à penser au visage flou d'un petit garçon aux boucles brunes (j'avais donc supposé que c'était un souvenir du temps où elle était humaine) qui se superposait douloureusement au visage de Renesmée, ou à Emmett. Mais à chaque fois, le visage d'Edward ou le mien apparaissait dans son esprit et elle se concentrait sur autre chose.

Son compagnon non plus ne savait pas, mais je commençai à être lassée des matchs de baseball, sauf lorsque c'était nous qui y jouions.

Les pensées des loups étaient chaotiques. Mon visage flottait dans la plupart de leurs esprits. Ils ne comprenaient pas l'attirance malsaine que Seth avait pour moi, même s'ils ne pouvaient le nier.

_Seth !_ s'étonnait Jacob, _pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avec Leah ? Trouve la fille qu'il te faut, pas elle. Je n'ai rien contre Emma, mais c'est trop dangereux._

_Et contre nature_, rajouta une voix. Quil ou Embry, je ne savais pas, les connaissant trop peu. Seth grogna.

_Nous sommes parfaitement au courant. Nous en avons besoin un moment, tous les deux._

_Besoin ?_ répéta Jacob.

_Besoin_, affirma Seth. _Souviens-toi de Bella_. Jacob frémit et grogna. Seth aplatit les oreilles et recula de plusieurs pas.

_Ecoute, Jake, je suis sûr que quelque chose se prépare. Tous les deux allons souvent chez les Cullen, mais toi tu ne regardes que Nessie. Tu n'as donc pas remarqué que quelque chose inquiète Alice. Et Edward aussi. Même s'ils ne le montrent pas. Je le sens. Et Emma est concernée._

Observateur ce garçon.

J'attendis patiemment le matin en lisant un livre prêté par Bella. _Les Hauts du Hurlevent._ Je l'avais déjà lu en français, mais le lire en version originale était plus agréable.

Au matin, j'entendis Seth crier en esprit :

_Emma !_ Derrière lui, Jacob souffla :

_Arrête, tu as l'air d'un idiot._

_Je sais. Emma ?_ Je me montrai à la fenêtre.

_Merci. Je suis de garde pour encore une heure. Je te rejoindrai tout à l'heure. Tu voudras te promener ?_ Je hochai la tête et je vis dans sa tête des images de lui et moi, hier, au bord de la plage. Jacob jappa et lui envoya un coup de patte joueur.

_Garde ça pour toi, le môme. J'ai déjà du mal à accepter…_ Soudain, il leva les yeux et croisa mon regard.

_Désolé_, grommela-t-il d'un ton bourru. Je fis un geste de la main pour lui montrer que je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur.

Je retournai à mon livre que j'avais d'ailleurs bientôt fini.

Une heure plus tard, j'entendis le pas de Seth, feutré et discret, qui montait l'escalier. Il hésita avant de frapper.

« - Entre ! » Il obéit et me regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

« - Je croyais que tu devais te tenir loin de ma tête…

- Seulement lorsque je suis avec toi. Sinon, comment aurais-je pu répondre à ton appel, tout à l'heure ?

- Donc tu n'entends plus ce que je pense en ce moment ?

- Non… Mais je le lis dans tes yeux. » Je saisis la main qu'il me tendait et me retrouvai blottie contre son torse. D'un doigt, il leva mon menton et m'embrassa. Un baiser tout de douceur et de retenue. Mais ses mains se crispèrent dans mon dos face à cette délicieuse torture. J'approfondis légèrement le baiser. Prudente.

Lorsqu'il me relâcha, il souriait. Je le fis asseoir sur le canapé et me pelotonnai dans sa chaleur.

« - Vas-tu encore beaucoup grandir ? demandai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

- Peut-être encore un peu. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si ça continue, les semelles compensées ne suffiront plus. Il me faudra des échasses ! »

Il rit et repoussant la masse de mes cheveux parsema ma nuque de baisers légers. Je me serrai contre lui, voulant sentir contre tout mon corps sa présence, sa chaleur et son désir.

J'étais moins timorée que lors de mes précédentes relations avec des hommes (d'accord, un seul, je l'avouai, l'expérience n'était pas grande), et je savais que c'était en partie dû à mon nouvel état. J'avais accepté ce nouveau corps, beaucoup plus désirable, à mon avis, que l'ancien.

Nous glissâmes du canapé vers la moelleuse moquette dorée de l'ancien propriétaire de la chambre.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Quelqu'un qui riait. Se moquait de nous. Justement l'ancien propriétaire de la chambre... Edward.

Nous nous rassîmes précipitamment et je lui autorisai l'entrée.

« - Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je pense qu'Alice a vu quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser, Emma. Ça n'a rien avoir avec toi, Seth », précisa-t-il, rassurant.

Le visage de Seleyann flottait dans son esprit. Je soupirai mentalement. Dire qu'en deux ans je l'avais presque oublié et voilà qu'il ressurgissait dans ma vie.

Je croisai le regard topaze d'Edward. Houps.

_Je veux bien voir la vision d'Alice, mais je ne vous parlerai pas de lui aujourd'hui._

« - Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me montrer la vision d'Alice ? demandai-je à voix haute.

- Elle veut vérifier que vous êtes encore tous les deux en vie », plaisanta-t-il.

Seth s'amusa de la plaisanterie comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde et suivit Edward, me tirant par la main.

Alice était dans sa chambre et crayonnait une feuille de papier.

Une image flottait dans son esprit. Un couple, une femme en une grande robe blanche vaporeuse, un homme en smoking noir. Ils se tenaient par le bras et étaient au premier plan sous un dais de fleur. On aurait dit qu'ils attendaient d'être photographié, tellement leur pose était formelle, bien que détendue. Derrière eux se trouvait une foule de visages anonymes mais joyeux, assis par petits groupes à des tables rondes, couvertes de nappes blanches en papier et de fleurs pastelles.

« - Je ne me marierai jamais avec lui », dis-je, lourdement. Edward et Alice me jetèrent un long regard avant de se regarder à leur tour. Leur relation était tellement fusionnelle qu'ils n'avaient plus vraiment besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

Edward poussa le dessin d'Alice vers moi. Sa main couvrit les mariés et il demanda :

« - Reconnais-tu quelqu'un, dans la foule ? » Je pris le dessin et regardai les visages un à un.

« - Non. » J'hésitai avant de reprendre :

« - Mais vous, si. Je le sens dans votre esprit.

- Tu sauras lorsque nous saurons qui est exactement ce Seleyann.

- C'est du chantage », protestai-je. Edward regarda sa sœur en toute innocence.

« - Qu'en penses-tu, Alice ? » Celle-ci fit mine de réfléchir avec une moue adorable.

« - Je pense que oui, en effet. Chacun son tour…

- Comment un être aussi chétif peut-il être aussi agaçant ? demandai-je.

- C'est ma réplique, protesta mon frère.

- En effet. Mais tu n'as pas encore fais mettre des droits d'auteur dessus, si ?

- Bref, nous ne t'avons pas appelé que pour cela, reprit Alice avec des airs de femme d'affaire. Regarde plus attentivement le dessin. Tout le dessin, pas seulement les invités. » J'obéis et j'entendis la jeune femme ordonner à Seth de faire la même chose.

« - Oui, c'est ça, fit alors Edward.

- Quoi ? demandai-je.

- Seth a trouvé.

- Quoi ? répétai-je, curieuse.

- Tu ne l'entends pas ? s'enquit Alice, à son tour intriguée.

- Il me l'a demandé.

- Edward ! fit Alice. Bella arrive. » Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte a sa femme qui gravissait les dernières marches.

« - Comment as-tu su ?

- Alice ne peut pas voir Renesmée, mais elle te voit toi. Moi, c'est l'inverse. Je ne t'entends pas, mais notre fille, si. Tiens, puisque tu es là, regarde attentivement ce dessin et dis-nous ce que tu en penses. » Bella prit à son tour la feuille et je lui volai sa fille.

« - Salut, ma puce, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien. Jacob m'a dit que j'étais la seule _mapuce_ qu'il acceptait d'avoir.

- Traître », sifflai-je à Edward. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et prit à son tour une feuille et un crayon.

« - Emma, pourrais-tu penser à telle que tu étais avant ta transformation ? »

J'obéis tout en parlant avec Nessie. Dix minutes plus tard, Edward et Alice posèrent deux feuilles sur la table.

« - Bella, tes conclusions ?

- La mariée du dessin n'est pas tout à fait Emma.

- Je savais que tu trouverais ! fit Edward en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Pardon ? Comment… enfin, de quelle façon n'est-ce pas moi ? » Alice aligna les trois feuilles. L'une me représentait humaine, une autre, vampire, et la troisième était celle du mariage.

En effet, même si c'était moi, j'étais différente sur les trois.

« - Que cela signifie-t-il ?

- Evidemment, nous en saurons plus lorsque tu nous auras dit qui est Seleyann, fit Edward en appuyant sur le prénom, mais nous pouvons déduire une chose. La vision d'Alice ne vient pas de toi, mais de quelqu'un qui désire et pense avoir les moyens qu'elle se réalise. Lui, sans doute, ajouta-t-il en pointant le marié. Il t'a connue en tant qu'humaine, et imagine ce que tu seras en tant que vampire. Mais il n'a pas tout à fait juste. »

Je me tus un long moment. Renesmée, ennuyée, se décida de rompre le silence et je sautai sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet.

« - Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que Seth et toi qui allez se baigner ?

- Je t'emmène si tu veux, ma puce.

- Oui !

- En revanche, je ne sais pas si tes parents accepteront de te laisser partir juste avec Seth et moi. Bella, tu te joins à nous ?

- D'accord.

- Je viens aussi », fit Edward. Je lui lançai un regard narquois avant de m'approcher de Bella.

« - Pourrais-tu me prêter un maillot de bain… euh… décent, s'il te plait ?

- Pas de soucis, pouffa-t-elle. Les garçons, Renesmée, partez devant. Les femmes doivent se faire attendre. Alice, tu ne veux pas venir ?

- Non. J'ai un peu trop délaissé Jasper ces derniers temps.

- Comme tu voudras. » Je plaçai la petite dans les bras de son père, embrassai Alice sur la joue et déposai un baiser rapide et léger au coin des lèvres de Seth. Puis, je suivis Bella jusque chez elle.

Se rendre à la plage fut encore plus rapide que le matin, Seth s'étant transformé.

Nous nous jetâmes bientôt tous à l'eau. Seule Renesmée hésitait.

« - Ils ne t'ont jamais emmené à la plage, ma puce ? m'étonnai-je.

- Non.

- Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer. » Je la pris dans mes bras et m'enfonçai dans les vagues. Ses parents avaient disparu sous la surface de l'eau et même si j'essayai de ne rien n'entendre, il semblait que cela leur rappelait leur lune de miel.

Seth bondit vers nous, éclaboussant tout autour de lui. La petite piailla en cachant sa tête dans mon cou, surprise par l'eau, mais amusée. Ses petites mains se tendirent pour caresser la surface de l'onde, et je continuai à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut dans l'eau. Elle s'accrocha plus fort à moi, réflexe des créatures ayant besoin de respirer.

« - Tu veux essayer de nager ? Regarde comment fait Seth. » Elle observa attentivement, avec une moue adorable. Puis, elle rejoignit le loup toute seule, bien que mes mains soient justes en dessous d'elle, au cas où. Elle s'accrocha à Seth comme à une bouée et il me saisit par la taille.

« - Apparemment, ils nous font assez confiance pour nous laisser jouer les baby-sitters, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Ils n'auraient pas dû », rétorqua-t-il. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, et la main qui ne tenait pas Renesmée glissa dans mon dos.

Soudain, une petite menotte se posa sur ma joue et je me mis à rire.

« - Elle veut nager encore un peu. Heureusement que tu es là pour nous rappeler à l'ordre », plaisantai-je. Elle fronça les sourcils, me regarda, puis Seth. Je compris sa question avant qu'elle ne touche ma joue et nous montre habillés en mariés.

« - Dis donc, n'es-tu pas un peu jeune pour te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? Allons, repris-je, nageons un peu. »

Une fois qu'Edward et Bella eurent repris leur travail de parents sous le regard goguenard de Seth, nous continuâmes notre baignade. Deux heures plus tard, ils rentrèrent, nous laissant seuls. Nous regagnâmes alors la plage et je me blottis dans les bras de Seth.

« - Je suis bien comme ça. Je me sens en paix. » Il caressa ma joue, mon cou et ses doigts descendirent sur mes clavicules.

« - Moi aussi.

Ça va ? reprit-il après un instant. Tu tiens le coup ?

- Oui. Tu n'es pas vraiment humain, alors oui. Et puis, j'ai je ne sais combien d'années d'expériences que je n'ai pas eu besoin de vivre.

- Sais-tu à quoi notre relation me fait penser ?

- Non. » Comme promis, je ne lisais pas ses pensées.

« - Aux amants du Moyen Age qui risquaient leurs vies si l'adultère était surpris.

- Hmmm. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être une châtelaine adultère, mais plutôt une mante religieuse. Et je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les insectes.

- Je sais que tu ne me feras aucun mal.

- Tu penses que je ne te ferai aucun mal, corrigeai-je.

- As-tu déjà eu des petits amis ? me demanda-t-il après un long moment de silence.

- Pas depuis que je suis devenue un vampire.

- Ce n'était pas ma question.

- Un, avouai-je. Celui qu'Alice a dessiné en marié. Mais je n'en parlerai pas maintenant. En revanche, je t'autorise à écouter le jour où je leur dirai, car je ne me répéterai pas. »

Soudain, mon subconscient comprit qui étaient les hommes sur le dessin, ceux que connaissaient Alice et Edward. Mais avant que je ne puisse saisir cette information, je la perdis. Seth venait de m'allonger et embrassait mes lèvres avec passion. Je lui répondis sans plus me soucier du reste du monde.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

note : Un jour une amie (la même qui m'a poussée à écrire) m'a dit « et se sera qui, l'amoureux d'Emma ? » Et moi, j'ai répondu : « Tu verras bien ? » avec un air sadique et sûr de moi. En fait, je n'y avais même pas pensé, aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, du moins, pas sérieusement.

Alors j'ai passé en revue tous les personnages et après moult réflexions j'ai arrêté mon choix sur Seth. Bon, le fait que c'était un changeur de forme ne m'arrangeait pas excessivement bien. Mais je savais que c'est un personnage qu'aime beaucoup Stephenie Meyer.

J'espère en tout cas que cette suite ne vous aura pas déçue...

As clumsy as Bella


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 10 : Tasks

Après notre baiser, je demandai :

« - On retourne se baigner ?

- Attends », fit Seth, voulant ôter de mes cheveux une brindille. Mais la courbe de mon mouvement dirigea mes ongles vers la peau soyeuse de son poignet. La scène sembla se dérouler au ralenti.

L'ongle de mon majeur coupa son épiderme et une goutte de sang perla. Sur son bras et sur mon doigt. Une minuscule gouttelette rouge vif. Elle glissa le long de mon majeur alors que la petite blessure de Seth se refermait déjà.

Je relevai les yeux et croisai les siens, inquiets. Il comprit le message que je tentai de lui faire passer et déguerpit, se transformant même en loup.

De mon côté, je tentai de me persuader que je ne devais pas respirer, ni le suivre. M'arrachant à la contemplation du liquide rougeoyant, je me jetai dans l'océan.

Respirer l'eau était impensable, et le goût salé sur mes lèvres devait suffire à me calmer. Néanmoins, il fallut que j'attende longtemps.

_Comptes-tu revenir avant dix ans ?_ me demanda Edward, sans doute sur la plage. _Je suis sûr que c'est bon, maintenant._

_Pas moi…_

_Emma ! Ça fait deux heures ! Jasper est venu aussi. Tu ne vas quand même pas y rester toute la vie !_

_Quoique… c'est peut-être moins dangereux pour les humains._

_Arrête de raconter des bêtises et sors._

J'obéis finalement. Il avait raison, je n'étais pas faite pour la vie aquatique.

« - Tu as bien réagi, me félicita Jasper. Pour te récompenser, on t'a même amené des vêtements secs.

- C'est trop aimable… » marmonnai-je. Je me changeais après avoir respirer à petits coups. En effet, l'odeur du sang avait complètement disparu. Mes deux frères me regardaient narquoisement, d'un air de dire que j'avais de la chance qu'Edward entende les pensées sinon j'aurais fini mon existence sous l'eau. Je tâchai de fermer mon esprit à leurs visions de moi comme tout premier vampire aquatique et pressai le pas pour rentrer à la maison, trouver quelqu'un qui ne se moquerait pas de moi.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes, Emmett était sur le canapé et je le rejoignis, ravie de trouver enfin quelqu'un qui n'était pas au courant de ma mésaventure, je ne sais par quel miracle.

« - Passes-tu toutes tes journées assis là ?

- Hmmm… fit-il mine de réfléchir. Oui, la majorité. Je suis en congé maternité, ajouta-t-il en désignant Rosalie et Renesmée qui jouaient sur le tapis du salon.

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Non. Je l'ai pour moi toute la nuit, qui est presque aussi longue que les journées, finalement. Quoique, un de ses jours, j'aimerais assez me dégourdir les jambes. Ça te dirait ?

- On y va ? » demandai-je, enthousiaste. Il posa une main apaisante sur mon bras.

« - Demain, si tu veux. Mais je crois que Carlisle et Edward auraient voulu te présenter à Charlie. Enfin, que tu testes ta capacité à rester calme face à un humain. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons huit à tes côtés et tu pourras sortir si c'est trop dur. Alice n'a rien vu de spécial.

- Bella est d'accord ?

- Elle a été persuadée… fit-il de manière à ce que je comprenne qui l'avait persuadée.

- Bon… » me contentai-je alors de répondre. Ça faisait beaucoup dans la même journée, mais je n'avais aucune raison de ne pas faire confiance à Alice, alors...

_Au fait, nous savons pour toi et Seth. Je suis content que tu te sentes moins seule. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?_

Je soufflai à voix basse pour que lui seul puisse m'entendre :

« - Il n'y a pas de secret dans un couple. »

_Elle ne l'a pas mal pris, tu sais. Etant donné que Seth sait qui nous sommes, ce n'est pas comme avec Edward. Et puis, elle n'a jamais beaucoup aimé les loups. Elle est plus étonnée par tes goûts qu'elle n'a peur pour lui !_

Je me retins de lui préciser qu'elle n'avait pas non plus beaucoup aimé Bella avant qu'elle ne tombe enceinte pour lui poser la vraie question.

« - Se rend-t-elle compte que si je le tue cela mettra vos vies en danger ? »

_Elle ne pense pas que tu puisse faire quoique se soit avec un loup qui te fasse perdre de contrôle._

« - Elle est optimiste. Je suis jeune. » Il haussa les épaules. C'était énervant tout ces gens qui avaient confiance en moi ! Surtout après ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi !

_Justement_, me dit Edward, _ça devrait te rassurer, non ?_

_Mmmm. Un accident est si vite arrivé, tu le sais. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si je perdais le contrôle lors d'un baiser, ou autre chose…_

_Tu as été mis au pied du mur. Et tu as réussi._

_Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Si je perds le contrôle, se sera celui de mes émotions avant de le tuer !_

_Ne perds pas le contrôle. Tu en es capable. Il suffit de ce rappeler qui est en face de toi. Tu n'as jamais goûté de sang humain, se devrait être facile pour toi._

_Hmm_, doutai-je toujours.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, une heure et demie plus tard.

_Il est en avance !_

_On n'a même pas prévenue Emma._

_Edward, tu sais si elle a chassé aujourd'hui ?_

« - Tout va bien, soufflai-je. Emmett m'a averti. »

_Nous sommes désolés._

Bella alla ouvrir la porte et son père, un homme aux cheveux châtains entra.

Carlisle et Esmé, qui avait passé un bras autour de ma taille, saluèrent Charlie.

« - Bonjour. Nous vous présentons notre nouvelle fille adoptive, Emma. Ses parents sont morts il y a peu, aussi l'avons-nous recueilli. »

Charlie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en me voyant et ne me tendit pas tout de suite la main pour me saluer. Ce qui m'arrangea bien. Ma gorge me brûlait atrocement et ce ne fut que sous l'injonction mentale du reste de la famille que je continuais à respirer, à cligner des yeux et même à changer mon appui sur mes jambes pour avoir l'air naturelle. Heureusement l'expression de peine qui devait s'être affichée sur mon visage pouvait être lue comme ma affliction à la récente « mort » de mes parents.

Mais en effet, c'était pire qu'avec Seth. Je n'aurais jamais pu sortir avec un humain !

« - Allons, Papa, fit Bella, elle ne va pas te… elle hésita sur le mot et le lâcha finalement après avoir croisé mes yeux, te manger.

- Quoique, fis-je en riant, il est vrai que je n'ai pas déjeuné aujourd'hui. Mais rassurez-vous, ajoutai-je, quitte à choisir, je préférerais une petite fille bien potelée comme Renesmée. »

Charlie éclata de rire, tandis que ma famille se remettait à respirer. La tension, impalpable pour l'humain, retomba. Le grand-père de Renesmée me serra la main, avant d'aller protéger la petite fille « bien potelée ».

Je souris à Jasper et Alice qui me rendirent mon sourire, complices. Eux savaient bien que je n'avais (presque) pas eu l'intention de tuer Charlie. J'embrassai Esmé sur la joue et retournai sur le bout du canapé le plus éloigné de Charlie, à côté d'Emmett qui avait déjà retrouvé sa place. Mon grand frère me donna une grande claque sur la cuisse en s'esclaffant.

_Alors ? Tu cherches à nous faire peur ?_ Je répliquai en lui envoyant mon poing dans les côtes.

_Hé ! Du calme !_ fit Edward.

_Oh, ne sois pas si à cran_, répliquai-je. _Il vaut mieux que nous chahutions plutôt que je pense à Charlie, non ?_

_Certes, mais vous bougez trop vite pour vous faire passer pour humains !_

_D'accord, d'accord, je resterais sage._

_Qu'as-tu, aujourd'hui ? Tu es bien excitée !_

_Je suis heureuse._ Le visage de Seth flotta dans nos esprits sans que je susse qui de nous l'avait évoqué.

_C'est bien, mais contrôle toi tout de même. Au moins lorsque Charlie est là._

_D'accord, d'accord…_

_Arrête de répéter ça, on dirait Jacob !_

_D'accord, d'accord !..._ Il m'adressa un sourire en coin et nouant mes bras autour de mes genoux, je tentai de m'intéresser au programme de la télévision.

« - Tu ne voudrais pas mettre autre chose, Emmett ? S'il te plait ? »

La visite de Charlie passa relativement vite. Il s'occupa essentiellement de sa fille et petite-fille. De plus, comme Emmett, accédant à ma requête mit autre chose que des matchs, il ne s'intéressa pas au canapé où j'étais installée et je pus me concentrer sur un bon film.

Alors que j'écoutai de la musique sur mon MP3, assez tôt dans le matin, j'entendis quelqu'un gratter à la porte et un petit bout de femme entra.

« - Renesmée ??? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je n'arrivai plus à dormir. » Elle grimpa sur mes genoux pour finir de me raconter par son moyen de communication péféré. Apparemment, la chambre de ses parents était fermée, va savoir pourquoi, de même que celles de Rose, Alice et même celle d'Esmé. De toute évidence, les portes avaient dû être fermées les premières fois en précaution de ce genre de situation. Je suposai qu'aucun des couples n'avait une folle envie que la gamine ne débarque en plein milieu de la nuit.

« - Tu veux aller te baigner ? »

Acquiescement.

« - Ne bouge pas d'ici, je vais chercher ton maillot de bain et je reviens. » Je lui collai mon propre baladeur sur les oreilles et la petite mit la berceuse composée par son père.

Quant à moi, je filai au cotage de Bella, essayant de chanter dans ma tête pour couvrir des pensées qui ne me concernaient pas. À l'odeur, je sus où étaient rangés les maillots de bain et je pris celui qu'elle avait utilisé la dernière fois, espérant qu'il lui aille encore. Je laissai aussi en petit mot sur la table pour que Bella ne pense pas que l'on aie enlevé sa fille.

Enfin, je retrouvai la petite qui m'avait obéit et n'avait pas bougé. Je la pris dans mes bras et nous regagnâmes la plage.

Quelques heures plus tard, Bella et Edward nous y rejoignirent et je leur abandonnai leur fille pour retourner à la maison où je devais retrouver Emmett. Mais lorsque nous allions partir pour le « programme spécial qu'il avait concocté pour sa petite sœur », une voix nous rappela.

« - Puis-je venir avec vous ? » Je fus stupéfaite de voir que c'était Jasper qui avait fait cette requête. Je croyais qu'il m'en voulait. Edward, que je soupçonnais de m'espionner, envisageant une éventuelle rechute dans l'état de nouveau-né, mes sautes d'humeure étant encore fréquentes, il fallait l'avouer, se glissa dans ma tête.

_Il n'est pas ravi. Mais tu es tellement rayonnante qu'auprès de toi, il se sent heureux. Je suis sûr qu'il a presque oublié pourquoi il devait t'en vouloir._ J'approuvai silencieusement, et nous partîmes.

Nous fîmes tout d'abord une ou deux courses de vitesse où je gagnai. Il était d'ailleurs étrange de pousser ses limites le plus loin possible puisqu'elles n'étaient pas les mêmes que celles des humains. Là, nous n'étions handicapés ni par notre souffle, ni par notre cœur qui battait trop vite, ni par une insuffisance musculaire. Nous atteignons les limites de notre corps, déterminées par notre force, notre agilité. Mais aucune fatigue. C'était tellement déroutant de savoir que je pouvais continuer à courir à cette vitesse durant des années, ayant la possibilité de ne m'arrêter que lorsque j'en aurais assez !

Je gagnai donc car Emmett n'était pas le plus rapide et que mon statut de nouveau-né me permettait encore de battre Jasper, bien que de justesse. Cela ne durerait pas.

Ensuite, nous chassâmes jusqu'à ce que se soit suffisant pour me permettre de tenir auprès de Seth. Mine de rien, la présence de Charlie m'avait mis à rude épreuve et ma gorge en était restée douloureuse.

Enfin, vint la partie du programme la plus à mon goût : du combat. J'appréciai le fait que Jasper soit là car ses conseils étaient précieux. De plus, j'essayai de me battre sans utiliser ma force, car je savais pertinemment que je ne l'aurai pas toujours.

Après plusieurs heures, durant en temps mort, je me rapprochai d'Emmett et lui fis signe de sa baisser à ma hauteur pour que je puisse lui parler (eh oui, je n'avais tout de même pas pris mes talons aiguilles pour aller chasser !).

« - On le prend à deux ? » lui soufflai-je en désignant Jasper qui nous tournait le dos.

_Volontiers_, répondit le géant.

Nous nous jetâmes sur mon autre frère. Il fut à peine surpris, ayant entendu les pas d'Emmett et perçut notre humeur.

Néanmoins, nous étions deux, plus forts physiquement que lui, et mon pouvoir me permettait d'anticiper ses mouvements. Ainsi, je ne gênai pas Emmett, complétant au contraire ses attaques. Mais Jasper aussi utilisa son don si particulier. Nous eûmes soudainement plus qu'une envie, arrêter ce stupide combat dont nous étions sûrs de sortir perdants. Je me secouai mentalement, et réussi à bloquer ses attaques mentales, et prise au jeu, je protégeai aussi les pensées d'Emmett sans savoir comment j'avais fait.

Après plusieurs minutes de lutte acharnée, nous gagnâmes enfin.

Le relâchant, nous reculâmes et je frappai dans la main d'Emmett.

« - Les élèves ont surpassé le maître ! fanfaronnai-je.

- Les élèves étaient deux et ils ont triché, rectifia Jasper.

- Toi aussi tu as triché.

- Oui, mais tu as triché encore plus ! » J'admis avec un sourire et m'allongeai dans l'herbe. Un moment, je savourai la caresse du vent sur ma peau, le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, le passage lent des nuages dans le ciel perlé.

« - Comment êtes-vous devenus vampire ? » demandai-je. Emmett s'allongea à côté de moi, de façon à ce que nos têtes se touchent tout en laissant de la place pour Jasper. Mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Il nous quitta, silencieux, lorsqu'Emmett commença son récit. Lorsqu'il se fut éloigné assez pour ne plus nous entendre, j'interrompis mon autre frère :

« - Excuse-moi de t'interrompre, mais c'est un sujet sensible pour Jasper ?

- Il n'aime pas trop en parler.

- D'accord, je respecte son choix. Que c'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Mes blessures étaient graves et je savais que j'allais bientôt mourir. J'avais déjà du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait, et ne ressentais presque plus rien. Malgré tout, j'entendis du bruit et pensais qu'un autre ours venait disputer mon corps. Finalement, je me suis senti soulevé dans les airs. J'ai cru que j'étais mort, et j'ai réussi à ouvrir les yeux. Je l'ai vu. Elle. Un ange. Son visage était si beau qu'elle ne pouvait être humaine, fit-il le visage illuminé par ce souvenir. Je ne me trompais pas tout à fait, finalement. Je pensais qu'elle m'emmenait au jugement dernier et me préparait à l'enfer car je n'avais toujours été très vertueux… s'amusa-t-il. En attendant, malgré mon délire, je la regardai autant que je pouvais, craignant sans cesse qu'elle ne me quitte. Malgré les flammes qui me dévoraient, je gardai les yeux ouverts, acceptant mon enfer puisqu'elle restait avec moi. Et elle est restée même lorsque « Dieu » s'est occupé de moi.

Accepter le fait que j'étais devenu un vampire ne fut pas le plus dur. Puisque Rosalie et Carlisle étaient des vampires, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi abominable qu'ils avaient l'air de le penser.

Mais accepter les règles… Cela a été le plus dur, en fin de compte. Je les ai fait baver, s'esclaffa-t-il. C'est pour cela qu'Edward se moquait de moi à ton arrivée.

- N'as-tu jamais regretté ton ancienne vie, ta famille ?

- Si, mais moi, j'étais un nouveau-né classique, s'esclaffa-t-il. J'ai mis plus de deux ans à me préoccuper d'autres choses que de sang humain. Et il y a eut de nombreux ratés. Mais il y avait ma passion avec Rose, son soutien permanent. Lorsque j'ai recommencé à penser de façon constructive, beaucoup de mes souvenirs humains s'étaient effacés. Ma famille d'origine avait fait son deuil et reprit sa vie. De toute manière, je n'aurais voulu, et je ne veux toujours pas, quitter Rosalie pour rien au monde. »

Il y eut un moment de silence que je ne souhaitais pas rompre. Ce fut lui qui reprit :

« - Mais pour toi, cela ne doit pas être pareil. Nous avons tous plus ou moins compris l'existence des vampires avant ou pendant notre transformation, et avons eu quelqu'un pour nous expliquer, éduquer. Toi, tu es comme Alice. Vous ne saviez rien et vous vous êtes réveillées seules. Ça a du être dur.

- Oui. Du jour au lendemain, j'ai tout perdu. Mais je vous ai trouvé. Et ça a dépassé mes espérances… »

_Seth ?_ pensa-t-il.

« - Pas seulement. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un grand frère comme toi. Mais j'étais la fille aînée. Là je suis la petite dernière, ça me change beaucoup. »

L'après-midi, nous rentrâmes à la maison. Seth me rejoignit et nous allâmes nous promener. Enfin, se promener était un bien grand mot. Nous nous enfuîmes juste assez loin pour être tranquille et nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre.

« - J'ai annoncé à ma mère que j'avais une petite amie, fit-il en caressant du dos de sa main, mon épaule nue.

- Et ?

- C'était très drôle. Tu aurais vu la tête qu'elle a faite lorsqu'elle a compris qu'il s'agissait de toi ! » Je me mis en face de lui, et plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, avec un sourire charmeur.

« - Pourrai-je déroger aux règles, une seule fois, pour que je puisse voir ? S'il te plait ? » Il effleura ma joue, éblouit, et accepta d'un hochement de tête.

Ravie, je fermais les yeux et posai mon front contre le sien.

Je me laissai submerger par son souvenir. C'était étrange car certains détails, ceux auxquels il n'avait pas prêté attention, restaient flous.

Je le vis entrer chez lui, et rejoindre sa mère. Une délicieuse odeur (pour lui, s'entend) provenait de la cuisine et cela le fit penser à autre chose durant un instant avant qu'il ne croise à nouveau les yeux noirs de sa mère.

« - Maman… je voulais te dire, j'ai une petite amie. C'est pour cela que je ne suis plus si souvent à la maison. Donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

- T'es-tu imprégné ? demanda Sue Clearwater avec un espoir mal contenu dans la voix.

- Euh… non. C'est une amourette, elle a aussi conscience que ça ne durera pas, mais ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec soi.

- Parfait, comme tu veux. Voudras-tu l'inviter à manger un jour à la maison ? Pour que l'on puisse faire connaissance quand même ?

- Elle ne peut pas venir à la Push » fit-il en omettant de préciser que je ne mangerai certainement pas non plus les plats préparés par sa mère.

Sue ne comprit pas et Seth continua :

« - Maman, elle ne peut pas venir en territoire Quileute. » Le visage de Sue se décomposa. Je lus l'incompréhension, l'effroi et la tristesse dans ses yeux.

« - C'est… C'est… bégaya-t-elle.

- Une Cullen… acheva Seth à sa place.

- Mais ? Je croyais que…

- Tu as oublié Emma. Elle est arrivée il y a un peu plus d'un mois… »

_Je te passe la scène de la mère inquiète_, fit Seth en interrompant ses souvenirs, _et tu es priée de_ _sortir de ma tête._

Je rouvris les yeux, il me fixait.

« - Elle a raison de s'inquiéter pour toi.

- Allez, Emma, détends-toi ! Avoue que c'était drôle.

- J'avoue. Mais tout de même…

- Tout se passera bien. » Il saisit mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse répliquer, lassé de mon pessimisme.

Ses mains glissèrent sous mon débardeur pour caresser mon dos et nos souffles s'accélérèrent à l'unisson. Je le laissai faire, pensant que ce n'était que justice puisque n'étant toujours vêtu que d'un short, je pouvais caresser son torse, ce dont je ne me privais pas. Je crochetai sa nuque et nous roulâmes sur le sol.

Comme à notre habitude, nous rentrâmes séparément. Et comme d'habitude, j'étais heureuse.

A mon arrivée, Edward se moqua : _Succube_, fit-il en plaisantant.

_Incube_, rétorquai-je.

C'était la pure vérité et je n'avais mis aucun ton dans ma réplique. Ni accusation, ni amusement.

Pourtant, Edward se figea au milieu du salon, l'esprit submergé par des souvenirs désagréables ; les poings serrés.

« - Edward ? s'inquiéta Bella. Que se passe-t-il ? » Comme il ne répondait ni à elle, ni à moi, je me décidai à réparer ma bêtise.

Je vins vers lui et le pris dans mes bras.

« - Désolée, Bella, je te le rends dans deux minutes. » Profitant de ma force physique, je le forçai à reculer vers un endroit moins peuplé.

« - Edward, murmurai-je, je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. Mais c'est fini, maintenant. Il n'y a plus aucun risque que tu fasses involontairement du mal à Bella. Tout est fini, elle est plus heureuse avec toi et Renesmée qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais été sans toi. Laisse-le passé derrière toi. Regarde Alice, regarde Esmé, regarde Leah et moi ! Nous avons toutes tournée la page. Fais-en autant. »

Il baissa enfin son visage vers moi, perdant son apparence de statue.

« - Tu as raison, Emma. Il faut savoir tourner les pages. Tu as tout juste vingt ans et on dirait que tu as plus vécu que moi.

- Dans un sens, c'est peut-être vrai. Lorsque tu es devenu un vampire, tu n'as rien perdu, contrairement à moi. Il faut que tu apprennes à gérer correctement l'histoire que tu as eue avec Bella. Ne garde que le meilleur. Les mauvais souvenirs ne doivent que te permettre de savourer ce que tu as maintenant. » Il m'embrassa sur le front et murmura un remerciement.

Edward retourna dans le salon et saisit Bella dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa avec fougue et elle lui rendit son baiser sans hésiter malgré son inquiétude. Elle rompit leur baiser mais non leur étreinte pour lui demander.

« - Que s'est-il passé ?

- Emma m'a juste fait comprendre que malgré tout le mal que je t'ai fait, c'est du passé et que nous sommes heureux, maintenant.

- Elle a raison.

- Je ne te quitterai plus jamais.

- Je sais », fit sobrement Bella. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et aucun membre de la famille ne se permit de les déranger (puisque évidemment, ils n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'écouter alors que cela ne les regardait pas…). Je profitai de ce moment de paix et de silence pour disparaître dans ma chambre.

Repensant à ce qui s'était passé avec Seth, ou plus généralement ce qui pourrait se passer avec n'importe quel humain, je me mis à réfléchir.

Je m'étais toujours demandée quel instinct poussait le poisson-rouge à se méfier du chat. Comment _savait_-il qu'il devait fuir la patte griffue de cet animal poilu inconnu qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la surface ? Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à s'échapper dès le félin en vue ?

Et le chat ? Comment un chat nourri de croquettes conditionnées savait-il qu'il allait aimer le goût du poisson rouge, petite chose pleine d'arrêtes, en sécurité dans le milieu aquatique haït ? Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à risquer sa sécurité douillette pour ce met humide ?

Je me l'étais demandé, moi, l'humaine conditionnée sans plus aucun instinct animal. Je n'étais ni proie, ni prédateur. Mes proies n'étaient que légumes sans défenses et boîtes de conserve carrées. Moi-même n'étais-je que la proie du temps. Fatalité tranquille et inéluctable de la condition humaine.

Mais j'avais changé. J'étais devenue vampire. Et tout était devenu différent.

Alors que j'étais devenue le chasseur surpême, je ressentai paradoxalement tous les instincts animaux.

Je ne savais pas ce qui poussait le chat à vouloir manger le poisson-rouge. Je ne savais pas plus ce qui me poussait à désirer du sang humain. Un instinct dans un corps mort de se repaître de ce qui le rendait vivant, autrefois.

D'après les expériences de ma famille, j'avais compris que les humains avaient conservé le même instinct de survie que le poisson-rouge. Ils nous sentaient près d'eux. Mais même le poisson-rouge était plus éclairé : lui savait que le chat est dangereux. Il ne savait pas _pourquoi_, mais il _savait_. L'humain, pour sa part, analysait. Le poisson-rouge ressentait. Il se méfiait du chat car une sorte de mémoire ancestrale lui rappelait que c'était un prédateur. L'humain analysait à la place du poisson-rouge, car il savait que le chat existait. Mais il se croyait lui-même sans prédateur ! Il refusait d'avoir peur alors que le danger était plus proche qu'il ne le croyait.

Je ne pouvais les blâmer. Si j'avais eu l'instinct du poisson-rouge, j'aurais peut-être compris.

J'aurais peut-être eu peur et ne serais peut-être jamais devenue ce que je suis. La seule différence entre les humains et les vampires; et les poisson-rouges et les chats, c'est que quel que soit notre instinct, jamais un poisson-rouge ne comprendra quoique se soit car jamais il ne deviendra chat.

Faut-il mourir pour que le voile de la vérité se soulève ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? Et combien de fois faut-il mourir pour cela ?

En parlant de mourir... J'avais une question à poser à Carlisle.

« - Oui ? Entre, Emma. » Carlisle était à son bureau, en train de lire un énorme volume qui ne m'avait pas l'air passionnant.

« - Que veux-tu ?

- J'avais une question...

- Oui ? m'encouragea-t-il.

- Mon professeur de philosophie disait toujours que notre génération avait beaucoup de chance. La fin du monde approche, du moins sa destruction et nous pourrions voir si les Hommes, selon son expression, remonteraient la barre ou non. Que se passera-t-il si, par malheur, les animaux venaient à disparaître, puis les Hommes ? Je vois ça à long terme, mais nous avons beaucoup de temps devant nous, non ? Que se passera-t-il si les vampire se trouvent seuls sur Terre ? Y a-t-il une possibilité de mourir de soif, à la longue, ou faudra-t-il organiser un suicide collectif ?

- Eh bien, je t'avoue que je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je suis sûre qu'il nous reste plusieurs décennies avant qu'il arrive quoi que se soit et que d'ici là, nous aurons le temps d'aviser. Tu sais, à mon époque, et même plus tard, beaucoup pensaient que la fin du monde seraient pour l'an 2000.

- Oui, je m'en souviens.

- Et finalement, nous sommes toujours là.

- Mais ne pouvons nous rien faire ? Nous sommes nombreux, puissants, n'est-il pas possible, d'une manière ou d'une autre de faire changer la politique actuelle ?

- Je ne sais pas, Emma, je ne sais pas. Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre. C'est que les Volturi ne se laisseront pas tuer de cette façon par les humains. Quitte à les élever comme les humains élèvent leurs boeufs, ils s'arrangeront pour survivre.

- Beurk, on dirait de la science-fiction de mauvaise qualité. » Mon expression le fit rire.

« - Nous avons encore le temps. Rassure-toi, Alice nous préviendra lorsque se sera la fin du monde et elle trouvera sûrement un moyen de nous sauver.

- Sans doute. » En effet, ça m'aurait étonné beaucoup qu'elle laisse tout tomber sans se battre, ce n'était pas son genre.

Je retournai dans ma chambre, songeuse, lorsqu'Edward se mit au piano. Il jouait un morceau que je ne connaissais pas et semblait le déchiffrer car il hésitait et se reprenait souvent. J'aurai voulu lui demander ce que c'était, mais je n'osai pas.

_Je ne déchiffre pas, je compose,_ me dit-il. _C'est un morceau pour la famille entière. Parce que je suis heureux que nous soyons ensemble. Un morceau pour ma fille. Pour ma femme. Pour mes parents. Pour mes frères et sœurs. Et pour toi et Seth, pour cet amour si inaccoutumé…_

_Merci. J'aime beaucoup. Ça me donne envie de danser._

_N'hésite pas._

_Bien sûr…_

Voyant que tout était calme, par exemple, qu'Alice n'avait pas prévu de sortie shopping, ni d'essayage de robes, je rejoignis Esmé dans son atelier. Celle-ci n'était pas intervenue, un peu plus tôt, mais elle nous avait tout de même écouté (cela elle ne pouvait me le cacher d'autant plus qu'elle y pensait encore) avec toute l'inquiétude de la mère qu'elle était pour nous.

Je frappai poliment à la porte.

« - Entre, Emma. » Je m'exécutai et saisis du pinceau qu'elle me tendait.

En effet, durant les moments où je n'étais pas avec Seth, ni en train de me chamailler avec mes frères, je tâchais de me rendre utile en l'aidant à restaurer de vieux meubles. Parfois, je jouai aussi avec Nessie en discutant avec Bella, mais j'évitai par contre Alice et Rosalie. Mes deux grandes sœurs avaient en effet décidé d'organiser toute la garde robe de Renesmée pour l'hiver. A la rigueur, j'acceptais de m'occuper de l'album photo familial, mais m'enfuyais dès que l'on me demandait mon avis sur un tissus ou une couleur.

Mais il y avait pire : Alice avait décidé d'organiser une fête pour le premier anniversaire de mariage de Bella et d'Edward, la naissance de Renesmée, le premier anniversaire en tant que vampire de Bella, et la célébration de sa naissance d'humaine. La pauvre ne soupçonnait rien de tout cela et Edward avait juré sans faire de difficulté de ne rien dire. Quant à moi, menacée par une Alice survoltée, gentiment persuadée par un Jasper qui m'avait montré combien il était facile de ne rien dire, j'avais promis lâchement que je ne lâcherai pas le morceau.

Je donnai mon dernier coup de pinceau de vernis transparent sur le bas du meuble lorsque Alice traversa en trombe l'atelier d'Esmé. Elle me saisit vivement par le bras et me força à me relever.

« - Viens, j'ai à te parler. » Le fait que ma mère adoptive n'interrompe en rien ses activité me prouva qu'elle était au courant (et qu'elle approuvait sans doute aussi) l'initiative de sa seconde fille.

Le lutin m'entraîna vers sa chambre et me fit asseoir sur le lit qu'elle partageait avec Jasper.

« - S'il te plaît, essaye d'être gentille avec moi, fit-elle à voix basse.

- Je suis toujours gentille avec toi, Alice !

- Merci. Alors écoute : nous savons qu'avec Seth c'est sérieux (j'aurais voulu l'interroger sur qui était ce « nous », mais n'en eut pas le temps), mais nous, enfin, surtout moi, ne pourrons jamais organiser ni mariage, ni lune de miel. Mais je voudrais que votre union soit inoubliable, même si elle ne peut être officialisée. » Mes joues s'enflammèrent mais heureusement ce n'était qu'une impression mentale. Je tâchai donc de rester le plus impassible possible, même si je ne la trompai pas.

« - S'il te plait, laisse-moi te préparer, te coiffer… Je te ferai plus belle que jamais. Ça me plairait tellement !

- Mais je…

- Merci ! s'écria-t-elle, me coupant la parole et m'embrassant sur la joue.

- Je n'ai pas dit oui ! protestai-je véhémente.

- Ça n'allait pas tarder ! » sourit-elle. Elle profita du fait qu'elle était près de moi pour me faire ôter mon T-shirt. Trop hébété pour l'en empêcher, je la laissai faire, et de la même façon elle m'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain pour me laver les cheveux.

Alice m'assit d'autorité sur un tabouret et commença à mouiller mes cheveux. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que je ne bougerai plus, elle appela :

« - Rose ! » Sa sœur entra bientôt dans la salle de bain et lui tendit une bouteille de shampoing pour cheveux longs avant de l'aider. Je venais de comprendre qui était le « nous » de tout à l'heure.

« - Mais c'est un véritable complot ! m'insurgeai-je.

- Tiens-toi tranquille, grogna Alice.

- Tu vas devenir resplendissante », promit Rosalie. Je pensai tout d'abord appeler Esmé à l'aide avant de me souvenir qu'elle avait laissé Alice m'emmener sans sourciller.

« -Bella !!! » suppliai-je. Je crus un moment qu'elle ne viendrait pas, mais elle fut bientôt sur le seuil de la salle de bain. Je lui souris mais elle hocha la tête :

« - Désolée, je ne peux pas t'aider. Ils ne me laisseraient pas faire, et puis…

- Qui ça « ils » ? » la coupai-je. Qui d'autre était encore inclus dans le « nous » d'Alice ?

« - …

- Vous êtes tous de mèche ?! » Bella eut un petit sourire.

« - Dis-toi qu'en tant que vampire, elles te tortureront moins longtemps (ouf, j'avais échappé aux gommages de peau et autres soins du visage !). Et puis, prends ton mal en patience. Elles te rendront fabuleuse, je le sais.

- Merci, firent les deux sœurs à l'unisson.

- Veux-tu que j'amène Renesmée pour que l'on te tienne compagnie ? proposa la jeune femme brune.

- Pas questions ! Moins il y aura de témoins ! » Elles rirent et j'entendis Bella regagner le salon.

Je me laissai donc faire, et bientôt elles nattèrent mes cheveux en plusieurs tresses pour qu'ils soient ondulés.

Mais lorsque Rosalie saisit un de mes pieds pour me vernir les ongles des orteils, je me débattis. Surtout que le pot portait une étiquette indiquant une couleur rouge vif.

« - Ah, non ! Pas de vernis ! Non, mais vous avez vu la couleur ?! Je ne veux pas ressembler à toutes ses filles superficielles et dévergondées !

- Calme-toi ! fit Alice tandis que je continuai à me débattre comme Rosalie avait toujours le pinceau en main. Sinon, j'appelle Jasper et Emmett pour te tenir ! menaça-t-elle.

- Pas Jasper… » suppliai-je. Mes deux sœurs se figèrent un instant. Dans un ensemble parfait et avec une grâce inégalable, elles levèrent toutes deux le sourcil gauche. Leur coordination aurait fait pâlir de jalousie le plus performant ensemble des danseuses étoiles de l'opéra Russe.

Profitant de leur soudaine inattention provoquée par mes paroles, je fis tomber (malencontreusement) le pot de vernis à ongle rouge dans un geste que j'estimai naturel. Malheureusement pour moi, Rosalie le rattrapa au vol et le reposa sur le bord du lavabo sans même y penser.

« - Il serait trop content de prendre une revanche, expliquai-je en repensant à notre combat déloyal.

- Parfait, pépia Alice. Donc tu restes tranquille, et on te met du transparent.

- D'accord », maugréai-je. Je n'avais vraiment aucune envie que Jasper vienne, car je savais que je n'aurai pas l'ombre d'une chance, et je n'envisageai pas non plus de prendre la fuite, n'étant plus qu'en sous vêtements.

Plus tard, mes sœurs aînées s'estimèrent enfin satisfaites de leur travail. J'avais réussi à m'épargner la robe de soie ridiculement rose et échancrée sans qu'il soit nécessaire à mes frères d'intervenir. Elles m'autorisèrent enfin à pouvoir me regarder dans le miroir.

Je portai un débardeur noir assez long. Ce qui servait de bretelles n'était qu'un tour de cou qui laissait mon dos nu et moulai mon torse. En bas, elle m'avait ordonné de mettre un jean assez simple, mais assez serré lui aussi. Comme il s'arrêtait aux genoux, mes pieds (aux ongles tout de même vernis) étaient logés dans ses escarpins à talons (très, très) hauts, retenus par des rubans de satin.

Mes cheveux étaient élégamment relevés sur ma nuque. Elles m'avaient aussi maquillé très légèrement avec du mascara et du khôl marron, pour ne pas trop renforcer la pâleur de mon visage, et une touche de rouge à lèvres rose pâle. Je faisais suffisamment vampire comme cela.

Enfin libre, je redescendis dans le salon, ayant consigne de rester sage jusqu'à ce que je retrouve Seth, le lendemain matin. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, j'eus la désagréable surprise de voir tous les regards tournés vers moi. Ou plutôt sur le travail effectué par mes deux sœurs.

Je me réfugiai dans le canapé, attendant les commentaires qui n'allaient pas tarder à fuser. Il n'y eut pas le temps d'en avoir car quelqu'un mit de la musique, une valse, et Carlisle me tendit la main.

« - Le jour où je t'accompagnerai à l'autel est encore un peu loin, mais m'accorderais-tu cette danse ? » Comment refuser avec un pareil sourire ? J'acceptai et me retrouvais debout avant de me souvenir que je n'avais jamais dansé de valse de ma vie.

« - Euh… Carlisle ? demandai-je en tentant de m'éloigner, en vain.

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais pas danser, avouai-je.

- Et dire qu'il y avait quelques années toutes les jeunes filles apprenaient à danser dès leur plus jeune âge ! Enfin, soupira-t-il, faussement ennuyé, contente-toi de te laisser guider. Si le partenaire est bon, et je crois avoir fais pas mal de progrès dans ce domaine (ce dont je ne doutais pas), il n'y a normalement pas de problème.

- Tu sais, en France, il n'y a pas toute cette tradition des bals de promos… » me justifiai-je.

Il garda ma main droite dans la sienne et posa son autre main sur ma hanche. Je me laissais guider par mon père adoptif et j'entendis très clairement Alice soupirer à voix haute :

« - La robe rose aurait été parfaite, pourtant ! », mais je l'ignorai. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward inviter Esmé, que je soupçonnais être descendue exprès pour voir ma nouvelle « transformation ». Les autres couples se formèrent sans qu'il ne leur vienne à l'idée que ce n'était pas du tout naturel qu'une dizaine de personnes dansent la valse dans un salon à dix-huit heures. En tout cas, comme moi, Nessie dansait sa première valse dans les bras de Rosalie.

« - Je voulais me faire pardonner de te consacrer si peu de temps, murmura Carlisle. Notre conversation sur la fin du monde ne compte pas, évidemment. D'ordinaire, je passe plus de temps avec mes nouveaux enfants, mais tu t'adaptes si bien, que j'ai l'impression que tu es ici depuis des années, déjà.

- Tu prends une sorte de congé paternité ? me moquai-je.

- J'aimerais que toi aussi tu te considères comme faisant vraiment partie de la famille.

- C'est vrai que parfois, je me demande si tout cela n'est pas irréel, avouai-je. Vous avez vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Vous êtes tous incroyablement soudé même si parfois… (j'hésitai en pensant à Edward et Rosalie) il y a eut des tensions, finis-je.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne considère plus la famille sans toi.

- Merci de m'avoir accueillie. » Il m'embrassa sur le front et me passa à mon cavalier suivant, tandis que la musique changeait.

« - Tu es resplendissante, me dit Jasper.

- Je ne m'en sors pas trop mal, avouai-je. J'ai gagné au moins vingt centimètres et j'ai échappé à la robe rose.

- Il n'y a pas que l'apparence physique… » Il ne développa pas plus et se contenta de me faire tournoyer. De toute manière, il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup parler pour que je le comprenne.

Il y eut ensuite Emmett.

« - Ah ! Ma petite sœur !

- Si je ne m'abuse, à part Esmé et Rosalie, nous sommes toutes tes petites sœurs.

- Nessie n'est pas ma petite sœur non plus, fit-il, très sérieux. Je suis content, reprit-il, je croyais qu'à cet exercice-là aussi tu allais me coiffer au poteau. Mais non, tu es encore pire que Bella lorsqu'elle était humaine, la maladresse en moins.

- Merci du compliment. Combien de bal de promo t'a-t-il fallu, à toi, pour apprendre ?

- Aucun ! s'offusqua-t-il. Je savais très bien danser avant !

- Rosalie ? demandai-je.

- C'est vrai, approuva-t-elle. Nous lui avons appris avant le premier bal. Je ne voulais pas d'un cavalier qui ne sache pas danser !

- Merci, baby… » fit Emmett, grognon. J'éclatai de rire et il me passa à mon quatrième partenaire.

« - Tu as refusé la robe, alors c'est toi qui mènes ! me fit Alice, autoritaire.

- Je ne sais pas danser.

- Tu mènes, mais je guide.

- Je trouve que j'ai déjà été très gentille aujourd'hui… » Elle se retint de hausser les épaules mais me fit souvenir de tous mes menus refus dans la salle de bain. Ce qui était amusant avec Alice, c'était qu'elle se donnait rarement la peine de nous parler à voix haute, à Edward et moi. Si les autres membres de la famille ne le faisaient que pour parler plus discrètement, elle utilisait son pouvoir et le notre comme les choses les plus naturelles qui soient.

Finalement, ce bal improvisé s'acheva et je restai seule dans le salon, MP3 sur les oreilles. Je tentai de me calmer car la danse m'avait excité. Parfois, j'oubliai que j'étais un vampire nouveau-né gouvernée par mes pulsions. Il fallait du temps pour me calmer. Je savais que si j'avais éprouvé pour Seth ce qu'Edward ressentait pour Bella, je l'aurai déjà tué. Mais peu ici semblaient en avoir conscience.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Notes :

J'ai inclus la tranqformation d'Emmett dans ma fic, en reprennant un extrait écrit par Stephenie Meyer au plus proche, parce qu'elle-même avait dû le supprimer de ses livres. J'espère que vous appréciez cet effort de continuité...

J'ai _adoré_ écrit le passage sur le poisson rouge. Ça m'est venu d'un coup, alors que ma fic était déjà entièrement écrite, mais en relecture.

Quant au passage sur la fin du monde, les propos du prof de philo d'Emma (genre « vous aurez la chance de connaître la fin du monde »), ce sont les propos que tenaient mon prof aussi. J'avoue que sur le coup ça fait très bizarre. Surtout lorsqu'on est en terminale. Je ne suis pas sûre que même 3 ans plus tard je suis prête à affronter la fin du monde, mdr !

Encore un fois, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours !!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 11 : Soulmate

Le lendemain, Seth vint vers neuf heures à la maison. Je sentis qu'il était fatigué, mais il ne le dit pas, se contentant de m'embrasser légèrement. Il me tira par la main, mais profitant lâchement de ma force, je l'entraînai vers la cuisine où je le fis asseoir sur une chaise.

« - Que veux-tu manger ?

- Tu sais faire à manger ?

- Eh bien, j'ai mangé environ trois fois par jour durant vingt ans, tu sais… Ce qui ne signifie pas que je suis particulièrement douée, en revanche. Alors, que veux-tu ?

- Des pâtes, ça suffira. »

Je sortis un paquet et fis chauffer de l'eau. Seth ne fut pas offusqué que je requiers son aide pour qu'il me dise où en était la cuisson. Même s'il réclama que j'en rajoute. A lui tout seul il voulait manger plus de la moitié du paquet. Et j'étais quasiment sûre qu'il allait y arriver. Une fois qu'il eut mangé, je l'emmenai dans ma chambre, où je l'obligeai à dormir un peu. Même si nous étions serrés sur le canapé, je l'autorisai à me garder contre lui.

N'y résistant pas, j'observai ses rêves. C'était tellement magique. Je voyais plein de couleurs, souvent très claires et ne cessais de m'émerveiller même si je savais qu'il en oublierait la plupart avant son réveil. Je remarquai aussi la présence d'une enfant, une certaine Claire dont Quil s'était imprégné. Les autres membres de la meute rêvaient-ils aussi de moi à cause de Seth ? Cette idée ne me plaisait pas trop, mais je comprenais maintenant vraiment ce que pouvait ressentir Leah.

Lorsque je sentis qu'il se réveillait, je me contorsionnai (il me tenait devant lui) pour caresser d'une main ses cheveux courts.

« - Bien dormi ?

- Oui. C'était parfait. Mais… reprit-il après une hésitation, tu m'espionnais ? »

Je cachai mon visage au creux de son coude. Craignant de l'avoir vraiment vexé, j'ajoutai :

« - Tu n'as rêvé à rien de gênant, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. Il y avait beaucoup de couleurs, de sons et même des odeurs. Je ne peux rêver qu'au travers des autres ! plaidai-je.

- J'ai aussi rêvé de toi.

- De temps à autres », avouai-je. Je me serrai plus près contre lui, gênée. Je repris alors, tentant de changer se sujet :

« - Je pourrais passer l'éternité dans tes bras.

- Toi, sûrement. Mais moi, je crois que je tomberais en poussière. » Je tentai donc de me lever, mais il me retint.

« - Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne puisse rester ainsi quelques heures… » Je revins donc contre lui.

Plus tard (l'écoulement du temps avait beaucoup moins d'importance qu'à son ordinaire…), nous nous levâmes pour une « promenade ». En effet, chose rare, il faisait beau (sans faire soleil, et tant mieux car de tout façon je n'aimais la manière dont ma peau étincelait surtout lorsque j'étais avec lui).

Soudain, il me regarda comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu.

« - Tu as osé me quitter pendant que je dormais pour te changer ?

- Je n'aurais pas pu défaire l'étreinte de tes bras », mentis-je effrontément. Mais il ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie. Il haussa un sourcil, attendant mon explication.

« - Non, Seth, je ne me suis pas changée. J'étais habillé comme cela depuis que tu es entré. »

Il scruta mon visage, cherchant à déceler dans mes yeux un éventuel mensonge.

« - Non, je ne mens pas. » Il eut alors une expression chagrine.

« - Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas attentif. Pourtant tu es si…

- Tu étais fatigué. Je ne t'en veux pas, bien au contraire.

- Emma, tu es splendide, réussit-il à dire avant que je ne l'en empêche.

- Arrête, tu vas faire plaisir à Alice et Rosalie.

- Peuvent-elles m'entendre, là ?

- Si elles sont dans la maison (et j'espérai que non), sans doute, oui, avouai-je.

- Merci, les filles ! fit-il en haussant un peu la voix.

- De rien ! firent deux voix en provenance du salon.

- De toute manière, minaudai-je sans vraiment savoir pourquoi (ça ne me ressemblait pas), les autres me l'ont déjà dit.

- Qui ? demanda-t-il.

- Carlisle, Jasper, par exemple. » Un éclat fugitif passa sur son visage. J'avais pris soin de baisser la voix, ne souhaitant pas que le reste de la famille sache à quoi je m'abaissais.

« - Serais-tu jaloux ?

- Affreusement, avoua-t-il en serrant mes poignets dans ses grandes mains.

- Pourtant, ce ne sont que…

- Oh, ce n'est pas tant eux individuellement. Vois, j'ai éprouvé beaucoup de choses à l'encontre de Bella. Pourtant, c'est la première fois que je suis jaloux d'elle. Elle peut te voir plus souvent que moi. » Son air était sérieux, et je m'attendais si peu à cela, que j'eus envie de le consoler. Je me blottis dans ses bras. Mais lorsqu'il se fut un peu calmé, je dis :

« - Je peux te donner certaines choses, mais je ne peux rien te promettre sans devenir parjure un jour. Je suis désolée.

- Je sais » dit-il simplement en m'embrassant sur le front.

« - On sort ? demanda-t-il après un instant.

- D'accord. Mais par la route. Alice me tuerait si je marchais en forêt avec ça ! » fis-je en montrant mes talons aiguilles démesurément longs, pointus et sans doute fragiles lorsque c'était moi qui les portais.

Nous sortîmes et marchâmes un moment, main dans la main. Mes doigts caressaient sa peau brûlante, émerveillée par ce feu de vie.

Malgré mes chaussures, je conservais une allure plus qu'humaine, même si nous avions l'impression de nous traîner par rapport à d'habitude.

J'étais malheureuse de ne pouvoir profiter d'une ballade tranquille en amoureux, mais j'avais tellement l'habitude d'aller vite… Du coup, lorsque Seth me souleva pour me prendre dans ses bras, je ne pus me retenir de soupirer de plaisir.

Puis, une pensée me vint à l'esprit :

« - Seth ? Je ne suis pas trop lourde ? Humaine, je n'étais pas très grosse, mais depuis que mon corps a changé, je ne sais pas.

- Tais-toi un peu, me morigéna-t-il. On n'entend plus les oiseaux !

- Il n'y a jamais d'oiseau lorsque je suis quelque part, lui rappelai-je.

- Alors, écoute le silence. » J'obéis. Même si le silence ne signifiait pas grand-chose à mon avis. Mais lui faire remarquer n'aurait servi à rien.

Je devais l'admettre, j'avais toujours adoré être portée de la sorte. Rien ne me paraissait plus romantique. Ce que je pouvais être bête ! Mais puisque je l'étais autant l'être totalement et en profiter !

J'eus bientôt l'agréable surprise de voir que Seth m'emmenait sur la plage de notre premier baiser.

Pourtant, nous nous assîmes en retrait de la plage, sous le couvert des arbres. Au-dessus de nous, quelques morceaux de ciels bleus étaient laissés apparents entre les déchirures des nuages.

Nous étions allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le sol. De nos mains unies, je montrai le ciel.

« - Vois-tu les étoiles ? Désormais, je distingue leur pâle brillance même le jour. Mais je ne connais toujours pas le nom de nombre de ces constellations. »

Seth ne répondit pas. Durant un fol instant, je crus qu'il s'était rendormi. Je tournai la tête vers lui. Légèrement redressé, il me regardait. Apparemment, le jour n'était pas à la conversation.

Je remis en position assise et il m'imita.

Du bout des doigts, je caressai les traits de son visage, de son cou, de ses épaules, de son torse. Encore une fois, il m'imita, mais avec plus de lenteur. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur ma clavicule gauche.

« - Je t'… » commença-t-il à dire, mais je posai une main sur ses lèvres.

« - A ton tour de te taire. Les mots ne sont qu'une confirmation et font souvent plus de mal que de bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir de confirmation et je ne veux pas de regrets auxquels me raccrocher. »

Je remplaçai ma main par mes lèvres pour être sûre d'être obéi.

Sa main gauche enserra ma taille, m'écrasant contre son torse, tandis que la droite se faufilait dans mon dos, cherchant la pâle perfection de ma peau granitique. J'ôtai moi-même mon débardeur à sa surprise mais aussi à son ravissement.

Ma respiration s'accéléra lorsque ses mains caressèrent mon dos et nos soupirs se mêlèrent au ressac des flots.

Beaucoup plus tard, Seth s'était endormi contre moi, sa tête sur ma poitrine. D'une main distraite, je caressai ses cheveux courts.

Il montra finalement quelques signes de réveil, resserrant sa prise sur mon corps, et bougeant légèrement la tête. Je sentis ses cils frôler ma peau lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et ses lèvres brûlantes déposer un baiser juste sous ma clavicule.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à me concentrer, mais je tentai de me souvenir ce à quoi je réfléchissai avant qu'il ne se réveille.

« - Sais-tu ce à quoi je pensais ?

- Non. » Sa main glissa sur ma hanche dans un geste très doux. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et tentant de garder quelque cohérence dans mon esprit, je continuai :

« - Je t'imaginai, allongé près d'une femme, une main sur le ventre rebondi de la mère de tes futures enfants. » Sa paume s'arrêta net, mais je l'ignorai :

« - Vous seriez heureux, et vous discuteriez du nom de votre enfant, ou d'un truc idiot comme la couleur des murs de la chambre. Et ce jour-là, je serais heureuse pour toi. »

Il se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Je ne me soustrayai pas à son regard.

« - Qu'ai-je fait de mal ? Je voulais te rendre heureuse et j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout gâcher. Que… ? » Je le bâillonnai d'une main en me redressant.

« - Je ne te mérite pas, c'est tout. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi comblée de toute ma vie.

- De toute ta vie de vampire ou en tout ? » demanda-t-il en embrassant l'arrière de ma nuque. Je frémis.

« - De toute ma vie », réussis-je à articuler avant d'être une nouvelle fois emportée par mes sens si faciles à distraire.

Lorsque nous décidâmes enfin à rentrer, le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel. Contrairement à notre habitude, je gardai la main de Seth dans la mienne et l'entraînai vers la maison.

« - Jacob veut te parler. » Il ne commenta pas, mais je le sentis content de me garder encore un peu près de lui.

Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, j'entendais les pensées de Seth au travers de celles d'Edward. Malheureusement, il pensait à ce que nous venions de vivre. Je ne pouvais rougir mais tâchai d'éviter le regard de mon frère qui faisait, je devais le reconnaître, son possible pour ne pas entendre, tandis que Seth rejoignait Jacob dans la cuisine. Nul ne pouvait avoir de secret, ici ! Enfin, nous étions tous logés à la même enseigne, désormais.

Mais comme des souvenirs plus précis envahissaient l'esprit de mon amant, qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille assez distraite Jacob, j'émis un feulement de mécontentement.

« - Seth ! » Il comprit et se morigéna. … avant de recommencer.

Je jetai un coup d'œil discret à Edward. Un sourire narquois s'étirait sur ses lèvres au vu de ma réaction.

Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache. C'était ma vie privée.

J'avais déjà protégé ma propre tête, mais quelque peu stressée, je n'arrivai pas à étendre ma protection jusqu'à Seth.

Soudain, Edward eut un cri d'animal pris au piège. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il me fixait, les yeux fous.

« - Emma ! gronda-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Emma ! » répéta-t-il, cette fois, comme s'il était angoissé. Pour le coup, vraiment tout le monde nous regardait, même les loups étaient sortis de la cuisine.

« - Emma, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait !?

- Quoi ? répétai-je, toujours sans comprendre.

- Je n'entends plus personne ! Je n'entends plus aucune de vos pensées !

- Ah… » De toute évidence, j'étais responsable, mais je ne savais comment faire pour inverser ce que je ne me souvenais pas avoir fait.

« - Délivre-moi ! C'est affreux ! » Les témoins se mirent à rire, et je tâchai de gagner du temps. Si lui ne nous entendait plus, moi, je continuais à être dans sa tête et ressentais toute son angoisse. Comme Jasper, le seul à être mal à l'aise avec Edward.

« - Détends-toi, suggérai-je. Profite de ce calme.

- Non ! Je… je…

- Elle a raison, fit Bella, profite du silence, pour une fois que tu en as l'occasion.

- Non !

- Edward ! protestai-je. Tant que tu ne te calmeras pas, comment veux-tu que je puisse me concentrer ?

- Parce que tu m'entends toujours ?! » Il se prit la tête dans les mains et Alice vint lui tapoter l'épaule :

« - La vie est vraiment injuste. Emma, tu le délivres ?

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne sais même pas comm… » Je m'interrompis face à leurs regards et à un nouveau problème qui descendait les escaliers en criant d'une voix joyeuse.

J'accueillis Emmett en bas des marches, poings sur les hanches et le prévint :

« - N'y pense même pas !

- En vertu de quel droit ?

- Propose un défi… me souffla Bella qui avait très bien comprit l'humeur de son beau-frère.

- Bonne idée. Que dirais-tu donc d'un défi ? répétai-je à Emmett qui jetai un regard mauvais à Bella. Si je perds, tu racontes ce que tu veux, sinon, tu te tais. »

Son esprit de joueur prit le dessus sur sa prudence.

« - D'accord.

- Un combat ? suggérai-je.

- J'accepte, à condition que tu te battes contre Edward. » Je me tournai vers celui-ci. Il avait essayé de nous interrompre plusieurs fois et m'assaillait mentalement. Du coup, je ne doutais pas de sa réponse.

« - Si elle me délivre avant.

- Ok, mais je prends moi aussi un témoin. Alice ? Tu veux bien ?

- Allons dans ma chambre.

- Délivre-moi, fit Edward en me barrant le chemin.

- Après » fis-je en l'écartant. Je montai à la suite d'Alice et fermai la porte derrière nous.

« - Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'il vous laisse tranquille ? demandai-je par curiosité.

- Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre Jasper.

- Chanceuse ! M'aideras-tu, s'il te plaît ? Je n'ai aucune chance contre Edward.

- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

- Je te jure que je te laisserai organiser mon mariage lorsque se sera le moment. » Elle me sauta au cou, avant de s'éloigner, suspicieuse.

« - Je veux un témoin de notre marché.

- Jasper ? soupirai-je.

- Oui. » Elle l'appela et il nous rejoignit. Alice lui expliqua l'affaire et il prit note.

« - Et comment puis-je être sûre que tu ne vas rien leur dire ? demandai-je à Jasper, me préparant à mon troisième « deal » en quelques minutes.

« - Je ne dirais rien si tu expliques à Alice qui est l'homme de ses visions. » Je soupirai intérieurement. Si ce n'était que ça ! Je comptai de toute manière le faire.

« - D'accord, mais ce soir, après le combat si je le gagne. Promis. Faut-il un autre témoin, où avez-vous confiance en moi ? » me moquai-je. Alice me tira la langue et nous redescendîmes.

Edward m'attendait de pied ferme en bas de l'escalier. Il montra sa tête d'un geste agacé. Je le fis asseoir et l'imitai. Je tâchai de me concentrer. Je parvenais presque à comprendre ce que j'avais fait grâce à ce que m'avait expliqué Bella. Mais avant de le « délivrer », je vérifiai les pensées de Seth. Heureusement, il était trop amusé par ce qui arrivait à Edward, trop impatient de voir le combat, qu'il ne pensait plus à nous, oubliant aussi que Leah était revenue et voulait me parler.

Je me redressai :

« - Leah… » commençai-je. Edward m'adressa son plus noir regard, en me faisant rasseoir sur le canapé.

« - Moi d'abord ! Tu lui parleras avant le combat si tu veux, mais tu t'occupes de moi avant !

- Ne sois pas si à cran ! Et puis, quel programme chargé.

- S'il te plaît, Emma ! Arrête de vouloir gagner du temps !

- D'accord », soupirai-je.

Je me concentrai à nouveau. Mon bouclier n'était apparemment pas placé sur les gens qui nous entouraient, mais autour de la tête d'Edward.

Je réussis finalement à la délivrer, plus par chance que par autre chose, et il soupira de soulagement.

« - A tout à l'heure dans la clairière.

- Tu es drôlement ingrat alors que je viens de te délivrer.

- Non, je ne trouve pas. Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as mis toi-même dans cette situation ?

- Tu soutiens Emmett !

- Je réglerais mes comptes avec lui plus tard. Pour l'instant, je me venge. A tout à l'heure, soeurette. Si tu sors vivante de ton entretien avec la louve !

- Les loups ne peuvent pas monter aux arbres, lui fis-je remarquer.

- Tâche de rester dans la forêt, dans ce cas-là, me conseilla Emmett. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois abîmée, pour le combat.

- Personne ne voudra rompre le traité, achevai-je, utilisant de vieil argument fort utile pour clore une discussion sur les rapports changeurs de forme/vampires.

- N'abîmes pas trop ma sœur non plus, s'il te plaît, fit Seth qui venait de lui parler.

- Promis. »

Je rejoignis donc la magnifique louve grise qui m'attendait dans la forêt.

« - Salut, Leah. Marchons un peu avant de parler, s'il te plaît. » Elle acquiesça et je me mis à courir.

_Comptes-tu aller encore loin, comme cela ?_ me demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment. _Ce n'est pas ça m'embête, bien au contraire, mais je voulais surtout te parler._

« - On continue jusqu'à ce que je n'entende plus les pensées d'Edward. Je veux que nous soyons tranquilles. » Elle approuva d'un grognement et accéléra encore la cadence.

Bientôt, nous fûmes assez loin, et Leah avait pris considérablement d'avance. Je m'arrêtai, mais elle continua, toute à sa course.

« - Tant pis, lui criai-je. Si tu ne veux pas me parler, je rentre ! » Je n'eus pas tôt fait de tourner les talons qu'elle se plaça devant moi en grognant.

Je m'adossai prudemment à un arbre et elle s'assit devant moi.

« - Ne voudrais-tu pas reprendre forme humaine ? Ça éviterait que la meute nous entende. » Elle grogna.

« - Je ferme les yeux, si tu veux » proposai-je, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas de vêtements avec elle. Mais Leah grogna encore, pour seule réponse.

« - Bon, d'accord. Mais est-ce que ça t'embête si j'essaye de les empêcher de nous entendre ? Bien que je ne sois pas sûre d'y arriver… »

_Vas-y_, répondit-elle.

« - Préviens-les tout de même. Sinon, ils vont penser que je t'ai tuée. » Elle obéit et j'appliquai avec succès (!) mon bouclier autour de sa tête.

« - Tu ne veux vraiment pas… ? »

_Tu m'entends parfaitement et la réciproque est évidente._

« - D'accord. Alors raconte-moi ce que tu as fait ces derniers mois. »

_Je voulais parler de Seth._

« - Il y a bien un rapport. Avant que tu ne partes, tu m'aurais déjà arraché la tête. »

Elle eut un rictus que je pris comme un sourire.

_Comme c'était l'été, les cours de fac n'ont pas encore repris. J'ai trouvé un emploi comme serveuse dans un café, et le soir je faisais de la relaxation. Ça m'a fait du bien, mais la forêt, et même la meute me manquaient, bizarrement. Si tu ne risquais pas de tuer mon frère, je crois que je te serais reconnaissante._

« - Remercie-moi », crânai-je. Elle dévoila les crocs avec un regard mauvais qui m'aurait fait reculer si je n'étais pas déjà dos à un arbre.

« - Je plaisantais, Leah. Tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour. »

Elle reposa sa tête entre ses pattes.

_C'est ma mère qui m'a envoyé._ _Elle s'inquiète._

« - Elle a raison. »

_J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais une drôle de manière de te défendre,_ me fit-elle remarquer. Elle ouvrit un œil curieux.

_Si je te tuais, crois-tu que les Cullen rompraient le traité pour te venger ?_

« - Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que je me laisserai faire. Et puis, tu ne voudrais pas rendre ton frère malheureux ? »

_Seth…_ cracha-t-elle. _Je ne sais vraiment pas comment j'ai pu m'empêcher de ne pas lui mettre une bonne raclée._

« - Peut-être parce qu'il n'y peut rien, qu'il n'est pas en tort, et que tu es contente de revenir ici.

_Peut-être… _admit-elle. _Mais alors pourquoi je n'essaye pas de te mettre une raclée, à toi ?_

« - Je ne sais pas. Mais bon, comme Edward va déjà le faire tout à l'heure, je n'y tiens pas trop. »

Elle leva une oreille, intéressée.

Je lui expliquai brièvement le comment du pourquoi, omettant toutefois de préciser que son frère et notre relation en était encore une fois ma cause.

Finalement, j'allais avoir droit à un spectateur de plus, ce qui ne me plaisait guère, mais c'était mieux de me disputer encore avec elle.

Avant que nous nous en allions, elle demanda d'une voix tout à fait innocente :

_Est-ce que je peux t'arracher une main ? Parce que si je rentre comme ça, j'aurais l'impression de mettre fait avoir. En plus, j'ai une réputation à tenir !_

« - Je préférerais que tu évites », lui affirmai-je, très sérieuse.

_Bon tant pis. Quand dois-tu prendre ta raclée, que je demande à Edward ?_

« - Dès que nous aurions fini d'y aller. »

_Alors allons-y._

« - Vive la solidarité féminine ! »

_La famille d'abord._

Nous nous remîmes à courir en direction de la maison. Leah prit encore une fois de l'avance et était sagement assise à la droite de Jacob lorsque j'arrivai.

Emmett et Edward étaient l'un près de l'autre et m'attendaient aussi. Je cherchai du regard mes alliés sûrs (Alice, Jasper, et Seth, bien entendu), et potentiels (je ne devais pas trop compter sur Bella même si c'était elle qui avait proposé l'idée, ni sur Rosalie, mais j'espérais un peu de soutien du côté de Carlisle et Esmé). Quant à la meute de Jacob, même s'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi nous nous battions, je n'attendais nulle compassion. Ils seraient trop heureux que je me fasse battre par quelqu'un à défaut d'eux-mêmes.

Tandis que nous nous rendions dans la clairière, j'hésitai entre avoir l'impression d'être une bête que l'on menait à l'abattoir ou d'être une bête de foire. Il fallait que j'aie confiance, les visions d'Alice allaient en notre sens.

En arrivant dans la clairière, j'enlevai mes chaussures mais plaçai mon bouclier autour de ma tête et celle d'Alice. J'avais plus de facilité, désormais. Edward nous regarda, mais nous l'ignorâmes. Ses regards se tournèrent ensuite vers Jasper. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

_De toute manière, tu en sortiras gagnant et perdant dans les deux cas._ Edward l'interrogea encore du regard, mais Jasper refusa de répondre.

En effet, il aurait été plus judicieux pour moi de le laisser gagner le combat et de ne pas révéler qui était Seleyann, mais j'avais envie de faire plaisir à Alice. Et il était temps que cette vieille histoire s'achève enfin. Sans compter que je ne tenais pas particulièrement aux remarques d'Emmett pour le reste de mon éternité.

Finalement, il ne put plus reculer. Je sentis Alice se jeter dans les conjectures du futur. Elle avait fermé les yeux et Jasper la tenait dans ses bras, contre lui.

Avec Edward, nous nous saluâmes courtoisement. Un instant, nous restâmes face à l'autre, spéculatifs. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop réfléchir puisque ses pensées et décisions étaient vulnérables. Mais, il était aussi conscient que malgré mes progrès, j'étais moins experte que lui.

Nous attaquâmes au même instant. Nos coups furent vifs, mais aucun ne portèrent. Je me retrouvai de nouveau face à lui, à l'endroit où il s'était lui-même tenu quelques instants auparavant.

De nouveau, nous bondîmes. Cette fois, les coups portèrent et s'enchaînèrent à toute vitesse. Nous ne cherchions pas tant à frapper, mais surtout à déséquilibrer l'autre.

J'esquivai un coup de poing prévu par Alice, me plaquai contre Edward, mais reçut un autre coup dans le sternum. Le souffle coupé, je reculai de quelques pas. Prenant parti de cette faiblesse, je restai hésitante, en équilibre sur un pied. Je voulais tellement fort qu'il tombe dans mon piège et cherche à me déséquilibrer, que j'influençai les visions d'Alice. Il était difficile de différencier ce que je voulais faire, ce que je voulais qu'Edward fasse, ce qu'il voulait faire, et ce qu'il souhaitait me voir faire. Je me concentrai sur les pensées d'Edward.

Il ne tomba pas tout à fait dans mon piège. Il se méfiait, me connaissant trop bien. Il tenta un premier balayage, prudent. Je me contentai de reculer. Un deuxième balayage pour lui, un deuxième recul pour moi. Un troisième balayage, encore plus prudent. Je laissai faire. Au quatrième, je rentrai dans son attaque, le déséquilibrai. Mais il réagit très vite, et je profitai de son élan pour me dégager avant qu'il ne prenne le dessus. Mon bond me propulsa très haut dans les airs. J'attrapai une branche pour tourner et me projeter en arrière, de façon à ne pas tomber à l'endroit où j'étais partie. J'atterris accroupie, à quelques mètres derrière lui. Sentant que je ne réattaquerais pas tout de suite, il se releva lentement.

Ses yeux étaient hypnotisant comme un cobra qui se préparait à frapper.

Le coup partit. Parmi toutes les possibilités envisagées par Alice, je remarquai une faille. Une seule. Je saisis son bras au moment où il arrivait et le maintint suffisamment loin de moi le temps que je me retrouve dans son dos.

Délicatement, je posai mes lèvres sur son cou. Je ne m'attardai pas avant de m'éloigner d'un bond.

Baissant les bras, j'attendis qu'il se tourne vers moi. Ses yeux trouvèrent les miens. Edward inclina la tête et je lui rendis salut.

Je me tournai ensuite vers Emmett :

« - J'ai gagné ! Tu devras te taire, maintenant ! Chacun ses alliés, ajoutai-je en remerciant Alice d'un geste de la tête.

- Pas grave. C'était un beau combat. Je trouverais bien un autre moyen de t'embêter.

- Je ne me fais aucun soucis pour cela. » Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant et m'envoya une bourrade dans l'épaule qui me projeta contre un jeune arbre qui se cassa en deux sous le choc.

Nous rentrâmes en discutant avec animation, sauf Leah qui refusait toujours de reprendre forme humaine.

Edward riait avec les autres. Intérieurement, je l'admirai. Même si c'était un combat amical, je savais que mon orgueil en aurait pris un coup. Mais cela ne semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid. Peut-être en partie parce qu'il savait que j'avais triché.

_Certes. Mais aussi parce que je suis moins jeune que toi. Je ne le prends pas aussi au sérieux et je ne vais pas gâcher ma vie pour un combat sans conséquence perdu._

_Je t'admire_, fis-je simplement.

_Jasper a dit que je sortirai gagnant dans les deux cas._

_J'ai promis à Alice de vous dire qui était Seleyann._

_Merci._

Après avoir longuement discuté, Emmett et Rosalie montèrent se coucher. Jasper me jeta un regard appuyé avant de faire de même.

« - Jacob, pourrais-tu coucher Renesmée, s'il te plaît ? Je dois parler à ses parents. » Tout joyeux, le loup bondit sur ses pieds et s'empara de la petite.

« - Y'a intérêt qu'elle s'endorme rapidement, Jake… gronda Bella.

- T'inquiète, t'inquiète… maugréa Jacob

- Seth, si tu veux venir aussi, » lui proposai-je en me rendant dans ma chambre. Il doubla les autres pour s'emparer de ma main et nous entrâmes dans ma chambre.

Je m'assis en tailleur par terre, face au divan et mon amant vint tout contre moi. Edward et Bella se blottirent dans le canapé et Alice se calla contre les jambes de sa belle-sœur.

« - Chose promise, chose due, je vais vous dire qui est Seleyann. Mais vous allez devoir supportez l'histoire des quelques années de ma vie.

Je suis née le 21 juin.

- Tu as un jour de moins que moi ! fit Edward en riant.

- Et quelques années ! ajoutai-je.

Mes parents pensaient ne pas avoir d'autres enfants. Du coup, ils ont longuement hésité sur le prénom. Je m'appelle donc Emma Marie Elisabeth Amanda Long. Lorsque ma sœur est née, ils n'avaient plus d'idée. Ils l'ont appelée Io, comme dans la mythologie grecque.

J'ai grandi paisiblement. Vers mes seize ans, j'ai rencontré un garçon. Seleyann. Je suis rapidement tombée amoureuse de lui et se fut réciproque. Au bout de deux mois, nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. De l'avis de tous, nous étions le plus beau couple jamais vu. Nous nous entendions à merveille. Jamais de dispute, rien.

C'était merveilleux.

Nous avons attendu que j'ai dix-huit ans pour vouloir nous marier. Le jour de la saint Jean. Ou de Beltane, selon les celtes.

Le décor pour le mariage était grandiose. Il faisait assez beau et j'attendais sous un dais de fleur mon fiancé.

Pourtant, à l'heure dite, il n'était pas là. Nous avons attendu. Puis, comme les heures passaient, je ne sais plus qui est allé le chercher.

La pluie s'est mise à tomber. J'ai refusé de rentrer. L'eau du ciel cachait mes larmes. Les gouttes rebondissaient sur les montants métalliques, résonnant comme des clochettes. Ce n'était qu'une belle averse d'été. Chaude et douce.

Celui qui était allé chercher Seleyann revint et nous dit que son appartement était vide et que plusieurs de ses affaires manquaient.

Au bout de deux jours, j'ai cessé d'attendre. Du haut d'une falaise, j'ai jeté ma robe de mariée à la mer, précisai-je pour Edward qui avait vu mon souvenir.

Je n'ai jamais revu Seleyann.

J'ai déménagé, recommencé une nouvelle vie. J'ai fini par l'oublier et rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. C'était plus facile puisque personne ne connaissait mon histoire.

J'ai de nouveau tout perdu en devant un vampire. Et j'ai maintenant beaucoup plus.

Sauf qu'il a l'air de revenir dans ma vie... »

Je me tus, et ils ne brisèrent pas tout de suite le silence. Je voyais dans leurs esprits des images de leurs passés : mariages, souvenirs d'une Bella humaine qu'Edward avait dû quitter.

Seth resserra sa prise sur ma taille et je blottis ma tête dans mon cou.

« - Je… je suis désolée, Emma, fit Bella, la première. Je comprends ce que tu a pu ressentir, je…

- Je sais, Bella. Merci. Qui sont les hommes que vous avez reconnu sur la vision du mariage ?

- Les Volturi » répondit Alice. Je revis les trois hommes vêtus de noirs dans la neige. Les souvenirs de Nessie.

« - La synthèse des conclusions ? demanda Alice à Edward.

- Les Volturi ont transformé Seleyann. Il souhaite toujours t'épouser et les Italiens le soutiennent. De toute évidence, ton « père » t'a transformé pour te léguer son don et te soustraire aux Volturi en te faisant venir ici. Ils te cherchent mais ne savent pas que tu es avec nous. Pas encore.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Tu es puissante. Seleyann l'ait sûrement aussi. Ils pensent qu'un couple puissant à leurs côtés pourrait les aider.

- Ils se trompent. Je ne les aiderais pas.

- Même si tu admets que Seleyann a été enlevé contre son gré le jour de votre mariage et qu'il t'aime toujours ? Qu'il souhaite toujours t'épouser ?

- Je ne peux plus l'aimer, affirmai-je. J'ai eu trop mal. Désormais, c'est vous que j'aime, vous êtes ma famille et je ne vous trahirais jamais au profit des Volturi.

- Merci, fit Bella.

- Tu as de la chance, Seth, ajouta Alice. Profites-en. » Sur ce, ils m'embrassèrent chacun leur tour comme une enfant avant qu'elle ne dorme, et s'en allèrent.

« - Veux-tu que je te laisse seule aussi ? » s'enquit Seth. Je m'accrochai à lui comme si le lâcher signifiait la fin de toutes choses.

« - Reste. » Il obéit mais me souleva dans ses bras pour me déposer sur le canapé. Il s'allongea contre moi et me garda contre lui, dans sa chaleur réconfortante.

*

*

*

*

*

*

Ce chapitre ne fait pas à proprement parler avancer l'action, mais voilà quelques scènes et révélations attendues, non ?

J'espère que ça vous a plût !


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 12 : Amazing News

« - Alors, alors, alors ! Dis-moi tout ! » fit une Aurore surexcitée. Ses cheveux blonds volaient dans tous les sens et ses joues étaient rougies par l'excitation. Elle d'ordinaire si calme, si posée.

« - Il paraît que tu es amoureuse…

- Qui t'a dit ça ? m'offusquai-je.

- Lindsay ! Qui d'autre ? Alors, c'est Seleyann ? Je suis sûre qu'il s'agit de Seleyann ! » Sans répondre, je jetai un regard à mon amie d'enfance. Elle eut un air d'innocence qui contrastait avec son T-shirt où il était écrit « Born to be bad ». Mais bon, ce n'était plus à prouver.

Comme Aurore continuait à sautiller et que je savais qu'elle n'avait aucun souffle, je décidai de tout lui avouer avant qu'elle n'ait un point de côté.

« - Oui, c'est Seleyann. C'était vraiment difficile à deviner, n'est-ce pas ? persifflai-je même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii ! » trépigna-t-elle de joie. Lindsay ayant fini de se recoiffer, elle se leva. Me prenant les mains, elle me fit asseoir sur le lit. Aurore, qui avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, s'assit à même le sol et sortit son carnet à dessin.

« - Alors ? s'enquit à son tour Lindsay. Quand vas-tu lui dire ?

- Jamais m'emportai-je. J'attendrai qu'il fasse le premier pas ! » Mes amies eurent un grand soupir déçu.

« - Ça risque d'être encore pire qu'Anna… »

Le lendemain, il y avait un soleil éblouissant. Face à ce phénomène tout à fait rare, Bella, ravie, était partie se promener, entraînant dans son sillage une majeure partie de la famille. Seuls Carlisle et Jasper étaient restés, et je savais qu'Edward n'était pas étranger à cette décision.

Je les retrouvai tous les deux, jouant aux échecs devant la maison. Je m'assis en tailleur près d'eux, écoutant leurs pensées pour comprendre la meilleure façon de gagner à ce jeu. Finalement, Carlisle vainquit son adversaire.

« - Je t'ai laissé gagné, mentit Jasper en riant. Emma s'impatientait. » Je ne répondis pas à cet effronté mensonge mais me fit une joie de renverser d'une pichenette son roi noir.

« - Edward avait l'air de dire que tu souhaitais nous parler, fit Carlisle.

- Oui. Parlez-moi des Volturi, s'il vous plaît. » Ils firent chacun leur tour défiler tous leurs souvenirs dans leur tête, et ce savoir m'emplit tout le matin. C'était amusant de voir la différence entre ce qu'ils savaient, et ce qu'ils avaient vraiment vécu. Par exemple, le court séjour d'Edward, Alice et Bella en Italie quelques années auparavant n'avait été vécu par aucun d'entre eux.

Au contraire, leur dernier affrontement m'apparu dans toute sa splendeur, car j'avais différents points de vue sur cet événement.

« - Seraient-ils du genre à apporter foi aux vieilles légendes ? demandai-je, longtemps après.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A Seleyann et moi (cette tournure me fit bizarre, depuis combien de temps ne nous avais-je pas englobé dans la même phrase, comme même sujet ?). Sa mère disait que nous étions le feu et la glace, faits pour nous unir. Je suis née lors d'un solstice d'été, et Seleyann lors d'une pleine lune d'hiver. C'est pour cela qu'il porte ce nom. La lune en grec et Yann pour masculiniser un peu cette divinité féminine dans beaucoup de légendes.

- Ce serait possible, admit Jasper.

- C'est peut-être ce qui les a attiré au départ, ajouta Carlisle, mais je pense qu'ils ont dû surtout sentir d'une manière ou d'une autre que vous auriez des pouvoirs puissants. Ils pensaient vous récupérer tous les deux.

- Pourquoi ne m'auraient-ils pas transformé en même temps que lui ?

- Si nous partons dans l'optique de cette légende ancienne, ils ont peut-être voulu que Seleyann, né lors d'une pleine lune d'hiver en tant qu'humain, renaisse comme vampire lors d'un solstice d'été. Et par opposition, te faire devenir vampire une pleine lune d'hiver. Mais si tu as déménagé et que ton « père » possédait le pouvoir de Bella, peut-être n'ont-ils pas pu te retrouver.

- Un vampire aurait veillé sur moi durant deux ans ? » J'étais ahurie. Moi qui était sûre de n'avoir aucun lien avec le surnaturel avant ma brusque transformation !

« - Pas exactement sur toi, tempéra Jasper. Il veillait à ce que tu ne tombes pas entre les mains des Volturi. Lorsqu'il n'a pu faire autrement, il t'a transformé et t'a adressé à nous…

- Je vois. Je vous mets en danger, n'est-ce pas ? » Jasper m'envoya une onde apaisante avant de reprendre :

« - A vrai dire, nous étions le clan le plus nombreux déjà depuis quelques temps. Edward, Bella et Nessie ont fait pas mal de dégâts. Depuis, nous sommes surveillés. Lorsqu'ils apprendront que tu nous as rejoint, non seulement toi, mais que nous sommes désormais neuf, ils tenteront sûrement quelque chose.

- Désolée.

- Cesse de l'être. Quitte à choisir, tempéra Carlisle, je préfère t'avoir avec nous plutôt que contre nous.

- Merci. »

Malgré le soleil, je tenais à sortir avec Seth. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente délaissé après ce que j'avais raconté la veille. En effet, ils pensaient tous que je pardonnerai à Seleyann, et que je repartirai avec lui. Il leur semblait presque impossible que mon amour ne ressurgisse pas alors que nous étions dorénavant presque sûrs que notre séparation était du fait des Volturi.

Aussi, voulais-je réconforter mon amant qui était beaucoup plus silencieux que d'habitude. Relevé sur un coude, les yeux désormais habitués à l'éclat diamantin de ma peau, il s'amusait à suivre du bout des doigts les arcs-en-ciel qui se formaient sur les courbes de mon corps. J'avais dû mal à me concentrer lorsqu'il me touchait de la sorte, mais je réussis à lui dire :

« - Seth… si jamais je te quitte (pour ne pas dire « lorsque je te quitterai », inutile de nous blesser tous les deux), je te jure que se ne sera pas pour Seleyann. » Il posa une main autoritaire et pourtant douce sur mes lèvres. Son regard noir était à la fois dur et plein de souffrance.

« - Ne jure pas. » Je me dégageai de sa prise.

« - Je suis sincère.

- Maintenant, sans aucun doute, en effet… Mais lorsque tu le reverras…

- Seth, je sais que notre relation est particulière. Mais nous sommes ensembles pour le meilleur, pas pour le pire. »

Je l'embrassai avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer. Tandis que j'essayais de lui faire oublier Seleyann par mes baisers, je ne pus m'empêcher de souhaiter qu'il trouve rapidement la fille qui lui fallait.

Lorsque je revins à la maison, leurs pensées étaient joyeuses, pleines de soleil. Mais dès qu'ils me virent, ils pensèrent à Seleyann, et aux Volturi. Je grimaçai intérieurement.

_Edward ?_

_Oui ?_

_Joue-nous quelque chose, s'il te plaît._ Il acquiesça et se mit au piano. Il joua tout d'abord la musique d'Esmé, puis celle pour nous tous et enfin la berceuse de Bella.

Alice comprit la manœuvre et se pencha sur Jasper. Une onde de détente et de joie remplit l'intérieur de la pièce. Puis, mon lutin de sœur attrapa la main d'Esmé, celle de Rosalie et me fit signe de la suivre. Bella nous regarda d'un air étrange.

« - Oh, Bella, ne me fais pas croire que tu veux essayer la robe que je t'ai choisi pour Noël ! feinta Alice.

- Non, je préfère avoir la surprise.

- C'est ça… » rétorqua Alice en montant.

J'aidai du mieux que je pu les préparations des fêtes organisées par ma sœur. Heureusement, mon incompétence lui était révélée par ses visions et régulièrement, elle bondissait vers moi, m'empêchant de commettre une horrible bêtise comme de coudre avec du fil rose pâle là où il fallait du mauve pastel.

Mais ma plus grande tâche était de persuader Leah de porter une robe. Tâche encore plus ardue car Alice avait des idées très précises en la matière et la louve refusait toujours d'entrer dans la maison ou toucher quelque chose qui avait notre odeur.

De plus, elle arguait n'être pas concernée par les fêtes qui se préparaient, sauf pour celle de Nessie.

« - Allez, Leah, ne fais pas ta tête de mule ! Enfile cette robe ! S'il te plaît ! Alice va me tuer si tu n'es pas présentable.

- Ce serait mérité. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que je ne t'ai pas tuée moi-même.

- Alors évite de réfléchir et enfile ça. En plus, tu as de la chance, tout le monde n'a pas réussi à échapper aux robes roses ! Une argenté ne peut que te mettre en valeur.

Allez, dépêche-toi, ou j'appelle Alice et elle t'habillera de force. »

Finalement, elle accepta les séances d'essayages comme je l'avais fait moi-même.

Toutes les fêtes se passèrent bien, mais si Edward et Bella avaient été surpris pour la première, ils se doutaient bien que leur sœur ne se restreindrait pas pour les autres.

D'autant plus que j'eus encore une fois une nouvelle épreuve à subir, mais elle ne provenait pas d'Alice.

« - Emma, tu voudrais me rendre un service ? demanda Seth.

- Quoi ?

- Je voudrais que tu parles à ma soeur.

- En quel honneur ? Elle a déjà eu du mal à ne pas m'étriper, enfin, façon de parler, ces dernières fois, alors que veux-tu que je lui dise ?

- Sam et Emily vont se marier. Avant qu'elle ne se transforme, elle avait accepter d'être leur demoiselle d'honneur. Comme elle revenue, ils ont décidé d'officialiser bientôt. Je préfererais que se soit toi qui lui parle. Jacob n'est d'aucune aide pour ce problème, et je suis son frère.

- Mais je suis une sangsue ! lui rapellai-je, même si je comprenais tout à fait le problème. Et en plus je sors avec son frère. » Il sourit.

« - Certes, mais tu es la seule qui soit arrivée après que tout soit fini. Elle le prendrait beaucoup plus mal si ça venait de quelqu'un d'autre. A la rigueur, Rosalie, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Rose refuserait sûrement de lui parler.

- Ok, je le ferai. Mais si je perds un bras dans la bataille, ça sera de ta faute !

- Je t'en racheterai un autre... fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- C'est cela même », marmonai-je, vaincue par son regard.

Trouver Leah était la partie la plus simple de mon plan inexistant : elle n'était jamais loin de la maison.

« - Salut », fis-je en me perchant sur une branche basse d'un sapin. Avec un peu de chance, si les choses tournaient mal, j'aurai le temps de monter au sommet de l'arbre.

_Encore toi ?_

« - Drapeau blanc, je viens de la part de ton frère. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?_

« - Lui, rien, mais j'ai appris quelque chose dont je souhaitais t'entretenir. »

_Accouche..._ grogna-t-elle. Facile à dire, pour elle ! Dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées, elle aurait su ce que je voulais lui dire sans que j'ai besoin de le formuler.

_Alors ?_

« - J'ai appris que tu allais être la demoiselle d'honneur d'Emily... Je te trouve très courageuse. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu faire la même chose, dans la même situation. »

_Ça tombe bien, tu n'es pas dans la même situation._

« - J'aurais pu l'être. » Je continuai comme elle ne comprenait pas. De toute évidence, Seth avait protégé ma vie privé. Je lui en étais reconnaissante.

« - Mon fiancé n'est jamais venu au mariage. Mais je t'assure que si je l'avais revu, même humaine, je n'aurais pas eu ta sagesse. Je n'aurais attendu ni explication, ni de savoir s'il était heureux, avec une autre femme ou non, je l'aurai tué sur place. »

_Tout ça pour dire quoi ?_ maugréa-t-elle même si elle paraissait plus touchée qu'elle ne le montrait.

« - J'aurais bien aimé t'accompagner, pour que tu te sentes moins seule, mais je n'ai toujours pas le droit de me rendre sur votre territoire. Est-ce que je peux t'aider autrement ? »

_Essaye de ne pas penser à ce qui s'est passé entre nous et de me dire comment il faut que j'apréhende la chose._

« - Dis-toi que ce n'est pas de Sam et Emily qu'il s'agit. C'est juste un homme et une femme. Ils veulent se marier et ils ont oublié de trouver des témoins. Ou alors, ils se sont décidés à la dernière minute car le marié a peur de sa futur belle-mère. Ils ont trouvé quelqu'un dans la rue, la première personne qui passait, et c'était toi. Comme tu es gentille, tu as accepté, tu le feras le plus honnêtement possible, mais sans sentiment particulier.

Je suis sûre que tu as assez de ressources en toi pour t'auto-persuader ! »

_Quelle histoire saugrenue ! Tu crois vraiment que même en faisant des efforts je vais pouvoir gober un truc pareil ?_

« - Mais au moins ça t'a fait rire ! »

_D'accord, j'essayerai de faire comme tu dis. Tu as vraiment une façon étrange de penser !_

« - Si Emmett était là, il te dirait sûrement que c'est parce que je suis Française. »

_Je ne suis pas sûre que ça explique tout. Es-tu sûre d'être tout à fait saine d'esprit ?_

« - Aucune idée. Mais je n'ai plus aucun moyen de vérifier maintenant. Si je vais voir un psychologue et que je lui dis : « Bonjour, vous savez que vous sentez super bon et que j'ai très envie de boire votre sang », je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il m'écoutera plus avant de m'enfermer dans un asile ! »

Leah se rendit au mariage de Seth et Emily et d'après Seth la cérémonie se passa sans aucun incident. La jeune femme réussit parfaitement à donner le change malgré les regards appuyés et parfois inquiets des autres invités.

Enfin, le mois d'octobre apporta un peu de calme.

J'en profitai pour m'entraîner physiquement et mentalement au combat. En effet, un affrontement contre les Volturi semblait inévitable, même si Carlisle espérait encore une fois s'en tirer sans combat direct. Si les Italiens ne semblaient pas avoir encore retrouvé ma trace comme nous l'affirmait Alice, je souhaitais néanmoins qu'ils déclenchent la bataille avant que je perde la force et la puissance que mon état de nouveau-né me conférait.

Après ce mois d'automne qui avait coloré de feu les arbres de la forêt, le vent froid et la pluie de novembre nous ramenèrent à la maison. J'étais donc sur le canapé avec Seth, divan que nous partagions souvent avec Emmett, mais pas ce jour. Nous savourions notre presque solitude, lorsque quelque chose éveilla mon attention. Une partie d'échec entre Bella et Edward.

Tirant Seth par la main, nous nous approchâmes du couple. Je bloquai immédiatement mon esprit et posai ma main gauche sur l'épaule de Bella. Celle-ci me sourit :

« - Vous venez me voir battre à plate couture ?

- Ne te dénigre pas, lui dis-je. Tu t'es beaucoup améliorée.

Regarde, Seth, ça risque d'être intéressant. »

En fait, avec Bella, nous avions mis en place une technique secrète pour arriver à battre de temps en temps Edward. Je transmettais à ma sœur les pensées de son époux, les pièges qu'il lui tendait, en pressant son épaule de différentes façon, avec différents doigts ou en tapotant un nombre de fois convenu.

Bien sûr, Edward soupçonnait la tricherie, mais il n'avait aucune preuve de ma participation puisqu'il était le seul à savoir si je le bloquai ou non. De toute manière, je ne faisais qu'informer Bella, sa stratégie et ses décisions lui étaient propres, puisque je n'entendais pas ses propres pensées.

La partie fut assez longue. Edward essayait au maximum de ruser, allant même jusqu'à penser en espagnol, langue dont je ne savais rien. Mais automatiquement, il visualisait l'échiquier et se trahissait de cette manière.

Seth, quant à lui, n'était pas particulièrement passionné par le jeu, mais il s'y intéressa beaucoup plus dès qu'il réussit à me faire asseoir sur ses genoux et qu'il pu jouer avec mes cheveux et mon autre main. Il réussit même à me déconcentrer plusieurs fois, mais un discret coup de pied de Bella me fit retrouver mes idées.

Enfin, Bella gagna et renversa avec joie le roi noir d'Edward de sa reine blanche. Je lui tapai dans la main.

« - Bien joué !

- Pourquoi ne soutiens-tu toujours que Bella ? demanda Edward d'un air suspicieux.

- Solidarité féminine ! » Carlisle rentra à ce moment et vint vers nous.

« - Oh ! J'arrive trop tard. Qui a gagné ?

- Bella, avoua son époux.

- Bravo, la félicita son beau-père.

- Carlisle ? demanda Emmett qui revenait dont je ne savais où.

- Oui ?

- Pourrais-tu appeler Esmé ? Je voudrais vous parler à tous. » Il souriait en chantant dans sa tête un morceau anglais au rythme enlevé que je ne connaissais pas (sans doute pour que sa surprise ne soit pas gâchée), du coup, je ne m'inquiétai pas.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward, mais comme il souriait d'un air goguenard, j'en déduis qu'il avait déjà compris ce que mijotait son frère, qu'il connaissait, après tout, beaucoup mieux que moi.

Nous nous réunîmes donc tous dans le salon. Jacob en profita pour subtiliser Renesmée des bras de Rosalie et Leah accepta même de rester près d'une fenêtre ouverte.

Emmett revint et sans prévenir, il mit un genou à terre devant Rose.

« - Rosalie Lilian Hale, je t'aime. Veux-tu m'épouser ? » La condition de ma grande sœur l'empêchait de rougir, mais je la sentais gênée par tout ce public. Pourtant, elle tenta de plaisanter :

« - Encore une fois ? » Mais lorsqu'elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux, passionnés et brûlants, d'Emmett, elle perdit pied.

« - Allons, Blondie, fit Jacob, ce n'est pas une question si difficile ! Même avec les rares neurones que tu as encore, tu peux répondre par oui ou non ! » Bella fusilla des yeux son ami et lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fit gémir. Pour une fois, Leah ne réagit pas.

Mon attention se reporta sur Rose et Emmett, toujours unis par le regard. Néanmoins, mon frère attendait une réponse.

« - Oui », répondit finalement l'exquise blonde. Emmett se releva, la prit dans ses bras avec douceur et passion, et l'embrassa.

Mon regard en chercha un autre. Non celui de Seth, mais celui de celle qui aurait pu devenir ma belle-sœur si j'avais été humaine. Tout cela n'était pas encore pour nous…

Alice eut l'extrême politesse, vu son état d'excitation, d'attendre qu'ils rompent leur étreinte pour annoncer :

« - Le mariage est prévue pour le 31 décembre. Vous vous chargez du pasteur et je fais le reste, d'accord ? » Personne ne se donna la peine de répondre ce qu'elle prit pour un oui.

Le temps s'étant éclairci, je sortis avec Seth afin de laisser un peu d'intimité aux amoureux fiancés pour la énième fois.

J'aimais bien me promener dans la forêt humide, car l'odeur qu'elle dégageait était différente que celle que j'avais pu connaître lors de l'été. Tout était encore si nouveau pour moi. De même j'étais toujours émerveillée par mes nouvelles capacités lorsque j'arrivais à reconnaître l'odeur salée de la mer apportée vers nous par une bourrasque de vent plus violente.

Même si la présence de mon amant me distrayait la plupart du temps…

Le lendemain, je réussis à m'éclipser discrètement avec Jasper hors des préparatifs de cette nouvelle fête. J'avais eu ma dose, et Jasper était d'accord avec moi lorsque je disais que j'avais plus besoin d'entraînement de combat que de leçon de danse, au grand damne d'Alice, d'ailleurs.

Encore une fois je venais de perdre (je n'avais jamais gagné autrement qu'avec l'aide de l'un ou l'autre de mes frères et sœurs), et il me tenait devant lui, la tête penchée en arrière, sur son épaule, mon cou offert à sa mansuétude. Ses lèvres glissèrent vers mon oreille sans qu'il ne me relâche pour autant.

« - Tu as fais beaucoup de progrès. Bientôt, tu seras capable de me battre.

- Même si cela arrivait une fois, tu serais toujours plus fort que moi. Toi, tu as déjà beaucoup tué, tu sais ce que cela fait, » ajoutai-je en effleurant du bout des doigts sa mâchoire scarifiée.

Il me fit pivoter face à lui, me gardant néanmoins entre ses mains puissantes.

« - Le regrettes-tu ? demanda-t-il durement.

- Non. Je disais simplement que je ne savais pas si j'aurais le courage de battre et de tuer lors d'un vrai combat.

- Si tu ne te bats pas pour ta vie, tu combattras pour sauver celle de ceux que tu aimes et tu trouveras la force en toi. »

Je le regardai, laissant mes yeux dérivés sur son visage couvert de cicatrices. Je me demandai ce que l'on pouvait ressentir à une morsure.

Je savais que les vampires pouvaient sentir la douleur (autre que la soif), mais comme j'étais encore nouveau-né, j'avais cessé d'avoir mal après mon réveil.

« - Mords-moi. » Les mots avaient franchi la barrière de mes lèvres avant que je ne le souhaite vraiment.

Jasper me regarda d'autant plus désorienté qu'il me savait sérieuse. Ses mains glissèrent légèrement, marquant plus que tout le reste sa surprise.

« - Pardon ?

- Je veux savoir ce que cela fait avant d'y être confronté un jour où ma réaction pourrait tout changer.

- Ne serais-tu pas un peu masochiste ? » tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Je ne riais pas, moi. J'étais tout à fait sérieuse. Et il le savait.

Il se rapprocha d'un pas et prit ma main gauche dans les siennes. Lorsqu'il me regarda, je ne bronchai pas.

Ses dents transpercèrent la peau fine de mon poignet et je me rappelai alors la morsure qui m'avait fait devenir vampire. Le venin parcourut mes veines inusitées, me brûlant du même feu. Je me mordis les lèvres pour ne pas crier et tentai tant bien que mal de rester stable sur mes jambes.

La douleur reflua enfin, et je revis le visage de Jasper. Il était à la fois dur, un peu inquiet et presque impressionné.

_Tu es forte,_ pensa-t-il avant de dire à voix haute :

« - Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant.

- Merci. Tu n'es pas fâché, quand même ?

- Non », concéda-t-il. Il retourna ma main gauche désormais dotée de deux marques lunaires argentées.

« - Mais c'est du gâchis.

- Cela nous sauvera peut-être la vie un jour.

- J'en doute.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu fait, alors ? Tu aurais pu essayer de m'en dissuader.

- C'était ton choix. Chacun doit faire ses propres erreurs. » Je quittai des yeux la cicatrice sur mon bras pour plonger dans son regard d'ambre dorée.

« - Merci, répétai-je.

- Rentrons », fit-il calmement même si je le sentais toujours mécontent. Je me tus donc durant tout le chemin que nous effectuâmes en silence. Ses pensées m'imprégnaient comme cela arrivait à l'inverse lorsque j'étais heureuse.

Avais-je fait une bêtise ?

Lorsque nous fûmes à la maison, Edward m'aborda par la pensée :

_Tu n'aurais pas dû lui demander cela. Ça lui a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs._

_J'avais remarqué. Mais l'aurais-tu fait, toi, si je te l'avais demandé ?_

Il ne répondit pas, regardant simplement la marque plus blanche sur mon poignet, qui me brûlait encore, bien que plus modérément.

Les autres ne firent pas de réflexion à voix haute lorsqu'ils s'en aperçurent, plus ou moins tard. Seul Emmett me montre une marque similaire sur son avant-bras droit.

_Carlisle s'en est chargé. Moi aussi je voulais savoir…_

J'en fus quelque peu réconfortée. Je n'étais donc pas la seule à avoir des idées morbides.

Je ne sus pas si la date du 31 Décembre avait une quelconque signification pour les fiancés ou si Alice avait fait exprès, mais il neigea de gros flocons blancs et duveteux toute la journée.

Pourtant la future sa demoiselle d'honneur : Bella son organisatrice et deuxième demoiselle d'honneur : Alice, ainsi que leur mère adoptive : Esmé ; ne sortirent pas beaucoup, plongées dans leurs préparatifs. Quant à moi, j'avais été mise dehors pour aider les hommes aux décorations, telle une gamine turbulente. Mais ce fut vite expédié et nous fîmes une longue bataille de boules de neige, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle frappe la vitre de la salle de bain d'Alice qui nous pria d'aller nous préparer. Elle s'adressait en particulier à moi, n'ayant nulle confiance en ma façon de me peigner ou de me maquiller, ma robe étant de toute manière déjà prête.

Jacob m'adressa la parole avant que je ne parte :

« - Eh, tu diras ça à la psychopathe blonde, quand tu monteras… »

Je promis de transmettre le message et quittai à regret la matière humide et seule dont je ressentais la froideur. Je rejoignis ma chambre et m'habillai en un quart de seconde. Je frappai ensuite à la porte d'Alice. Rosalie était assise au milieu et ses sœurs la coiffaient.

« - Rose, de la part de Jacob, pour la « psychopathe blonde » : il te demande si tu sais pourquoi les blondes ont toujours les cheveux mouillés avant d'aller se coucher.

- Euh, non, je ne sais pas.

- Parce qu'elle a fait la bise à son poisson rouge avant d'aller se coucher. » Nous eûmes du mal à trouver où était l'humour dans cette blague, même Bella, alors qu'il était pourtant son meilleur ami.

« - Tu veux que j'aille taper Jake ? proposa-t-elle d'ailleurs.

- Non, ça ira pour cette fois. Par contre, Emma, est-ce que tu pourrais mentir, pour moi ? Ne pas lui dire que je ne savais pas ? S'il te plaît ? Surtout que c'est le jour de mon mariage, aujourd'hui...

- D'accord, » acquiesçai-je sans négocier. Lorsqu'elle faisait de tels yeux, mariage ou non, je ne voyais pas qui aurait pu résister !

« - Bon, assez parlé, fit Alice, plus sérieuse qu'une femme d'affaire. Allez vous préparer. »

Esmé sortit et me prit par la main.

« - Viens, je vais m'occuper de toi. » Elle me prépara en quelques minutes et me demanda de faire la même chose. Gentiment, elle m'obligea à recommencer plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite de ses boucles caramel. Mais ses manières étaient tellement douces et elle était tellement plus détendue qu'Alice que ce fut un plaisir.

« - Allons, descends, ma chérie. Les invités ne vont pas tarder. Je m'habille, m'occupe de Renesmée et j'arrive.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, Maman. »

Dans l'escalier, je croisai Carlisle, et lui signalai qu'à mon avis, il avait encore tout son temps. En bas, Emmett discutait avec le pasteur. Humain, le pasteur. De coup, je tâchai de ne plus faire que semblant de respirer et rejoignis Edward et Jasper, à l'autre bout de la salle. Près d'eux, je ne risquai rien, ils sauraient me retenir avant que je me décide à lui sauter dessus comme l'animal que j'étais devenue.

Les premiers qui arrivèrent furent le clan de Denali. Mais comme ils furent suivis par beaucoup de curieux, ainsi que de Charlie et Sue, nous n'eûmes pas beaucoup de temps pour parler.

Malgré ce laps de temps fort court, et mon habitude auprès des Cullen, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être frappée par la beauté des deux couples et d'une jeune femme blonde qui semblait être la meneuse du groupe.

Celle-ci, Tanya, se pencha sur Edward qui s'était mis au piano et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« - Bella n'est pas avec toi ?

- Les demoiselles d'honneurs sont avec la future », répondit-il simplement. Il la tourna ensuite habilement vers moi, ce qui amusa et dépita en même temps ma nouvelle cousine.

« - Je vous présente Emma, notre nouvelle sœur adoptive.

- Enchantés, » firent-ils d'une façon qui me convainquit qu'ils n'étaient pas là juste pour le mariage. Je les saluai, mais Kate et Carmen redemandèrent :

« - Où est Nessie ? » Je souris en imaginant la tête de Bella, en voyant que même les amis des Cullen appelaient la petite par son surnom.

« - Avec Esmé, elles ne vont plus tarder. Vous la verrez bientôt. Elle est pressée de vous revoir elle aussi.

- Bien. De toute manière, nous ne partons que dans quelques jours, nous pourrons la chouchouter, cette petite, fit Carmen avec son accent espagnol chantant avant qu'ils ne rejoignent leurs places.

- Tu devrais en faire autant, me conseilla Edward. Les filles ne devraient plus tarder. Et les lo…, enfin, tes Quileutes, se corrigea-t-il à cause des humains, même si à mon avis, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'ils nous entendent, préfèreraient que tu sois avec eux. Seth pour profiter de toi un peu plus, et Leah pour te surveiller.

- OK, j'y vais. »

« Mes » Quileutes n'étaient pas encore assis, mais contemplaient le feu de cheminée. Celui-ci, fait avec du bois flotté, projetait des étincelles vertes et bleues qui se reflétaient sur la vitre par delà laquelle on voyait la neige assombrie par le soir.

« - Au fait, Jacob, Rosalie connaissait ta blague.

- Zut… C'est pas grave, j'en trouverai d'autres. » Il ne semblait pas traumatisé. Je ne regrettai pas d'avoir menti...

« - Sans aucun doute… » Je me tournai vers Seth et plaçai ma main dans la sienne qui s'en saisit immédiatement malgré ma fraîcheur de marbre et leur dis :

« - On va s'asseoir ? »

Jacob s'en alla attendre Nessie en bas de l'escalier comme si c'était elle la mariée, évitant de rester en ma présence, et je sentis Leah hésiter quant à la place qu'elle devait prendre. A côté de Seth ? Entre nous pour protéger son frère ? Ou à côté de moi pour me surveiller tout en contentant son cadet ? Ce fut cette option qu'elle choisit finalement.

Je n'osai pas poser ma tête sur l'épaule de Seth à cause de la foule qui observait curieusement les Cullen, et en particulier la nouvelle adoptée de cette famille déjà nombreuse. Néanmoins, ses caresses sur ma main m'enflammaient et j'eus du mal à rester sur ma chaise sans l'entraîner dans un petit coin où nous aurions été seuls.

Bientôt Edward se mit à jouer la marche nuptiale et Emmett se tourna vers la porte où allait apparaître sa future femme. Rose entra bientôt, au bras de son père et futur beau-père Carlisle. Elle était incroyablement belle dans sa robe blanche et vaporeuse. La reine des neiges en personne. Sa beauté éclipsait toutes les autres personnes, sauf Emmett qui semblait partager son halo de lumière.

Derrière elle, vêtues d'or pâle, Alice et Bella (de la même taille grâce aux semelles (très) compensées de la première) resplendissaient comme deux magnifiques fées.

Emmett récupéra enfin la main de sa promise, les yeux brillants de joie.

Le pasteur récita des paroles anciennes et convenues que pourtant chacun semblait entendre pour la première fois. Lorsqu'ils se dirent « oui », se fut comme un feu d'artifice. Mes yeux voyaient Emmett et Rosalie, mais je voyais aussi le mot qui avait uni Carlisle et Esmé, avec beaucoup plus de force, Alice et Jasper, et Bella et Edward et un peu moins fort les souvenirs d'une foule de gens que je ne connaissais que peu. Seuls Leah et Seth étaient plus mélancoliques, sans aucun souvenir propre à eux.

Rosalie et Emmett se firent face et mon frère embrassa sa nouvelle femme. Un baiser long, intense et passionné. C'était tellement puissant que Jasper semblait en rayonner et je sentis presque la brûlure des doigts d'Emmett au travers de la robe de satin de Rosalie.

Les vampires, gentiment aidés par quelques humains, déplacèrent les meubles pour libérer de la place pour danser. Carlisle me fit de gros yeux en prenant l'autre bout d'une table que je tâchai de déplacer seule, bien que discrètement.

Enfin, Edward joua une valse et les mariés ouvrirent le bal.

Le minutage d'Alice était parfait. A la fin de la danse des mariés, les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent et ce fut le premier janvier.

La danse suivante, jouée par un CD pour qu'Edward puisse rejoindre les danseurs, regroupa tout le monde.

Ma famille et le clan de Denali veillèrent à ce que je n'ai pas à danser avec aucun humain. Cela déplut foncièrement à Seth, mais Carlisle me passa gentiment à lui, quelques heures plus tard. C'était de toute manière plus prudent. Déjà la proximité des humains m'était pénible.

Le bal prit fin sur les cinq heures du matin. Seuls restèrent les vampires ainsi que Seth et Leah (Jacob ayant couché Nessie déjà plusieurs heures auparavant). Il nous fallut seulement quelques minutes pour tout ranger, moment durant lequel les mariés en profitèrent pour se changer.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, nous les attendions.

« - Avez-vous besoin de nous ou pouvons-nous nous en aller de suite ? demanda Emmett.

- Allez-y.

- Nous reviendrons dans une quinzaine de jours.

- Où allez-vous ? demandai-je bien que ma question soit indiscrète.

- Nous passerons quelques jours dans la maison de Rose, et nous promènerons sans doute aussi. Mais nous resterons sur le continent américain, au cas où. Nous serons toujours joignables sur le portable, me rassura Emmett. Ne commencez pas la bataille du siècle sans nous ! éclata de rire le géant.

- Partez donc », leur dit Esmé en les embrassant.

Le couple ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 13 : Understanding

Ceux qui restèrent s'installèrent : Carlisle et Esmé sur le divan, Edward prit Bella sur ses genoux, Jasper en fit autant avec Alice (il y avait peu de place, il fallait le reconnaître, mais cela ne semblait pas trop les déranger non plus), ceux de Denali occupèrent l'autre canapé. Moi-même m'assis près d'Esmé, Seth, à ma droite et Leah à côté de son frère, tout au bout du sofa.

« - Emma, je te présente Tanya, Kate et son nouveau compagnon Garrett, Carmen et Eleazar.

- Je sais », répondis-je simplement en effleurant ma tempe. Edward me sourit.

Si un jour tout redevenait normal, et que l'on aille au lycée comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, il se serait amusant que nous nous fassions passer pour des jumeaux. Il n'y aurait pas de problème pour qu'il dise être plus âgé, ou surtout que l'on me fasse passer pour plus jeune. De toute manière, personne ne pourrait vérifier. Physiquement nos cheveux (même si les miens étaient plus vifs) se ressemblaient, et notre teint pâle était évidemment semblable. Et nous nous comprenions à la perfection, en tout cas suffisamment pour nous faire passer pour des vrais jumeaux.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au principal intéressé qui semblait amusé par l'idée.

« - Emma a le même pouvoir qu'Edward, expliqua Carlisle en réponse aux airs étonnés de nos cousins du nord. Mais tu dois le savoir, Eleazar.

- Mmm… C'est étrange, j'ai dû mal à la cerner. Il y a trop de choses, parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me bloque.

- C'est qu'Emma est un peu particulière », répondit Alice.

Elle jeta un regard d'excuse à Carlisle :

« - J'ai vu que c'était moi qui raconterait… » Pratique, ça. Il suffisait qu'elle le veuille pour le voir ! Carlisle eut un petit rire.

« - Je ne voudrais pas te priver de ce plaisir… fit-il courtoisement, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de négocier ce genre de chose avec Alice.

- Merci. Nous pensons qu'Emma était surveillée par les Volturi, ainsi que son ancien fiancé. Lui est devenu vampire avant elle. L'un des Volturi a sans doute soustrait Emma de leur emprise, mais il ne l'a transformée que lorsqu'il s'est su perdu. Les journaux locaux en ont parlé, même s'ils ont cru que c'était elle. En la transformant, il lui a légué son expérience, c'est pour cela qu'elle se tient aussi remarquablement bien. Il lui a aussi donné son pouvoir. Il était sans doute un bouclier, comme Bella, même si ça avait l'air d'être à volonté.

Nous pensons que les Volturi la cherche.

- Eleazar, ne connais-tu personne qui aurait pu la transformer ? demanda Carlisle. Tout ce dont Emma se rappelle c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, et probablement pas un adolescent.

- Non, désolé. Il devait être récent, s'il n'est pas vu, la dernière fois.

- Il ne pouvait pas être nouveau-né, puisqu'il lui a transmis son expérience, rappela Esmé.

- Peut-être qu'il était chargé de la surveiller, dès cette époque, proposa Bella.

- Pourquoi les Volturi la cherchent-ils ? demanda Carmen.

- Sans doute à cause de sa puissance, fit Jasper avant qu'Alice ait pu répondre, lui volant son statut de narrateur.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir transformé en même temps que son fiancé, dans ce cas ? s'enquit à son tour Garrett.

- Ex fiancé, corrigeai-je machinalement, mais personne ne me prêta attention, même si à mon avis j'étais la principale intéressée.

- Pertinente question, répondit Jasper, ne semblant pas s'apercevoir qu'il doublait encore une fois Alice. D'après Emma, se serait une histoire d'éléments. Son fiancé, pardon, ex-fiancé (oh ! quelle gentillesse !), représentant la glace, transformé au solstice d'été et elle, le feu, devant être transformée au solstice d'hiver…

- Il ne fallait pas vous marier lors d'un solstice, plaisanta Edward.

- J'y penserai, la prochaine fois, grommelai-je.

- Eleazar ? » demanda Carmen en lui prenant la main. Celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fixés sur moi, comme hypnotisé.

« - Je vais t'aider, proposa Edward.

- Comment… ? » essayai-je de demander.

_Je pense que tu dresses inconsciemment des barrières mentales sur certaines parties de ton esprit. C'est cela qui le bloque. Et si tu le fais, c'est sans doute à cause de moi. Si tu me parles, que tu me vois concentrée uniquement sur ce que tu dis, et que tu prennes confiance en moi, tu devrais pouvoir toutes les enlever. Je sais que c'est dur, Bella m'en a parlé, mais tu devrais y arriver._

_D'accord._

_Alors, comment trouves-tu nos cousins ? Tanya a l'air de bien t'aimer…_

_Elle est surtout toujours un peu attirée par toi._

_Peut-être, mais c'est avec toi qu'elle envisage de faire un tour du monde entre célibataires, lorsque « tout ça » sera fini._

_Intéressante proposition, ça m'éviterait de sortir avec un loup. J'ai comme l'impression que ça va leur faire bizarre lorsqu'ils sauront._

_Ça risque d'être amusant._

_Arrête, on croirait entendre parler Emmett !_

Tout en discutant, j'avais essayé de baisser mes barrières mentales. Malheureusement, parler de Seth risquait de les remettre en place plus vite que je ne l'aurai souhaité.

« - C'est bon, j'ai réussi, annonça Eleazar à mon grand soulagement.

- Alors ? s'enquit Carlisle.

- Eh bien, vous en avez compris la plupart tous seuls : bouclier et possibilité de lire dans les pensées.

- Et à propos de cette histoire d'éléments ? demanda Kate.

- Je vois une sorte de feu, en elle. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de à quoi cela peut servir. Ni comment elle pourrait l'utiliser.

- Pyrotechnie ? demanda-t-elle encore.

- Je ne sais pas. » La vampire semblait intéressée et enthousiaste à l'idée de trouver ce que je pouvais faire. Je voyais dans ses pensées comment elle utilisait son pouvoir, avec les paumes de ses mains. Je tentai de m'imaginer en faire autant.

Soudain, la tête de Seth roula sur mon épaule. Je me tournai légèrement. Il s'était endormi. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Leah. Elle était vivement désapprobatrice. Je sentais que même fatiguée, elle aurait préféré dormir dans une maison en flamme plutôt que parmi nous, même si elle arguait que c'était son rôle de second de la meute qui la tenait éveillée.

Quant à mes nouveaux cousins, ils étaient étonnés et légèrement dégoûtés de voir cette intimité qu'ils ne faisaient pourtant encore que soupçonner.

« - Beaucoup de choses ont changé… fit remarquer Carlisle de sa voix douce.

- En effet », répondit Tanya. Ils n'insistèrent pas et la conversation dériva sur l'affrontement qui semblait imminent avec les Volturi. C'était de l'organisation pure pour décider qui préviendrait qui, afin de réagir plus vite.

Le jour ne se levait pas encore à cause de l'hiver, mais il était bientôt sept heures. Carlisle se changea et retourna à l'hôpital pour soigner toutes les menues blessures qui vont toujours de paire avec les réveillons.

Je proposai ma chambre à l'un des couples (vu comme Seth dormait, j'allais de toute évidence finir la nuit dans le salon), et Edward et Bella leur chambre d'ami à l'autre, les vampires qu'ils étaient ayant décidé de s'octroyer une grasse matinée.

Leah était retournée chez sa mère après avoir fait son compte-rendu à un Jacob endormi et grognon.

Seule Tanya était restée.

« - Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non. Par contre, si tu pouvais me passer une couverture. Il résiste au froid, mais tout de même. »

La vampire blonde en trouva une rapidement et me la jeta. Je l'attrapai au vol, et en couvris le changeur de forme. Je le déplaçai légèrement pour qu'il pose sa tête sur mes genoux. Mes doigts caressèrent ses cheveux courts.

« - Je n'aurais jamais cru que… commença Tanya.

- Je suis jeune, je n'avais aucun préjugé, et pas la moindre idée de ce qui a pu vous opposer. Et lui est celui qui nous a toujours le plus apprécié. Mais nous avons conscience que c'est sans issue. De toute manière, il s'imprégnera sûrement bientôt.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Pas comme un vampire aime son âme sœur. Sûrement plus comme toi tu aimes les humains. » Elle me sourit, complice.

« - Plus tard, ça te plairait de faire le tour du monde avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Mais pour l'instant, j'ai plus de facilité à rester avec les loups qu'avec des humains.

- Tu t'habitueras, tu verras. Les humains sont de très agréables compagnons si tu résistes quelques temps avant de les tuer… expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire à la fois charmeur et carnassier.

Je vais vous laisser, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas bavardé avec Esmé.

- D'accord. A plus tard. »

Je restai donc avec Seth endormi contre moi.

Notre premier baiser… Seleyann était assez romantique, ou au moins l'était-il pour moi, mais ce premier baiser n'avait pas franchement été celui que j'attendais. Pas de rendez-vous, pas de fleur, même pas de déclaration. Une salle de sport et des éclairages électriques. A peine un zeste de hasard.

C'était en handball. Lindsay, magnifique sportive aux formes harmonieuses étaient avec les garçons (ravis), dans la plus haute poule. Aurore avait réussi à se faire dispenser et assise par terre, elle croquait les joueurs en action. Anna était aussi dans ma poule, mais vu sa petite taille, je ne pouvais espérer aucune aide.

Le ballon était coincé, pas très haut, mais tout de même hors d'atteinte de mes mains.

« - Veux-tu de l'aide ? » Sa voix me fit frémir. Je ne me retournai néanmoins pas et rétorquai, assez sèchement :

« - Tu as deviné ça tout seul ? » Seleyann ou pas, cela faisait tout de même dix minutes que j'appelai à l'aide dans l'indifférence générale ou la joie des joueuses de ma poule ravies que le match soit suspendu.

Je m'écartai pour lui laisser la place, mais, plus rapide que moi, il posa ses mains sur ma taille et me souleva pour que j'atteigne le ballon. Surprise, je fis néanmoins comme si de rien n'était. Lorsqu'il me reposa sur le sol, je me tournai vers lui, prête à remercier et à m'enfuir, le rouge aux joues, mais il me retint.

Son visage magnifique était tout près du mien. Mon cœur s'emballa et je tentai de partir, mais il me retint. Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur les miennes tandis que ses mains me serraient contre lui.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je lâchai le ballon et posai mes mains sur ses épaules.

Sa bouche était douce sur la mienne et malgré ma surprise, je tentai de répondre à notre passion commune.

Lorsque nous retournâmes dans les vestiaires, Aurore dit avec un soupir :

« - La prochaine fois, j'apporte un appareil photo. Ce cours était vraiment _très_ intéressant. »

Au bout d'un moment, Seth se mit à bouger avant de se réveiller complètement, me sortant de mes souvenirs flous et vagues, et pourtant encore très forts, je devais l'admettre… Il tourna la tête et leva les yeux vers moi.

« - Il me semblait bien que mon oreiller était particulièrement dur et froid.

- Désolée. Bien dormi ?

- C'était un peu court. Avec qui parlais-tu ? s'enquit-il.

- Tanya.

- Tu veux m'abandonner ?

- Pas dans l'immédiat. Mais je peux prévoir des projets à long terme, non ? Je ne suis plus à un ou deux ans près… » Sauf si nous mourrions tous dans l'affrontement contre les Volturi…

« - Crois-tu vraiment que je vais bientôt m'imprégner ?

- Si tu restes constamment avec moi et que tu ne sors jamais, il y a peu de risque. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je te souhaite.

- Je sais. » Il se redressa et caressa mon visage comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Ses doigts effleurèrent mes sourcils, l'amande de mes yeux, mon nez et le contour de mes lèvres. Mon souffle se fit court.

« - Ne m'oublie pas, c'est tout ce que je demande, suppliai-je.

- Tu m'oublieras bien avant moi, dans ta longue vie éternelle.

- Ne te souviens-tu pas que les vampires ont une excellente mémoire ?

- Tant mieux », fit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Nos cousins de Denali partirent quelques jours plus tard. Sans Emmett pour organiser des batailles de boules de neige, la vie à la villa était plus calme. En revanche, Renesmée réclama plusieurs fois de l'aide pour des bonhommes de neige, délaissant Jacob (parce qu'il faisait fondre la neige) au grand plaisir de ses parents.

Après un concours de bonhomme de neige (chose extrêmement ardue, il fallait le reconnaître !…) je rentrai pour me trouver des vêtements secs lorsqu'une boule de neige s'écrasa sur ma nuque.

Je me retournai pour voir Jasper me regarder d'un air innocent, même si Alice le pointait silencieusement du doigt. De son côté, Seth allait galamment me venger, tandis que je me préparais à faire la même chose moi-même.

Soudain, j'eus une idée. Je cherchai une de mes sœurs des yeux en fermant mon esprit.

« - Bella ! Est-ce que je peux te parler ? Maintenant ? » Elle me regarda un moment sans comprendre l'urgence de ma voix.

Finalement, elle vint vers moi, mais Alice se figea. Ses yeux devinrent blancs et je me vis m'effondrer de douleur aux pieds de Seleyann. De toute évidence, quelqu'un me torturait, mais c'était étrange puisque je ne ressentais nulle douleur, contrairement au moi de la vision. Mon corps retomba sur le sol et je me vis lever les yeux vers Seleyann.

Edward réagit au quart de tour :

_Qu'est-ce que c'était, Emma ?_

« - Bella, Alice, Edward, énumérai-je, dans ma chambre. » Je les devançai sans me préoccuper de savoir s'ils suivaient. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. La curiosité était mon alliée.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'Alice voie tout ce que je décidai ? L'aide de Bella m'aurait suffi, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils mettent leurs vies en danger en sachant ce que j'allais faire ?

« - Emma, explique-toi, fit Edward, durement.

- Asseyez-vous. » Ils obéirent, Alice et Edward le visage fermé, Bella sans comprendre.

« - J'ai décidé de ne pas me battre contre les Volturi. Si je suis un peu maltraitée par eux, peut-être que Seleyann changera de camp. S'il est aussi puissant que nous le pensons, il sera un allié de poids.

- As-tu changé d'avis ? Veux-tu de nouveau être avec lui ? s'enquit Alice.

- Non. Mais il n'est pas obligé de le savoir. Dans mon plan initial, seule Bella aurait été au courant, et elle comme moi pouvons bloquer nos pensées.

- Voilà encore une fois que mon don est un handicap, soupira Alice.

- Pareil pour moi, ajouta Edward.

- Tant pis. Puisque vous êtes au courant, nous nous arrangerons tout de même.

- Comptes-tu vraiment te laisser torturer sans rien faire ? Alors que tu es une des rares qui puisse combattre Jane ? » demanda Alice. Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Bella.

« - Oui. Si cela peut vous sauver. J'irais même jusqu'en Italie avec eux, s'il le faut.

- D'un autre côté, peut-être avons-nous là l'occasion de défaire une fois pour toute l'emprise des Volturi, fit remarquer Edward. Comment comptes-tu les mettre suffisamment en colère pour qu'ils te torturent ?

- Les moyens restent à ma discrétion, comme on dit… En fait, j'improviserai sur place, sinon vous allez le savoir. Néanmoins, ce que je vais faire n'empêchera peut-être pas la bataille. J'aimerai, lorsque nous saurons quand ça arrivera, que vous éloigniez Renesmée. Avec la meute de Jacob pour la protéger, ça devrait aller. Je sais que vous séparer d'elle sera dur, mais je ne veux pas être la cause de sa mort ou de son esclavage. Même si sans la meute, nous aurons moins de chance de gagner. Si vous partez…

- Nous ne partirons pas, assura Bella. Déjà la dernière fois nous avions envisagé cette possibilité.

- Je suis désolée, je ne vous attire que des ennuis.

- Ecoute, Emma, pépia Alice, la dernière fois, nous avons réussi à rameuter beaucoup d'amis à une cause qui semblait désespérée. Nous sommes plus puissants que les Volturi.

- Il n'y a pas de cause, cette fois.

- Combattre les Volturi suffira à la plupart.

- Emma, tu fais partie de la famille. Evite de faire quelque chose d'idiot. »

Trois paires d'yeux dorés me fixaient.

Edward et Bella quittèrent ma chambre, mais Alice resta. Elle s'assit en tailleur devant moi tout en continuant à me fixer intensément.

« - Que fais-tu ?

- Je te surveille.

- Vas-tu me surveiller longtemps ?

- Ça dépendra de toi.

- Ah. »

Silence.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandai-je encore.

- Savoir ce que tu vas faire.

- Tu sauras en même temps que les autres. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

- Alors ça risque de durer longtemps. »

Silence.

« - Veux-tu faire quelque chose pour t'occuper ? »

Aucune réponse.

Parfait. A sa guise. Je savais que je pouvais gagner.

Impassible, je fis défiler dans ma tête différentes tenues, indécise (ou faussement indécise) quant à celle que je choisirai le lendemain. Elle encaissa la vision de chacune de mes élucubrations sans sourciller.

Bon. Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre.

Le ciel s'assombrit paisiblement. J'avais pris un livre et je lus sous le regard acéré et perçant de ma sœur, toujours muette. Même le coussin que je lui avais envoyé et qu'elle avait évité sans peine ne l'avait pas déridé.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« - Entre, dis-je à Carlisle.

- Sors », lui demanda Alice sur le même ton. Il nous regarda, indécis puis sortit lorsque Alice lui envoya à son tour le coussin. Carlisle se baissa pour l'éviter et referma la porte.

La nuit s'approchai et Jasper s'impatientait (cela faisait trois heures que sa compagne avait disparu), mais à mon grand malheur, mon père adoptif lui avait conseiller de ne pas nous déranger.

_Edward ?_

_Oui ?_

_Aide-moi. Tu sais que j'ai raison de ne rien dire. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas forcer Alice à passer la nuit sur le sol de ma chambre… Mais elle ne m'écoutera pas._

_Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider._

_Je pensais plutôt à Jasper._

_Je vois, je te sers uniquement d'interprète, c'est ça ?_

_S'il te plaît…_ suppliai-je.

_D'accord, je vais lui parler._

_Demande-lui d'être très persuasif_, ajoutai-je.

Alice me jeta un regard noir. Elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir entendu parler à Edward, mais elle venait de voir son frère parler à son compagnon avant que cela ne se passe réellement.

« - Je te déteste Emma Cullen, fit-elle en détachant bien toutes les syllabes.

- Ça tombe bien, parce que tu es mariée avec Jasper, pas avec moi. Va le rejoindre.

- Non.

- Tu sais que c'est de l'orgueil. » Elle eut la vision d'elle-même se jetant dans les bras de Jasper, et j'eus droit à un second regard noir.

« - Et tu sais parfaitement que tu vas y aller.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je vais me faire un peu désirer tout de même. » Cette fois, elle m'adressa un sourire et cligna de l'œil, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

« - Veux-tu que je t'aide à résister ?

- Non, merci, je vais me débrouiller, semblant peu confiante en les méthodes que j'emploierais pour la retenir. Admire plutôt mon expérience.

- Je note, » souriai-je.

Elle tint une demi-heure face à des vagues de persuasion de plus en plus fortes, demi-heure durant laquelle je tâchai de me tenir éloignée de sa tête se dont elle me fut reconnaissante.

De nouveau, je me retrouvai seule avec moi-même. Mais comme je savais pertinemment qu'Alice garderait un « œil » sur moi, je ne voulu pas penser au Volturi. Je décidai donc de m'intéresser à ce feu qui était en moi. J'avais une fois ou deux tenter de faire fondre de la neige en posant les mains dessus sans autre effet que celui de m'attirer des moqueries. En effet, comment faire brûler quelque chose avec un corps aussi froid, et sachant que c'était par le feu que nous étions détruits ?

Plaçant mes mains en creux, l'une contre l'autre, j'essayai de faire venir une boule de chaleur. Lorsque j'étais humaine, j'avais déjà fait l'expérience d'imaginer cette boule d'énergie entre mes mains. Mais là… rien. Du moins rien que je ne sente.

J'avais besoin d'un cobaye, mais n'en avait pas sous la main. Du coup, je sortis. Jacob et Seth faisaient des rondes ce qui me paraissait toujours inutile vu que nous n'étions pas encore en danger. Quil et Embry étaient à la Push. Leah veillait (sous sa forme animale, bien sûr), roulée en boule dans la neige.

« - Salut. » Elle releva la tête, me fixa un moment et la reposa entre ses pattes. Je me hissai sur une branche basse d'un arbre, ne voulant pas m'asseoir dans la neige humide.

_Que viens-tu faire ici ? Cherchais-tu Seth ?_

« - Non. En revanche, se serait sympa que de temps en temps tu reprennes forme humaine lorsqu'on discute. »

_Je l'ai fait pour le mariage. J'ai même portée la robe que tu voulais._

« - C'était Alice qui le voulait. D'ailleurs, tu étais splendide. » Elle m'ignora.

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'y suis allée…_

« - Toujours les mêmes questions, soupirai-je. Parce que toute ta famille s'y rendait », répondis-je enfin.

_On va dire ça. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

« - Je ne sais pas. Je suis tracassée par cette histoire de feu », avouai-je.

_Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'aider. Est-ce courant que les vampires se découvrent des dons après plusieurs mois ?_

« - Tu connais mon espèce sinon mieux du moins depuis plus longtemps que moi… Je ne crois pas, non. J'en n'en ai jamais entendu parler, en tout cas. »

_Ce n'a peut-être rien avoir avec la pyrotechnie. C'est peut-être juste une force en toi que tu ressens sous forme de feu. _

J'acquiesçai, pensive. Elle pensait à Seleyann.

_Comment peut-elle vouloir gâcher cette deuxième chance qui lui est offerte ?_

« - Leah, je t'entends », lui rappelai-je. Elle grogna.

_Je pense ce que je… euh… pense_, s'embrouilla-t-elle.

« - Tu préfèrerais que je quitte ton frère pour rejoindre celui qui m'a brisé le cœur ?! »

_De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais encore un cœur…_

« - Merci, Leah. »

… _mais je ne te comprends pas. Après tout, il ne voulait pas te quitter. Et tant que tu étais humaine, il ne pouvait te revoir sans vouloir te tuer._

« - Edward a réussi, lui. »

_Edward est « végétarien », beaucoup plus âgé et n'est pas surveillé par les Volturi. Moi-même, si Sam…_

« - Tu rejoindrais Sam s'il quittait Emily ? Je ne te crois pas. »

_S'il n'y avait pas cette histoire d'imprégnation, sans aucun problème._

« - Je ne te crois toujours pas. Tu ne ferais pas ça à Emily. »

_Oh que si, tu ne me connais pas._

« - D'accord, admis-je. Mais c'est parce que tu es amoureuse. Je ne le suis plus. »

Leah eut un lourd soupir. Elle se leva et s'ébroua.

_Et dire que je parle de relations sentimentales avec un vampire ! Désolée de te laisser au milieu de cette passionnante conversation, mais je dois prendre mon tour de garde. S'il ne le fait pas, dis à mon frère que Maman veut le voir._

« - D'accord, à plus tard. »

Je descendis de mon arbre et regagnai ma chambre. Seth m'y rejoignis d'ailleurs rapidement.

« - Je croyais que tu devais voir ta mère ?

- Il faut d'abord que je dorme. » Je le laissai faire, trop heureuse de le garder près de moi. Mais, il posa ses mains brûlantes sur ma taille et m'approcha de lui.

« - Dormir ? me moquai-je.

- Je passe beaucoup de temps près de toi, Emma Cullen, mais j'en dors beaucoup trop. » Il m'embrassa et je me mis à admirer Alice qui avait résisté une demi-heure à Jasper.

Je n'avais toujours pas investi dans quelque chose de plus confortable qu'un sofa. Nous nous étions donc fait un nid de quelques couvertures sur la moquette. Seth dormait paisiblement entre mes bras, tandis que les autres habitants de la maison se levaient.

_Edward ? Acceptes-tu de me servir encore une fois d'interprète ?_

_Ça devient une habitude ! Ne peux-tu pas te déplacer comme tout le monde ?_

_Je suis en train de dormir avec Seth. Enfin, plutôt l'inverse…_ rectifiai-je.

_Pourquoi es-tu si pressée, alors ?_

_J'ai besoin de chasser. Que ceux qui veulent venir avec moi ne prévoient rien d'autre, c'est tout._

_Je vais faire passer le message._

_Merci. Tu es le plus gentil de mes frères_, le flattai-je.

_Bien sûr… Je suis surtout le seul qui peut t'aider en ce moment. Toi, en revanche, tu es la plus pénible de mes sœurs._

_Merci du compliment._

_Pas de quoi._

Allongée sur la poitrine de Seth, ses mains autour de moi, j'étais bien. J'étais délestée pour un temps de mes soucis. Je ne me lassais pas de le regarder dormir, même si désormais je tenais mes promesses et restais à l'écart de ses rêves.

Malheureusement, au bout d'une heure, il se réveilla. De toute façon, c'était préférable. Il s'en aperçut d'ailleurs lui-même.

« - Tes yeux, fit-il en effleurant les cernes qui les soulignaient. Je ne les ai jamais vu souvent aussi foncés. Il n'y a plus aucune lueur dorée…

- Je comptais aller chasser dès que tu te réveillerais.

- Ça vaut mieux, en effet.

- As-tu peur ?

- Non. Mais j'imagine assez facilement combien cela doit être inconfortable pour toi. » De toute évidence, il ne mentait pas.

Je m'habillai en vitesse et descendit rejoindre le reste de ma famille. Lorsqu'ils tournèrent les yeux vers moi (yeux plus ou moins foncés), je pris conscience de ma nature. Nous étions tous des vampires assoiffés de sang qui allaient chasser. Vision effrayante.

Et puis, je regardai plus attentivement la douce Esmé, amoureuse et aimant de tout son cœur ses enfants de substitution. Alice, pétillante de vie, avec ses airs d'adorable lutin. Bella, elle aussi amante et mère. Carlisle, l'incarnation de la bonté.

Edward et Jasper étaient bien sûr plus ambigus, mais plus humains que bien d'autres.

_Bienvenue dans la famille,_ commenta simplement Edward.

« - On y va ? » demandai-je, soudain plus enthousiaste à l'idée de me nourrir de quelques pumas tout à fait innocents.

Renesmée confiée à une Leah qui refusait de quitter son apparence de louve malgré les problèmes de communications qui se poseraient certainement, nous partîmes joyeusement dans la neige toujours abondante.

Si la chasse en groupe m'avait tout d'abord posé quelques problèmes (soit je les laissais rabattre quelques animaux vers moi, soit je devenais franchement agressive lorsque l'un d'eux avait choisi la même proie que moi, ou était simplement dans mon dos), j'arrivai désormais à ne plus faire attention à eux. D'ailleurs le terme de « chasse en groupe » était bien large. Nous chassions en même temps, mais agissions chacun de notre côté. Rien avoir avec la meute des loups.

Je faisais si peu attention aux autres (je gardais tout de même toujours un œil sur Alice au cas où elle ait une vision intéressante) que je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir lorsque quelqu'un me plaqua au sol. Un sourd grognement monta de ma gorge, je dévoilai mes dents tout en bandant mes muscles, prête à expulser mon attaquant, lorsque je le reconnus.

« - Emmett ? » Je tentai de me dégager de façon moins violente, mais il pesait de tout son poids sur moi, maintenant mes poignets au dessus de ma tête et bloquant mes jambes des siennes.

« - Relâche-moi tout de suite, espèce de malappris ! » Il se contenta d'éclater de son rire tonitruant.

« - Rosalie ! appelai-je. Au secours ! Aide-moi ! » Ma grande sœur blonde vint heureusement à mon secours. Elle se contenta de poser la main sur l'épaule de son compagnon, et, comme le jour du mariage, je ressentis presque physiquement l'électrocution qui s'en dégagea.

« - Sois gentil, relâche-la. » Emmett grogna un peu, fit passer mes deux poignets dans l'une de ses grandes mains et me barbouilla le visage de neige avec l'autre.

« - Je te déteste. Mais je me vengerai, je te le promets. » Enfin, il me libéra et sautant sur mes pieds hors de sa portée, je m'époussetai avant que la neige ne me mouille vraiment trop. Evidemment, ma tenue n'était pas particulièrement hivernale, mais bien plus pratique que tous ses manteaux que portaient les humains frileux.

« - Comment nous avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Carlisle qui s'était rapproché.

- Rose vous a entendu. Nous sommes venus directement ici, nous avions aussi besoin de chasser. » En effet, leurs pupilles étaient noires comme de l'encre. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas chassé (et donc vu personne) depuis leur (re-)mariage.

Après que nous eûmes chassé et redevenus plus civilisés (c'est-à-dire une fois qu'Emmett ait renouvelé son attaque sur Bella et qu'Edward l'ait dégagé brutalement pour libérer sa femme), nous rentrâmes à la maison.

Je discutai avec mes sœurs lorsque je vis enfin l'occasion de me venger. J'agis si vite que seule Alice s'en aperçut et m'adressa un clin d'œil discret. Emmett reçut ma boule de neige en pleine tête. Il se tourna immédiatement vers moi, mais comme je ne le surveillais que du coin de l'œil en continuant à discuter avec les autres, il ne put prouver que c'était moi. Il se vengea donc sur Jasper qui riait, jusqu'à ce qu'Esmé leur demande un peu de tenue

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la maison.

Soudain, tout m'apparut comme si je voyais à travers une vitre épaisse : leurs rires qui paraissaient de plus en plus irréels, la beauté de leurs visages qui semblait disparaître sous un film de poussière opaque, Leah qui arrivait avec Nessie sur son dos d'une démarche bien trop lente pour être réelle.

Je venais de comprendre.

Je m'effondrai sur le sol.

Petites notes à mes chers lectrices (lecteurs ?) :

Aujourd'hui, pas de détails, mais un petit sondage :

1/ pensez-vous qu'Emma va se remettre avec Seleyann et quitter Seth ?

2/ quel sont les autres pouvoirs d'Emma ?

3/ qu'est-ce qu'Emma a compris, à la fin ?

4/ que pensez-vous des flashs back (ce sont d'ailleurs des passages que j'ai rajoutés, ils n'étaient pas dans la version originale ^^) ?

5/ pensez-vous que mon style convient à peu près ?

6/ avez-vous passé de bonnes vancances ? Lol

7/ est-ce que mon petit questionnaire vous a saoûlé ?

8/ bisous et à la prochaine ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14 : As cold as stone

J'allais mourir.

Je compris tout en un instant. Immédiatement, je fermai mon esprit pour qu'Edward ne m'entende pas. Je n'aurais pas de problème quant à Alice car je comprenais seulement. Ce n'était pas une décision.

J'abandonnai mon corps qui s'effondra sur le sol. Mais je savais que je ne ressentirai rien.

J'allais mourir.

Ce feu qui était en moi, Leah avait raison, cela n'avait aucun rapport avec de la pyrotechnie. Ce feu, je l'avais ressenti lorsque Emmett m'avait attaqué. Je m'étais embrasée d'un coup et les flammes avaient consumé ma rage, me rendant plus forte, plus dangereuse.

Un feu qui me consumait moi-même si je poussais à bout ces trop extraordinaires capacités qui étaient les miennes.

Me battre contre les Volturi signait mon arrêt de mort.

Le savaient-ils ? J'en doutais. Mais du point de vue positif, je pourrais sans doute en tuer un ou deux avant d'être totalement réduite en cendres. Ma mort ferait peut-être changer Seleyann de camp. Peut-être. De toute manière, je ne le saurai jamais. Tout serait fini pour moi.

Il fallait que je l'accepte.

Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Pas après m'être réveillée si peu de temps auparavant. Même pour une humaine, j'étais jeune. Je n'avais même pas vingt et un ans. Je ne voulais pas mourir !

Mon créateur savait-il ce qu'il adviendrait de moi ? M'avait-il créé dans le seul but de me voir mourir après que les Volturi aient été détruit ? N'étais-je née que dans ce but ? Nous avaient-ils sacrifié, tous les deux que pour ce but, bien plus grand, qui dépassait nos existences propres et qui pourtant semblait si peu me concerné ? Pourquoi moi ?

Il n'y eut pas de cri lorsque je chutai. Le premier, Edward comprit quelque chose lorsqu'il me vit sans bouger, mes pensées désormais muettes pour lui.

Je sentis ses doigts tapoter mes joues sans que je réagisse. Bella et Alice s'avancèrent, à leur tour.

« - Que lui arrive-t-il ? demanda la plus jeune des vampires.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Edward. Carlisle ? » appela-t-il. Le médecin vint vers nous, accompagné d'Esmé.

« - Qu'a-t-elle ? s'enquit-il à son tour.

- Aucune idée. Elle est tombée d'un coup. »

Je sentis les doigts du médecin sur moi. Mais que pouvait-il vérifier ? Physiquement, j'étais déjà morte, même si j'étais un cadavre particulièrement bien conservé. Je n'avais plus de cœur, et même si je respirai, cela ne m'était pas nécessaire, que pouvait-il donc déduire ?

« - Un vampire peut-il être inconscient ? demanda encore Bella.

- En principe, non, répondit Carlisle. Edward, tu l'entends toujours ?

- Non, elle me bloque. Mais je pense qu'elle est consciente.

- Emma, si tu m'entends, sers mes doigts », demanda Carlisle.

Je l'entendais, mais j'avais abandonné mon corps sur le sol et n'avait pas l'intention de le récupérer dans l'immédiat. Pas tant que je n'aurais accepté.

« - Je vais la monter dans sa chambre. Elle a sûrement besoin de calme. Et puis, Emma, si tu m'entends, je te signale que tu fais désordre, allongée comme ça au milieu du salon. »

Merci, Edward. Très subtil. La prochaine fois, je choisirais à quel endroit j'aurais la révélation de la date de ma mort.

Néanmoins, j'oubliai mes griefs lorsqu'il me prit délicatement dans ses bras. Je me sentais en sécurité, chez moi, au milieu des miens. J'avais besoin de cette présence pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir.

Un courant d'air chaud caressa ma peau et Seth fut là, inquiet.

« - Que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous ne savons pas. Elle refuse de bouger et de communiquer.

- Passe-la moi. » Edward obéit sans rechigner. J'aurais presque voulut protester, Seth frémissait d'inquiétude et sa peau me brûlait trop pour ma tranquillité, mas je ne fis pas un geste. Finalement, je ne me trouvais pas plus là non plus.

Dans ma chambre, il me déposa sur le canapé. J'entendis un bruit que je n'identifiai tout d'abord pas et fus recouverte par quelque chose d'épais et moelleux.

« - Pourquoi ? demanda Seth, étonné. Je croyais que les vampires ne pouvaient ressentir le froid.

- Cesse de remettre en question ce que tu sais, répliqua sèchement Edward. Il ne s'agit pas de physique. Si elle s'est enfermée dans sa tête et qu'elle s'est remise en position fœtale instinctivement dès que tu l'as lâché, c'est qu'elle a besoin de se sentir protéger dans son corps comme dans son esprit. Je suis sûre qu'elle préfèrerait même rester dans tes bras.

- Je peux faire, ça, proposa Seth.

- Non, laissons-la. Mais il faudrait que nous restions chacun notre tour près d'elle. Qu'elle se sente entourée, mais pas oppressée, d'autant plus qu'elle doit toujours entendre nos pensées.

- Je reste avec elle », proposa immédiatement mon compagnon.

J'entendis un bruit, comme une claque amicale sur l'épaule de quelqu'un.

Bella s'approcha de moi. D'un geste doux, elle remonta la couverture sur mon épaule et murmura :

« - Reviens-nous, Emma. » Sa voix portait des accents de tristesse qui ne la rendait que plus belle et douce.

Alice s'assit près de moi et remit derrière mon oreille les mèches des mes cheveux qui s'étaient dérangées.

« - Nous sommes avec toi, petite sœur », murmura-t-elle, ses lèvres tout près de mon oreille. De toute évidence ne pas savoir lorsque j'allais me « réveiller » l'inquiétait, elle n'appréciait pas cette crise contre laquelle elle ne pouvait rien, ni même en prédire la fin.

Seth s'installa à son tour au pied du canapé. Ses doigts caressèrent les miens sans qu'il ose prendre ma main dans la sienne.

« - Je t'autorise à lire dans mes pensées, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour parler à voix haute lorsque l'on ne me répond pas. Surtout avec tous ces gens qui nous écoutent. »

Je n'avais néanmoins pas attendu sa bénédiction pour le faire, car je ne régulai en ce moment plus du tout mon pouvoir. Seth tenta d'ordonner ses pensées et se remémora notre premier baiser, nos paisibles discussions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dans ses souvenirs, je me sentais froide et dure, je ressentais ce que lui éprouvait et ce dont je n'avais jamais pleinement pris conscience malgré le fait que je le sache.

En bas, j'entendis ma famille qui discutait.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pris une décision si grave qu'elle l'aurait mise dans cette état, disait Edward. Sinon, Alice l'aurait vu.

- C'est vrai. Depuis l'histoire de ce Seleyann, je me concentre essentiellement sur elle et les Volturi.

- Puisque ce n'est pas quelque chose que peut voir Alice, elle a sans doute compris je ne sais quoi, ou s'est souvenue d'un détail.

- Croyez-vous qu'elle aurait pu _voir_, comme Alice le fait ? » demanda Jacob.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Carlisle, Edward et Alice ne le pensait pas. Les autres l'ignoraient.

C'eut peut-être été charitable de ma part de les aider, mais j'en étais incapable. Une part de mon esprit imaginait toujours ma mort. Je mélangeai leurs souvenirs de la dernière visite des Volturi : le champ couvert de neige, des amis et témoins d'un côté, une garde sévère aux robes noires de l'autre, la mort violente d'Irina, et ma propre vision des choses : moi-même consumée comme une braise ardente, en train de mourir.

Et cette vision me tétanisait.

J'avais (peut-être bêtement) peur de la douleur, de l'après, de ce néant dont personnen ne sait rien. J'avais peur de quitter mon existence, existence à laquelle je m'étais attachée.

J'essayai de me souvenir des livres que j'avais lus, des films que j'avais vus et des histoires dont j'avais entendues parler. Comment les héros, les personnages principaux réagissaient face à l'annonce de leur mort ?

Une silhouette maigrichonne m'apparut. La petite Antigone qui préférait mourir pour son frère en trahissant la loi des hommes pour obéir à celle des dieux. Je me souvenais encore de passages par cœur à force d'avoir lu et travaillé sur cette pièce d'Anouilh. « _Elle pense qu'elle va mourir, qu'elle est jeune et qu'elle aussi, elle aurait bien aimé vivre. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. _» Comme cela me ressemblait !

Si mes autres souvenirs étaient bons, seuls les méchants geignaient et suppliaient d'une façon que je trouvais lamentable. Les autres affrontaient leur mort dignement.

Mais qu'étais-je ? En devenant vampire, étais-je devenue la « méchante » ? Pourtant, certains « gentils » n'avaient pas les mains propres. Je n'avais tuer personne, moi. Pouvais-je être une victime innocente et méchante ? Cela semblait plutôt contradictoire.

J'entendis Emmett monter l'escalier.

« - Seth, ta sœur te fait savoir que tu n'es toujours pas allé voir votre mère. Elle a juré de te prévenir si Emma se réveille. De toute manière, tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose. »

Il protesta, mais un ordre de Jacob le fit se lever.

« - D'accord. Mais informez moi dès qu'il y a du nouveau.

- Promis. »

Seth sortit et Emmett prit sa place, s'appuyant contre le canapé.

« - Alors, soeurette, tu fais ta crise d'adolescence, cette fois ? Remarque, Esmé apprécie sûrement que tu ne veuilles pas détruire toute la maison, mais quand même. Tu pourrais au moins nous faire savoir si tu es consciente, non ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Je réussis à repousser mon bouclier une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne m'enrobe à nouveau de sa protectrice et doucereuse enveloppe.

_Oui._

Presque instantanément, Edward fut près de moi. Il sembla hésiter sur le seuil, mais je savais qu'en fait il cherchait à savoir si j'avais bougé.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? fit Emmett.

- Je l'ai entendue. Un bref instant, mais je l'ai entendue.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda Alice, coincée sur le seuil de la chambre, derrière son frère.

- « Oui ».

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Pourq… ? s'enquit ma sœur.

- Emmett, que lui disais-tu ? l'interrompit Edward.

- Je ne sais plus, moi… Tu m'as fait perdre le fil.

- Souviens-toi.

- Je lui parlais de sa crise d'adolescence… Ah, si ! Je lui ai demandé de faire un effort pour nous signifier si elle était consciente. » J'entendis un léger bruit de pas et Alice posa une main sur mon front.

« - Nous entends-tu, Emma ? »

Cette fois, je ne pu répondre. Une fois suffisait.

Quelqu'un d'autre entra. Une onde déferla sur moi et j'eus soudain envie de répondre, de revenir à la réalité, tous mes soucis s'envolèrent. Mais le pouvoir de Jasper resta sans effort sur mon corps qui refusait de bouger comme je le refusais au fond de moi.

« - Elle ne bougera pas, fit Bella.

- Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonnèrent tout ceux qui étaient présents.

- Si elle a parlé une fois, elle ne recommencera pas tout de suite. Vous la considérez tous comme une vampire puissante et toujours de bonne humeur. Mais par notre âge, je suis plus proche d'elle que vous.

Nous sommes encore humaines à l'intérieur.

J'étais dans un état pire que le sien, lorsque tu m'as quittée, Edward.

- Je sais, souffla l'intéressé d'une voix douloureuse.

- Si elle n'a pas craqué lorsque Seleyann n'est pas venu le jour de son mariage, il est normal que ça arrive lorsqu'il revient. Du moins, c'est comme cela que je le ressens. »

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait raison, mais pas tout à fait tort non plus. Mais il y avait plus. Tous ces gens autour (ma famille, certes), avec leurs souvenirs, leurs pensées, leurs visions… c'était trop. Je me noyai dans ces couleurs bien que mes yeux fussent clos. J'avais l'impression de suffoquer, comme si je me noyais. J'avais failli me noyer lorsque j'étais enfant. C'était la même impression d'oppression et toutes ses couleurs mélangées et vives qui brûlaient mes paupières. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient, et je ne savais plus si j'étais l'enfant qui se noyait ou la vampire en train d'étouffer sur un canapé. J'avais envie de fuir, de sortir, mais mon corps de plomb refusait de bouger.

« - Nous devrions la laisser seule, reprit Bella. Si elle s'est refermée sur elle, c'est qu'elle a besoin de réfléchir. Entendre vos pensées ne doit pas l'aider, je suppose. Je vais rester avec elle. »

Ils acceptèrent et s'en allèrent. Bella prit la place d'Emmett. Celui-ci, encouragé par le fait qu'il avait été le seul à me faire parler aurait voulu rester, mais il se rangea à l'avis des autres.

Lorsqu'ils se furent en aller, le poids sur ma poitrine s'envola et l'air entra brusquement dans mes poumons. Pourtant, je n'en ressentis nul bienfait. Tout n'était que mental.

La jeune femme prit ma main et la posa sur la sienne.

« - Nous allons inventé un nouv… un code, se corrigea-t-elle au cas où il y aurait des oreilles indiscrètes. Presse une fois si tu veux que je reste, deux pour que je parte, trois pour que je me taise, quatre pour que je parle. C'est d'accord ? Pour oui et non, on fait comme d'habitude. Pour merci, tu fais trois fois avec le petit doigt. Tu feras ça lorsque tu en auras besoin. »

Compris. C'était enregistré. Ce n'était pas pour cela que j'allais bouger, néanmoins. J'avais déjà fourni assez d'effort pour la journée. Il fallait que je me repose.

Que se passerait-il lorsque je mourrais ? Je savais que Carlisle et Edward croyaient en l'au-delà. Je n'avais pas d'avis sur la question personnellement. Si être un vampire était déjà être mort, pouvions-nous mourir encore ?

Lorsque les humains mourraient, allaient-ils vers une autre vie dont ils pouvaient mourir ?

L'éternité, tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que ça paraît long. Mais y a-t-il une différence entre l'éternité passée sur terre en tant que vampire et l'éternité en étant morte je ne sais où ?

Edward pensait que nous n'avions plus d'âme. Perdions-nous notre âme en devenant vampire, notre corps en se faisant tuer et notre esprit encore ensuite ? En tout cas, si j'avais perdu mon âme, je ne faisais pas la différence avec avant. A moins que l'absence de celle-ci se marque par le fait que nous revenions à l'étape des animaux prédateurs. Les animaux avaient-ils une âme ? La sociabilité était-elle une caractéristique de l'âme ou de l'esprit ? Le clan Cullen ne faisait pas pencher la balance pour cette théorie, pourtant.

Voilà que je me posai beaucoup de questions, en tant que vampire. En quoi ma nouvelle condition changeait-elle mon ancienne vision des choses ? Autant ne s'attendre à rien. S'il y avait quelque chose, tant mieux s'il n'y avait rien, eh bien, de toute manière nous ne le saurions pas.

Je repris conscience et sentis que quelqu'un était près de moi. Quelqu'un dont j'entendais les pensées. Rosalie. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait venue à mon chevet.

« - Je sais que je n'ai pas fait beaucoup d'efforts pour me rapprocher de toi, pour apprendre à te connaître. Je me disais que nous avions l'éternité devant nous. Que tu me pardonnerais plus tard. Vois-tu, je profite tant que je peux de Nessie. Tu comprends peut-être déjà… Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je ne t'aime pas, même si nous sommes très différentes. Qu'importe ? Nous avons choisi toutes deux de vivre avec les Cullen. C'est ce qui compte. Ce qui fait notre force. Tu peux compter sur nous quelque soit ton choix. »

Ça me touchait beaucoup, mais je ne pouvais bouger. Mon corps devenait une vraie statue.

Lorsqu'elle s'en alla, plus tard, je ne fis rien pour la retenir.

Le visiteur suivant était accompagné. Edward posa Nessie contre moi. La petite se roula en boule, épousant la forme qu'avait prise mon corps et posa derechef sa menotte sur ma joue.

Ses questions naïves étaient tellement pleines de supplications adorables et de chagrin qu'il était difficile d'y résister. Mais elle se lassa bientôt et me raconta ce qui se passait en mon absence. Alice avait entrepris de lui donner des cours de mathématiques. Elle trouvait magique la façon dont les suites de chiffres se transformaient en solutions bien moins nébuleuses pour elle que pour moi. Elle devenait même meilleure que sa mère en un temps record (et ne parlons pas de moi, laissée bien loin derrière, toute proche de la case de départ), et cela l'occupait un peu. Elle voulait toujours apprendre et avait hérité des capacités mémorielles fantastiques des vampires.

Ce devait déjà être le soir car elle s'endormit contre moi après avoir bâillé une ou deux fois comme un chaton. Ses rêves me parvenaient toujours, colorés et pleins de mouvements ainsi que des gens qu'elle aimait. Contrairement à quelques heures auparavant, cela m'emportait agréablement, je me laissai bercer à mon tour.

Je pensai qu'Edward la reprendrait et qu'il s'en irait rejoindre Bella, mais non, il resta.

_Emma_,_ finalement, j'ai pris goût au métier d'interprète._

Menteur, il voulait simplement que je parle.

_A Noël, tu disais que l'on pourrait se faire passer pour des jumeaux. Les jumeaux se disent tout, non ? Explique-moi ce qu'il y a, je peux comprendre, tu sais. Même si c'est quelque chose que les Volturi ne doivent pas savoir, j'en sais déjà trop pour que Bella laisse mon esprit sans protection._ _Dis-moi_, supplia-t-il de sa voix la plus charmeuse.

_Je ne peux pas._

Il eut un hoquet de surprise. Il ne pensait pas que se serait aussi facile.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je n'y arrive pas. Dire quelque chose, c'est l'accepter._

_Tu n'as pas besoin de parole pour que je comprenne. Montre moi._

Je visualisai à travers ses yeux où était sa main. Heureusement, elle n'était pas loin de la mienne. J'appuyai deux fois mon petit doigt au creux de sa paume.

« - Bella ? » appela-t-il. J'entendis sa jeune épouse quitter Alice et Esmé pour nous rejoindre dans la chambre.

« - Oui ? A-t-elle dit quelque chose ?

- Elle a pressé ma main deux fois.

- Avec quel doigt ?

- L'auriculaire.

- Ça veut dire « non », expliqua-t-elle. Que lui as-tu demandé ?

- De me dire ce qu'elle avait. Elle m'a parlé un peu avant.

- Et… ?

- Elle a essentiellement dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me parler. »

Je tapotai à nouveau deux fois sur sa main, mais avec mon majeur, cette fois-ci.

« - Elle veut que tu partes. » Edward soupira et laissa sa place à Bella. Mais dès qu'elle eut mis sa main près de la mienne, je lui demandai de s'en aller aussi.

« - Qui veux-tu que se soit, alors ? »

Personne. Ils avaient autre chose à faire qu'à me surveiller comme un bébé.

« - Veux-tu rester seule ? » Mes doigts répondirent non. Les traîtres ! Je ne leur avais rien demandé, pourtant !

Edward revint avec Jasper qui comprit sans mal ce que je ressentais.

« - Elle s'en veut de nous embêter, mais elle a peur de devoir rester seule avec elle-même. »

Je les entendis discuter un moment, mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Je perdis rapidement le sens de leurs phrases.

Finalement, seul Carlisle resta.

« - Ne crois surtout pas que je suis là pour toi, me prévint-il. Je suis là pour étudier le sommeil de Nessie, et je n'avais pas le cœur à la déplacer. »

Je ne savais pas que Carlisle pouvait mentir aussi effrontément.

Durant tout le moment où il resta avec moi, puis Esmé à son tour, je tapotai leur main pour leur demander de partir. Finalement, ma mère adoptive dit :

« - Arrête, Emma. Tant que tu ne me mettras pas dehors manu militari, je resterai jusqu'à ce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire ailleurs. »

Voyant ma cause perdue (et beaucoup de temps aussi), je me remis à penser à mon insoluble problème.

Comment pouvais-je accepter ma mort ne sachant pas comment je pourrais rendre mon sacrifice utile sans mettre en danger Alice et Edward ?

J'avais beau me torturer les méninges, je ne voyais pas d'autres solutions que d'attendre tranquillement et d'improviser sur place.

J'eus la surprise de sentir venir Jasper. Il me parla peu et s'en alla dès que Nessie se réveilla. Il fut à son tour remplacé par Seth. Mon amant prit la place de Nessie, tout contre moi. Je bougeai un tout petit peu pour mieux me serrer contre lui.

« - _Rise and shine_, Emma. Il fait beau dehors ! Et ça fait déjà vingt quatre heures que tu ne bouges plus. Qu'attends-tu ? Je suis sûr que tu as déjà les réponses que tu cherchais. Que te faut-il de plus ? Tu n'as tout de même pas peur des Volturi ? (Si.) S'ils pointent leurs nez, on leur mettra une bonne raclée ! (On dirait Emmett). Allez, réveille-toi que l'on profite un peu de la vie ! Tout semble arrêté depuis que tu es dans cet état. (J'avais remarqué. Cessez de veiller sur moi. Enfin, si j'en avais eu le courage, je leur aurais dit, mais il fallait reconnaître que j'étais beaucoup trop lâche pour cela.) On ira à la plage (en plein mois de février ? Au moins, il n'y aura personne !), on jouera les baby-sitters avec Nessie… » Tentant. Peut-être entre le moment où je me déciderai à me lever et celui où je mourrais.

Au bout d'un moment, l'estomac de Seth commença à se faire entendre, et il me quitta pour le frigidaire.

Un autre pas gravit l'escalier. Un pas que j'avais peu l'habitude d'entendre.

« - Je suis là uniquement parce que je ne supporte plus d'entendre les pensées de mon imbécile frère, fit Leah en se renfrognant dans l'angle de la pièce le plus loin de moi. Ça fait à peine un jour et j'ai l'impression d'entendre à nouveau Jacob. Tu pourrais faire un effort, non ? Que je ne sois pas obligée de supporter ça.

La bouche en cœur, tu venais me donner des conseils et voilà que tu ne bouges plus et que tu refuses de parler. Et moi, j'ai l'air de quoi ? Je suis polie, je suis venue sous ma forme humaine, ici. Te rends-tu vraiment compte du sacrifice que je fais ? Porter les vêtements de Rosalie, qui en plus sont trop courts ! Et je ne te parle pas de l'odeur ! Pareil pour cette chambre. Ça me brûle dès que je respire. Je me demande comment Seth fait pour le supporter.

En plus, si ça continue, je vais finir par devenir psychologue pour vampires déprimés !

Emma, franchement, ressaisis-toi ! Tu as bien mieux à faire que de te morfondre sur ce canapé. Va dégommer quelques pumas ! » fit-elle sur un air qu'elle forçait à être enjoué.

Elle se tut, à court d'idée.

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, elle émit un sifflement digne d'un vampire en colère. J'entendis ses pas décroître dans l'escalier.

Pendant un très court instant, je fus seule.

Lorsque Alice entra, j'étais partie.

Notes :

Voilà, un petit peu de pathos, ça fait de mal à personne et ça fait avancer la réflexion, lol.

Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'aime bien Antigone, j'en ai fait un exposé l'année dernière, et cette année, j'ai étudié la pièce de Sophocle, en long, en large et en travers, à tel point que j'en ai même fait une réécriture pour l'anniversaire d'une amie. Enfin ça, à l'époque où j'écrivais cette fic, je ne pouvais pas le savoir ^^.

« Rise and shine » est une expression anglaise qui est intraduisible littéralement en française mais en gros signifie « allez, il est temps de se lever », par métaphore avec le soleil. Je l'aimais bien...

En espérant que vous accrochez toujours, et que si vous êtes comme moi, perdus au milieu de vox feuilles de révisions, ça vous détendra un instant !!

Et je vous promets de la vraie bonne action dans le chapitre suivant, chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire... ^^

Bisous à tout ceux qui me suivent !!!

PS : j'ai vu qu'un de mes chapitres n'avaient pas marché à la publication, ou avait mystérieusement disparu. Désolée pour ceux qui ont dû lire avec un chapitre en moins. La faute est désormais réparée...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 15 : The hunter and the prey

Je courrai comme jamais je n'avais couru. Ils ne me rattraperaient pas. Je savais qu'ils n'essayeraient même pas. J'avais fait un choix, ils le respecteraient.

Je me libérai de toutes les barrières formées dans mon esprit, comme autant de chaînes. Peu importait qu'Edward m'entende. Il saurait la même chose par Alice.

Le sol défilait, doux comme du velours, sous mes pieds, et je me laissai envahir par mon instinct animal.

Ce qu'avait dit Leah m'avait touché. Je lui avais conseillé de partir. Il était temps que j'applique les conseils que je donnais aux autres.

Mon odorat prit le dessus sur moi. Je me sentais libre. Nulle restriction, cette fois. Des odeurs lointaines mais délicieuses me mettaient déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Je fus bientôt très loin de Forks. Suffisamment en tout cas pour ne pas attirer d'ennuis à ma famille.

La nuit était tombée. Je me rapprochai d'une ville. Les néons jaunes luisaient faiblement, éclairant les murs humides de pluie. Il ne pleuvait plus, mais le ciel restait couvert et l'air humide. Beaucoup de gens étaient déjà rentrés chez eux. Au sec. Dans ce qu'il croyait être la sécurité. Comme si un verrou pouvait les protéger !

Mais pour une fois, ils avaient raison. Je ne m'amuserai pas aujourd'hui à entrer chez eux alors qu'il y avait encore du monde dehors.

Je m'étais adossée à un mur suintant. J'écoutai, les yeux fermés, les bruits de leurs pas, les souffles de leur marche, leurs pensées. Concentrée sur ce seul plaisir. Ce plaisir interdit, toujours refusé dont je savourais d'avance chaque seconde. Je respirai avec délice leurs odeurs. L'odeur de leur sang. Chaud. Sensuel. Alléchant. Des frissons glissaient déjà le long de ma colonne vertébrale, s'éparpillaient dans mes doigts. Je sentais mes pupilles changet sous le désir, mes lèvres se gonfler et le venin affluer doucement dans ma bouche. Tout mon corps se préparait et ces infimes changements n'avaient rien à voir avec l'idée de se sustenter d'un cervidé pour survivre. Ce n'était même pas de la traque. Mais l'inéluctable machine de la mort qui avait pris possession de mon corps.

Et il était presque aussi agréable d'anticiper ce que j'allais faire, que de me mettre en marche pour l'accomplir.

Enfin, un homme d'une trentaine d'année entra dans la ruelle. Il me jeta un long regard. Appréciant mes formes moulées dans un T-shirt et un simple jean malgré la saison.

J'eus envie de lui sauter dessus, là, immédiatement. De planter mes dents dans sa chair tendre et palpitante. De boire son sang et de le tuer.

Je me retins, frémissante, les yeux rivés au sol. Au moment où il cherchait mon regard, se rapprochant, je levai le mien, lentement. Sensuellement. Il recula, effrayé par l'expression farouche et l'éclat flamboyant de mes prunelles teintées de rouge.

Mes lèvres se retroussèrent d'elles-mêmes dans un rictus animal et sans équivoque. Un sourd grognement monta du fond de ma gorge. Reflétant mon propre plaisir.

L'homme recula de trois pas. La frayeur se lisait sur son visage. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir emprunté cette ruelle. Je n'avais pourtant encore rien fait.

Il fit alors précipitamment demi-tour.

J'eus un rire guttural. Où comptait-il aller ?

Je le rattrapai et me plaçai à nouveau devant lui. Séparée de son corps de trois pas à peine.

Il jeta un regard en arrière, là où je me tenais deux secondes auparavant. Il ne comprenait pas.

Son instinct reprit le dessus, et il fit à nouveau demi-tour. Je lui laissai quelques dizaines de mètres d'avances. Juste assez pour qu'il pense m'avoir échappé. Puis, je le rattrapai et me plaçai à deux pas de lui.

Avec un cri de frayeur, il tenta à nouveau de m'échapper. Il me trouva face à lui.

Il se retourna encore une fois. Cette fois, j'étais tout contre lui. Dans ses bras. Je posai ma main froide sur son avant-bras. Il tenta de se dégager, mais je sentis à peine ses efforts entre mes doigts pâles. Je me penchai lentement vers lui, me haussant sur la pointe des pieds. Mes lèvres effleurèrent son oreille.

« - Je suis le chasseur, soufflai-je de ma voix la plus douce et la plus séductrice, et toi, tu es ma proie… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre (c'était incroyable comme les humains avaient un temps de réaction long !), je plantai mes dents dans sa jugulaire. Son sang se répandit dans ma bouche.

Rien ne pouvait être meilleur ! C'était vraiment le paradis. Je me gorgeais de ce liquide, de cette vie en savourant autant son goût et sa valeur, la valeur de sa vie qui passait de lui à moi. Malheureusement, il était déjà mort alors que j'étais à peine rassasiée. Je me sentais belle, encore plus libre, plus forte. Je regardai mes doigts, comme si seule ma main avait été remplie par ce sang, comme si tout le reste de mon corps réclamait lui aussi son dû. Un long frisson parcourut une nouvelle fois mon échine.

J'abandonnai l'homme, mort, vidé de son sang, sur les pavés de cette ruelle sombre, à jamais gravée dans mes souvenirs.

La chasse n'était pas finie.

« - Ah… fit simplement Edward, comprenant.

- Elle a craqué, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Alice

- Oui. »

J'aperçus un bar dont les néons bleus éclairaient miteusement ce qui l'entourait. La musique était tellement forte que même les humains devaient l'entendre de loin. J'entrai. Les gens étaient serrés les uns contre les autres sur une piste de danse étroite. D'autres, accoudés au bar, s'imbibaient d'alcool comme d'immondes éponges humaines.

_Qui est-elle ? Ce n'est pas une habituée…_

Je cherchai discrètement l'homme qui avait ces pensées à mon égard. J'évitai de lever les yeux, néanmoins. Je savais qu'ils étaient plus écarlates et luisants que des rubis.

_Que fait-elle ici ? Elle a l'attitude d'une petite fille bien sage et des allures de strip-teaseuse professionnelle. Ça me plait._

Merci. J'étais désormais certaine qu'il serait mon prochain repas.

Un mouvement de foule m'approcha de l'homme, me plaquant contre lui. Je sentis la crosse d'une arme sur sa hanche.

_La pauvre, elle est transie. Mais que sa peau est douce. Et ce qu'elle sent bon…_

« - Puis-je vous offrir un verre, Mademoiselle ?

- Non merci, Monsieur, je ne bois pas d'alcool.

- Voulez-vous autre chose ?

- Hmmm… Pourriez-vous me raccompagner chez moi, s'il vous plaît ? Je ne me sens pas très bien et puis si vous êtes là, il ne m'arrivera rien.

- Bien sûr. Où habitez-vous ?

- Derrière le bois. Je connais un raccourci. »

Il me saisit par la taille comme pour me soutenir.

_Mon dieu, qu'elle est mince, j'aurais presque peur de la briser._

Revenue à l'air libre et à une plus grande obscurité, je relevai la tête, humant l'air frais de la nuit. Et la délicieuse odeur de l'humain.

_Elle est pâle, mais n'a pas l'air malade. Un peu de solitude et de chaleur humaine, voilà ce qu'il lui faut. Bougera-t-elle si je me montre plus entreprenant ?_

_J'avais raison !_ jubila-t-il. _Quel corps magnifique ! Et ces cheveux, cette odeur est tout bonnement enivrante. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle n'habite pas chez ses parents. A moins que nous_ _restions dans la forêt ?_ _Il fait froid, mais je saurai nous réchauffer._

Nous nous enfonçâmes sous le couvert des arbres. Les sirènes des voitures de police, lointaines, me rappelaient des hurlements comme des loups modernes. La nuit était sinon silencieuse du moins calme, seuls les bruits de pas de l'homme qui m'accompagnait se faisaient entendre. Mais il était bien trop accaparé par moi pour remarquer que mes pas ne produisaient aucun son sur le sol couvert de branches.

Ses mains se firent plus pressantes, mais je ne répondis pas à ses avances. Je ne l'en dissuadai pas non plus.

« - Regard-moi, mignonne. »

J'obéis et il cria en reculant.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, ce bordel ? C'est quoi ces yeux de serpents ? Elle n'est pas nette, cette fille !_

Je me rapprochai de lui, câline.

« - Qu'y a-t-il, Monsieur ? Je ne vous plais pas ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous ?

- Tes yeux !

- Oubliez mes yeux. Profitez du fait que je sois là, contre vous… » le charmai-je.

Séduit, il oublia mes prunelles de rubis. Son souffle vint chatouiller mon oreille.

_Elle me répond et je l'embrasse. Des lèvres aussi pulpeuses, c'est forcément fait pour ça. Espérons qu'elle le comprenne vite et qu'elle ne s'embarrasse pas de détails inutiles.._

« - Qui es-tu, jolie poupée ?

- Le fantôme d'une morte… »

Ses lèvres glissèrent vers les miennes, mais comme un souffle, je me libérai de son emprise et me postai un peu plus loin. La lune pâle me recouvrit de son halo argenté.

Il me regarda, mais je disparus vers un autre endroit. De nouveau, il me chercha du regard. Je disparus encore.

« - Où es-tu, mon ange ?

- Juste là », fis-je, dans ses bras.

_Mais comment… ? Je devrais peut-être arrêter la coke !_

Il tenta de m'écarter, mais je ne bronchai pas, plus dure qu'une statue de marbre.

Je nichai ma tête dans son cou, et il gémit lorsque ma peau gelée de mon front entra en contact avec la sienne.

« - Tu aimes ça ? demandai-je. M'avoir dans tes bras ? Que tu sois dans les miens ? Que je ne te laisse plus jamais repartir ? »

_Mais elle est folle ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette foutue histoire ! A quoi joue-t-elle ? On dirait une héroïne shakespearienne totalement shootée._

« - Lâche-moi, gamine ! Lâche-moi avant que je pète les plombs !

- Tu ne m'aimes pas ? demandai-je avec une petite voix brisée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu es, bordel ? Et ne me dis pas que tu es un fantôme !

- Pourtant… je suis morte… Ne m'abandonnez pas ! criai-je presque comme il reculait d'un pas. J'ai peur. Peur de vous perdre ! Gardez- moi avec vous !

- Dégage ! Lâche-moi ! »

Il me jeta violemment à terre, et je roulai sur le sol telle une poupée de chiffon.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire trente mètres, je me trouvai à nouveau devant lui.

_Comment est-elle… ?_

Je plantai mes yeux flamboyants dans les siens.

_Ses yeux ! Ah oui, j'avais déjà remarqué, il y a deux minutes ! Comment s'y est-elle prise pour que j'oublie et que je veuille coucher avec un serpent pareil ?_

« - On ne m'abandonne pas, comme ça, mon mignon. »

_Sa voix… Son corps… On dirait de la glace ! Quelle idée ai-je eu de sortir avec celle-là ! Il est temps d'en finir, je me casse._

L'homme recula.

_Si je sors mon arme, elle se tirera sans doute. A moins que j'appelle les flics. Elle s'est sans doute échappée d'un asile psychiatrique. Mais vu ce que je me suis enfilé ce soir, ce n'est pas prudent._

_Ah ! Elle recule. Elle n'est donc pas folle au point de vouloir mourir._

_Mais ? Où est-elle encore passée ? Comment fait-elle pour disparaître si vite ?_

_Bon, autant en profiter pour filer._

_Bordel ! Comment est-elle apparue devant moi ? Elle était derrière!_

« - Dégage ! Je suis armé ! »

_Putain ! Pourquoi ne bouge-t-elle pas ?_

« - Dégage, je vais tirer ! Si tu fais un pas de plus, je jure que je te bute ! »

_Elle avance encore. A quoi joue-t-elle ?_

« - Je te préviens une dernière fois ! Fous le camp ! » martela-t-il.

_Cette fois, tant pis pour elle. Personne ne saura que c'est moi. C'est moi ou elle et je tiens à ma peau !_

Pan ! Pan ! Pan !

Les balles s'écrasèrent sur ma peau de granit, ne déchirant que ma tenue.

Je disparus dans les bois.

_Comment… ? Mais c'est quoi, cette chose ? Je l'ai peut-être touché. Faut que j'me casse avant qu'elle en revienne._

« - Ahhhhhhhhh !

- Combien y a-t-il de balles, dans ce petit joujou ? »

Pan !

« - Quatre. »

Pan !

« - Cinq. »

Pan ! Pan ! Pan !

« - Six, sept, huit. »

Clic, clic, clic…

« - Oh, il n'y en a plus… Et si l'on arrêtait de jouer ?

- Qu'allez-vous me faire ?

- Tu me vouvoies, maintenant ? Il ne faut pas. Restons bons amis.

- Qu'allez-vous me faire, bordel !

- Quelle grossièreté ! Mais te tuer, bien sûr ! Il faut bien que je m'abreuve !

- Lâchez-moi !

- Cesse de te débattre… tu vas te faire mal… »

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur sa jugulaire. Avec délicatesse. Lorsque mes dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, il hurla. Mais déjà, plus rien ne comptait que le sang chaud, délicieusement bon. Le jeu était fini, seule comptait la récompense.

Il mourut encore plus vite que le premier et je me sentis remplie du sommet du crâne au bout des doigts.

J'étais libre !

Mon rire monta jusqu'au ciel.

« - Quelle mise en scène, souffla Edward. Elle ne ménage pas sa peine !

- C'est une bonne actrice », admit Alice.

Les nuits sont toujours trop courtes. C'est là leur moindre défaut. Pourtant, vu l'éclat de mes yeux, il était plus prudent que je ne chasse qu'après le crépuscule.

Les soirs, je retournais dans les bars. En quelques jours, j'y étais allée plus souvent que dans toute ma vie d'humaine.

Néanmoins, je m'attardais peu et ne consommais rien, évidemment. Plusieurs fois, je croisai des policiers qui tentaient d'élucider les affreux meurtres à répétitions qui étaient commis ces derniers jours.

Le seul policier qui m'interrogea commit l'erreur d'être seul et de m'avoir pris à partie dans un lieu désert. Sa disparition fut également celle des preuves ou des soupçons qu'il avait à mon égard.

Lorsque je ne chassais pas, je me tenais éloignée des humains. Alors qu'avec les Cullen j'avais pu être en présence de plusieurs mortels, là, je ne le supportais plus. Sauf lors de mes bizarres mises en scènes, où j'arrivais à garder l'humain en vie puisque je savais qu'il apaiserait ma soif sitôt après.

« - Moi aussi, je veux boire du sang humain !

- Renesmée soit sage.

- Mais… je…

- Nessie, écoute ta mère.

- Non ! Pourquoi Emma elle peut boire du sang humain et pas moi ?

- Emma fait ce qu'elle veut.

- Pourquoi pas moi ?

- Toi, tu écoutes tes parents.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je veux boire du sang humain !

- Renesmée, n'insiste pas, c'est non.

- Mais la nourriture des humains, ce n'est pas bon !

- Cesse de dire « mais » tout le temps. Veux-tu toi aussi te nourrir d'humains ?

- Carlisle a plein de réserves de sang.

- Normalement, il est réservé aux malades que l'on soigne, ma chérie.

- Mais…

- Pas de « mais », j'ai dit.

- Vous voyez bien que non, puisqu'il est ici !

- Renesmée, ça suffit. Il est temps que tu grandisses un peu de ce côté-là aussi ! Tu ne peux pas toujours tout avoir !

- Emma, elle…

- Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Elle est majeure et n'a nul responsable. Toi tu as des parents auxquels tu obéis, compris ?

- Oh, laissez-la faire. Une fois en passant, ça ne fera rien.

- Jake, tes histoires de « je-suis-imprégné-donc-je-laisse-tout-passer » suffisent comme ça. Tu ne vas tout de même pas l'encourager à boire du sang humain ?

- Mais elle ne tue personne !

- Ma parole, mais tu es pire qu'elle ! Quel âge as-tu, Jake ?

- Eh, calmez-vous ! Allez chasser, ça ira mieux après. Vous devriez vous entendre, c'est impressionna...

- Seth, tu la fermes, ça ne te regarde pas.

- Je ne veux pas chasser des cerfs puants. Je veux du sang humain.

- Nessie, mets-là en veilleuse. Laisse-les se disputer tous seuls.

- Alice, on ne t'a rien demandé non plus.

- Rose, je te signale que ce n'est pas ta fille !

- Du calme, les enfants ! Nessie, tu écoutes tes parents, ce sont eux qui ont raisons. Jacob, si tu lui passes tout, elle deviendra insupportable. Les autres, vous vous taisez, cela ne nous regarde pas.

- Je veux du sang humain !

- Nessie, tu es bien gentille, mais on t'a déjà dit de la boucler !

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Après tout, elle a raison !

- Rose…

- ÇA SUFFIT ! Nessie, Jacob et Seth, vous dégagez, je ne vois plus rien. Les autres, si vous voulez continuer à vous disputer, vous le faîtes en silence ! Je ne peux pas tout faire à la fois, arbitrer les disputes, me faire envoyer sur les roses, surveiller les Volturi et ce que fait Emma ! Alors, SILENCE, ou je vous mets dehors moi-même, compris ? »

« - Salut, ma belle, je t'offre un verre ? » Demandé si gentiment… Je ne pouvais pas refuser…

« - D'accord. On sort prendre l'air ?

- Ça me paraît quelque peu contradictoire, protesta l'homme.

- Pas du tout ! » Je payai sa consommation (quelques dollars n'étaient pas trop chers payés pour une bouteille de bière et un humain plein de bonne volonté, surtout que j'avais « emprunté » cet argent sur le corps d'une de mes victimes qui ne m'en voulait sûrement pas.) et l'entraînai dehors.

« - Il fait trop chaud, j'étouffe dedans ! »

L'air du dehors était aussi moins saturé d'odeurs d'humains. Je pouvais me concentrer sur celle de mon futur repas. Délicieuse. Mélangeant des arômes floraux, plus puissants d'hommes, et le léger parfum d'une femme. J'en avais l'eau à la bouche. J'avais appris à distinguer les différents parfums, désormais. Et celui-ci avait un petit quelque chose en plus, sans doute cette fragrance féminine qui ne faisait que mettre en valeur son plaisir anticipé de l'adultère qu'il espérait commettre.

« - Est-ce que ça te dérange si on va chez toi ? Ma femme et mes gosses sont à la maison.

- Non, j'habite de l'autre côté du bois, tu viens ?

- Les bois ? Tu n'as pas peur ? Avec tous les meurtres qu'il y a eut, ces derniers temps ?

- Je sais me défendre. Et puis… tu es avec moi.

- Tout de même, une jolie minette comme toi ! Tu as du cran ! » N'avait-il pas remarqué que seuls des hommes avaient été tué ? Pourquoi n'osait-il pas dire que c'était pour lui qu'il avait peur ? Pour sa propre vie ? Je le sentais, je le savais. Ils étaient tous les mêmes, à penser à leur petit confort personnel. Si jamais une femme en leur compagnie se trouvait en position de danger, aucun d'entre eux n'aurait le cran de rester pour la défendre. Ils prendraient tous leurs jambes à leur cou, bien plus effrayé que quelqu'un les surprenne en situation délicate qu'inquiet pour la vie d'un autre être humain. Lamentable.

Pourtant, celui-ci avait raison d'avoir peur...

« - Passons par la route, dans ce cas. C'est plus long, mais le résultat sera le même. »

La route _aussi_ était déserte. Et puis, un accident est si vite arrivé ! On regarde trop sa nouvelle conquête d'une nuit, on invente les mensonges que l'on dira à sa femme, et on ne voit pas un réverbère. On tombe assommé sur le sol, on commence à se vider de son sang et la jeune femme met trop de temps à appeler les secours. Ou alors, elle ne se donne même pas cette peine. Un accident est si vite arrivé !

« - Où sont tous les hommes avec qui je te voie et qui ne reviennent jamais ? »

Je dévisageai mon interlocutrice. Plus grande que moi (ça n'était pas très difficile, je devais le reconnaître), de longs cheveux noirs, la peau mate. Elle était belle même si ces yeux étaient inquisiteurs.

C'était la première fois qu'une femme m'adressait la parole.

« - Je ne les empêche pas de revenir. Ce sont eux qui ne veulent pas.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour la clientèle. » Je haussai les épaules.

« - Tu ne dois pas manquer de clients tout de même », fis-je en regardant son corps. Derrière son air fier, elle parut blessée.

Elle resserra son manteau autour de sa silhouette mince.

« - On ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut, dans la vie. » Sa voix était douce mais amère.

« - Je sais, me radoucis-je. Que me veux-tu ?

- Juste te parler.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ressens comme une force en toi. Une force mais aussi une blessure à vif.

Les hommes que tu emmènes ne rentrent jamais chez eux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que cherches-tu à la fin ? Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Trois jours durant, cette femme m'observa. Si elle ne m'adressa pas la parole, elle ne me quitta pas des yeux.

Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de revenir me parler. Cela semblait plus fort qu'elle. Comme tous les autres, elle était attirée par moi.

« - Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

- Je survis.

- …Que t'ont-ils fait ? »

Je ne répondis pas.

Parfois, il me semblait qu'elle savait ce que j'étais.

« - Et toi, pourquoi risquer le diable en me parlant si tu es persuadée que je fais du mal à ces hommes ?

- C'est difficile à définir. Je suis attirée par toi. Ce mélange de force, de cruauté et de sensualisme.

- Es-tu effrayée ?

- Je suis que tu ne me feras pas de mal.

- Tu ne sais rien du tout. »

Finalement, j'aimais bien cette femme. Elle me ressemblait d'une certaine façon. Je sentais la liberté de ses pensées vibrer en elle.

Néanmoins, je ne voulais pas qu'elle continue à me suivre. Qu'elle parte, qu'elle me laisse. Qu'elle essaye de faire autre chose de sa vie.

« - Je sais qui tu es.

- Qui suis-je ?

- Sortons. »

Je la suivis et elle m'entraîna d'elle-même dans les bois. Comme si elle savait tout. Le lieu de mes crimes, mes motivations, la sensualité qui me faisait frémir lorsqu'un vent froid m'apportait comme une offrande leurs odeurs humaines.

« - Je sais ce que tu es, nuança-t-elle. Tu es un vampire.

- Tu crois à cela ?

- Désormais, oui.

- Je ne te fais pas peur ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? »

Elle fit un pas. Nous étions tout à fait proche l'une de l'autre, maintenant.

Je voyais battre le sang sous sa peau fine de son cou. Incroyablement tentatrice.

« - Je t'aime. » Ces trois petits mots me firent lever les yeux vers elle. Je reculai d'un pas, mais elle me suivit.

« - Je suis amoureuse de toi.

- Si tu tiens à la vie, oublie tout ça et déguerpis. Tu ne me connais même pas ! Tu ne sais rien de moi. Va t'en. Je pourrais te tuer.

- Mais tu ne le veux pas. Sinon, tu l'aurais déjà fait.

- Je me retiens à peine. Pars tant qu'il est temps.

- Non. Tu ne me feras rien. Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas cela qui te sauvera. Ne tiens-tu donc pas à la vie ?

- Non, répondit-elle, paisible. Je préfère mourir dans tes bras, de ta main plutôt que regretter toute ma vie ce qui aurait pu se passer. »

Soudain, elle agrippa ma nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Abasourdie, je pétrifiai mon corps. Mais elle approfondit le baiser se livrant toute entière à mon pouvoir. Son corps souple et chaud se plaqua contre le mien, épousant mes formes.

Je perdis le contrôle de moi-même.

Lorsque je retrouvai ma lucidité, elle gisait, morte, sur le sol, vidée de son sang. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour elle.

Je pris la fuite. Encore. Elle m'avait fait comprendre, en donnant si peu cas de sa vie, le prix de la mort. Le prix du sacrifice et des larmes. Si elle avait pu sacrifier sa vie pour moi, je pouvais faire la même chose pour ceux que j'aimais. Pour sauver ceux que j'aimais.

Retourner chez les Cullen me fut aisé et rapide. Je regagnai ma place et bientôt je fus revenue.

Notes :

Ce chapitre est celui que j'ai préféré écrire. J'ai vraiment pu montrer la vraie nature des vampires, ce que S. Meyer ne fait que sous-entendre puisque les Cullen sont végétariens, évidemment.

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le dialogue, aussi.

J'espère que ça vous a autant plût de le lire que moi de l'écrire !

Bisous à tous mes lecteurs !


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 16 : Views and previews

J'ouvris les yeux et m'assis sur le divan que je n'avais jamais quitté.

Carlisle, Edward et Alice étaient non loin de moi. Cette dernière, assise en tailleur sur le sol ouvrit les yeux en même temps que moi. Ce fut la première à parler :

« - J'ai vu que tu allais bientôt te réveiller. »

Je les regardai comme si je ne les avais jamais vu. Ils étaient beaux et paisibles. Tel que j'aspirai à devenir. Et pourtant leurs yeux (du moins ceux d'Alice et d'Edward) étaient totalement noirs.

« - Je suis restée longtemps… euh… sans bouger ?

- Une semaine, me répondit Carlisle et j'eus du mal à m'arracher à la contemplation de son sourire pour poser une nouvelle question.

- Et vous êtes restés là durant tout ce temps ? Vous n'êtes pas allés chasser ?

- Si. Deux fois en une semaine, même.

- Pourquoi vos yeux sont-ils si foncés dans ce cas ?

- Tu as une redoutable imagination, Emma, fit Edward, on aurait presque dit les mirages de Zafrina. Te voir évoquer le sang humain, par les visions d'Alice ou directement dans ta tête à chacune de tes traques nous a mis à rude épreuve.

- Désolée, m'excusai-je.

- Comment as-tu pu imaginer cela de façon si réaliste ? me demanda Alice.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai jamais réellement tué d'humains que vous n'y avez jamais pensé en ma présence. Notamment Nessie qui aime beaucoup le goût du sang. Et puis, vous avez bien vu que les détails n'étaient pas particulièrement réalistes.

- Certes, admit ma sœur, mais tout de même… Qui était cette femme brune, à la fin ? Celle que tu as tué avant de revenir ? Elle ressemblait un peu à Bella.

- C'était sa conscience, rigola Edward en répondant à ma place. Son double inversé, son alter ego. Inspirée de ce qu'elle sait et de ce qu'elle ressent. »

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et j'oubliai de respirer.

« - Qu'as-tu compris après sa « mort » que tu ais de nouveau fermé ton esprit ?

- Ce que j'ai compris m'a permis de revenir parmi vous. Ne m'en demande pas plus, Edward. Du nouveau du côté des Volturi ? demandai-je.

- Non, toujours rien. Les seules visions que j'ai eu concernaient tes exploits.

- Encore désolée, où sont les autres ?

- Esmé, Jasper et Emmett chassent, me répondit Carlisle. Bella, Nessie, Rose et les loups sont au cottage de Bella.

- Ils faisaient des interférences », expliqua Alice. Je lui jetai un long regard.

« - C'est que tu étais plus passionnante que n'importe quelle chaîne de télévision ! Un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

- Rejoignons les chasseurs, proposa Carlisle.

- D'accord. »

Je les suivis tout en continuant de parler avec eux.

J'étais heureuse d'être revenue. Ils étaient ma famille. Tout ce qui comptait.

Nous suivîmes la trace des chasseurs et les rejoignîmes bientôt. Edward et Alice se mirent en chasse immédiatement, mais Carlisle resta près de moi. Je voulais au moins rassurer Esmé avant de penser à moi.

Lorsque ma mère adoptive en eut fini avec son cerf, je me jetai presque littéralement dans ses bras.

« - Emma !

- Je suis désolée, Maman. Mais je suis revenue parmi vous, maintenant.

- J'en suis heureuse, ma chérie. Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Je suis contente de vous retrouver. »

Elle m'examina d'un œil critique, m'embrassa sur le front et caressa d'un doigt délicat les légers cernes sous mes yeux.

« - Va chasser. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler plus tard. »

J'obéis aussitôt et vis Carlisle étreindre sa femme avant de bondir vers la rivière également.

Une fois abreuvée (même si le goût du sang animal me dégoûtait presque après ce que je venais de vivre, même virtuellement, cette dernière semaine), je revins d'un pas plus appaisé vers l'arbre sous lequel était assise Esmé, en brossant machinalement mes cheveux ébouriffés.

« - Les plantes sont les seuls créatures vivantes qui nous apprécient. Elles savent qu'avec nous elles ne courent aucun danger. Enfin… sauf avec Emmett », ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Celui-ci arrivait justement. Il poussa un rugissement de plaisir en me voyant et l'instant d'après il m'étreignit des ses bras puissants.

« - Emmett, moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, mais là, j'étouffe.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de respirer, soeurette.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! » protestai-je. Il éclata de rire avant de me projeter à terre. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pus éviter un arbre. S'il ne tomba pas, il y eut un sourd craquement de mauvais augure.

« - Houps », fis-je, cherchant le regard d'Esmé. Celle-ci soupira d'un air résigné et me sourit légèrement.

Une main se tendit vers moi et je la saisis pour me relever.

« - Heureusement qu'il y a encore quelques gentlemen ! » m'exclamai-je à l'égard d'Emmett tout en embrassant Jasper.

Emmett haussa les épaules.

« - On fait la course jusqu'à la rivière ?

- D'accord ! »

_Je me demande qui est le plus gamin des deux !_ pensa Jasper. Bien qu'il ne soit pas invité dans notre course, il nous rejoignit avant de nous dépasser pour arriver le premier à la rivière.

« - J'ai gagné ! criai-je en me tournant vers Emmett qui me suivait à une courte foulée d'intervalle.

- Non, c'est moi, protesta Jasper.

- Non, toi tu ne faisais pas la course avec nous, tu courrais simplement en même temps que nous… » lui assurai-je avec mon sourire le plus éblouissant.

Lorsque Carlisle, Esmé, Alice et Edward nous rejoignirent, nous étions toujours en train de nous chamailler, essayant sans doute de gagner la réputation d'enfants de trois ans, si ce n'était déjà fait.

« - Les enfants… » gronda Esmé de sa voix douce malgré son amusement. Emmett me reposa par terre avec un air innocent, et je lâchai le bout de bois avec lequel j'essayai de me défendre.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite tranquillement vers le cottage. Lorsque j'entrai, j'eus à peine le temps de voir qui était présent que Seth m'avait soulevé du sol et me faisait tournoyer comme si je pesais rien.

Mes pieds étaient à peine reposés sur le sol qu'il m'embrassa. Il ne se montrait pas prudent, je devais donc l'être pour deux ce qui se montrait difficile sous sa passion et sa joie. Je retrouvai avec plaisir ma place au creux de ses bras, et son corps brûlant qui se plaquait contre le mien. Mais devait redoubler de concentration... je savais désormais combien il serait facile de tuer ceux que j'aimais.

J'entendis quelques rires légers, un qui ne l'était pas du tout (Emmett) et deux grognements (Jacob et Leah, même si cette dernière était dehors et nous voyait par la fenêtre). Nous les ignorâmes.

Je me plaquai plus fort contre Seth, attirant sa tête contre la mienne.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Discrètement tout d'abord, puis plus fort.

Nous nous séparâmes donc. Je ne pouvais rougir et Seth semblait ignorer de sentiment de gêne qui était le mien, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

Avant que je puisse parler, Nessie courut vers moi et sauta dans mes bras. Elle posa derechef sa petite main sur ma joue. Je me vis l'emmener chasser de l'humain. Soudain, la petite écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en me voyant chasser Jacob. Sa main qui était retombée retrouva ma joue et je me vis l'aider à voler du sang dans les réserves de Carlisle.

« - Je crois que tes parents t'ont déjà dit « non », ma puce. » Elle me supplia du regard, mais je ne fléchis pas.

« - En revanche, je veux bien t'emmener nager, si tu veux. » Une étincelle se ralluma dans ses yeux et elle me montra ses progrès en natation.

« - On fera la course, si tu veux.

- Promis ? fit sa voix de clochette.

- Promis. » Elle redescendit de mes bras et grimpa aussitôt dans ceux de sa mère.

« - Je suis contente que tu reviennes parmi nous, fit Bella. Renesmée et Edward commençaient à devenir… pénibles.

- C'est que tu étais tellement passionnantes, Emma », s'interposa Alice, défendant son frère.

Jacob et Bella haussèrent les sourcils.

« - Ravie que ça vous ai plut. J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Mais j'aimais bien ta façon de chasser, insista le petit lutin.

- Merci, Alice, ça ira comme ça », la coupai-je.

J'embrassai Rosalie qui semblait contente de me revoir aussi. Même si mes rapports avec elle n'était pas aussi intimes que ceux que j'entretenais avec Edward ou Alice, nous nous apprécions de plus en plus. Elle n'avait pas pour moi l'amertume qu'elle avait longtemps éprouvée à l'adresse de Bella.

Je me tournai ensuite vers Jacob pour lui faire la bise à son tour, selon mes habitudes bien françaises, mais il recula d'un pas et se contenta de me tendre une main. Sa reconnaissance envers moi parce que je n'avais pas réellement tué d'humain s'arrêtait là.

« - Hmm… voulez-vous à tout prix des explications, ou vous m'acceptez sans ?

- Quelques éclaircissements, peut-être… » demanda Carlisle. Je m'en doutais…

« - Edward avait raison : j'ai compris quelque chose. Mais c'est personnel, et je ne peux vous en dire plus. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et lorsque cela ne m'a plus suffit, j'ai laissé ma part animale reprendre le dessus. Et puis, j'ai eu un autre déclic et je suis revenue.

- Tu n'es pas réellement partie, observa Jasper.

- J'ai toujours eu une imagination débordante.

- C'est tout de même impressionnant.

- Ce qui l'est réellement c'est qu'Alice et Edward n'aient pas flanché.

- Bizarrement, je pense que c'est Ness…euh, Renesmée qui les ne a empêché, fit Rose avec un air attendri.

- Et les Volturi ! ajouta son conjoint. Personne ne raterait la bataille du siècle pour aller chasser, s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Toujours rien de ce côté-là ? redemandai-je à Alice sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

- Mais puisque je te le dis ! Ils ne te cherchent sûrement pas en Amérique !

- En revanche, si tu veux rejoindre Seleyann… » proposa Esmé de sa voix douce.

A mes côtés, Seth se raidit. Tous semblaient me fixer avec une intensité peu commune.

« - Jamais de la vie ! m'insurgeai-je. C'est juste que… s'il une bataille doit avoir lieu, j'aimerai me rendre utile. La force des nouveaux-nés m'aiderait.

- Tu perdrais certes de ta force, mais tu aurais plus de facilité à garder ton calme. C'est presque le plus important, me fit remarquer Carlisle.

- Oui, approuvai-je, bien que dubitative. Avez-vous besoin de moi pour quelque chose ?

- Non.

- Bon, dans ce cas, j'ai promis à Renesmée de l'emmener se baigner.

- Non, s'interposa Seth, seul, cette fois. Tu auras tout le temps de t'amuser avec Nessie plus tard. En revanche, je ne suis pas éternel, moi.

- Bien, sortons un peu, dans ce cas. »

Je tentai d'ignorer les rires d'Emmett, mais je m'inquiétai un peu. Même si Alice ne voyait rien, pour moi, la menace que représentait les Volturi se rapprochait. En même temps, notre séparation était inéluctable, et Seth avait peut-être raison de vouloir profiter du temps qu'il nous restait.

_Cesse de réfléchir,_ me fit Edward, _ça me fera des vacances_.

J'obéis à son conseil et ne dis rien lorsque Seth m'entraîna assez loin de la maison. Arrivé là où il voulait, il me fit pivoter vers lui et saisit mon visage entre ses grandes mains. Ses lèvres s'unirent aux miennes, pressantes, exigeantes. Je répondis à son baiser sans arrières pensées, cette fois, puisque nous étions seuls. Sa bouche glissa le long de ma mâchoire et vint chatouiller mon oreille.

« - Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ainsi ?

- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné.

- Menteuse, me gronda-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque et rieuse. Qu'as-tu fait ?

- J'ai chassé en imagination.

- Je sais cela. Alice et Edward nous en ont parlé. Mais avant ?

- Je réfléchissais.

- Sois plus précise, m'ordonna-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur ma nuque.

- Non. » Pour appuyer ma décision, je ramenai sa bouche sur la mienne et il oublia bientôt de m'interroger plus. Je poussai mon avantage jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. Le souffle court moi aussi, je me pressai contre lui. Ses mains retrouvèrent avec empressement ma peau nue sous mon débardeur, et les miennes le contour de son torse musculeux.

Il m'allongea sur le sol, et nos caresses effacèrent mon absence et mes non-dits.

Lorsqu'il m'invita à sortir pour la première fois, mes amies décidèrent qu'il était nécessaire que j'aie l'air présentable. Seule Aurore, qui avait un cours de piano, n'était pas là. Lindsay, elle, était très enthousiaste et Anna, présente pour réfréner cet enthousiasme un peu trop débordant.

Deux heures plus tard, lorsque Seleyann frappa à la porte, nous sursautâmes. La séance de coiffage avait dégénéré en bataille rangée d'oreillers. Je n'étais ni maquillée, ni même habillée. Et bien sûr, j'étais décoiffée.

Tandis que je me jetai dans la salle de bain, suivie d'Anna, Lindsay ouvrit à mon petit ami. Je la vis rester dans l'embrasure de la porte pour lui cacher le désordre de la pièce et lui parler de choses et d'autres, notamment de l'un de ses acteurs préféré (sujet inépuisable pour elle) pendant que je me préparai le plus vite possible.

Enfin, je fus, si ce n'était présentable sous les critères de Lindsay, au moins correcte.

Seleyann m'embrassa, puis passant un bras autour de ma taille, il m'entraîna dehors.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que vous fesiez ?

- Bataille d'oreillers, avouai-je.

- En effet ! Tu as encore des plumes dans les cheveux ! »

Plus tard, grâce à un Edward plus facile d'utilisation qu'un téléphone portable, Bella et Nessie nous rejoignirent. Après avoir fait quelques courses de nage où désormais seules Bella et moi gagnions, nous laissâmes les deux gosses s'amuser ensembles.

Assises en retrait sur la plage, Bella regardait sa fille tandis que je dessinai sur le sable, bien sûr humide après les pluies qui ne cessaient jamais.

« - Renesmée non plus n'a jamais froid ?

- Si, mais elle est tout de même plus résistante que les humains. »

Je me tus à nouveau et regardai Nessie, perchée sur les épaules de Seth, apprendre à plonger.

« - Si nous désirons quelque chose sans en avoir particulièrement les moyens, Alice le verra-t-il ?

- Sans doute. »

Nessie envoya de l'eau dans la figure de Seth qui se moquait de son plongeon.

« - Pourquoi ? A quoi penses-tu ? »

D'un geste agacé, j'effaçai l'art abstrait et très éphémère dont j'avais orné la plage.

« - De faire une pseudo fête le jour où les Volturi viendront. Alice, Edward et nous seules saurons qu'ils avaient décidé de venir ce jour-là. Ce qui permettrait que tout le monde soit présent.

- Tu les condamnes tous sans leur laisser le choix !

- En même temps, continuai-je sur un ton égal, ignorant Bella, les Volturi n'empêcheront jamais ceux qui le veulent de partir...

- Tu es atroce, Emma. »

Je ne répondis pas. De mon index, je me remis à tracer des arabesques sur le sol.

« - D'un autre côté, fit Bella, si nos alliés ne viennent pas pour combattre, les Volturi ne se sentiront pas menacés. Aro ne pourra savoir la vérité qu'avec Edward, Alice et toi... Ce sont eux qui seront donc le plus en danger. Est-ce à cela que tu pensais ? Ne pas les laisser s'exposer et protéger les autres ?

- Oui.

- Néanmoins, si l'entrevue dégénère, certains se sentiront obligés de combattre.

- Oui.

- Et nous serons moins nombreux que la dernière fois.

- Oui, répétai-je encore. Mais ils ne viendront certainement pas tous non plus, et n'auront pas de témoins. Ils ne viennent pas pour punir, mais pour me convaincre de revenir parmi eux. Pourquoi se douteraient-ils que je refuserais ? Après tout, comme vous le pensez vous tous aussi, ils ont Seleyann avec eux, pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas le rejoindre ?

- Tu ne l'aimes plus du tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis heureuse que tu le comprennes. J'ai refermé la blessure et suis passée à autre chose. Il fait partie de mes meilleurs et de mes pires souvenirs d'humaine. Je ne suis dorénavant plus humaine.

- Tu préfères le surnaturel, désormais ! se moqua-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas la première… » rétorquai-je.

Nous nous tûmes un instant. Nessie et Seth faisait un concours d'apnée. Il avait plus de chance de gagner qu'avec nous autres.

« - D'accord, je t'aiderai. J'y penserai le plus possible pour qu'Alice voit une fête le jour de l'arrivée des Volturi.

- Merci. Je pense que c'est la seule solution. Aro est bien ennuyeux !

- Heureusement que je suis là !

- Il faut bien te rendre utile… la narguai-je.

- Méchante », siffla-t-elle avec amusement.

La semaine qui passa fut éprouvante. Je ne cessai d'imaginer cette fête (en l'honneur de Carlisle pour qu'il y ait le plus de monde possible, avions-nous décidé avec Bella) dès que je me trouvai loin d'Edward. Plusieurs fois, on me reprocha mon air distrait et mon manque d'attention surtout lorsqu'Emmett me battit trois fois de suite avant même que je ne m'en rende compte.

Edward évidemment se doutait de quelque chose. Mais il eut l'extrême tact et intelligence de ne rien demander.

Seule Nessie, profitant de mon évidente distraction, tenta plusieurs fois d'obtenir mon aide pour voler un peu d'appétissant sang humain dans les réserves de Carlisle. Je lui opposai à chaque fois un ferme refus, mais elle recommença jusqu'à ce que sa mère la surprenne.

Encore une fois, Bella se disputa avec Jacob, beaucoup trop complaisant à son goût.

Je réussis finalement à distraire Nessie en lui proposant d'apprendre le français. Elle fut très enthousiaste et s'amusa dès lors à parler ma langue lorsqu'elle se donnait la peine d'ouvrir la bouche pour communiquer. Rosalie, qui ne disposait pas d'un compagnon traducteur comme Bella avec Edward, nous rejoignit dans nos leçons pour la plus grande joie de la petite.

Mais avec la jeune mère, nous avions aussi autre chose à préparer : le voyage destiné à éloigner sa fille des Volturi. Nous avions décidé qu'elle partirait sans qu'aucun de nous sache où, pour éviter qu'Alice le découvre, mais en compagnie de la meute de Jacob. Ce n'était pas très pratique, surtout lorsqu'il s'agirait de la retrouver, mais d'autres solutions étaient trop risquées. De même, Edward comprendrait lui aussi tout, mais nous n'avions besoin que de temps tant que les Italiens ne se manifestaient toujours pas.

Le fait de me séparer de Seth ne me plaisait guère, néanmoins, je préférais qu'il n'assiste pas à l'affrontement même si ce ne serait certainement pas de son goût.

Quant à Alice, elle avait de plus en plus de visions. Mais elles étaient incohérentes, floues et changeantes. Le départ de Nessie était la chose la plus sûre. Néanmoins, comme elle ne voyait pas la petite, elle ne pouvait que constater son absence. Les indices étaient ténus mais suffisants pour qu'elle comprenne : elle nous voyait discuter tous ensembles, espérant que son voyage se passe bien, ou parler comme si elle n'était pas là, ce qui serait le cas.

Ces tronçons de visions l'agaçaient et pourtant c'était ceux qui revenaient le plus souvent.

Les autres prémonitions qu'elle avait lui montraient une sorte de fête et les Volturi qui l'interrompaient. Malheureusement les Italiens ne semblaient toujours pas avoir retrouvé ma trace. Je me demandai finalement si organiser une fête, ou même carrément laisser entendre que les Cullen m'avaient recueilli ne provoquerait pas à coup plus sûr la venue des Volturi au moment voulu. Néanmoins, ils ne seraient pas assez fous pour venir nous parler en plein milieu d'une assemblée de vampires plus ou moins hostiles à leur égard.

Il fallait donc s'en tenir au plan initial.

Un jour que nous rentrions de la plage, nous eûmes la surprise de voir Alice assise en tailleur au milieu de la cuisine où Jacob mangeait. Malgré son nez froncé, son visage semblait apaisé, comme si elle dormait.

« - Ah ! Vous voilà, s'exclama le loup en nous voyant arriver. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui faîtes, fit-il en montrant notre lutin de sœur, mais il y a quelques temps elle refusait que nous nous retrouvions dans la maison, et maintenant, je lui sers d'antalgique contre la migraine !

- Mais on ne fait rien, Jake, s'insurgea Bella. Nous ne pouvons pas contrôler ses visions…

- Hmmm ! » fit l'intéressée, l'air de penser le contraire.

Je m'éclipsai discrètement pour trouver Seth qui dormait sur le divan. Je poussai un peu Emmett pour avoir de la place entre les deux et lui volai la télécommande pour mettre autre chose qu'une chaîne sportive.

_Mais surtout ne te gêne pas !_ s'insurgea le géant, sans toute fois le dire à voix haute. _Fais comme chez toi !_

« - Parfaitement ! » rétorquai-je en fermant les yeux.

_En plus, elle ne regarde même pas ! En plein milieu du match ! Pourquoi on l'a adopté, celle-la ? Elle n'aurait pas pu aller à Denali ?_

« - Achète-moi une télé pour mon prochain Noël ! le narguai-je, évitant tout de même de penser réellement à un avenir aussi lointain et incertain. Et fais un peu de silence, s'il te plaît ! J'ai du mal à me concentrer !

- Personne ne t'a demandé d'écouter ce que je pense !

- Tu penses trop fort.

- Jeune insolente ! Dehors, tout de suite !

- Non. »

Il se leva pour m'arracher du canapé, de force s'il le fallait, mais je rouvris les yeux et dévoilai mes dents. Je n'avais pas envie de jouer.

« - Non », répétai-je.

Je lui rendis tout de même la télécommande pour me faire pardonner.

« - Tu es de mauvais poil, aujourd'hui, constata Emmett, profitant de la télécommande pour remettre son match. Pourquoi suis-je le seul à devoir supporter ta mauvaise humeur ?

- Tu avais l'air de t'ennuyer, tout seul. Et puis, Seth dort.

- J'espère qu'il se réveillera vite.

- Depuis combien de temps est-il là.

- Une demie heure.

- Alors ne comptes pas trop sur un réveil prochain.

- Ça peut s'arranger, proposa le géant avec un sourire qui dévoila ses dents blanches.

- Laisse-le dormir. Je serais sage.

- Promis ?

- Promis. »

En gage de bonne fois, je fermai de nouveau les yeux, et reposai ma tête contre le dossier du divan.

Je savais parfaitement que ce n'était pas correct, mais je voulais espionner les membres de ma famille.

Bella était toujours dans la cuisine avec Nessie, Jacob et Alice. Les deux premiers ne pensaient que l'un à l'autre, la petite montrant au changeur de forme ce qu'elle venait de faire. Quant à Alice, elle recommença à avoir des visions, mais la présence des deux autres les rendaient floues.

Elle émit un sifflement qui fit tourner la tête à Jacob, et déguerpit vers le salon.

« - Toi, fit-elle en pointant un index accusateur sur ma poitrine, je t'interdis de prévoir quoique se soit dans un futur proche ou lointain, compris ?

- D'accord. » Elle sourit de me voir rendre les armes si vite, et s'assit derrière la partie du divan où dormait Seth, pour être sûre de ne rien voir.

Rosalie était à l'étage avec Esmé. La première surfait sur Internet en quête d'idées vestimentaires pour la famille, mais essentiellement sur sa nièce.

_Alice a vu que le bleu sera à la mode cet été. Ça ira bien à Nessie. A Bella aussi, bien entendu. Par contre…_

Les pensées d'Esmé étaient graves et je mis du temps à comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

_La pauvre enfant… être condamnée si jeune. J'aimerai tant faire quelque chose. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous rien faire pour l'aider ? Comme la vie est ingrate !_

J'avais déjà entendu en parler : il s'agissait d'une petite fille dont Carlisle s'occupait, atteinte d'une maladie incurable, en phase terminale. J'admirai Esmé qui n'avait même pas la tentation de la sauver. Et je savais parfaitement pourquoi elle ne l'envisageait pas. La petite malade était trop jeune et était-ce une vie de renaître alors que les Volturi risquaient à tout moment de nous tuer ?

Je trouvai Jasper et Edward à l'étage. Ils jouaient aux échecs, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Edward ne s'était pas précipité sur sa femme et sa fille comme à son habitude.

_Laisse-moi tranquille, Emma._

_Mais, je n'ai rien fait !_ protestai-je.

_Si, tu m'espionnes._

_C'est toi qui a commencé à parler_, m'insurgeai-je, même si je savais pertinemment qu'il disait la vérité. _Et puis, toi aussi tu m'espionnais, sinon, tu n'aurais pas entendu que je pensai à toi !_

_Hmmm._

_Quelle réponse ! Digne de la plus belle argumentation, et même des dialogues socratiques, selon mon humble avis._

_La ferme, Emma._

_Quel intérêt de jouer aux échecs avec Jasper ?_ demandai-je ensuite. _Tu gagnes tout le temps._

_Je ne suis pas Alice. Je ne vois que ce qu'il pense. Et parfois, il trouve certaines choses après que j'ai joué._

_A-t-il pour autant déjà gagné une fois ?_

…

_Ah, de nouveau le sage grec qui parle._

_Il faudrait vraiment que tu arrives à ignorer les pensées des gens_, gronda Edward. _C'est pénible pour eux._

_Et pour toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?_ Question rhétorique. J'enchaînai :

_Je sais. Je fais… presque souvent des efforts. Mais avec toi, ce n'est pas la peine puisque tu me parles sans cesse. Ah, tiens, je t'ai distrait. Tu vas perdre ton fou noir._

_Pas grave, j'ai bientôt gagné._

Je reportai mon attention sur le salon. Emmett avait raison, je ne prêtai aucune attention au programme télévisé. C'était un autre match, de baseball, cette fois. Vaguement intéressée, je regardai quelques temps, mais me lassai vite. Comment mon frère supportait-il de regarder à longueur de temps des joueurs aussi lents ?

D'un coup, Alice se leva, ayant apparemment décidé que sa « sieste » avait suffisamment duré, ou estimant alors qu'elle n'aurait plus de visions. Elle grimpa dans l'escalier pour retrouver Rose et Esmé. Jasper (qui avait perdu, sans surprise) l'attrapa au vol pour se consoler d'un baiser avant de descendre. Il se laissa tomber avec grâce dans un fauteuil et commença un énième livre de philosophie.

Dans les escaliers, Alice se figea. Sans son corps de vampire aux extraordinaires capacités, elle serait tombée. Ses visions venaient de la rattraper.

Trois hommes vêtus de capes sombres siégeaient au milieu d'une assemblée. Un homme (vampire, s'entend) aux yeux comme deux rubis avança d'un pas.

« - Nous avons retrouvé sa trace.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- Elle n'était plus en Europe, ni même en Asie.

- Où est-elle ? » L'homme sourit, dévoilant ses dents. C'était son heure de gloire.

« - Dans la charmante bourgade de Forks. Aux Etats-Unis, auprès des Cullen. » Silence. Analyse rapide de l'information.

« - Parfait. Nous irons leur rendre une petite visite. Cela fait longtemps que nos relations envers Carlisle manquait de courtoisie. Une union entre nos deux clans serait la bienvenue. »

La vision s'effaça et je manquai de suffoquer.

« - Isabella ! » appelai-je.

C'était le code convenu entre nous qui signifiait qu'Alice avait eu sa première vision et que nous devions provoquer à tout prix les suivantes.

Cela marcha.

Elle eut la vision des Italiens arrivant lors d'une fête où étaient rassemblées toutes nos connaissances.

Immédiatement après, elle se vit parler avec Jasper, se demander si Nessie allait bien.

Alice s'assit un moment dans l'escalier, le temps de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Edward sortit de la pièce où il jouait avec Jasper et lui entoura les épaules de son bras, la réconfortant en lui frottant le dos.

« - Ça va aller ?

- Oui. Merci. » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et se releva.

« - Tu m'excuses, j'ai besoin d'avoir une petite conversation avec ta femme et ta sœur.

- Je n'ai rien contre le fait que Bella soit ma femme, mais Emma est autant ta sœur que la mienne.

- Sans doute. Les filles ? Vous avez entendu ? »

Comme je pouvais difficilement faire croire que le match de baseball (_Tennis_, précisa Edward en riant, _Emmett a changé de chaîne_) m'accaparait totalement, je me levai.

Alice nous fit sortir de la maison. Bientôt une grande louve grise nous rejoignit.

_Tu traduis ?_ me demanda-t-elle.

« - Tu n'aurais pas un peu l'impression de fuir lorsqu'on te cherche et d'apparaître lorsqu'on ne veut pas te voir ? »

_Je m'y efforce en tout cas. Dis à Alice qu'elle a l'air en colère et que si ça peut l'aider, je suis prête à vous mordre._

« - Merci Leah, mais se ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Elle grogna et m'intima :

_Traduis !_

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Alice.

- Elle te fait dire que tu as l'air en colère et que si ça peut t'aider, elle est prête à mordre l'une de nous. De préférence moi, même si elle ne l'a pas précisé. »

Alice éclata de rire, ce qui n'était pas très charitable.

« - Merci, mais je préfère les interroger vivantes si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

_Juste un bras ?_ supplia la louve.

« - Elle te fait savoir que nous arriverons toujours à communiquer même s'il nous manque quelques membres.

- D'accord, je t'appellerai si elles ne veulent pas parler. En attendant, même si ta présence efface mes visions, je te prierais de t'en aller. »

Leah nous regarda un moment, indécise entre le fait qu'elle souhaitait sans aller, et qu'elle refusait d'obéir à une buveuse de sang. Mais lorsque je tendis la main, faisant mine de vouloir la gratter entre les oreilles, elle grogna et fit demi-tour.

« - Emma, signale-moi lorsque tu n'entendras plus les pensées d'Edward. »

Nous courûmes en silence même si je fis discrètement signe à Bella que tout avait parfaitement fonctionné.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 17 : Preparation

C'était la fin d'une chaude journée. L'air était lourd, mais en même temps, il y avait un souffle frais qui me donnait presque froid. Tout semblait immobile, silencieux. Les oiseaux s'étaient tus, le bourdonnement des insectes semblait étouffé, les odeurs fades, lourdes et sucrées des fleurs, stagnantes.

Je me balançai sur un vieux pneu tenu par deux chaînes. Le square était vide.

Tout mon être était tendu, j'attendais d'entendre le roulement millénaire qui déchirerait le ciel avec une impatience d'enfant le soir de Noël.

Je sentais presque déjà sur la peau nue de mon visage et de mes bras les gouttes de pluie froides qui ne tarderaient pas à tomber. Leurs petites sphéres s'écraser sur ma chair et glisser dessus, comme des myriades de larmes cathartiques.

J'étais heureuse, toute dans l'attente d'un orage qui déchirerait le ciel de sa fureur estivale.

Soudain deux bras m'encerclèrent et m'arrachèrent de la balançoire. Seleyann m'embrassa dans le cou avant même que mes pieds soient posés par terre.

« - Je savais que tu serais là, fit sa voix charmeuse. Tu es toujours là lorsqu'il y a de l'orage.

- Tu savais ? le taquinai-je.

- J'ai croisé Aurore et les jumelles qui revenaient du tennis. C'est Elise qui me l'a dit. Ou peut-être Juliette. Je les confonds toujours.

- C'est facile, pourtant. Juliette c'est celle qui a un œil vert à gauche et un bleu à droite. Elise c'est l'inverse.

- Menteuse ! Elles ont toutes les deux les yeux marron.

- Elise c'est celle qui a des couettes, et Juliette… » Il me fit taire d'un baiser.

« - Pourquoi es-tu là ? s'enquit-il ensuite.

- J'aime les orages. La puissance de l'eau, de l'air et du feu. C'est tellement prenant !

- On va être mouillé.

- Tu as peur d'avoir froid ?

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais froid ! » Ce fut à moi de le faire taire, cette fois-ci.

Le tonnerre roula et claqua en même temps que l'éclair. Nous étions au centre de la tempête, et ma peau en était électrisée. Le vent froid me fit me serrer plus près contre mon amoureux. La pluie se mit à tomber, violente, mais non glaciale. Nous tanguions l'un contre l'autre, l'un avec l'autre, comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait que les courants d'adrénalines qui passaient entre l'orage et nous, entre nos deux corps, par notre baiser et nos peaux serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Seleyann détacha ses lèvres des miennes et regarda mon visage ruisselant, offert à la pluie et à ses baisers.

« - Je t'aime, Emma. »

« - Les Volturi ont retrouvé la trace d'Emma », expliqua Alice à Bella.

Nous nous étions assises toutes trois dans l'herbe humide, près d'une petite rivière à l'eau cristalline. Le ciel était nuageux et le vent fort, mais nous ne ressentions nul froid. Les sifflements de l'air nous apparaissaient lointain, comme détachés de la réalité. Comme si nous étions séparés, en dehors de la nature.

« - En conséquence de cela, je les ai vu arriver, comme par hasard, en plein milieu d'une fête où étaient rassemblés nos amis. Et Nessie n'était plus là.

- Même les situations les plus dramatiques ne doivent t'empêcher de dire son prénom en entier, fit Bella sèchement. Et n'est-ce pas logique ? Nous avions bien prévu depuis longtemps d'éloigner Renesmée des Volturi, non ? »

Alice réfléchit un instant.

« - Admettons… Et la fête ?

- Eh bien… De toute évidence, les Volturi arriveront un jour de fête.

- C'est vous qui le désirez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que se soit le cas ou non, leur présence pour une autre raison que les Volturi les préserverait de leur colère s'il y a, » fit Bella. J'étais ravie qu'elle le dise elle-même. L'idée semblait par trop m'appartenir.

Alice se prit la tête entre les mains.

« - Nous ne te laisserons pas approcher Aro, ni Edward, d'ailleurs, ajoutai-je.

- Laissez-moi y voir clair, d'accord ? »

Nous nous tûmes. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et commença à se balancer sur elle-même.

Je tentai de garder un œil sur ses visions sans y être absorbé. De nouveau, je vis la décision qui serait prise par les Volturi. Alice se concentrait pour savoir la date exacte de leur arrivée.

« - Bella arrête de compter, s'il te plaît.

- Pardon ? Comment sais-tu que je compte ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton bouclier est toujours hermétique. C'est juste que… tu bouges le pied à chaque fois.

- Excuse-moi.

- Désolée aussi. C'est que ça m'a toujours oppressée…

- Que voit-elle ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Alice.

- Le conseil des Volturi. Ils hésitent sur la date, sur qui emmener. Sans doute juste la garde et Seleyann. Ils ne doutent pas que je veuille le retrouver. En tout cas, Jane, Alec et Renata seront du voyage.

- Pourquoi venir en personne ?

- Ils ont peur des Cullen. Que Seleyann les abandonne. Non par attirance pour notre régime alimentaire, mais à cause de nos pouvoirs de persuasion.

Ah, ils ont l'air d'avoir arrêté une date. Le treize avril. Le temps de se préparer. Ils n'ont pas l'air particulièrement pressés car ils ne veulent pas avoir l'air menaçants.

- Hmmm ! fit Bella, l'air de dire que même s'ils venaient déguisés en bonnes fées, ils seraient toujours menaçants.

- Maintenant, elle essaye de savoir qui répondra à notre invitation. Si nous tardons trop, il n'y aura personne, même si leur expédition sera plus discrète que celle de la dernière fois.

Ah… » laissai-je échapper lorsque je me vis une fois de plus torturer par Jane. Voilà qui ne devait pas aider ma sœur à ce concentrer. Ma décision n'en était pas moins inébranlable.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Bella, encore une fois.

- Je fais des interférences. Et si tu te mets à penser à Renesmée, elle va commencer à râler. »

Nous nous tûmes de nouveau.

Alice releva enfin la tête, ses yeux s'éclaircirent.

« - Il faudrait mieux mettre carrément Edward au courant, désormais.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, dit immédiatement son épouse qui devait avoir horreur de lui cacher quelque chose.

- Eh bien allons-y. »

Lâchement, je les laissai s'en charger, ainsi que de parler innocemment du projet de fête, pour rejoindre Seth. Même s'il n'en avait pas encore conscience, notre séparation se rapprochait à grands pas. Il ne restait qu'un mois et demi avant que les Volturi n'arrivent. Donc une quinzaine de jours avant que Nessie, Jacob et la meute s'en aillent.

Je ne voulais pas que ça traîne trop, mais nous avions tout de même une bonne semaine devant nous. Assise contre lui, j'observais la mer, loin devant nous. Je regardai ses mains, qui entouraient ma taille et mes épaules.

« - Comment envisages-tu l'avenir ? lui demandai-je.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je me préoccupe vraiment. Je vis essentiellement au jour le jour. Surtout avec toi.

- J'avais remarqué, marmottai-je, nouant et dénouant mes doigts aux siens. Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser tomber tes études ?

- Non, mais j'ai pris une année sabbatique, un peu comme tout le monde.

- Que comptes-tu faire, alors ?

- Que de questions ! rit-il.

- Désolée, je t'embête. » Il posa ses lèvres dans mon cou, repoussant d'une main mes cheveux qui le chatouillaient.

« - Non, tant que tu es dans mes bras, rien ne m'embête.

J'aurais aimé faire des études dans le sport, pour ne pas me prendre la tête, mais j'ai comme l'intuition que ça ne va pas être possible. Peut-être dans la littérature ou l'histoire ancienne. Tu as éveillé ma curiosité.

Et toi ?

- Eh bien… je pense que je vais devoir réattaquer à partir de la seconde. Et puis, je ferai comme les autres. Comme ça, ils pourront m'aider.

- N'y compte pas trop, si tu veux mon avis.

- Tant pis, j'écouterai les réponses dans leurs têtes. Qu'en penses-tu ? » demandai-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

Mais ses yeux étaient posés sur mes lèvres, et je compris qu'il n'avait nulle intention de me répondre. Je fis glisser mes mains de sa nuque à ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de moi. Sa bouche se moula à la mienne, douce et brûlante. Une bouffée de désir m'envahit. Me tournant vers lui, je plaquai mon corps contre son torse musclé. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui et je me fis plus entreprenante. J'approfondis notre baiser, oubliant quelque peu ma prudence. Il en profita aussitôt et je le fis tomber à la renverse. Loin de me repousser, il m'attira plus fort contre lui, agrippant mes épaules et mes hanches. Je gardai ma position de force, l'asphyxiant de mon baiser, de plus en plus farouchement. Mon corps se resserra contre le sien. Je l'emprisonnai sous moi, en mon pouvoir tandis que mes lèvres devenaient toujours plus fougueuses, mes mains toujours plus sensuelles et vives. Plus possessives, aussi.

Je le désirai passionnément, là, tout de suite, et je voulais faire comme je le ressentais, laisser libre court à mon instinct de femme.

Il réussit à me faire glisser sous lui et s'arracha à mon étreinte. Ses yeux un peu inquiets reflétèrent la folle lueur des miens. Il reprit sa respiration, sans pour autant lâcher mes poignets qu'ils tenaient fermement au-dessus de ma tête.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Emma ? Jamais tu as été aussi imprudente, aussi… sauvage.

- Ose dire que ça ne t'a pas plus.

- J'aurais adoré si je n'avais pas risqué ma vie… »

Je secouai violement la tête, tentant de réorganiser mon esprit. J'avais perdu le contrôle, il fallait que je le reconnaisse.

Lentement, je calmai ma respiration et relâchai mes muscles que j'avais inconsciemment contractés.

Seth vit que ça allait mieux et il s'allongea près de moi. De ses mains, il caressa mon visage, paisiblement, et je fermai les yeux.

« - Je suis désolée.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ? » Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui avouer que j'envisageai dès maintenant de le larguer….

« - Les Volturi ont retrouvé ma trace.

- As-tu peur ?

- Bien sûr. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils me veulent, ni les moyens qu'ils mettront en œuvre pour me récupérer. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

- Je resterai toujours à tes côtés. » Je ne relevai pas et fermai de nouveau les yeux.

Il recommença à m'embrasser tout doucement mais je ne répondis qu'à peine malgré la volupté grisante de ce baiser.

« - Et toi ? T'ai-je effrayé ?

- Oui. Un instant j'ai bien cru que je ne survivrai pas. Je suis content que tu sois reprise.

- Et moi donc.

- N'en parlons plus, d'accord ? Tu as été assez forte pour t'arrêter à temps. Je n'en demande pas plus.

- Hmmm. » C'était tout de même la deuxième fois que je m'arrêtais à temps, avant la catastrophe.

Mais je me tus, sachant néanmoins que je venais de gâcher l'un de nos derniers moment d'intimité.

Lorsque je rentrai à la maison, ils étaient en pleine effervescence pour organiser la fête. Mes sœurs n'avaient pas parlé des Volturi, seulement de cette fête supplémentaire.

Nessie était toute joyeuse de revoir bientôt ses admirateurs, en particulier les Amazones et ses parents ne lui avaient pas encore dit qu'elle partirait avant.

Rose me mit au courant de « l'idée d'Alice ». Celle-ci notait des numéros de téléphone sur un calepin.

A l'étage, Esmé appelait Tanya.

« - Tu sais ce que je pense ? me demanda Bella.

- Non, pouffai-je.

- Ce sera la plus grande fête vampirique de tout le siècle.

- Quel honneur d'être née juste à temps pour y participer… me moquai-je.

- Ah, te voilà, toi », me dit Alice. En règle générale, lorsqu'on m'appelait « toi », c'était mauvais signe.

« - Oui ?

- Je peux te parler ?

- Je t'autorise à recommencer. » Que me voulait-elle de plus, si peu de temps après notre conversation ? Elle m'entraîna à nouveau dehors. De loin, je fis signe à Leah de déguerpir.

« - Les Volturi ne viennent pas pour punir, cette fois.

- Je sais. Et... ?

- Je te vois toujours te faire torturer par Jane. Ecoute, Emma, ne les mets pas en colère si ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu de la sorte ? » Elle me regarda avec des yeux de chiens battus et une moue adorable.

« - Je te le répète, ne fais rien d'idiot. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Ses yeux se perdirent derrière un voile laiteux et elle chancela. Je fis asseoir ma sœur sans qu'elle réagisse.

« - Et si elle refuse de nous suivre ? demandait Caïus, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, en Italie.

- Elle ne refusera pas, affirma Aro, d'une voix d'autant plus dangereuse qu'elle était douce.

- Nous devrions prendre toute la garde !

- Si nous le faisons, nous ne pourrons rien négocier à l'amiable.

- Se serait une occasion de s'en débarrasser une fois pour toute.

- Quel dommage se serait ! soupira Aro. Tant de talents seraient perdus… Attendons quelques temps. Cela ne fait pas cent ans qu'ils vivent ensembles. Leur groupe se dissoudra de lui-même et certains nous rejoindrons.

- Néanmoins, si elle refuse de nous suivre, ils la soutiendront.

- Dans ce cas, nous aviserons. »

La salle se dissipa dans un rougeoiement vif de la prunelle laiteuse d'Aro.

Avec Alice, je vis un lieu tout à fait indéfinissable, mais en extérieur. La bataille faisait rage et chacun des membres de notre famille succombaient. Tout d'abord la douce Esmé fut saisie. En un rien de temps, ils démembrèrent son corps et le brûlèrent. Le cri de Carlisle me fit frémir violemment.

Plus loin, je vis Bella succomber. Ses protections mentales n'étaient d'aucune aide face à trois guerriers. Edward tomba en essayant de la sauver.

La vue d'Alice se focalisa sur Jasper, entouré de dix adversaires. Lorsqu'il perdit pied à son tour, le cri d'Alice me transperça comme un coup de poignard.

Paradoxalement, il me fit revenir à la réalité. Je serrai ma sœur contre moi et la berçai. Mes yeux me brûlaient comme si humaine, j'aurais pleuré. Alice se tordait dans mes bras, en proie à ces visions qui pour elle étaient devenues seule réalité.

Ma voix tremblait lorsque je pris la parole :

« - Alice, je t'en supplie, écoute. Cela n'arrivera pas. Je partirai en Italie avec eux, je ne les laisserai pas vous faire du mal. Je te jure que j'irai avec eux. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous sauver. Je te le jure ! Alice ! Reviens ! Ce n'est pas réel. Ça n'arrivera jamais, je ne le permettrai pas. Aliiice ! »

Mais elle ne reprenait pas pied avec la réalité. Longue et cruelle, elle voyait la mort de son compagnon sans pouvoir rien faire.

_EDWARD !_ criai-je en esprit, de toutes mes forces. Nous étions un peu loin de la maison, mais s'il cherchait à m'écouter, il m'entendrait.

_EDWARD !_ répétai-je avec désespoir.

_Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_Ramène Jasper et vite ! Alice ne peut plus sortir de ses visions, elle a besoin d'aide ! Vite !_

Il eut un bref aperçu de ce que vivait ma sœur et s'empressa de trouver Jasper.

Mais je fus de nouveau happée par la vision. Tous autour de moi tombaient. Pourquoi pas moi ? Etais-je retenue ? Et qui étais-je ? Emma ou Alice ? Où était l'autre dans ce cas ? Etait-elle morte ? J'espérai que c'était moi, tout au moins. Mais qui était ce moi ?

Deux bras me saisirent et je me débattis.

A nouveau j'étais près d'Alice, comme électrocutée par ses visions, ne pouvant la lâcher.

En arrière plan, Emmett ne pouvait sauver Rosalie qui lui jetait un dernier regard avant d'être immolée par le feu.

« - Allez, viens, Emma, ne restons pas là. »

Emmett cessait le combat. Il ne fut pas épargné. Il ne les intéressait pas.

« - Emma, fais un effort. Ouvre les yeux ! »

Un autre brasier s'enflamma à son tour.

« - Emma, ce n'est pas réel ! Réveille-toi ! »

Une paire de gifle me fit ouvrir les yeux. Edward me maintenait fermement et Carlisle observait ma réaction. Un peu plus loin, Jasper berçait Alice. Elle commençait à se calmer tout doucement.

Voyant que sa compagne allait mieux, il m'envoya une onde de détente à moi aussi. Mes muscles se relâchèrent et je faillis m'effondrer sur le sol. Edward me retint et Carlisle me tendit la main. Je la saisis et vins enfouir ma tête dans son épaule. Il caressa mes cheveux.

_Edward ?_ demanda-t-il.

« - Alice a vu un des sorts possibles que pourraient nous faire subir les Volturi. C'était un peu trop réel. Emma a perdu pied aussi. »

Je tentai de repousser mon père, mais il ne me lâcha pas. D'une voix brisée que je ne me connaissais pas, je sanglotai :

« - Je vais partir en Italie. J'épouserai Seleyann. Je préfère ça plutôt que votre mort à tous.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. »

Jasper m'envoya encore une onde pour me calmer. Puis, il se leva, sa compagne fermement accrochée à lui dans ses bras, et partit vers la maison dans l'intention de rester dans leur chambre jusqu'à ce qu'Alice aille mieux.

« - Emma, fit Edward, nous t'interdisons d'aller en Italie. Nous nous en tiendrons au plan initial. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Alice, elle s'en remettra. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une vision est si forte. Et elles ne se réalisent pas toutes.

- Tu peux marcher ou je te porte ? s'enquit Carlisle.

- Je peux marcher. Mais j'ai tellement honte. Je suis sûrement le vampire le plus faible du monde et le plus à mène de vous attirer des ennuis. »

Edward soupira et je me sentis soulevée de terre.

« - Eh ! protestai-je.

- Considère cela comme une punition », fit Carlisle en haussant les épaules.

Décidément, je n'étais qu'une trouillarde, qu'une profiteuse, une égocentrique, hypocrite, lâche…

Et Emmett allait encore se moquer de moi.

Edward eut un rire léger et arrêta son père avant que nous arrivions en vue de la maison.

« - C'est bon, elle est redevenue elle-même. Tu peux la lâcher, elle ne se sauvera plus.

- Pardonnez-moi… » commençai-je, à peine posée à terre. Edward se mit à rire plus fort.

« - Emmett ! » appela-t-il. Celui-ci arriva assez vite.

« - Que se passe-t-il ?

- Rien, boudai-je.

- Quoi ? insista-t-il.

- Rien ! » répétai-je. Il haussa les épaules après avoir échangé un regard avec Carlisle et nous nous remîmes à marcher.

_Emma, je t'interdis de partir_, me fit encore Edward.

_Et si je m'échappe quand même ?_

_Je te surveillerai et t'attraperai. Je suis bien plus rapide que toi._

_Ecoute,_ enchaîna-t-il, c_e n'est pas la première fois qu'Alice voit notre mort, et ce ne sera pas la dernière ! Ils n'attaqueront pas et s'ils le font, nous serons les plus nombreux. Ça, ils ne peuvent l'avoir prévu. Me promets-tu de ne pas fuir ?_

_D'accord…_ consentis-je enfin, pour avoir la paix. _Au pire, je les suivrais au moment voulu._

Edward me jeta un regard noir.

De retour à la maison, mon frère se chargea des explications. Je n'aurai pas supporter de revivre la scène du massacre, même en les voyant tous devant moi.

Carlisle dû faire un signe discret à Rosalie, car elle vint vers moi, Nessie dans les bras, réclamant toutes deux une leçon de français.

« - On ne sait jamais, fit Rose, elle aura peut-être besoin de parler français, un jour.

- L'avantage que vous avez sur moi, c'est que vous retenez tout très facilement alors que j'ai mis des années pour parler un anglais minable… Nessie, tu nous lis quelques pages avant de nous expliquer ce que tu as compris ? »

La petite s'exécuta. Rosalie, en revanche, ne faisait que semblant de lire par-dessus l'épaule de l'enfant.

_C'était vraiment si atroce ?_ Je réprimais un frisson en revoyant son dernier regard, et attendis que Nessie finisse sa phrase pour répondre en regardant Rose :

« - Oui. » Malheureusement, je ne pouvais en dire plus et c'était bien là le rôle de Nessie.

Bella s'approcha de nous, faisant mine de s'intéresser au cours. J'étais sûre qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose mais le fait que je ne puisse entendre ses pensées était handicapant.

_Il va falloir qu'elle parte. Qu'ils partent._

Je la regardai, médusée. Je l'avais entendue ! Comment s'y était-elle prise ? C'était incroyable.

« Qu'ils partent » avait-elle dit. Il fallait donc que je me sépare de Seth plutôt que convenu.

Se doutant que je ne pouvais lui répondre, elle regagna Edward sur le canapé.

_Edward ? Dis-lui que je le ferai demain. Laissez-moi jusqu'à demain._

Il lui glissa mon mot à l'oreille.

J'allai devoir rompre. Déjà… Il le fallait et de façon brutale pour qu'il n'insiste pas pour rester. Je n'avais jamais rompu, jusqu'alors. Et je n'aurai pas le temps, ni la possibilité de faire comme Seleyann.

L'image d'une forêt sombre m'apparut. Une jeune fille se tenait devant celui qui voyait, l'air atterrée.

Edward cacha son visage dans le cou de Bella qui ne demandait pas mieux. Je sentis que la jeune femme en profitait. Depuis qu'elle vivait avec Edward, elle pouvait moins afficher en public son amour, même si elle ne perdait plus de temps la nuit, en dormant.

Edward avait quitté Bella même si ça avait été sa pire erreur. Pour ma part c'était le meilleur choix pour nous deux.

_Je le croyais aussi._

_Oui, mais moi, j'ai raison._

_Je sais. Bonne chance._

_Ça attendra demain._

Rosalie me donna un coup de coude. J'avais quelque peu oublié la leçon que j'étais censée donner.

« - Excusez-moi, j'étais distraite.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Emmett. Zut, je n'en ai même pas profité ! Préviens-moi la prochaine fois.

- C'est ça ! Je mettrais un panneau : cerveau en grève. … Je vais faire un tour. »

_Edward, dois-je la surveiller ?_ demanda Emmett.

« - Accompagne-la jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Seth.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter.

- Désolée de te contredire, mais pour l'instant, je ne suis pas sûre que nous puissions te faire confiance », fit Edward.

Comme il était presque sérieux, je tâchai de ne pas montrer que j'étais vexée.

Emmett me tapa sur l'épaule et nous sortîmes. Je repérai Leah un peu plus loin. Elle était avec Embry.

_Salut. Tu veux encore me parler de relations sentimentales ?_ se moqua la louve grise

« - Non, la corrigeai-je. Je préférerai parler directement avec ton frère, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

_Hmmm. Il est avec Quil. Je lui dis de te rejoindre dès qu'il revient._

« - Merci.

Emmett, puisque tu es obligé de me surveiller, asseyons-nous par là. »

Il fit quelques pas et se tourna vers moi.

« - Un petit entraînement, ça te tente ?

- Je ne sais, pas, Emmett, je…

- Chut. Tais-toi, et ferme les yeux. Suis mes mouvements dans ta tête. »

Il se plaça derrière moi et je tentai d'appliquer les mouvements auxquels il pensait. Ce n'était pas difficile, finalement.

Emmett rit un peu et corrigea mes positions.

« - Normalement, ça détend… dit-il. On ne peut pas toujours déboiser la forêt !

- Merci. Je suis si tendue que cela ?

- Un arc, le serait moins. »

Je me laissai tomber en arrière. Il me retint en m'allongea sur le sol. Comme quelques mois auparavant, il se mit près de moi.

« - La dernière fois, nous avons parlé de ma transformation.

- C'était il y a longtemps.

- Quelques jours.

- Tu as raison.

- Je peux m'allonger près de vous ? demanda Seth.

- Vas-y », l'autorisa mon frère.

Il se serra un peu plus près de moi que d'Emmett, ce que je comprenais doublement, et prit ma main. Ses doigts tracèrent de petits cercles sur ma peau.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- Je la surveille, répondit Emmett.

- Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ?

- Des siennes.

- Tu ne t'étouffes pas en parole, reprocha le jeune loup.

- Pas toujours, en effet. »

Il se releva et posa une de ses mains sur les nôtres.

« - Je te la confie. »

Seth pressa ma main et je crochetai mes doigts aux siens. Doucement, je roulai dans ses bras et posai mon front dans son cou. Son deuxième bras se glissa autour de mes hanches pour me coller plus près contre lui.

Des pas feutré s'approchèrent. Le museau d'une louve me fit ouvrir les yeux.

_Disparaissez de ma vue._

« - Jalouse ! » fit Seth.

Il se jeta sur sa sœur et ils roulèrent sur le sol, mélange de bras, de jambes et de pattes velues.

« - Allez, les gosses, arrêtez de jouer. »

Leah m'envoya un coup de patte et je finis par me jeter sur elle. Bientôt, aidée par son frère, elle reprit le dessus. Sa mâchoire se referma sur ma gorge.

« - D'accord, tu as gagné. Tu me laisses avec ton frère, maintenant ? »

Elle pressa ses dents sur ma gorge, pour me montrer qui commandait, mais elle me lâcha finalement, bien qu'à regret. J'avais sans doute bien trop mauvais goût pour faire durer l'expérience.

« - Elle est mal élevée… soupira Seth.

- C'est toi qui a commencé », lui fis-je remarquer.

Il me tendit une main et m'aida à me relever. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, mais Leah s'arc-bouta contre nous, pour nous faire partir.

Même si c'était notre dernière occasion, je ne voulus pas retourner à notre plage. Il y avait trop de bons souvenirs, pour y laisser un tel goût amer.

Nous allâmes assez loin pour dénicher une ruine qui protégerait Seth du vent et de la pluie. Le début du printemps était pluvieux dans l'état de Washington.

Je commençai à l'embrasser langoureusement. Mes mains étaient légères sur sa peau, lui arrachant des frissons de plaisir. Les siennes à leur tour me pressèrent contre lui. Il commença à caresser ma peau avec un seul doigt. Sous ce doux toucher, j'avais l'impression de ressentir comme un tout petit feu d'artifice électrique. Une bouffée de désir parcourut le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et mes lèvres se firent plus passionnées, bien que prudentes. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher.

Le sol était humide, plein de gravas, et froid. Ce fut le plus doux matelas pour nous.

Lorsque Seth se fut endormi dans mes bras, je ne pus m'empêcher de repousser plusieurs fois le moment de mon départ.

J'avais mal et mes yeux me piquaient. J'eus l'impression qu'une partie de moi venait de s'arracher de mon coeur. Au contraire, il semblait heureux et son sourire d'enfant endormi m'éloignait à chaque fois de mes résolutions.

Finalement, j'embrassai sa tempe, me défit de son étreinte, le recouvrait de ses habits et m'en allais.

Lorsque je m'en fus, j'entendis ses rêves où j'étais présente, tellement réelle, que j'eus envie de faire demi-tour et de m'enfuir avec lui.

Toujours avec moi ?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 18 : Leaving et coming

« - A quoi penses-tu ? » me demanda Seleyann.

Nous étions allongés tous les deux sur le matelas qui lui servait de lit lorsqu'il dormait dans ma chambre. Je pointai du doigt la vitre et l'insecte qui se trouvait derrière.

« - Je narguai par télépathie le moustique. » Seleyann se mit à rire

« - Que lui disais-tu ?

- Textuellement : C'est vraiment pas de chance, le moustique, mais entre toi et moi, il y a une vitre. » Pour le coup, mon petit ami éclata de rire.

« - Je voulais te demander quelque chose…

- Hum ?

- Emma, s'il te plaît ! Quitte ce moustique des yeux ! Comme tu l'as dit, il y a une vitre et aucune chance pour qu'il passe au travers. » Je me tournai vers lui et roulai dans ses bras.

« - Tu disais ?

- Emma, veux-tu m'épouser ? » Je me relevai sur un coude.

« - Sérieusement ?

- Bien sûr, pas dans la minute, mais est-ce que tu accepterai de devenir ma femme ? »

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. J'avais été surprise. Mais puisque j'en avais envie, alors pourquoi hésiter ? Avais-je peur d'un mot ?

« - Oui », répondis-je simplement. Ses yeux brillèrent et il glissa un anneau à mon doigt.

« - Tu es désormais ma fiancée. » Ne me laissant pas le temps de regarder la bague, il s'empara de mes lèvres et pressa son corps sur le mien.

« - Les cousins de Denali arriveront deux jours avant la fête. Ils proposent de joindre les Amazones… nous annonça Esmé, le téléphone à la main.

- Dis-leur que c'est d'accord, répondit Alice. Ils les trouveront. Mais c'est quand même pratique les portables ! Dommages que si peu en ont !

- Difficile de trouver des prises et du réseau au beau milieu de l'Amazonie », se moqua Jasper. Alice lui tira la langue et continua une liste déjà très longue dont je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir savoir le contenu.

« - Est-ce qu'ils passeront prendre Nahuel et Pire ? s'enquit de nouveau Jasper.

Non, répondit Alice. Bel... En fait, se corrigea-t-elle, même s'ils sont venus l'année dernière, ils ne connaissent pas beaucoup Carlisle alors nous n'avons pas trouvé judicieux de les inviter. De toute manière... » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens. Sachant plus ou moins ce qu'elle voulait dire et taire, je me précipitai pour demander :

« - Qui va chercher les Irlandais et les Egyptiens ?

- Toi, tu restes là, en tout cas », me dit Edward. Je levai les mains en signe de reddition, heureuse que ma manoeuvre ait fonctionné.

« - Et les autres ?

- Allons-nous chercher Peter et Charlotte ? demanda encore Jasper à sa compagne.

- Je ne suis pas punie, mais je reste là.

- Nous pouvons y aller, si vous voulez, proposa Emmett.

- Je préférerais rester avec Nessie », s'opposa Rosalie. Dans un bel ensemble avec Bella, nous regardâmes si aucun des loups n'étaient dans les parages.

« - Renesmée (Bella insista lourdement sur le prénom) part demain. Nous souhaitons qu'elle apprenne un peu à vivre séparée de nous. C'est une étape obligée dans l'enfance. Et comme son enfance sera courte… Ça évitera aussi aux loups d'avoir à subir la fête… Ils partent dès qu'Emma a fini avec… enfin… dès que…

- C'est bon, Bella, ils ont compris.

- Bien dans ce cas, nous irons chercher Peter et Charlotte, accepta Rose.

- Hmmm ? Emma ? commença Edward.

- Oui ! C'est bon ! J'attends qu'il arrive. Si vous croyez que c'est facile !

- Nous savons que ce ne l'est pas », me rassura Emmett qui à mon avis n'en savait rien du tout.

« - Et pour les Egyptiens et les Irlandais ? » demandai-je encore une fois.

Seth arriva peu après. Il m'embrassa légèrement avant de rendre visite au frigidaire. Un beignet à la cannelle à la main, il m'apostropha, de la cuisine :

« - Pourquoi es-tu partie sans moi tout à l'heure ?

- Tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te réveiller et j'avais des choses à faire. Désolée. »

Il passa la tête par la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon.

« - Pourquoi vous êtes-vous tous transformés en statues ? » Le premier, Edward se ressaisit :

« - Nous réfléchissions… »

Je rejoignis Seth dans la cuisine et le prit par la main.

« - Sortons. » Il me suivit.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi figée_. _Aussi… vampire. On dirait presque Rosalie dans ses mauvais jours._

Je me dirigeai vers la frontière Quileute en espérant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas. Finalement, je me mis face à lui, à une distance qui n'était pas celle de notre intimité habituelle.

« - Seth, je te quitte. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé et maintenant, je ne veux plus te voir.

Tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour moi et il ne m'amuse plus. Je suis lasse de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas fait pour moi. Nous n'avons rien en commun. Désormais, c'est fini. Ta présence me fait horreur. Pars.

- Mais, je… » Il était profondément blessé, mais il se reprit :

« - Je savais que ça ne durerait pas, mais il y avait d'autres façons de me l'annoncer.

- Fallait-il que je t'envoie une lettre en recommandé ? Ecoute, tu me dégoûtes et maintenant, je vais rejoindre ma véritable famille : les vampires. Les chiots ne m'amusent plus. Vous avez la mémoire courte. Regarde Jacob, il n'a eu aucun mal à oublier Bella ! Oublie-moi et se sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé », assénai-je en reprenant les mots d'Edward.

« - Tu vas _le_ rejoindre ?

- Peut-être. » Je le regardai de haut, les yeux durs, une esquisse de sourire glacial au coin des lèvres.

« - Pourquoi pas, après tout ? _Lui_ saura me rendre heureuse. Enfin, il n'aura pas beaucoup de mal à faire mieux que toi, en tout cas !

- Tu avais…

- … promis ? Je ne m'en souviens plus. De toute manière, que valent les promesses faites à des chiens ? »

Mon rire était méprisant et je fus effrayée de toute la haine que je trouvais au fond de moi. Cette haine qui me brûlait, et aveuglait mes yeux de stries rouges.

« - Je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Et tu le sais. A toi, je ne l'ai jamais dit. Dégage, ta vue gâche le paysage. Retourne avec les chiens galeux qui sont les tiens ! »

Ses yeux étaient plus durs que jamais et il se mit à trembler, hors de lui. Sa fureur reprenait le dessus, libérant l'animal qui était en lui. C'était la première fois que je le voyais perdre le contrôle. En un instant, ce fut un immense loup qui se trouva devant moi, toutes dents dévoilées. Sa fureur se rapprocha de moi. Il me dominait totalement.

Je ne lui opposai que ma froide impassibilité.

« - Retourne chez ta Maman et laisse-moi vivre ma vie ! »

Ses pensées étaient bouillonnantes et il grogna.

Je tournai les talons calmement et partit.

Je l'entendis à son tour rejoindre rageusement le territoire Quileute.

Je rentrai moi-même à la maison et m'enfermai dans ma chambre. Je mis mon CD préféré le plus fort possible et me laissai noyer dans cette musique magnifique. Il fallait que je me calme sans repenser à ce qui c'était passé. Il fallait que je sois persuadée par tout ce que j'avais dit.

Et il ne fallait surtout pas que j'entende ce qu'ils disaient, en bas, dans le salon.

Deux ou trois CDs du même groupe plus tard, je me décidai à descendre. Je m'étais préparée psychologiquement et arrivai à penser autrement que par des répliques cinglantes comme je l'avais fait avec Seth.

J'arrivai en même temps que Jacob. Dans sa tête, j'entendis l'écho de mes paroles. Néanmoins, sous la colère, je remarquai le soulagement que je ne sois plus un danger pour son ami. Ce qui devait faire enrager celui-ci.

« - Jake, fit Bella, nous aimerions qu'avec la meute, vous emmeniez Renesmée quelques temps.

- A cause des Volturi ?

- Non. A cause de la fête. Nous vous rejoindrons plus tard, mais profitez-en pour partir quelques temps.

- Je ne…

- Jake, s'il te plaît, fais-moi confiance.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je suppose qu'il y a pire punition que de partir avec Nessie.

- Je te la confie, mais vous avez intérêt à revenir ! » Tiens… c'était bien l'une des rares fois qu'elle laissait passer le surnom.

« - Promis, s'amusa le changeur de forme. Je reviendrai pour vous demander sa main.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt à rentrer avant ! » siffla Edward au grand amusement de Jacob.

Leah, pour une fois vêtue d'un jean et d'un T-shirt, entra. Elle ne m'adressa pas un regard.

« - Dis aux autres de se préparer à partir, lui ordonna Jacob.

- Les autres peut-être, mais je reste.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi et depuis quand veux-tu rester avec eux ? demanda le jeune homme, ahuri.

- Si jamais les Volturi attaquent alors que vous n'êtes pas là, ce serait mieux que notre meute soit représentée surtout si Sam soutient les Cullen, ne crois-tu pas ? Je suis ton second, et enfin, si Edward et Bella veulent retrouver leur fille facilement, je serais utile.

- Es-tu sûre de toi ? demanda encore Jacob.

- Certaine. Tu prendras soin de Seth, et puis je resterai en contact avec tout le monde en ne partant pas. » Jacob interrogea Carlisle, chef de notre famille, qui acquiesça.

« - Très bien, tu restes là. Dis tout de même aux autres que nous partons demain.

- Tu devrais en parler à Billy, fit Bella. Nous allons préparer les affaires de Renesmée. »

Le loup jeta un regard inquiet vers Alice et Rose.

« - Bella, je compte sur toi pour que les bagages ne soient pas trop volumineux. Je ne me transforme pas en autobus.

- Dommage, soupira la jeune femme, nous allons donc devoir réduire les bagages à trois tenues par jours… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et seules Leah et moi nous contentâmes de sourire.

Un groupe partit vers le cottage de Bella, et Leah vers le territoire Quileute.

« - Emma, tu peux venir m'aider ? demanda Esmé, de toute évidence soucieuse de ne pas me laisser en présence de Jacob.

- J'arrive. » Je grimpai dans les escaliers à sa suite.

« - De quoi as-tu besoin ? » Ma mère baissa le ton :

« - Je voudrais faire une surprise à Carlisle, pour la fête.

- C'est plutôt à Alice ou à Rose qu'il faut que tu t'adresses, répondis-je, comprenant de quoi elle parlait.

- Non. Je ne veux pas d'une robe de princesse. J'ai besoin de nouvelles idées… »

Je m'assis sur une chaise et laissai mes doigts jouer avec un pinceau.

« - Tu pourrais t'habiller comme la première fois où tu l'as rencontré. Lorsque tu avais seize ans…

- Crois-tu que l'attelle aussi soit nécessaire ? » J'éclatai de rire.

« - Ça pourrait te donner un certain charme. Te faire paraître plus vulnérable. Comme ça, il serait aux petits soins avec toi, toute la journée.

- C'est vraiment dommage qu'on ne puisse plus tomber malade en devenant vampire. Je n'aurai rien contre le fait qu'il me soigne à nouveau !

M'aideras-tu à trouver une robe qui ressemble ?

- A condition que l'on n'emmène pas Alice, et que son organisation ne me force pas à rester ici pour accrocher des lanternes.

- Nous organiserons une expédition lorsqu'elle sera occupée.

- D'accord. »

Nous redescendîmes et j'acceptai de faire une partie d'échec contre Carlisle et Jasper simultanément. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord et je n'eus aucun mal à tirer profit de leurs erreurs.

Nous passâmes tous ensembles la fin de l'après-midi et la soirée, avec Nessie. La petite était très excitée de partir (presque) toute seule avec Jacob, même si elle ne voulait pas quitter ses parents. Elle resta donc blottie dans les bras de Bella qui de toute manière n'était jamais très éloignée de son époux.

Le lendemain, tous les Cullen et la meute de Jacob se tenaient devant la maison. Seuls Jacob et Leah étaient sous leur apparence humaine. D'ailleurs il était tout à fait inhabituel que la jeune fille reste aussi longtemps sans se transformer. Sans doute voulait-elle éviter de partager les pensées de son frère même s'il s'efforçait pour l'instant de ne pas penser à moi.

Nessie embrassa tout le monde, bondissant dans nos bras, ou tendant les siens pour qu'on la soulève.

« - Quand il n'est pas sage, n'hésite pas à mordre Jacob, lui souffla Emmett.

- Au revoir, ma puce, lui dis-je.

- Au revoir, Emma », me répondit-elle en français. Je l'embrassai sur le front et la passai à Bella. Edward entoura sa femme et sa fille et ils restèrent longtemps enlacés.

« - Profite bien de ton voyage, Nessie », fit Bella, à l'étonnement de tous. Seul Jacob en rit, se faisant fusiller des yeux par la jeune vampire.

Elle plaça ensuite se fille dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella, je prendrai soin de ta fille.

- Merci. A bientôt. Amusez-vous bien et ne commettez pas d'imprudence ! »

Nous saluâmes de la main le groupe qui partait. Je vis la silhouette sable de Seth qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt et me demandai si ce n'était pas la dernière fois que je le voyais. Néanmoins, je laissai seuls Edward et Bella qui restèrent longtemps dehors. Ils rentrèrent ensuite chez eux, nous signifiant qu'ils y resteraient seuls jusqu'à l'arrivée des premiers invités.

Le lendemain, une fois Carlisle parti pour l'hôpital, Esmé me proposa d'aller en ville dès ce jour. Abandonnant leurs épouses, Jasper et Emmett décidèrent de nous accompagner. Tous deux souhaitaient offrir un petit quelque chose à leur dulcinée, même si dans le cas de Jasper, la surprise n'en serait pas totalement une.

Faire les courses avec ces trois-là était amusant. Esmé se prêta au jeu et accepta de faire un défilé de toutes les modes qu'elle avait vécu depuis sa naissance. A mon tour, j'acceptai d'essayer les tenues que me portaient Emmett, à condition que je puisse en faire autant. Lorsque je lui tendis une robe, il se vengea immédiatement et finit par me trouver des habits pour enfant, du plus mauvais goût. Nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de cesser là le jeu.

Enfin, Esmé trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. La petite robe était suffisamment simple pour qu'elle ne paraisse pas trop démodée.

Nous ressortîmes du magasin, et marchâmes un peu dans la rue. J'aperçu notre reflet dans la devanture d'une boutique. Nous ressemblions comme deux gouttes d'eau à un groupe de jeunes amis. Je souris, Esmé paraissait à peine plus âgée que nous. D'ailleurs plusieurs jeunes hommes nous regardèrent avec insistance et semblèrent se retenir de nous interpeller qu'à cause de Jasper et Emmett qui nous encadraient.

« - J'aurais besoin de passer dans une librairie, annonçai-je.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Apprendre l'italien », avouai-je. En effet, si les Volturi parlaient anglais, ils pensaient sûrement en italien et même en vieil italien. Les notions que j'avais de latin et mon français ne suffiraient pas.

« - Est-ce à cause des Volturi ? demanda Esmé.

- Oui. Il y a fort à parier que dans un avenir proche nous ayons affaire à eux. Et je veux savoir ce qu'ils pensent. » Ils acquiescèrent en silence et j'achetai mes livres.

L'après-midi, Emmett et Rose partirent à la recherche de Peter et Charlotte. Mais grâce à Alice, ils savaient où ils auraient le plus de chance de les rencontrer et étaient sûr de rentrer assez rapidement.

Quant à moi, je me plongeai dans un apprentissage intensif qui avait un deuxième atout : me faire oublier Seth. Sa présence et ses caresses me regards et ses sourires me manquaient. Il me manquait tant que j'en avais mal dans mon cœur de pierre. Mais c'était mieux ainsi pour tout le monde.

_Emma, tu peux descendre, s'il te plaît ?_ Je m'approchai de la fenêtre. Pourquoi Leah voulait-elle me parler ?

Je descendis en me disant qu'Alice allait râler, qu'à peine avais-je quitté Seth, je disparaissais avec sa sœur.

« - Que veux-tu ?

- Marchons un peu. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller très loin.

- Comme tu veux. »

Je sentis qu'elle allait bientôt me parler de son frère.

« - Vous avez éloigné Nessie parce que les Volturi arrivent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Voilà donc pourquoi elle était si souvent sous son apparence humaine, ces derniers temps… Elle ne voulait pas que Jacob s'en rende compte.

« - Mais non. C'est pour la fête… Et puis ça ne regarde que Bella et Edward.

- Bien sûr… Tu mens avec plus de conviction, d'ordinaire.

- C'est Alice qui…

- C'est bon, fit-elle avec un geste agacé de la main. Dis-moi que seulement si c'est à cause des Volturi que tu as quitté mon frère. Je suis sûre que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais et que tu cherchais à le protéger. »

Quelque chose au fond de moi se durcit et se glaça.

« - En effet, je préférerai qu'il vive. Mais je pensais chacun des mots que j'ai dit.

- Tu ne…

- Leah, il faut savoir ! Tu préfères que je sorte avec lui ou que je ne m'en approche plus ? »

Elle me jeta un regard mauvais, et blessée, elle disparut vers le territoire Quileute.

Je m'en voulais, mais heureusement tout se serait bientôt fini. Comme elle avait raison, j'espérai qu'elle le comprendrait et le ferait comprendre à son frère lorsque je serais morte.

Je me remis à étudier l'italien.

Plusieurs jours passèrent durant lesquels je restai presque continuellement dans ma chambre sauf lorsque quelqu'un me demandait de l'aide. Emmett et Rose étaient rentrés. Ils avaient trouvé le couple qui avait promis de venir.

Le 6 avril, quatre jours avant le début de celle-ci qui devait en durer trois, Esmé frappa à ma porte.

« - Oui ?

- _Ce la fai ?_ (Est-ce que tu t'en sors ?)

- _Si. Che cosa succede_ _?_ (Oui. Que se passe-t-il ?)

- Tanya a appelé. Ils arrivent bientôt. Tu veux bien prévenir Edward et Bella ? Emmett a proposé de s'en charger, mais je pense que se serait plus judicieux que tu t'en charges.

- Pas de problème.

- Merci.

- De rien. »

Appeler Bella et Edward… Finalement, il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'Emmett le fasse. Pour moi, en tout cas. Je me rapprochai de leur cottage, mais à une distance toute fois respectueuse.

_Edward ?_ Pas de réponse. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller frapper à la porte.

_EDWARD ? Je suis désolée, mais il faut que vous veniez. Tanya et les Amazones arrivent._

_Très bien_, fit-il d'une voix distraite. _Laisse-nous tranquille maintenant, veux-tu ?_

_Non. As-tu écouté ce que j'ai dit, au moins ?_

_Pas vraiment_, reconnut-il.

_Tanya et les Amazones seront là d'ici quelques heures._

_D'accord. J'ai entendu et écouté, cette fois. Nous arriverons nous aussi... d'ici quelques heures._

Je soupirai. Enfin… j'avais fait de mon mieux.

Je revins à la maison, et jurai sur mon honneur que le couple arriverait bientôt, du moins dans un futur proche. Ce qu'Alice n'était pas en mesure de confirmer puisqu'ils n'avaient l'air de n'avoir encore pris aucune décision sur ce sujet. Sans doute parce qu'Edward avait homis d'en parler à son épouse.

A nouveau, je m'installai sur le canapé avec mon livre d'italien. Comme Jasper n'avait plus de partenaire pour jouer aux échecs, il proposa de me faire réviser. J'avais déjà beaucoup appris, mais c'était essentiellement de la théorie. J'aurai eu besoin que l'un de nos invités soit Italien pour que je puisse m'entraîner.

Deux heures plus tard, nos premiers invités arrivèrent. Je sortis sur le perron avec mes frères et sœurs, mon livre de grammaire à la main. Nous commençâmes à nous embrasser tous, les uns après les autres.

« - Comment vas-tu, Emma ? me demanda Tanya.

- Très bien, et toi ?

- Pas mal non plus. Seth n'est pas avec toi ?

- J'ai rompu.

- Ah… Désolée. » Elle le pensait aussi, mais ce n'était qu'un mot parce qu'elle se demandait comment j'avais pu rester si longtemps avec lui et était secrètement contente que je sois redevenue célibataire.

Kate m'embrassa à son tour, puis elle m'écarta pour mieux me voir. Ses yeux dorés se plongèrent dans les miens, inquisiteurs.

« - Alors ? Pyrotechnie ? »

L'air très sérieuse, je claquai des doigts en direction d'un arbre, frappai ensuite dans mes mains et fis finalement le signe de jeter une boule de feu inexistante sous les regards médusés de mes cousins qui se demandaient si je n'étais pas folle.

« - Eh bien, non, désolée. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé quelle était l'origine de ce « feu ». » Kate parut déçue, mais son compagnon la poussa pour me saluer à son tour.

Enfin, je fus devant trois très grandes et longilignes femmes. Elles étaient très belles malgré leurs membres allongés à l'extrême et l'éclat de rubis de leurs yeux sauvages. Esmé fit les présentations.

« - Voici Emma, notre nouvelle fille, et voici les Amazones, Zafrina, Kachiri et Senna.

- Enchantées, fit la première Amazone, Zafrina, au nom de toutes.

- Est-ce toi qui fait de « jolies images » ? demandai-je en reprenant les mots de Nessie.

- Oui. Est-ce toi qui joue avec le feu ?

- On peut dire ça… » grommelai-je en cherchant des yeux Kate. Seul Garrett me répondit en haussant les épaules.

« - Où sont les autres ? demanda Carmen. Nessie, Edward et Bella ?

- Bella et Edward… ne devraient plus tarder, fit Esmé en me jetant un regard. Quant à Nessie, elle est en voyage avec la meute de Jacob. C'était préférable, le temps de la fête. Mais si vous restez un peu après, vous pourrez la voir.

- Avec plaisir, nous aimons beaucoup cette enfant », dit Zafrina.

Je continuai à la regarder fascinée par elle et les deux femmes qui semblait faire partie intégrante d'elle. Emmett remarqua le regard interrogateur des Amazones face à moi et il décida de répondre à ma place :

« - Elle est passionnée par les expériences mortifères. Elle se demande sûrement ce que l'on peut ressentir sous un de tes mirages. » Je voulus protester (même si le fond était vrai, il était faux d'affirmer que j'étais attirée par toutes les choses macabres…) mais Kate prit la parole :

« - Tu ne m'as jamais demandé de t'électrocuter ! » Ça ressemblait à une proposition.

« - J'espère ne jamais avoir à me battre contre toi.

- Tu as raison, fit Garrett. Ce n'est pas très agréable. » Esmé attendit qu'il finisse de parler pour dire :

« - Mais entrez ! Carlisle reviendra d'ici quelques heures et les filles devraient bientôt descendre… »

Nous nous écartâmes pour laisser passer nos invités.

« - Que lis-tu ? me demanda Eleazar en prenant la main qui tenait la grammaire.

- J'apprends l'italien. » Il me jeta un long regard et pensa à Seleyann. Mais il ne se permit aucune réflexion, ce dont je lui fus reconnaissante.

Alice et Rose nous rejoignirent effectivement peu après et se mirent à discuter avec les autres. Je ne participai que peu à la conversation. Kate s'était assise à côté de moi et regardait mes banales mains, fascinée. Elle en prit même une dans les siennes et me fit faire toute sorte d'exercice, persuadée que j'avais mal essayé.

Tanya se désintéressa aussi de la conversation rapidement. Elle se pencha vers Alice pour lui demander quelque chose. Ma sœur répondit non de la tête avant de reprendre la discussion.

La vampire blonde me fit signe de la suivre et je récupérai mes mains avec un sourire d'excuse pour Kate. Tanya m'emmena jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi venir ici ?

- Il n'y a pas d'ordinateur, dans ta chambre », expliqua-t-elle en allumant la machine. Elle s'assit en équilibre sur le bureau et me demanda :

« - Pourquoi as-tu quitté le changeur de forme ?

- Je préférerai ne pas en parler, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. » Elle me fixa un long moment en silence.

« - Je t'emmène faire le tour du monde ?

- Tu y tiens, à cette idée !

- Oui. J'ai envie de bouger un peu. Tu es partante ?

- Hmmm…

- Tu as l'air septique.

- Non, je suis partante pour l'idée, mais c'est un peu trop tôt pour moi. Non seulement pour la sécurité de ceux qui sont autour de nous, mais aussi par rapport à ma famille. Je suis arrivée il n'y a même pas un an. Et puis, lorsqu'ils reprendront les cours, je voudrais être avec eux. Par contre si tu es partante entre, c'est-à-dire dans six mois ou un an, je suis d'accord.

- Je comprends… J'attendrai, je ne suis pas à quelques mois près.

- Merci.

- Alors, où veux-tu aller ?

- Partout. » Elle éclata de rire.

« - Dans ce cas-là, heureusement que nous n'avions pas prévu de partir tout de suite ! Nous pourrons apprendre quelques langues supplémentaires. Comme je sais que tu as déjà commencé l'italien… » Je ne relevai pas. Après un silence, elle continua :

« - Je te laisse apprendre les langues asiatiques, toutes ces histoires de tons me paraissent bien compliquées.

- On partage, proposai-je. J'apprends le japonais et toi le chinois.

- N'essaye pas de m'embrouiller ! J'ai quelques années de plus que toi, je te rappelle. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu t'en sortiras, s'amusa-t-elle.

Bon, qui apprend l'arabe ? »

Désolée pour le retard, mais entre le job d'été qui commence et les recherches de studio, ma vie devient un peu trop « passionnante »...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19 : Festivities

Jugeant sans doute qu'arriver vers dix-neuf, vingt heures était inutile, nous ne revîmes Edward et Bella que le lendemain matin.

Avec Tanya, nous occupions une grande partie de la table du salon avec nos cartes lorsqu'ils daignèrent se montrer. En effet, si celle-ci avait une représentation très nette du globe terrestre, même des endroits où elle n'était jamais allée, j'avais énormément de mal à apréhender les distances, et, à ma grande honte, j'aurais mal situé certains pays, si je n'avais pas lu leur emplacement exact dans la tête de Tanya avant de dire des bêtises.

« - Alors, les amoureux, avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ? s'enquit Emmett. A votre avis, combien de temps faudra-t-il pour rembourser les dettes de l'Etat ?

- Emmett ! gronda Bella, désapprobatrice.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il sur le ton innocent de quelqu'un qui aurait été injustement accusé à tort.

- Contente-toi de te taire.

- Mais c'était une simple question, je…

- Demande à Alice si ça te préoccupe autant », le coupa Edward. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de sa compagne et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon. Ils saluèrent nos invités et Edward demanda :

« - Où est Zafrina ?

- Avec Alice et Esmé, répondis-je. Elles préparent une surprise pour Carlisle. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir. Alice avait l'air de dire que tu pourrais aider. »

Les quelques jours qui passèrent furent essentiellement réservés aux préparatifs.

Enfin, le matin du dix avril arriva. Peter et Charlotte furent les premiers à la villa. Ils retrouvèrent avec plaisir Jasper, d'autant plus qu'ils ne venaient pas pour sauver les Cullen d'une situation délicate (du moins le pensaient-ils…). S'ils firent aussi ma connaissance et s'étonnèrent que le nombre des Cullen ait encore augmenté, ils ne restèrent que fort peu de temps avec moi.

Les Amazones étant souvent enfermées avec Alice (et lorsque seule Zafrina y étaient, ses compagnes ne faisaient pas beaucoup d'efforts pour se mêler aux conversations), je demeurai donc essentiellement avec ceux de Denali. Kate était toujours fascinée par moi, par ce don qui n'existait pas. A moins qu'elle sente le véritable pouvoir sans le comprendre… Carmen et Eleazar étaient plus discrets, mais leur conversation était agréable. La vampire était déçue de l'absence de Nessie, comme beaucoup d'autres, mais les arguments de Bella, même s'ils étaient un peu bancals, tenaient la route. Beaucoup pensaient qu'elle était en vacances avec Nahuel, un des rares demi-vampire qui existaient. Et beaucoup pensaient que ça ne lui feraient pas de mal d'être un peu loin de ses parents protecteurs un petit moment. De toute évidence, ils avaient oublié deux choses : les loups, et leurs propres envies de choyer la gamine dès qu'elle était dans un rayon de cent mètres.

Les arrivants suivants furent ceux du clan Irlandais. Siobhan, leur chef, était une magnifique (je m'étonnais encore d'avoir encore la surprise de leur beauté à chaque fois, mais ne pouvait m'en empêcher) femme corpulente. Ses mouvements n'étaient que rondeurs et grâce posée, même si l'éclat bordeaux de ses yeux démentait ses allures de bonhomie. Son compagnon, Liam, avait un visage inquisiteur, même lorsqu'il souriait. Comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de tout. La dernière du clan ressemblait à une toute jeune fille (je m'efforçai de ne pas la considérer comme telle puisqu'elle devait être bien plus âgée que moi) aux boucles rousses qui respirait la joie de vivre. Elle m'adressa un clin d'œil et l'une de ses premières questions fut de me demander si je n'étais pas, ou n'avais pas d'origines irlandaises. Même si je répondis que non, elle fut ravie que je lui pose tant de questions sur son pays qui m'avait toujours fascinée. D'un commun accord avec Tanya, nous décidâmes que nous irions et que nous essayerions de les y trouver pour qu'ils nous fassent visiter les lieux les plus marquants.

Les derniers invités à venir furent les Egyptiens, Benjamin et sa compagne Tia. Autant le premier ressemblait à un jeune homme enthousiaste, autant la seconde était grave et sérieuse. Elle me faisait penser à l'idée que je m'étais toujours faite des reines égyptiennes du moyen empire.

J'appris qu'Amun et Kebi, les deux autres membres du clan n'étaient pas venus par crainte d'une « nouvelle entourloupe ». Je ne pus les blâmer. Mary, Randall et Alsitair n'étaient pas venus non plus, le dernier ayant été de toute manière impossible à dénicher.

Ce premier jour se passa essentiellement en discussions. Même s'ils s'étaient tous vu un an et demi auparavant (temps relativement court pour des vampires), ils n'avaient alors parlé que de Nessie et des Volturi, ce qui laissait un large champ de discussions possibles.

En milieu d'après-midi, je frappai à la porte d'Alice.

« - Qui est-ce ?

- Emma.

- C'est bon, tu peux entrer. » Je poussai la porte et vit Edward, Bella, Zafrina et Alice assis par terre selon l'habitude de cette dernière.

« - Les autres ne sont pas autorisés à venir ?

- Non, c'est une surprise. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Seize heures.

- Déjà ? Le temps passe vite. Nous allons fignoler tout ça encore un peu. Préviens-nous dans deux heures, d'accord ?

- Bien, chef », m'amusai-je en faisant le salut militaire. Je m'assis entre elle et Bella, qui semblait très songeuse.

Deux heures plus tard, je rappelai ma sœur à l'allure de lutin à l'ordre.

« - Accorde-moi encore deux minutes, je dois vérifier quelque chose. »

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux et prit un visage très concentré. Je vis Carlisle plonger sa main dans un petit sac et choisir le plus gros papier qui s'y trouvait.

« - Parfait ! » conclut ma sœur, en rajoutant un morceau de papier où figurait le nom d'Esmé dans un petit sac.

« - Je sais, c'est de la triche, avoua-t-elle. Mais se serait dommage que la surprise d'Esmé ne soit pas parfaite, non ?

- Je n'ai rien dit…

- Je n'ai pas triché pour les autres, même si je pense qu'E…

- Alice ! gronda Bella. Arrête de nous gâcher la surprise !

- Mais je ne la gâche pas ! Vous sauriez juste avant les autres, et…

- Tu ferais mieux de suivre son conseil », objecta Zafrina. Sa voix me surprit. Elle était quelque peu rauque et son accent traînait sur certaines syllabes que j'aurais plutôt eu tendance à avaler. Mais, mon accent n'était pas le meilleur non plus, et nous ne venions même pas du même côté de l'hémisphère !

Bizarrement, Alice lui obéit. Elle bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds et dansa jusqu'à la porte.

« - Alors, vous venez ? » Edward ébouriffa ses cheveux, déjà hérissés et accepta de passer devant.

Arrivée dans le salon, le petit lutin grimpa sur une chaise pour que tout le monde puisse la voir.

« - Le bal est prévu pour demain. Mais c'est le hasard (et elle, ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser) qui décidera des couples. Puisque c'est une fête en l'honneur de Carlisle, il tirera au sort sa partenaire le premier. Ensuite, ça sera par ordre alphabétique. Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, ne soyez pas choquées si vous vous retrouvez avec une femme, ces messieurs ont l'interdiction de tirer deux papiers.

Carlisle, si tu veux bien… »

Mon père s'approcha et tira sans aucune surprise le papier portant le nom d'Esmé. Du bout des doigts, il saisit la main de sa femme et la rapprocha de lui. Fait rare, il s'autorisa même un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de la serrer devant lui pour regarder les autres tirages.

« - Benjamin », appela Alice. Je sus avant qu'il ne tire le papier que sa cavalière serait Carmen.

« - Alice ! grondai-je. S'il te plaît.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle. Edward ?

- Maggie », lut-il. Il embrassa Bella sur le front et tendit la main à la jeune vampire qui se plaça à ses côtés.

« - Eleazar ? » Il prit un papier et recula de trois pas pour qu'Alice ne puisse pas lire le nom avant lui. Il s'inclina devant Kachiri qui prit sa main.

« - Emmett ?

- Tanya », appela-t-il. Celle-ci eut un sourire d'excuse envers Rosalie et rejoignit mon grand frère.

« - Garrett ?

- Emma. » Je le rejoignis avec plaisir. Le lendemain risquait d'être intéressant.

« - Jasper ?

- Kate. » Celle-ci m'adressa un sourire avant de rejoindre l'époux d'Alice.

Liam tira le papier portant le nom de Senna et Peter celui de Charlotte. J'en fus heureuse, cela rendait moins suspect le premier tirage. Il restait donc mes trois sœurs, Siobhan, Tia et Zafrina.

« - Par ordre alphabétique, c'est toi la première », lui dit Zafrina, sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas à tirer. Elle lui prit le sac des mains et le secoua bien.

« - Rose ? Tu seras ma cavalière. » Je fus impressionnée, elle avait réussi à choisir l'une des plus grande !

« - Bella, à toi.

- Bella, lut-elle. Dois-je danser avec moi-même ou ai-je droit à une autre chance ?

- Recommence, l'autorisa Alice.

- Zafrina.

- Très bien, acquiesça l'Amazone. »

Siobhan se tourna vers l'Egyptienne.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile que je pioche, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- Bon, fit Alice, reprenant une mine de femme d'affaire. Les femmes, avec moi, nous allons nous préparer. »

Elle jeta un regard sévère comme elle seule en avait le secret, surtout pour des choses aussi futiles, aux hommes en les toisant de toute sa taille (elle était restée sur la chaise) :

« - Soyez présentables ! »

Et elle partit en tête vers les étages.

« - A tout à l'heure, annonçai-je à mon compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé pour voir Alice obliger Kate à porter une robe de son goût…

- On ne peut pas tout avoir. Soyez sages, sinon, je suis sûre qu'elle descendrait pour vous rappeler à l'ordre.

- J'en suis persuadé. » Il me fit un baisemain ce qui me surprit énormément. Je tentai de le cacher et me dirigeai vers les escaliers. J'y croisai Bella et Edward enlacés, sous le regard amusé de Maggie.

« - Tu viens ? lui demandai-je. Alice interviendra s'ils ne se décollent pas sous peu… » Elle éclata de rire et me suivit.

Une fois _toutes_ en haut, nous nous tûmes dans un silence quasi-religieux en attendant les consignes de ma sœur.

« - Il n'est pas très tard, commença-t-elle, nous n'allons donc pas passer toute la nuit à nous préparer… » Je fus agréablement surprise. Je l'avais soupçonné à tort et m'en repentais humblement. Mais elle reprit :

« - Néanmoins, certaines coiffures demandent du temps et nous sommes nombreuses. Nous devrions nous y mettre tout de suite pour que ça soit fait. » J'aurais dû m'en douter…

Alice envoya donc la personne la plus proche d'elle (heureusement ce n'était pas moi) à la salle de bain. D'un œil critique, elle nous regarda. Voyant que nous y avions échappé pour le moment, nous nous étions remise à discuter.

« - Emma ? » me demanda-t-elle. Je m'excusai auprès de Maggie et vins vers elle.

« - Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Pourrais-tu rappeler aux hommes qu'ils doivent aussi préparer la maison ?

- Alice ! grondai-je, bien que soulagée, tu m'as fait peur ! Et puis, ne pourrais-tu pas avoir un petit peu confiance en eux, pour une fois ? A moins que tu ne veuilles te débarrasser de moi ?

- Je suis sûre que tu as la bougeotte… » Elle m'embrassa sur la joue.

« - Merci !

- De rien », grommelai-je en étouffant un sourire.

Loin de l'effervescence qui régnait à l'étage, les hommes étaient assis dans le salon et discutaient. Ils auraient été humains, j'aurai parié qu'il y aurait eu du whisky et des cigares.

« - Que veux-tu ? s'enquit Carlisle.

- Je ne suis qu'une messagère. Alice vous fait savoir que vous devez aussi décorer la maison et le jardin.

- Nous nous y mettrons bientôt, tenta de me rassurer Edward.

- Même si tu n'es pas avec Bella, je ne te fais pas confiance quand il s'agit des « bientôt ». » Il ne répondit rien, mouché, mais derrière lui, Emmett m'adressa un grand sourire en levant le pouce.

« - Nous le ferrons, promit Carlisle. Tu souhaitais autre chose ? s'enquit-il comme je ne me décidai pas à remonter.

- Elle aimerait bien échapper à la séance d'essayage et de coiffage, se vengea Edward.

- Tu n'y coupera pas, renchérit Benjamin avec un sourire.

- Et je veux une cavalière resplendissante », ajouta Garrett. Face à cette coalition d'hommes qui voulait que je quitte leur cercle, je cherchai de l'aide auprès d'Emmett qui m'avait soutenu tout à l'heure. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ça se voyait que ce n'était pas à lui qu'Alice forçait d'essayer dix robes !

Je tentai alors d'imiter ma sœur lorsqu'elle faisait son irrésistible moue, mais je dus mal m'y prendre parce que j'évitai le coussin lancé par Jasper de justesse.

« - Pas de favoritisme, reprit Carlisle. Remonte. »

Voyant ma cause définitivement perdue, j'obéis.

Comme je fermai presque en permanence mon esprit depuis ma « crise d'adolescence », Edward ne s'inquiétait plus lorsqu'il ne m'entendait pas. Cela m'était très facile, désormais, même si contrairement à Bella, je ne contrôlai pas du tout la projection de mon bouclier à d'autres, malgré tous mes efforts.

Cette totale intimité de mon esprit me permettait de réfléchir aux choses déplaisantes qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Paradoxalement, alors que je devais me préparer à mourir, je m'émerveillai de jours en jours des capacités de mon esprit. Une part de moi revoyait constamment l'arrivée des Volturi et ma mort. Une fois la scène jouée, elle recommençait du début, variant légèrement. Mais en même temps, j'essayai de ne pas modifier mon attitude et je devais réussir à donner le change si je pouvais en juger par le coussin qui gisait au pied de l'escalier. Même si je me plaignais des attentions d'Alice, j'étais heureuse qu'elle occupe ainsi cette soirée. Restée seule m'aurait fait beaucoup de mal. Malgré tout ce que je disais, essayer une robe, même dix, n'était rien face à la hantise que j'avais eu de rester seule avec mes pensées cette nuit-là. Mais évidemment, si j'avais montré trop d'enthousiasme, ils se seraient doutés de quelque chose, non ?

Ce qui me blessait le plus c'était de ne pas pouvoir leur dire au revoir. Je l'avais dit à Seth mais de la pire façon qu'il était possible. Bien sûr, il s'en remettrait, néanmoins ça me faisait mal de voir que je pouvais agir ainsi. Cependant, le pire était pour ma famille. J'allais devoir en quelques sortes les trahir (mais n'était-ce pas déjà ce que je faisais depuis mon réveil ?), leur mentir encore et encore… Et ne pas leur dire adieu. J'aurais aimé y aller seule, après les avoir embrassé, leur dire mes raisons, sentir leur amour, plus fort, une dernière fois. Toutefois, même cela m'était interdit. Leurs vies en dépendaient. Comment pouvais-je avoir l'égoïsme d'en vouloir encore plus pour moi ?

Revenue à l'étage, je fus happée vers la salle de bain. Mes cheveux nattés par les mains expertes de Rosalie, je fus vite rendue à la chambre où étaient toutes les autres. Alice revint au milieu de nous, ses cheveux étrangement bien peignés.

« - Alors, que pensez-vous de vos cavaliers ? » Il y eut un grand silence. Personne n'osait parler surtout que nous devions dire la vérité. Maggie et moi-même s'en apercevraient si ce n'était pas le cas, et ça les gênait. Voyant cela, Alice prit la parole.

« - Moi je trouve ma cavalière sublime et suis honorée d'être sa partenaire. De plus, je suis ravie qu'elle sache parfaitement danser et sûre qu'elle au moins fera des efforts vestimentaires… » Cette dernière partie visait largement plusieurs d'entre nous, notamment les Amazones toujours vêtue de leur habits pittoresques mais en effet peu seyants pour une fête.

« - Merci, fit Rose. Je trouve que je ne suis pas trop mal tombée non plus. » Maggie jeta un coup d'œil à Bella avant de se lancer.

« - Edward est charmant, et se sera sûrement très agréable de passer du temps avec lui. Mais rassure-toi, il n'est pas du tout mon type.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse, affirma la jeune vampire qui semblait toutefois soulagée.

- Comment trouves-tu Garrett ? me lança Kate.

- Il a l'air d'un parfait gentleman…

- Même si ? demanda-t-elle comme j'avais laissé ma phrase en suspens.

- … même s'il m'a demandé de m'habiller correctement, pour ne pas lui faire honte, sans doute. »

Kate éclata de rire face à mes grommellements.

« - Il est parfois mal élevé, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Ce peut difficilement être pire qu'Emmett », précisai-je. Rosalie sourit. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de difficultés à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Mais toute n'avait pas ses atouts.

« - Je commence aussi à avoir l'habitude, fit Tanya. Et je suis sûre qu'il se conduira bien.

- C'est amusant que tu sois tombée avec Edward, reprit Bella en s'adressant à Maggie, aucun de vous ne pourra raconter de mensonges !

- Eh oui, soupira-t-elle exagérément. Je ne pourrai pas lui faire croire que je suis une excellente danseuse surtout lorsque je lui aurais écrasé dix fois les pieds !

- Personnellement, je n'aurais pas pu mieux tomber… fit Charlotte en riant. Même si du coup se sera moins amusant.

- Pareil pour moi, ajouta Esmé avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse d'Alice.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Siobhan à Senna, Liam paraît un peu froid, mais c'est un agréable compagnon. » L'Amazone se contenta d'hocher la tête. Si elle ne faisait pas d'effort, la conversation avec son cavalier risquait d'être un peu limitée.

« - Qui a tiré Benjamin ? demanda Tia.

- Moi. Tu veux bien me le prêter ? » s'enquit Carmen. Face à ce sourire l'Egyptienne s'inclina.

« - Au fait, Bella, tu peux tenir longtemps sans ton bouclier ? T'es-tu entraînée ? demanda Zafrina.

- Oui. Si on ne me déconcentre pas, je devrai y arriver.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide ? lui proposai-je. Je l'avais déjà fait avec Edward. je te toucherai la main lorsque je t'entendrai.

- D'accord. » Je changeai de place et m'assis entre Kachiri et ma sœur.

De nouveau j'eus l'impression d'être revenue à mes premiers jours de vampire. Il n'y avait pas de menaces à l'époque (du moins pas me concernant). Je regardai leurs visages souriants. Combien tomberaient si les choses dérapaient ? Mon idée était nulle, je n'aurai jamais dû l'imposer. Je refusai néanmoins de gagner Volterra. Finalement je préférai mourir plutôt que de passé l'éternité à perpétrer des meurtres. En relativisant, j'aurais peut-être pu accepter de vivre avec Seleyann. Le temps aidant j'aurais sans doute pu oublier les vingt premières années de ma vie. J'aurais peut-être pu réparer mon cœur, oublier la haine. Mais l'idée de m'habituer un jour à tuer me faisait horreur. Surtout si un jour ils me demandaient de tuer ceux qui m'avaient adoptée.

A nouveau, je m'imaginai en train de mourir.

Alice se figea et ses yeux se voilèrent. Tanya lui donna un léger coup de coude et elle rouvrit les yeux, un léger feulement aux lèvres après avoir vu les hautes flammes de mon bûcher.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit notre cousine.

- Emma est fâchée avec mes idées vestimentaires, mentit-elle. Fais un effort, me supplia-t-elle.

- Désolée… » murmurai-je.

Maggie nous regardait, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Je la suppliai du regard de se taire.

« - Pourquoi… ?

Du bout des lèvres, j'articulai en silence :

« - Désolée, mais ça nous regarde… » Ce n'était pas un mensonge, elle acquiesça alors.

« - Tu as des problèmes avec les robes ? » me demanda Zafrina.

Soudain, je fus vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue et verte. Immense et vaporeuse, elle donnait l'impression par les grands pans de ma peau qui était dénudée, que j'étais nue dans les eaux d'un lagon secoué par les vagues.

« - Sublime !

- C'est toi qui fait ça ? demandai-je, impressionnée, à Zafrina.

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

- Finalement, tu pourrais nous « illusionner », ça irait plus vite, proposai-je à l'Amazone.

- Ce serait un peu compliqué…

- Dommage. »

Emerveillée, je tentai de caresser l'étoffe soyeuse mais ne touchait que mon jean.

« - Pourrais-tu faire disparaître quelqu'un ? demandai-je.

- Qui ?

- Alice », proposai-je avec un sourire espiègle.

D'un coup, nous ne la vîmes plus. Comme d'autres, je tendis ma main, mais le lutin nous frappa sur les doigts.

« - Je suis invisible ! s'exclama-t-elle. Même moi je ne sais pas où sont mes pieds ! »

Puis, elle réapparut. Tout d'abord ses yeux, ses lèvres, son visage qui sembla flotter en l'air, et puis elle redevint visible toute entière.

Alice me regarda, songeuse.

_Si nous l'avions su plutôt, tu aurais pu te cacher avec les Amazones…_

En effet, entre son pouvoir et le mien, il aurait été dur de me retrouver. Néanmoins, aurai-je supporter de vivre caché, aussi grande soit ma cage, et qui plus est au milieu de vampire non végétariens ?

En espérant que je sois la seule victime (de notre côté), j'aimais autant en finir.

L'ombre d'une flamme glissa sous les paupières d'Alice. Elle secoua la tête et se leva d'un bond.

« - Puisque Zafrina ne peut pas nous habiller, il va falloir que nous le fassions nous-même, et il est grand temps ! »

Le lendemain matin nous rendit à nos cavaliers. Ils avaient d'ailleurs tenus paroles, s'étant habillés correctement. Personne n'eut rien à redire. Nous observâmes la réaction de Carlisle retrouvant sa chère épouse habillée comme lors de leur première rencontre.

Les mots lui manquèrent lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras et il fit ce qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais refait depuis leur mariage, il l'embrassa passionnément. Leur baiser ne fut pas très long, mais durant ce laps de temps il y eut un silence quasi religieux.

Puis chacune récupéra son partenaire et nous sortîmes dans le jardin.

« - J'avais raison, ça valait le coup d'insister que tu te changes, me fit Garrett.

- Mmm… » approuvai-je pour ne pas lui laisser deviner que j'étais finalement assez enthousiaste par cette nouvelle tenue. Alice avait en effet insisté pour modifier ma robe afin qu'elle ressemble à celle imaginée par Zafrina. Turquoise, l'échancrure dénudait mes épaules et elle était évasée à la taille. J'admirai la rapidité avec laquelle nous avions fignolé les robes ou carrément vêtues chacune d'entre nous.

Avant que nous dansions, Alice nous présenta sa surprise.

« - Nous sommes tous réunis ici en l'honneur de Carlisle. Beaucoup d'entre vous le connaissent depuis plus longtemps que moi. C'est pour cela qu'avec l'aide d'Edward, Zafrina va vous montrer quelque chose.

- C'est exact, affirma l'Amazone. Vous êtes donc prévenus, donc pas de panique, je vous plonge dans le noir. »

C'est ce qu'elle fit effectivement. Je n'avais plus l'habitude du noir totale depuis que j'étais devenue vampire. Nous étions des créatures de la nuit. Mais là, nulle lumière ne perçait. J'avais l'impression d'être au creux d'un trou noir. C'était à peine si je sentais la présence de Garrett à mes côtés, à peine si j'entendais les autres et si j'avais conscience du sol sous mes pieds. Un instant je trichai. Fermant mon esprit, je retrouvai la lumière du soleil et le décors familier.

En face de moi, dans le cercle, Edward et Bella s'étaient arrangés pour se mettre à côté. Ils se tenaient par la main, les yeux noyés par l'illusion.

Je voyais toujours l'illusion au travers des pensées des autres, et je sus donc lorsque Zafrina commença à montrer quelque chose.

Alice lui avait raconté toute la vie de Carlisle, et Edward avait aidé en apportant des précisions susceptibles de rendre la création plus réaliste.

Je m'aperçus ainsi qu'il y avait de nombreux pans de l'histoire de mon père adoptif que j'ignorai. C'était amusant d'entendre la réaction de ses amis lorsque Zafrina narrait leur rencontre avec le vampire végétarien.

Elle s'attarda bien sûr sur la création de la famille Cullen et encore plus sur son amour grandissant pour la jeune Esmé. En revanche, elle avait habilement passé sous silence toutes ses tentatives de suicide.

Cette mise en scène (du cinéma personnalisé, avais-je envie de dire) nous occupa de fait toute la matinée (Carlisle commençait à avoir bien vécu…). Lorsque ce fut fini, on lança la musique. Après les trois premières valses avec le cavalier donné par hasard, la piste de danse fut moins occupée. Chacun allait de son commentaire à propos de ce que nous venions de voir. Bella s'arrangea pour retrouver miraculeusement les bras d'Edward, après un échange informel avec Maggie.

A partir de ce moment-là, les couples se firent et se défirent. De temps en temps, Alice redemandait aux couples du hasard de se reformer le temps d'une danse.

Notes :

J'ai rééllement tiré les couples au hazard, sauf pour Carlisle et Esmé.

On se rapproche de la fin !...

Autres : je vous invite à lire mon autre fanfiction que j'ai commencé à poster sur mon profil, cette fois sur le monde d'Harry Potter. Elle fera six chapitres, plus un chapitre de notes complémentaires et est déjà achevée.

A bientôt !


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 20 : The third day

Peu avant l'aube, nous avions quitté nos magnifiques tenues pour d'autres. Alice avait argumenté en disant que cela ne se faisait pas de porter deux jours de suite les mêmes choses. Elle avait aussi encouragé à porter des vêtements plus pratiques. Evidemment, comme Bella et moi-même, elle pensait à l'imminente arrivée des Volturi. Ce fut pourtant à regret que je quittai ma robe aquatique. Elle signifiait pour moi la fin de la fête, de mes derniers moments de bonheur, de vie. Lorsqu'elle s'affaissa sur le sol en un petit tas, j'eus envie de pleurer. Je tâchai de contrôler ma respiration et enfilai un jean et un débardeur noir. C'était la même tenue que j'avais portée lors de mon union avec Seth. Penser à lui fut à la fois un réconfort et une douleur supplémentaire. J'avais été très heureuse et j'étais soulagée qu'il soit loin, en sécurité. Néanmoins, il me manquait et la blessure que je lui avais infligée était aussi à vif dans mon cœur de pierre morte.

Devant le miroir, je me débarrassai du fond de teint qui me donnait l'air d'avoir une peau de pêche. J'eus l'impression de nettoyer une statue d'albâtre. Ma peau me parut encore plus pâle et translucide qu'à l'habitude. Je m'entraînai ensuite à sourire de façon convaincante. Mes doigts se levèrent tout seul et caressèrent la courbe de ma joue. Je n'étais qu'une image, une image bientôt disparue. J'effaçai une larme imaginaire qui roulait sur ma joue. J'étais déjà morte, que redouter de plus ? Les Volturi étaient efficaces, ils me tueraient proprement, je ne sentirai rien, je le savais. Le seul moment délicat serait avec Jane. Mais sans doute que la souffrance que j'éprouverai à ce moment m'aiderait d'autant plus à vouloir quitter cette vie. Et puis qu'était-ce de souffrir un peu avant le néant et l'oubli ? Rien.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra.

Le visage de Bella vint flotter à côté du mien, dans le miroir. Sa main se posa sur mon épaule et la pressa doucement.

« - Tout va bien se passer, je le sais.

- Promets-moi que… si les choses dérapent, vous me laisserez agir seule. Pas de sauvetages héroïques et idiots qui vous mettraient tous en danger. Promets-moi de me faire confiance et de me laisser agir.

- D'accord, mais jure de nous prévenir par l'intermédiaire d'Edward si tu veux de l'aide.

- Je te le jure », fis-je, solennellement.

Elle m'observa d'un œil critique. Sa main glissa vers ma taille et elle m'entraîna dehors.

Carlisle m'attendait en bas des escaliers.

« - Stefan et Vladimir veulent te parler, Emma, m'annonça-t-il.

- Qui donc ? » demandai-je avant de me souvenir. Les deux vampires roumains.

« - Ils ne m'ont pas dit ce qu'ils veulent. Alice est avec eux. »

Bella m'entraîna par la main. En passant dehors, elle fit signe à Edward de nous rejoindre. Celui-ci s'excusa auprès de Liam, Garrett et Tanya et nous suivit.

De loin, j'aperçus les deux roumains. Ils étaient tous les deux de petite taille avec une peau crayeuse. Leurs prunelles bordeaux n'en ressortaient que mieux.

« - Tu es donc la nouvelle Hélène de Troie, me fit le brun, Stefan.

- Non. Je n'ai été arraché à personne et je suis ici de mon plein gré.

- D'après la légende, Hélène n'avait rien contre Pâris non plus, me corrigea Vladimir.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda Edward.

- Son Ménélas le cherche. Les Italiens ont longtemps erré pour la retrouver.

- Les rumeurs courent…

- Lorsque nous avons appris qu'elle était ici…

- Et que vous aviez rassemblé tous vos amis…

- Nous avons supposé qu'il y aurait probablement bataille. Et nous espérons que les Volturi tombent enfin, finit Stefan.

- Nous ne voulons pas de guerre. Et nos amis sont ici pour Carlisle, s'opposa Alice.

- C'est étrange de faire une fête avec autant de gens alors que les Volturi arrivent, non ? s'enquit Vladimir.

- Toi, l'extralucide, tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que tu ne l'avais pas prévu…

- Quel est ton pouvoir, jeune Emma ? reprit Vladimir comme Alice avait gardé le silence. Il doit être puissant s'ils te cherchent avec tant de fougue.

- En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? rétorquai-je.

- Ne parlez pas des Volturi aux autres, supplia Alice. C'est la seule façon de les protéger. Et si vous parlez, ajouta-t-elle, certains partiront et nous aurons moins de chance de ressortir tous vivant de l'entrevue.

- D'accord, acquiesça Stefan, après un temps de réflexion.

- Qu'elle dise tout d'abord son pouvoir », réattaqua le blond. Je me tournai imperceptiblement vers Alice et Edward.

_Tu as le même que le mien_, fit ce dernier en esprit.

« - J'entends les pensées des gens… » Les roumains se turent un instant. Ils méditaient ma réponse, tout de même déçus.

« - Tu es donc bien Hélène de Troie. Un prétexte pour une guerre. Parfait.

- Son pouvoir serait total si elle s'unissait à Seleyann qui est avec les Volturi. Ils seraient sans doute plus puissants que Jane et Alec.

- Plus puissants que les jumeaux en sorcellerie ? Tu as donc un potentiel non exploité, jeune demoiselle. » Je hochai humblement la tête.

« - Les humains n'auraient jamais dû inventer la bombe atomique, ajoutai-je.

- Ils n'avaient plus d'idées originales quant à la façon de se tuer… Où veux-tu en venir ?

- Je ne formerai pas avec Seleyann une bombe atomique vampirique.

- Jolie comparaison, se moqua Vladimir. Tant mieux, nous ne voulons que la destruction des Volturi. Pas la création d'un couple tout puissant qui prendrait leur place.

- Puisque nous sommes d'accord, allons présenter nos vœux à ce cher Carlisle.

- Pas un mot, siffla Edward, menaçant.

- Du calme, jeune homme. Ta sœur ne t'a-t-elle pas dit que nous n'en avions pas l'intention ? » finit en saluant Vladimir. Ils partirent, repassant devant la maison.

En silence, nous nous regardâmes, tous les quatre.

Jasper arriva vers nous :

« - Alors, que complotez-vous ? Nous vous cherchions ! »

Nous retournâmes sur le devant de la maison, mais je m'assis sur une chaise, à l'écart. Je ramenai mes bras autour de mes genoux et regardai ma famille et ceux que je considérais déjà comme mes amis. Leurs sourires sur leurs magnifiques visages me paraissaient totalement incongrus au vue des circonstances. J'avais l'impression de voir des masques vénitiens, magnifiques, mais quelque peu inquiétants.

En même temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder, de vouloir à tout prix mémoriser leurs traits maintenant que l'inéluctable était si proche. C'était idiot. Soit je conservai une conscience après ma mort et mon esprit de vampire garderait leurs visages sans jamais les oublier ; soit il n'y avait rien après, et je ne me rendrai compte de rien. N'empêche. J'aurais voulu les prendre contre moi, toucher leurs visages, mémoriser chacun de leurs traits souriants de mes mains, respirer encore une fois leur joie de vivre.

Je fermai les yeux, mais j'avais l'impression de voir toujours la fête se dérouler sous mes paupières closes. Tout était fini. Tout était bien. Je ferai ce qu'il faudrait. Le courage me viendrait au moment voulu. Ces dernières minutes étaient en même temps les plus belles et les plus effrayantes.

J'aurai voulu retrouver Seth. Tout abandonner, fuir, retrouver l'étau de ses bras contre ma taille, la chaude douceur fougueuse de ses lèvres sur mon visage.

Mais la dernière image que j'avais de lui était ses traits tordus par la douleur et la colère. Je secouai la tête. Penser à mon ancien amant n'était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Une main ouverte se tendit vers moi. Je levai les yeux et Garrett me sourit :

« - Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de danser avec ma cavalière, aujourd'hui. » J'esquissai un sourire et me levai. La musique était un slow que j'affectionnai particulièrement, mais je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu jusqu'alors.

« - Tu semblais bien loin d'ici…

- J'étais mélancolique. Ça ne t'arrive jamais ?

- Non. Avant, je vivais de voyages et de traques. Désormais je vis avec Kate et j'essaye de tenir à votre régime. C'est assez difficile comme ça sans qu'en plus je doive être mélancolique.

- C'est vrai…

- Est-ce d'avoir perdu quinze centimètres de talons qui te met dans cet état-là ?

- Non, je suis juste un peu moins grande. J'ai fini par m'y habituer… » Soudain, il me pressa contre lui, et ses bras autour de ma taille, il me souleva. Il tourna sur lui-même, me faisant tournoyer comme une enfant. La vitesse ne m'empêchait pas de voir les autres danseurs qui nous regardaient, amusés. Le vent, par contre, sifflait dans mes cheveux, les jetant sur mon visage et celui de Garrett. Mes pieds étaient presque à l'horizontal. J'éclatai de rire.

Lorsqu'il me reposa par terre, je remarquai :

« - Ce n'était pas vraiment dans le rythme.

- Certes, mais je t'ai fait rire. C'était mon but.

- Merci.

- A votre service ! » fit-il en me passant à un autre cavalier.

Alice avait habilement jeté Rose dans les bras d'Emmett qui ne demandait pas mieux. Garrett invita Tanya et Alice me saisit par la main.

_Prépare-toi, les Volturi arrivent d'ici une heure. Arrange-toi pour rester derrière, qu'ils ne te voient pas tout de suite._

« - Toi et Edward aussi. »

_Je m'en occupe, mais ça ne me plaît pas de devoir rester derrière…_

« - On ne peut pas avoir le premier rôle à chaque fois. Et puis, c'est plus prudent. »

_Je sais._

Ma main se crispa sur sa taille mais elle me renvoya un sourire réconfortant. Mes yeux piquaient affreusement.

Presque une heure plus tard, Edward m'invita à danser.

_Ils arrivent, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Oui. Ne sois pas si angoissée.._

_Je n'ai pas envie de revoir, Seleyann,_ arguai-je simplement.

Mais c'était pire que ça. L'appréhension me tordait les entrailles, même si ce n'était qu'une impression mentale. Ma peau aurait dû se couvrir d'une froide sueur, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Seul Jasper aurait pu ressentir ma peur, mais il dansait avec Alice qui le divertissait habilement et ne s'occupait donc pas de moi, même s'il était inconsciement plus tendu que la veille.

Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de mon frère et il me caressa les cheveux. Je fermai aussi les yeux, je ne voulais plus rien voir.

Soudain, les danseurs s'arrêtèrent de tournoyer et quelqu'un arrêta la musique. Dans un bel ensemble, Edward et moi reculâmes. Je vis Alice et Bella en faire autant, de façon à se retrouver près de nous. Nous nous serrâmes les uns contre les autres, et j'eus l'image de nous, ridicule, de quatre chatons qui se cachaient face à une meute de chiens.

Avant même de voir les Volturi, je sentis un frisson de tension parcourir la foule que nous formions, et la température sembla chuter de plusieurs dizaines de degrés.

Entre nos amis, je réussis à distinguer les Italiens. Ils formaient une ligne sombre et mouvante, telle une flamme. La cadence de leurs pas créait une sorte de musique à la fois lancinante et oppressante, comme les peuples primitifs qui annonçaient l'arrivée de leur armée par des tambours.

J'entendis Tia penser aux paroles qu'avaient eu Amun à propos de l'invitation de Carlisle. Les autres se demandaient simplement ce qu'ils voulaient. Jasper eut un soupçon lui aussi et chercha des yeux sa compagne. Il me vit près d'elle, mais ne commenta pas. S'il avait compris notre plan, son attitude laissait entendre qu'il approuvait.

Grâce aux souvenirs de ma famille, je reconnus chacun des arrivants. Aro, Caïus et Marcus étaient en tête. Leurs capes étaient plus sombres que celles de la garde. De petites tailles, je distinguai leur peau crayeuse et leurs prunelles bordeaux. Celle qui devait être Renata se trouvait juste derrière Aro. Enveloppée dans sa cape, elle ne semblait pas vouloir qu'on la voie. A croire que c'était Aro qui la protégeait et non l'inverse.

Sur sa gauche, se tenaient deux minuscules silhouettes frêles, les plus petits soldats de la garde, Alec et Jane. La différence entre les deux jumeaux était d'ailleurs faible. Mais à l'égal de leur pouvoir, Jane semblait coléreuse et vive, alors qu'Alec paraissait aussi dangereux sous une apparence plus flegmatique.

Mon attention passa rapidement sur Afton et Chelsea. Heidi ne m'intéressa pas beaucoup plus, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoir pouvant nous ennuyer. A l'autre bout de la garde, se trouvaient Felix et Demetri, suivis par un homme entièrement caché de sa cape. A son allure, je reconnus Seleyann. Je ressentis un pincement au coeur.

Ils étaient onze et nous auraient surpassé en nombre si nos amis n'avaient pas été là.

M'arrachant à leur contemplation, je m'approchai d'Eleazar, autant pour que les Volturi ne soupçonnent pas mon frère et mes sœurs de savoir quelque chose que pour lui parler.

« - Quels sont les pouvoirs de Seleyann ? » Voyant que c'était moi qui demandais, il répondit par la pensée. Au mouvement imperceptible d'Edward derrière moi, je sus qu'il écoutait aussi.

_C'est très particulier. Je n'ai jamais vu ça… Il est aveugle, mais nous voit quand même._

« - Que veux-tu dire ? » fronçai-je les sourcils.

_Il voit les vampires et sans doute les humains, mais de la même façon qu'Alice lors de ses visions. Je suppose que s'il avait été un arbre, il les aurait vu, mais ce n'est pas le cas_, s'amusa-t-il. _Pour tout ce qui n'est pas nous, il est aveugle._

« - A quoi ça sert ? » demandai-je.

_A rien. C'est comme ça. Sans doute pour ré égaliser par rapport aux autres. Il peut aussi faire léviter, ou faire léviter quelqu'un puisqu'il ne voit pas les objets. Et puis, il a un feu de glace à l'intérieur de lui, comme toi tu as un feu de flammes._

« - Joliment tourné », me moquai-je.

_Vous vous complétez,_ continua-t-il, m'ignorant. _Il est la glace pour t'empêcher de trop t'embraser et tu es le feu pour l'empêcher de perdre son humanité. Enfin… il n'y a pas de mots pour nous, mais tu comprends. Ils n'auraient jamais dû vous séparer. Il a commencé à se figer, et toi tu t'es consumée lors de votre séparation. Quelle bêtise ! Vous auriez dû rester ensemble, vampires ou humains. Vous avez été créée l'un pour l'autre._

« - Ça m'est complètement égal, répondis-je, butée. Je ne retournerai pas avec lui. » Une petite flamme de rage naquit dans mon ventre. Eleazar tiqua mais ne dit rien.

Les Volturi avaient stoppé leur avancée à une vingtaine de mètres de nous, distance assez proche pour des vampires aux motivations incertaines.

Courageusement, Carlisle et Esmé se détachèrent de notre groupe et firent quelques pas vers les Volturi. Ceux-ci les regardèrent, visages fermés. Ils avaient déjà notés tous nos amis et avaient tiqué en voyant les deux Roumains, légèrement à l'écart de nous, mais tout de même présents.

« - Que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? s'enquit mon père.

- Tu dois le savoir, cher ami, puisque tu as rassemblé tout ce comité. Néanmoins, vous vous fourvoyez. Ce n'est qu'une simple visite de courtoisie, pour nous faire pardonner de notre dernière entrevue.

- Nous ne savions pas que vous veniez, protesta Carlisle. Nous organisions une simple fête.

- Votre chère Alice ne vous a-t-elle pas prévenue ? se moqua Caïus.

- Non », rétorqua Carlisle.

Les rangs de nos amis se resserrèrent, protégeant ma sœur des regards inquisiteurs des anciens. Même si elle leur avait menti, ils avaient confiance en elle. Et trop envisageaient d'attaquer les Volturi et de se venger d'eux, avantagés comme nous l'étions par notre nombre.

Quelque chose de brûlant et dont le gros cœur battait à la chamade vint vers nous. Nos amis jetèrent un coup d'œil et se décalèrent un peu, mi-rassurés de voir que ce n'était pas un danger, mi-dégoûtés par l'odeur.

_Je me doutai bien que tu avais éloigné mon frère à cause d'eux, Emma,_ me dit simplement Leah comme si elle n'avait jamais quitté notre territoire. Je la soupçonnai fortement de nous avoir surveillé durant tout ce temps.

Carlisle fit un pas de plus vers les Volturi.

« - Je peux prouver ma bonne foi, tu le sais.

- Mon cher ami ! Je ne doute pas de toi. Je préférerai demander… (il parcourut des yeux la foule que nous composions), à Tia. »

Il avait sans doute choisit l'Egyptienne parce que leur clan était déjà divisé. Benjamin, pressa la main de sa compagne et elle avança. Carlisle et Esmé lui firent une place entre eux deux.

Tia tendit sa main vers Aro qui posa deux doigts dans sa paume. Entendant ses pensées, je le vis fouiller dans les raisons de la vampire d'être venue ici. Il ne trouva rien, sinon la crainte d'Amun et de Kebi, ainsi que leur refus de venir.

« - Alors ? demanda Caïus.

- Elle ne sait rien. Mais peut-être que Jasper pourra nous en dire plus, puisque sa compagne se cache… » Mon frère s'avança, sur ses gardes. Il tendit sa main à Aro comme si c'était un honneur suprême.

« - Tu verras bien que je n'ai manipulé personne… » L'Italien hocha la tête et posa avidement ses doigts dans la paume offerte. Il examina tout ce qui avait précédé la fête et les conversations qu'il avait eu avec Alice. Jasper se tendit, les lèvres serrées. S'il ne voyait pas comme Edward et moi et ce que l'ancien lui prenait, il ressentait les émotions d'Aro.

Puis, celui-ci cessa de chercher de ce côté-là et me regarda arrivant parmi les Cullen au travers des yeux de Jasper. Edward siffla sourdement. Je ne réagis pas, sachant qu'il me demanderait sans doute la même chose.

Aro lâcha enfin Jasper, qui retourna immédiatement auprès de nous.

« - Nous avons au tort de les accuser ainsi, avoua le vieux vampire. Ils ne savaient en effet pas que nous venions. Nous sommes, dans ce cas, désolés de gâcher une si belle fête. Quoique… se sera peut-être enfin l'occasion d'unir nos deux clans. Nous avons en effet appris que vous avez recueilli Emma. Où est cette chère enfant ? »

J'écartai Kate, Garrett et Peter qui étaient devant moi, pour m'avancer. Je croisai Tia qui rejoignait son amant. Elle m'adressa un regard effrayé. Moi-même n'avais plus peur. Il n'était plus temps. Le ciel était bleu, printanier, constatai-je en avançant. Si je devais mourir ce jour, et bien soit. Maintenant que tout avait commencé, que je ne pouvais plus reculer, il suffisait que j'avance. C'était simple. Le plus dur, c'était toujours l'attente. Si on n'avait pas flanché avant, on savait que ça n'arriverait pas.

Je pris une grande inspiration et fit les derniers pas.

« - Emma ! fit Aro d'une voix joyeuse. Comme je suis heureux d'enfin te revoir ! Seleyann avait raison de vouloir tant te retrouver ! Tu es devenue une si belle femme que nombre de mes compagnons doivent déjà jalouser ton amant. » Je décidai d'ignorer la dernière partie de sa tirade. Ce sujet serait abordé plus tard.

« - La mémoire des humains est courte, tu m'excuseras donc de ne pas me souvenir d'une précédente entrevue, Aro. »

Il eut un rire doux et sincère.

« - Tu n'as en tout cas pas perdu ta verve durant ces derniers temps. » J'approuvai d'un simple hochement de tête. Je pris conscience que je ne l'avais en effet sans doute jamais vu. En revanche, il avait dû examiner chacun des souvenirs de Seleyann me concernant. J'en frémis.

Aro fit un geste de la main et Seleyann s'avança. Celui-ci enleva lestement son capuchon et me regarda. Il était incroyablement plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Sa peau semblait d'ivoire, ses cheveux blonds étaient devenus presque blancs et ses yeux avaient pris la couleur de la lune. Ses yeux qui concentraient tous les regards et qui ne voyaient que moi, comme lorsque nous étions humains, ensembles et amoureux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines et je ressentis comme un sursaut dans mon ventre, impression depuis longtemps oubliée. Je refermai brutalement la bouche.

D'un autre côté, la fluidité de sa démarche me rappela celle de Jasper, celle d'un tueur. La part animale en moi me criait de fuir, et je dû faire appel à toute ma raison pour ne pas bouger.

« - Bonjour, mon amour, fit sa voix, la plus belle que je n'avais jamais entendu. Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais te revoir. Tu m'as tant manquée…

- Cela fait un peu plus de deux ans et demi, répondis-je. C'était hier. Le jour prévu pour notre mariage… »

Ma voix était froide et Aro ne s'y trompa pas.

« - Nous te devons des excuses, s'empressa-t-il de dire, semblant être le porte-parole de tous les Italiens. Nous ne savions pas, à l'époque. La première chose dont il nous a parlé en se réveillant fut de ce mariage.

- Même moi, lorsque je me suis réveillée, et ce malgré mon régime actuel, dis-je en montrant mes prunelles déjà éclaircies par le sang animal, j'ai eu soif. C'était la première et la seule chose qui comptait.

- Tu joues sur les mots ! » s'exclama le vampire aux prunelles voilées par le temps. Je ne répondis pas et il continua gravement.

« - Néanmoins, nous sommes là pour réparer cette faute. Epouse Seleyann selon tes vœux, et rejoints-nous.

- Non. » Ma voix était claire et douce, mais sans appel. Il y eut un frémissement dans la foule aux capes noires. Marcus sembla se réveiller.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, vous aurez votre lune de miel là où vous le souhaiterez.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je ne souhaite pas épouser Seleyann.

- Pourquoi non ? Ne le désirais-tu pas ?

- Exact, c'est le mot. Ce que je désirais. Oui, il y a deux ans et demi. Plus maintenant. »

Je sentis que j'avais blessé Seleyann. Quelque chose ne lui sembla se briser. Il cligna des yeux et j'eus l'impression qu'il voyait de nouveau clair, ses illusions effacées. Mais son amour pour moi était toujours intact. Peut-être même plus fort qu'avant, attisé par l'absence et l'espoir. Il semblait m'entourer de son amour, et être entièrement tendu vers moi.

« - Désolée, lui dis-je, m'adressant directement à lui. J'ai oublié, effacé le passé. Avec eux, tu fais parti de ma vie d'avant.

- Mais nous faisons aussi parti de ton présent puisque nous te parlons.

- C'est ton tour de jouer sur les mots, Aro… » Il se contenta de sourire.

Seleyann fit un pas vers moi

« - Emma… » Je reculai et le bras de Carlisle entoura ma taille, protecteur. Je saisis la main d'Esmé de l'autre côté.

« - Depuis que… enfin, depuis je jour qui aurait dû célébrer notre mariage, j'ai déjà refait deux fois ma vie. J'ai essayé d'oublier. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir réussi, Seleyann, si ? J'ai définitivement tiré un trait sur mon passé. Je suis désolée, mais tu arrives trop tard.

- Je peux voir la vérité. Elle ne ment pas », s'interposa Maggie. Les Italiens l'ignorèrent. Pourtant Marcus aussi pouvait sans doute sentir que je ne mentais pas.

_Oh, il le sait,_ me dit Edward. _Mais à lui ça lui est égal, et ce n'est pas quelque chose que veut admettre Aro et Caïus…_

« - Puis-je ? » demanda Aro en tendant la main. Sachant que tout ce que je pourrais dire ne ferait que repousser cette échéance, j'offris ma paume. En revanche, je ne m'avançai pas. Après tout, c'était lui qui voulait savoir.

Renata frémit et Aro lui caressa la joue du dos de la main.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, ma douce. Ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois… Nous ne sommes pas venus pour punir, et ils n'ont rien à craindre. »

Aro avança donc et posa sa main sur la mienne. Mais à peine l'avait-il touché, qu'il enleva ses doigts et ficha ses prunelles dans les miennes.

« - Tu partages donc le pouvoir du jeune Edward.

- Je ne partage pas. Il se trouve que nous avons le même », rectifiai-je. Les lèvres de l'ancien s'étirèrent d'un sourire distrait et il reposa ses doigts dans ma paume.

Il devait aimer faire souffrir, ou désirait seulement me ramener à de meilleurs sentiments à l'égard de Seleyann, car il voulut voir toute notre histoire depuis le début. Même s'il avait certainement tout vu dans l'esprit de mon ancien fiancé, il me fit revivre notre rencontre. Nos premiers regards hésitants, nos premières discussions, notre premier baiser…

En revanche, il passa brièvement sur le mariage et les deux ans qui avaient suivi. Il ne s'intéressa pas plus sur mes jours de douloureuse transformation. Mais il s'arrêta lorsque je lisais la lettre de mon « père ».

Aro enleva sa main de la mienne pour stopper le flot d'images et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

« - Je me doutais bien que c'était grâce à lui que tu étais ici… Mais il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, Emma…

- Ça n'en fera qu'une de plus », répondis-je, insolente. Aro me jeta un regard attristé et continua comme si de rien n'était.

« -C'est ton père qui vous suivait, toi et Seleyann, depuis votre enfance. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est grâce à lui que vous vous êtes rencontrés. En revanche, c'est à cause de lui que vous avez été séparé.

Il nous a rapporté cette vieille légende et a suggéré la date de transformation de Seleyann. Bien sûr, il savait pour votre mariage. Que lui a-t-il pris ?

- Il voulait m'éloigner de vous.

- Le crois-tu ? Pourquoi te séparer de ton fiancé, alors ? Pourquoi ne pas vous avoir fait disparaître et protéger tous les deux comme il l'a fait avec toi ?

Mais nous t'avons retrouvé, et nous l'avons puni. Il est mort, désormais.

- Je sais cela », rétorquai-je, me souvenant, des informations françaises.

Les Volturi avaient-ils raison ? Etait-ce à cause de lui que j'avais été séparée de Seleyann ? Sans mon « père » aurais-je été transformée en même temps que Seleyann ? Les Italiens avaient sans doute les moyens de s'occuper de deux nouveaux-nés en même temps.

En face de moi, Aro me scrutait, cherchant à savoir la moindre trace de mes sentiments, dans un mouvement incontrôlé du visage ou une étincelle dans mes yeux.

« - Est-ce vraiment là le sujet ? » demandai-je, m'étant reprise. Le vieux vampire ne répondit pas et reprit la main que je lui tendais.

Il analysa minutieusement tout ce que j'avais vécu depuis ma transformation : ma rencontre avec les Cullen, Nessie et les loups, l'annonce de mes dons. Mes chasses imaginaires l'amusèrent beaucoup même si la cause lui était cachée. De même façon, j'avais voilé ma relation avec Seth et tout ce que savaient Alice, Bella et Edward.

Aro se rendit compte que je lui cachai quelque chose, mais il eut beau insisté, mon bouclier tint bon. Il rouvrit les yeux, sans toutefois lâcher ma main.

« - Tu as bien mauvaise mémoire, jeune Emma.

- On me le dit souvent… » rétorquai-je, hautaine.

J'étais fière de moi. J'avais su protéger ceux que j'aimais. Je ravalai mon sourire, mais je savais que mes yeux brillaient.

« - Néanmoins, reprit l'ancien, les fiançailles n'ont pas été rompues. Le mariage peut-être célébré.

- Non ! » m'exclamai-je. Mais leurs regards étaient durs. Si ça avait tenu à la plupart d'entre eux, j'aurais sans doute déjà été mariée de force. Seul Aro et son goût de la persuasion diplomatique les en empêchaient.

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, je ne paniquai pas. Au contraire, comme une vague, la rage monta en moi, brûlant mes hésitations et mes doutes. Mes yeux s'opacifièrent de rouge et le venin monta à ma gorge.

Je tentai de me contrôler et serrai le poing gauche tellement fort que je risquai de faire craquer la peau sur mes os si cela avait été possible.

« - Emma Long est morte, s'opposa Carlisle. Et Emma Cullen n'a aucun engagement vis-à-vis de Seleyann.

- Seul son orgueil, cracha Caïus, la pousse à repousser Seleyann. » Celui-ci, justement, s'avança vers moi. Ses yeux si étranges cherchaient les miens. Je ne m'aperçu de la distance qu'il avait franchi qu'au moment où il posa ses mains sur mes épaules. Un drôle de frisson me secoua.

« - Emma, tu as depuis toujours pu deviner ce que je pensais. Pourquoi ne le pourrais-tu plus ? Je t'aime. A quoi te sert-il de me repousser de la sorte, de nous blesser encore ? Je t'assure que dès que je suis redevenu moi-même, j'ai voulu te revoir. Certes, il a fallu des semaines, mais ton souvenir était le seul qui vibrait encore en moi. J'ai souffert sans doute autant que toi de notre séparation. Et peut-être plus lorsque j'ai compris que tu avais cru que je t'avais abandonné. Jamais de mon propre gré jamais je ne l'aurais pu.

Enfin, il y a eut le jour où nous avons appris que tu avais été transformée à ton tour. Depuis, je n'ai eu de cesse de te retrouver. J'attendais le jour de te revoir avec une telle impatience !

Si tu le souhaites, je me mets à genoux et réitère ma demande dans les formes. Je suis même prêt à demander ta main à celui que tu appelles désormais père.

Je t'en supplie. Je t'aime. Je veux que tu sois enfin mienne et que je devienne tien. Epouse-moi. »

Derrière moi, ils attendaient tous ma réponse. Après tout, rien n'était encore joué.

Si je répondais « oui », les Volturi ne feraient rien contre nous, mais je deviendrai leur vassale et ils seraient plus puissants que jamais. Mais j'avais la certitude de ne plus jamais perdre Seleyann.

Si je refusais…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 21 : Ice and Fire

« - Je suis désolée, Seleyann. Mais j'ai cessé de t'aimer avant de devenir une immortelle.

En revanche, imagine s'ils m'avaient transformé en même temps que toi ! Veux-tu que nous ressemblions à eux ? » ajoutai-je en montrant la petite Jane et son frère. La vampire dévoila ses luisantes dents blanches et j'eus l'impression de faire face à un dangereux serpent.

« - Seleyann, ne vois-tu pas qu'ils te manipulent ? Ils ne cherchent que nos pouvoirs et une fidélité aveugle. Pas notre bonheur ! L'éternité est devant nous et tu voudrais la passer en servitude ?

- Nul n'a jamais parlé de servitude », s'opposa Aro, repoussant Seleyann. Il voulut reprendre ma main, mais je l'arrachai des siennes.

« - Tu as vu tout ce que tu voulais, Aro ! » crachai-je. J'entendis Stefan et Vladimir jubiler, ravis de mon attitude.

Dans l'esprit d'Aro, et malgré son apparente douceur et diplomatie, je vis qu'il était lassé de moi. Je sus alors qu'il m'obligerait à ce mariage ou me ferait disparaître. Il préférait me voir morte plutôt qu'avec les Cullen.

Je frémis et un sifflement ténu s'échappa de ma gorge.

Je reculai, entraînant mes parents avec moi tandis que qu'Aro retournait près de sa garde. Il saisit les mains de Caîus et Marcus, mais ses yeux restèrent vigilants.

Avec Carlisle et Esmé, nous rejoignîmes les autres. Bella étendit son bouclier autour de nous au moment où Chelsea tentait de briser nos liens. Elle ne put rien faire, mais obligeait ma jeune sœur a être continuellement sur ses gardes.

Au bout d'un long moment, le trio des anciens se sépara. Mes leçons d'Italien avaient porté leurs fruits, j'avais donc pu comprendre l'essentiel de leur conversation, notamment leur décision.

« - Nous avons décidé que les fiançailles n'ayant pas été rompues, le mariage devait être célébré dans les règles et qu'Emma devait venir avec nous. Si elle ne veut pas, nous l'emmènerons de force avec ce que ça comporte de risque pour vous tous. Réfléchissez bien. »

Il n'y eut pas vraiment de réflexion parmi nos amis. Nous étions plus nombreux tant que nous restions unis.

« - Emma est libre de ses choix, fit Carlisle. Et je crois qu'elle a refusé votre proposition.

- A plusieurs reprises » ajouta Vladimir avec un sourire évident.

Jane sembla sur le point de faire quelque chose, mais son jumeau la retint par le bras. Néanmoins le regard froid d'Alec n'était pas plus rassurant. En revanche, les autres s'étaient déployés comme les ailes d'un éventail de fer. Renata se trouvait juste derrière Aro, sa main posée sur son dos. Felix et Demtri se trouvaient non loin de l'ancien, séparé de lui par Seleyann. A droite de Caïus et Marcus se tenaient Afton et Heidi, parfaitement immobiles. Jane et Alec, minuscules à côté de la sublime rousse aux jambes plus longues qu'une nuit d'hiver, se tenaient la main, reflet du trio.

Mais leurs attitudes étaient menaçantes, comme les nôtres.

Il fallait que j'agisse ou cela se terminerait en bataille rangée, ce que je voulais éviter à tout prix.

De toute évidence, Aro pensait la même chose car il étendit les bras.

« - Paix, mes très chers. Alors que nous avons pu éviter la guerre la dernière fois, il serait regrettable de perdre la plupart d'entre vous pour de telles broutilles ! Je tenais aussi à vous faire savoir que tous ceux qui nous rejoindraient seront les bienvenus. Bien sûr l'intérêt de Seleyann nous tient à cœur, mais nos portes sont toujours ouvertes.

- Vous avez peur parce que vous êtes en sous nombre, fit remarquer la chef des Irlandais.

- Exquise Siobhan, pourquoi soutenir leur cause plutôt que la nôtre ? Cela ne te concerne ni toi ni ton clan.

- Je fais ce que je pense être juste. Et vos manières ne sont pas celles de vampires, mais d'humains d'il y a quinze siècles ! » Aro secoua la tête, l'air déçu.

« - Garrett, ami nomade, interpella-t-il ensuite, n'as-tu pas un émouvant discours à faire aujourd'hui ?

- Non. Je pense que le seul à convaincre est Seleyann et uniquement Emma le peut. Et je ne suis plus nomade, je tenais à le préciser.

- Zafrina… » Mais l'Amazone le coupa.

« - En effet, je ne suis pas concernée par vos histoires. Mais imaginons : la bataille a lieu et nous mourrons tous. Nessie se retrouvera orpheline ? Tout ce que nous avons fait la dernière fois n'aura donc servit à rien ? Il est de mon devoir de la protéger, puisque nous l'avions déjà décidé.

- Où est cette petite, puisque nous en parlons ?

- Tu te doutes bien que même si je le savais, je ne vous le dirai pas. » Aro eut un léger sourire et il chercha quelqu'un des yeux.

« - Oh, Bella ! Est-ce toi qui a tout organisé pour ton enfant ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie avec elle, dans ce cas ? La place d'une mère n'est-elle pas auprès de sa fille ?

- Je suis ici parce que je le dois à ma famille. Et ma fille n'est pas seule, rassure-toi.

- Je m'en doutai puisque vos amis poilus ne sont pas là. » Leah fendit les rangs de nos amis, fière et farouche, un grognement guttural s'échappant de sa gorge.

« - N'aurais-tu pas dû fuir avec tes amis ? lui demanda l'Italien.

- Elle te fait savoir qu'elle est responsable de ses actes, Aro, traduisis-je ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur Edward. Et que l'autre meute n'est pas loin.

- Quel courage ! Et toi, quel intérêt as-tu à cela ? »

Leah envisagea de répondre de plusieurs façons : ne pas avoir à supporter Jacob et Nessie si les Cullen mourraient, pour s'opposer aux Italiens, parce que c'était son devoir de Quileute… Elle choisit finalement une réponse plus neutre :

« - Elle n'a pas l'habitude de confier ses états d'âme à un vampire et que tu peux aller voir ailleurs si elle s'y trouve. » Aro ne broncha pas sous l'injure. Il fit encore quelques pas et Leah me donna un coup de tête dans la main pour que je m'intéresse à elle.

« - Oui ? » soufflai-je.

_Je sens que tu vas faire une bêtise. Même s'il est en colère contre toi, Seth ne me pardonnerait pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Il tient beaucoup à toi._

« - C'était vraiment nécessaire de me le dire maintenant, grommelai-je. Aro a raison, tu aurais dû rester en dehors de tout cela. »

_Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un vampire « végétarien » que j'ai plus de raison de te confier mes décisions._

Je grognai.

Du coin de l'œil, j'attendis qu'Aro s'éloigne en direction de Peter et Charlotte pour agir.

Plus vive qu'une balle, je bondis vers la droite de leur déploiement en ordonnant en esprit à Edward :

_Dis à Zafrina de les aveugler, vite ! Et surtout, quoique je fasse, quoiqu'il m'arrive, laissez-moi me débrouiller seule. Bella me l'a promis, et vous ne feriez que me gêner._

J'atteignis Démetri au moment où l'Amazone les plongeait dans le noir. Heureusement, mon bouclier était étanche, mes yeux ne s'aveuglèrent pas. Le feu de ma rage qui chauffait mon ventre me submergea. La fournaise augmenta mes capacités, irradiant jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. Mais mon adversaire était un guerrier. S'il ne me voyait plus, ses autres sens avaient repris le dessus avec une facilité alarmante. Moi qui ne comptais presque qu'essentiellement sur ma vue, j'en fus perturbée. Savoir ce qu'il avait en tête ne m'aidait plus, car il analysait sensations, bruits et touchers automatiquement, sans réfléchir.

Hormis Démetri, personne parmi les Volturi n'avait réagi à mon attaque. Pourtant, Renata et Seleyann continuaient à me voir, je le savais. Finalement, même s'il ne voyait rien, Felix décida d'aider son ami. Leurs inconvénients s'en trouvaient réduits. Deux guerriers contre une néophyte, je ne faisais pas le poids. Malgré mes capacités décuplées par le feu qui brûlait en moi, je ne pouvais compter que sur mes capacités nouvelles. Pour ne pas gêner Bella, je ne me protégeais qu'avec mon bouclier. Du coup, les pensées de mes amis et les visions d'Alice étaient protégées de moi.

Je me cambrai en arrière pour éviter les mains qui voulaient me saisir. Si j'étais prise, je pouvais me considérer comme morte (ou mariée, dans le meilleur des cas).

Mon pied jaillit, frappant Felix sous le menton. Il recula de quelques pas et Démetri attaqua à son tour. Je me baissai et fauchai ses pieds.

Mais, me jeter sur l'un signifiait offrir mon dos à l'autre. Je dus donc attendre qu'ils se relèvent. Les Italiens touchèrent leurs mains pour savoir où l'autre se trouvait. J'aurais pu fuir sans aucun problème, mais ce n'était pas mon but.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à attaquer, leurs gardes étant trop hermétiques. Je me contentai désormais d'éviter leurs coups et leurs mains. A nouveaux, un de mes violents coups de pied fit reculer Felix, comme je tentai de l'éloigner de son compagnon. Mais Démetri combla la distance que j'avais mise entre nous. Il abattit sa main sur moi. Même s'il visait au hasard, je reçu le tranchant de sa paume dans l'oreille. Je titubai.

A nouveau, je puisai dans mes forces au maximum. L'énergie que je déployai me consumerait irrémédiablement, mais je m'étais faite à l'idée. Surtout que je n'avais pas encore mal. J'étais portée, guidée.

Mes forces renouvelées, je me jetai dans la bataille. Je saisis un bras, le tordit et de mes dents, je l'arrachai du torse de son propriétaire. Il y eut un cri de douleur au moment où j'entendis le bruit de pierre dépecée. Mais à mon tour je fus prise. Un bras passa sur ma gorge, offrant mon cou aux dents de mon ennemi.

Il y eut un mouvement de flottement : Felix attendait-il des ordres pour savoir s'il devait me tuer ? Ou simplement m'immobiliser ? Durant ce laps de temps, je perdis quelque peu ma concentration sur le combat. J'entendis nos amis s'agiter. Plusieurs voulaient m'aider, mes frères en tête.

Mais la voix de Bella se détacha, claire au milieu de ces sons indistincts :

« - Laissez-la faire ! Elle sait ce qu'elle fait ! N'est-ce pas Alice ? » Mais celle-ci répondit d'une voix brisée :

« - Je ne vois plus rien ! »

Je me débattis contre la poigne de fer qui me tenait. Il fallait que je le tue. Je le leur devais.

Soudain, quelque chose bondit sur mon adversaire et le fit tomber à la renverse. S'il put dégager son cou de la morsure, il y laissa une partie de son bras et me libéra.

_Tu semblais avoir besoin d'aide_, dit la louve grise, les yeux aux aguets.

« - Va-t-en ! » ordonnai-je, me gardant bien de prononcer son nom, même si c'était sans doute inutile.

_Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir d'aucune sangsue,_ rétorqua-t-elle, éloignant Démetri qui, guidé par ma voix, cherchait à m'atteindre.

Un instant je regardai, fascinée, la louve qui venait de sectionner la jambe du vampire. Les traits raidis par la souffrance n'empêchèrent par Felix de reprendre sa danse qui pouvait encore m'être mortelle. J'entendis japper la louve de douleur avant qu'elle ne réattaque derechef, faisant claquer ses mâchoires puissantes.

Des stries flamboyantes aveuglèrent mes yeux, mais lorsque je saisis Felix, j'eus l'impression de sectionner de la soie.

Une douce vague m'effleura. Du courage, de la force. Jasper, au-delà du bouclier de Bella nous aidait à sa façon. Discrètement, et cependant suffisamment pour redonner un peu d'énergie à ma volonté.

Les entailles faites sur mon corps se refermaient d'elles-mêmes dans de très brefs délais. Je n'avais pas non plus de morsures. La douleur était donc supportable et ne m'empêchait pas de réfléchir et de continuer mon travail de mort. En revanche, je craignais pour Leah, malgré ses performances. Une morsure lui serait fatale, à elle.

Mais à deux, le travail nous étaient plus facile. Elle avait l'habitude de combattre aux côtés de quelqu'un et entendre ses pensées m'aidait pour ne pas la gêner. De nouveau, l'aveuglement dont ils étaient victimes fut pour nos deux ennemis un grave inconvénient.

Enfin, les deux vampires furent réduits en un tas de chaires mouvantes, mais je m'apperçu que Leah boitait, sans doute griffée violemment par un de nos ennemis. Tachant de ne pas détailler ce tas de bras et de jambes (et surtout de ne pas m'imaginer ainsi), je sortis le briquet acheté pour cette occasion et mis feu à leurs restes. Leurs lourdes capes empesées s'enflammèrent tout de suite (s'ils avaient été malins, sachant depuis des siècles que nous mourrions par le feu, ils auraient pu acheter des tissus ignifuge…). Une épaisse fumée odorante s'en dégagea, montant en lourdes colonnes.

« - Maintenant, dégage », ordonnai-je à la louve qui obéït en boitillant, sachant que le reste du plan me concernait, seule.

Moi-même veillai encore un peu sur le feu pour être sûre que ni Felix ni Démetri ne puissent en réchapper.

Puis, les flammes d'énergie qui me soutenaient explosèrent dans mon cerveau. Mes membres se dérobèrent alors sous moi et je m'effondrai telle une marionnette à laquelle on aurait coupé les fils.

_Edward, dit à Zafrina d'arrêter son mirage. Et faîtes-moi encore un peu confiance_, pensai-je à l'intention d'Edward.

_Mais… ?_

_S'il te plaît, Edward._

Il obéît et l'obscurité libéra de son emprise les yeux des vampires présents. Mon bouclier ayant été presque totalement brûlé, j'avais moi aussi été sujette à ce noir. Néanmoins, je gardai les yeux clos.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Les Volturi contemplaient l'ampleur du carnage et leur responsable, à peine en meilleur état. Puis, Aro dû faire un geste à l'intention de Jane car elle déchaîna son pouvoir contre moi.

La douleur m'atteignit comme milles lances, milles morsures. Mon corps se tordit, s'arqua, tentant vainement d'échapper à une torture que je savais n'être que mentale. J'avais l'impression d'avoir encore plus mal que lorsque j'étais devenue une vampire. A un détail près. Cette fois, je savais que je mourrai pas (du moins pas tout de suite), que la torture prendrait fin. Le sachant, je tentai de garder mes lèvres closes, pour ne pas leur donner aucune satisfaction, mais ce fut la seule chose que je pus faire.

Le rire de Jane me parvint longtemps après, comme un écho.

La douleur cessa brusquement, mais le feu en moi continuait son travail, me clouant au sol.

_Ne bougez pas,_ suppliai-je, _ne bougez pas. Si je dois mourir, que se soit mes dernières volontés. Ne bougez pas._

J'entendis Edward transmettre mes volontés aux autres, d'une voix blanche. J'entendis leurs dents grincer d'impuissance.

Plus près de moi, deux vampires de petites tailles me relevèrent. Comme ne sentant plus mes jambes je ne pouvais m'appuyer dessus, ils me soutinrent.

Aro s'avança une fois de plus vers. Il posa une main sur ma tête, comme un prêtre qui absoudrait son ouaille. Rassemblant nos ultimes forces, je lui cachai ce que savaient Alice, Bella et Edward.

Ma relation avec Seth lui fut dévoilée. Mais la scène de notre rupture lui parut convaincante d'autant plus que, comme Tanya, il appréhendait mal l'idée d'une relation aussi intime avec un changeur de forme.

Il put aussi voir le jour où j'avais compris que je mourrai et où je m'étais tant questionnée.

« - Tu ne comptais donc pas survivre ? constata-t-il. Un lourd secret, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derrière nous, ils comprenaient mon plan. Surtout Edward qui voyait tout ce que souhaitait l'ancien. Je sentis sa rage et sa tristesse. Il prit la main de Bella et la serra fort.

« - Alice, ne vois-tu rien ? Ne pouvons nous rien faire ?

- Elle est déjà condamnée, fit Edward d'une voix triste.

- Et si nous attaquons, plusieurs de nous mourrons… ajouta Alice.

- N'aurais-tu pas pu le prévoir ?

- A l'évidence non, fit-elle simplement.

- Mais pourquoi ? » se lamenta une voix, désespérée. Ce fut Aro qui répondit à cette question :

« - Ma chère Kate, toi qui as tant cherché le feu en elle, le voilà ! Il la consume de l'intérieur aussi sûrement qu'un bûcher. » Le vieux vampire me releva d'une main douce le menton, mais je gardai les yeux clos.

« - Tu n'es plus d'aucune utilité, Emma. Tes pouvoirs ont été si vite détruits ! Remercie-nous de t'accorder une mort plus rapide. » Il fit mine de s'en aller, mais ajouta :

« - A moins que tu épouses Seleyann. Lui seul pourrait te sauver. » Aro était tout à fait contrarié par la tournure des événements. Néanmoins, il n'envisageait plus de combattre. Nous (ou plutôt ma famille et mes amis, puisque je ne serais d'aucune aide) étions bien trop nombreux, désormais. Le sifflement ténu que je pus faire sortir de ma bouche prit donc la forme d'un « non ».

« - Non quoi ? » demanda l'ancien.

_Emma_, me pria Edward, _ne fais pas l'idiote ! Alice l'a vu ! Si tu acceptes, tu vivras ! Je t'en conjure, ne te sacrifie pas inutilement !_

J'en étais moins sûre qu'eux. Après tout c'est ce que voulait Aro…

« - Non aux deux. Je ne l'épouserai pas et il ne pourrait me sauver…

- Puisque tu le prends ainsi… tant pis pour toi. » Je ne réagis même pas.

J'entendis Aro rejoindre Seleyann. Il posa paternellement sa main sur son épaule.

« - Mon enfant, je comprends ta douleur, mais cette fille ne te méritait pas. Trouve-toi une autre compagne plus digne.

Mais avant, tue-la. C'est la meilleure façon de l'oublier. »

L'esprit de Seleyann fut traversé par un éclair que je ne compris pas. Si j'entendais toujours les pensées des autres, mon esprit s'embrumait. Je n'avais plus conscience de mon corps et glissais doucement sur une pente qui menait à l'inconscience.

A condition que je m'évanouisse rapidement, je ne sentirai peut-être même pas les flammes me tuer.

Seleyann s'approcha de moi. J'étais toujours soutenue par les jumeaux, et Jane m'envoyait une petite décharge de douleur dès que je faisais mine de relever la tête.

Je sentis les mains de Seleyann sur mon front, repousser tendrement une mèche de cheveux qui cachait mes yeux. Sa peau me parut glaciale sur la mienne qui irradiait comme un soleil.

Sa paume releva mon menton vers lui et je rouvris difficilement les yeux. Je lus de la pitié et de l'amour dans les siens.

Soudain, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce simple contact amena un flot de souvenir en nous deux. Sa bouche se moula tendrement à la mienne et je ne pus réprimer un frisson. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille pour me soutenir. J'étais contre sa poitrine et je me sentis à nouveau bien, même si mes bras étaient toujours maintenus. Même si cette douce torpeur me conduisait vers la mort. Il y avait pire façon de mourir.

Il força sans difficulté le barrage de mes lèvres. Ce baiser était aussi doux que fougueux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être prudent et je répondis sans me faire prier à son baiser. Je pesai contre son torse et me laissai légèrement choir en arrière pour approfondir encore notre baiser.

J'aurais voulu, je voulais, mourir ainsi. Sans réfléchir, juste bercée par ses bras, ses lèvres, son souffle qui se faisait aussi court que le mien.

Mais ses lèvres se détachèrent des miennes. Je rouvris les yeux, frustrée. Ses prunelles de nacre me fixaient. Il était dur d'y déceler la moindre émotion. Mais lorsqu'il comprit ce que je voulais, il eut un sourire tendre. A nouveau, il posa sa bouche sur la mienne et je ne pus retenir un soupir de satisfaction.

Soudain un souffle glacé m'envahit, cristallisant ma douleur. Je voulus me reculer, mes yeux me brûlaient.

Pourquoi m'infliger cela ? Seleyann me retint brutalement dans ses bras, m'empêchant de me débattre. Cette glace enfonçait ses épines tout au fond de moi, dans tout mon corps, et me faisait encore plus mal que le feu qui me tuait.

Seleyann ! Pourquoi ? avais-je envie de crier. Pourquoi ?

Loin de moi, le monde extérieur me reparut net. Alice venait d'avoir une autre vision. Au lieu de revoir les flammes de mon bûcher, elle me vit au lycée, assise au réfectoire avec eux.

Edward laissa échapper une petite exclamation.

Mais moi, je n'étais toujours pas convaincue que la vision se réalise. C'est ce que souhaitait Seleyann.

Lorsque mon amant me relâcha, je m'effondrai à nouveau, seulement retenue par Jane et Alec.

Soudain, je me retrouvai par terre. Les jumeaux m'avaient lâché pour se défendre. Seleyann s'était jeté sur eux plutôt que de me tuer comme lui avait conseillé Aro.

J'entendis plusieurs choses à la fois : les anciens et Renata reculer, les autres gardes regarder avec intérêt un combat dont ils ne doutaient pas de l'issue, Edward demander à Bella de couvrir Seleyann de son bouclier. Dès qu'elle le fit, l'issue du combat devint plus incertaine.

Abandonnée sur le sol, le corps broyé par le feu et la glace, incapable du moindre mouvement, je ne voyais rien. J'entendais le martèlement des pas, comme le rythme d'une danse qui me restait mystérieuse, des halètements, des cris inarticulés, et des bruits de déchirures.

Me concentrant sur Seleyann qui était à la fois la personne que je connaissais le mieux parmi les Volturi et le plus proche de moi, je tentai de voir par ses yeux. Mais c'était trop déconcertant pour mon esprit déjà bien fatigué. Je ne voyais que les gens, sans avoir aucun repère de forêt, de ciel ou de terre. J'avais l'impression de voler avec lui au milieu d'un vide intersidéral. Et puis, son point de vue n'était pas le plus pratique pour me faire une bonne idée de la situation.

Je cherchai un autre esprit et trouvai celui d'Edward auquel j'étais plus habituée. Il s'en aperçut et me dit :

_Tu ne vas pas mourir, Emma._

J'avais été tellement sûre du contraire, rien n'était fini, que je ne répondis rien. J'étais plutôt fascinée par le combat.

Seleyann semblait danser, paraissant invincible. Près de ses pieds, je voyais mon corps, abandonné par terre. Il semblait normal, non brûlé comme je le ressentais en moi-même.

Alec bondit vers Seleyann et manqua de lui arracher un bras. Mais mon ancien fiancé retourna l'attaque contre lui. Un instant, Alec sembla flancher, mais sa sœur se porta à son secours. La petite Jane était hors d'elle. Elle bouillonnait de rage, envers Seleyann qui s'en prenait à son frère, et contre le reste des Volturi qui ne faisait rien.

Seleyann était un guerrier, et malgré leur âge, les jumeaux comptaient trop sur leurs pouvoirs pour avoir cherché à atteindre un niveau martial important. Mon amant attrapa le poignet d'Alec qui cherchait à l'atteindre et le tordit violemment. Il cria mais son hurlement ne couvrit pas le craquement écœurant qui en résonna.

Puis, tout se passa très vite. Leurs capes les entourèrent comme si le grand jeune homme prenait dans ses bras l'enfant. La tête d'Alec roula sur le sol. Immédiatement, Seleyann mit en pièce le reste du corps avec une habitude qui m'aurait effrayé si j'avais encore eu quelque chose à craindre.

Malgré leur surprise, les Volturi réagirent très vite. Afton, Chelsea et Heidi se jetèrent sur Seleyann qui combattait toujours Jane.

De plus hautes flammes s'élevèrent, consumant les corps d'Alec et de Seleyann.

Jane, avec un cri de rage, m'envoya une onde de douleur, augmentant la dose jusqu'à ce que je crie. Je perdis pied avec la réalité. Elle allait me tuer, je le savais, je le lisais dans sa tête. Puisque plus personne ne me protégeait, elle en profiterait pour me faire souffrir le plus possible. Les Italiens lui devaient bien ça. Les brûlures électriques cessèrent enfin et des mains sans douceurs me saisirent.

J'entendis la voix aiguë d'Alice :

« - Emma ne va pas mourir ! Elle peut survivre ! » Des pas se rapprochèrent vite de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Je les identifiai grâce à leurs pensées : Carlisle, Emmett, Edward et Jasper. Puis Garrett, Eleazar, et Benjamin. Les femmes rejoignirent leurs époux, aussi menaçantes qu'eux et plus personne ne resta derrière. Même Leah était revenue, légèrement décalée du groupe. Les deux lignes ennemies se touchaient presque. Ceux qui me tenaient et moi-même créant comme un trait d'union.

Les Volturi hésitèrent. Quitte à mourir, Jane souhaitait venger la mort de son frère.

Néanmoins, les Italiens cédèrent mon corps pour retrouver une certaine distance de sécurité. Jane, se voyant laissée seule fit demi-tour avec un cri de rage, reprenant sa place dans la formation initiale de la garde.

Je fus soulevée par Peter qui recula de quelques pas, derrière nos lignes.

Aro saisit la main de Caïus et de Marcus. Ils avaient perdu trois combattants, quatre en comptant Seleyann. Caïus était d'avis d'attaquer coûte que coûte. Marcus savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. C'était à nouveau à Aro de choisir.

La prudence l'emporta.

En silence, ils se replièrent, les yeux pleins de mépris.

J'avais peur de représailles qu'il y aurait si ce n'était immédiatement sur nous, sinon sur les humains des alentours.

Nos amis restaient sur leurs gardes.

« - Alice ? s'enquit Carlisle.

- Attendez deux minutes. » Elle se concentrant un instant, explorant méticuleusement toutes les possibilités.

« - C'est bon, s'ils reviennent, ce ne sera pas avant longtemps. » Je sentis la tension retomber. Ils avaient eu peur mais nous nous en étions mieux sortis que la dernière fois. Ça ne les empêcha pas de s'embrasser les uns les autres comme si ça faisait des siècles qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

_Oh, la ferme, Emma !_ me fit Edward en embrassant sa femme avec fougue.

notes : désolée Djianara, Emma ne meurt pas finalement. Mais je peux arranger ça si tu y tiens, mdr.

J'espère que ça t'a plû et aux autres aussi !


	23. Chapter 23

Epilogue : They don't marry and don't have any child

Esmé se précipita vers moi:

« - Emma, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, réussis-je à souffler, sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux.

- Elle s'en sortira, affirma Alice. Seleyann l'a sauvée. Et heureusement, car je suis vraiment déçue, Emma. Nous étions plus nombreux, quel héroïsme stupide t'a-t-il poussé à te sacrifier de la sorte ?

- Je ne voulais pas que vous mouriez par ma faute.

- Idiote, soupira-t-elle.

- Rentrons, fit Carlisle. Ça ne sert à rien de rester là. »

Il me prit des bras de Peter et nous retournâmes à la maison. Je fus installée sur un divan (ce devait être une habitude, chez moi), la tête sur les genoux d'Esmé.

Les autres se répartirent dans la pièce, Alice assise près de moi. Leah accepta de reprendre sa forme humaine et s'installa dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre. Elle accepta très rapidement que Carlisle regarde sa blessure, mais comme celle-ci était déjà en bonne voie de guérison, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait s'en aller.

« - Eleazar ? demanda le médecin, peux-tu sentir comment elle va ? Je ne peux rien pour elle.

- Elle n'a plus de feu en elle. Flammes et glaces se sont stabilisées. Cet équilibre ne pouvait se réaliser que si elle s'unissait à Seleyann, ou comme il l'a fait, en sacrifiant sa vie pour la sauver elle. Mais tout ce que lui a donné son « père », bouclier et expérience a été consumé.

Edward, ne pourrais-tu pas expliquer ce qui s'est passé à ceux qui comme moi n'ont pas tout compris ?

- Je veux bien, mais le début ne me concerne pas. Vous souvenez-vous de sa crise d'adolescence ? demanda-t-il à sa famille.

- Oui.

- Eh bien, elle venait juste de réaliser qu'elle ne survivrait pas si elle combattait les Volturi.

- Tu le savais et tu nous le cachais !

- Vous ne m'auriez jamais laissé agir à ma guise et plusieurs d'entre nous seraient morts ! protestai-je d'une voix faible qui devait jouer en ma faveur.

- Tu as fait du bon boulot, fillette, me dit Stefan. Même s'ils ne sont pas tous morts, tu as fait le ménage.

- La cause de tout cela, en revanche, nous importe peu, fit Vladimir. Prévenez-vous lorsqu'ils reviendront, nous serons des vôtres avec joie.

- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous excuser… » Les Roumains firent mine de sortir par la porte-fenêtre où se trouvait Leah, mais celle-ci leur jeta un regard mauvais, les obligeant à faire le tour. Comme elle avait aidé au massacre, ils acceptèrent et s'en allèrent par la porte d'entrée s'en faire plus d'histoire.

« - Alors, pouvons-nous avoir des explications ? » exigea Jasper.

Edward, aidé de Bella et Alice, leur résuma ce qui c'était passé et ce que j'avais fait.

« - J'ai quand même une question, fit Edward. Pourquoi Démetri ?

- C'était celui que vous sembliez le plus redouter pour Nessie si les choses tournaient mal.

- Merci », dit simplement Bella.

Nos invités ayant compris (et ayant pardonné) nos manœuvres, ils s'en allèrent presque tous.

Benjamin et Tia les premiers, suivis des nomades. Même si la jungle manquait aux Amazones, elles devaient partir en même temps qu'Edward, Bella et Leah à la recherche de Nessie, envoyée quelque part dans le sud. Apparemment la jeune mère avait plus ou moins compté sur Nahuel.

Les Irlandais étaient partis ensuite.

« - La prochaine fois, vous me préviendrez pour que je puisse aider ! se moqua Siobhan.

- Emma est sûrement en vie grâce à toi, s'amusa Carlisle.

- Finalement, heureusement que j'étais là ! Mon rôle a été décisif ! » Elle et Liam se contentèrent d'un geste de la main en ma direction, mais Maggie m'embrassa.

« - A bientôt, me dit-elle ainsi qu'à Tanya.

- Rentrez bien », fit ma cousine

Je sentis l'impatience de Bella grandir maintenant que tout était fini. Et je la comprenais.

« - Attends, lui dit Leah. Je veux demander un truc à Emma. Elle me doit bien ça.

- Vas-y. »

_Dis-moi que tu as quitté mon frère pour le protéger. De façon que je ne regrette pas de t'avoir sauver…_

« - Oui, et je ne pensais aucun des mots que j'ai dit… Il fallait que j'en convainque Aro. Néanmoins, notre séparation est définitive. Il doit vivre sa vie et c'est mieux ainsi pour tout le monde. »

_Merci._

« - De rien. J'espère qu'il me pardonnera.

Mais je voulais te demander, pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé la meute de Sam ?

- Réponds à voix haute, s'il te plait, demanda Garrett.

- Je l'aurais fait s'il y avait eu besoin. Mais il n'y avait pas besoin de les mettre en danger, si ?

- Non, en effet. »

Finalement Rose et Emmett décidèrent de partir avec Edward, Bella et Leah pour retrouver Nessie.

Sans eux ni les Amazones, il y eut un grand vide dans la maison.

« - Je ne veux pas vous retenir non plus, dis-je aux autres. Je vais bien finir par me régénérer toute seule sur mon canapé.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Esmé.

- Mais oui !

- Je reste avec elle, de toute manière, la rassura Tanya. Elle a raison, vous avez sûrement pleins de choses à vous dire qui ne concernent que vous.

- En tout cas, Emma, je te préviens, me dit Alice, ne compte plus jamais sur moi pour informer les autres de ta mort imminente. Tu le feras toute seule !

- Je pense qu'ils s'en étaient rendus compte comme des grands. En revanche, je te remercie de les avoir informé lorsque je ne mourrais plus.

- Que cela ne se reproduise pas !

- Compte sur moi, affirmai-je. C'est une expérience peu agréable. » Le lutin me sourit et ils montèrent tous dans leurs chambres. Tanya vint prendre la place d'Esmé.

« - Comment tu te sens ? Tu ne peux plus bouger ?

- Je n'ai plus mal, mais je ne sens plus mon corps. J'arrive à peine désormais à bouger le visage. Pour le reste, il va falloir attendre.

- Espérons que ça va vite revenir. Sinon, tu vas mourir de soif, clouée sur ton divan ! se moqua-t-elle.

Désolée de parler des choses qui fâchent, mais Seleyann ? L'aimais-tu, finalement ? »

Je secouai la tête et regardai l'heure sur le tableau de bord : 10 h 13 am. J'étais en retard. J'éteignis l'auto-radio et descendis de la voiture. Mon retard ne nécessitait pas que je courre pour rejoindre la salle de la classe où j'allais encore devoir passer une heure trois quart.

Je frappai à la porte.

« - Vous êtes en retard, Miss Cullen.

- Excusez-moi, professeur. » Je lui jetai un sourire éblouissant avant de regagner ma place. C'était un jeune professeur qui ne devait pas avoir trente ans et que je ne laissai pas indifférent.

_Ressaisis-toi, mon vieux !_ _C'est une élève !_ se disait-il tandis que sa main qui tenait la craie pendait mollement au bout de son bras.

Je rejetai mes cheveux en arrière dans un geste volontairement provoquant et regagnai ma place derrière Edward et Bella.

_Où étais-tu ?_ me demanda mon frère.

_Dans la voiture. Je réfléchissais et je n'ai pas vu l'heure. Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me rend que plus humaine, non ?_

_Sans doute. Tu n'as pas manqué grand-chose, de toute manière._

_Je m'en doutais._

Bella me passa le début du cours que je recopiai en un temps record. Le cours du jeune professeur se traînait toujours et je me surpris à rêvasser une fois de plus.

Après la bataille, nous étions restés à Forks, mais le clan de Denali avait emménagé dans la région de façon à être plus près si les Volturi réattaquaient. Pourtant les Italiens n'avaient pas bougé. Sans doute reconstruisaient-ils leurs forces. Leurs pertes avaient été sévères et leur enthousiasme face aux amours décrites dans les légendes quelque peu refroidi.

Voyant que la voie était libre, j'étais partie un an avec Tanya. Cela avait été passionnant, enrichissant et exhaltant. Et très instructif. Sans la présence des Cullen, d'une famille complète pour veiller sur moi, j'avais eu la déception de craquer plusieurs fois. Emmett avait gagné son pari. J'avais flanché avant Bella. J'en avais parlé immédiatement à Carlisle, je voulais être honnête avec lui. Pourtant, et malgré l'aide de Tanya il m'avait fallu plus d'un an pour me réhabituer à vivre en présence d'humains. L'expérience de mon « père » avait été détruite par mon bucher intérieur et je me rendais compte à présent combien il était difficile de résister. Heureusement, je n'avais jamais été tentée par Renesmée, je la connaissais trop bien pour cela. Et désormais, j'arrivai à me tenir convenablement, même si c'était dur certains jours. Du moins nous soutenions mutuellement, avec Jasper.

Reprendre la vie de lycéenne avait donc été d'autant plus dur. J'avais encore en tête les paysages et nos rencontres, et la saveur de cette vie sauvage et clandestine.

Nous avions évité l'Italie, évidemment. De même, nous n'avions fait que passer par le nord de la France. Repassant là où j'avais autrefois habité, je laissai une lettre anonyme à la police et à la mère de Seleyann, lui apprenant la mort de son fils. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle continue à attendre.

_Tu as bien fait._

Edward m'espionnait souvent ces temps-ci.

_C'est ce qu'il souhaitait._

_Il n'a pas eu le temps de nous le dire._

_Emma, il s'est sacrifié pour que tu vives. Même Carlisle a réussi à admettre ce qu'il était devenu._

_Je sais_, soupirai-je, fataliste.

Malgré les efforts de Tanya, je n'avais eu aucune liaison avec un humain (hors repas) lors de notre voyage. En fait, depuis Seth, je n'avais cherché personne. D'autant plus que j'étais quasiment sûre de ne pouvoir laisser repartir l'humain vivant.

Seth. Je ne lui avais jamais réellement reparlé depuis notre séparation. Leah m'avait appris que le changeur de forme m'avait pardonné. J'en étais heureuse.

« - Miss Cullen ! fit le professeur. Si ça ne vous dérange pas de vous réveillez et de nous dire ce que vous savez sur Rosny aîné, nous l'entendrions avec plaisir ! » J'eus le bon goût de paraître gênée et me mordis la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre :

« - Il a vécu de 1856 à 1940. C'est l'un des maîtres de la science-fiction et il a écrit de nombreux romans. Mais je voudrais vous parler d'une nouvelle que j'affectionne particulièrement, _La Jeune vampire,_ écrite en 1924. »

Bella inspira brusquement et Edward me prévint :

_Emma !_

_Relaxe ! De toute manière, il est trop ébloui pour faire le lien._

_En effet. Heureusement que ce n'est pas Bella qu'il regarde de cette manière, je ne le supporterai pas._

Je pouffai avant de reprendre à l'intention du professeur et des rares élèves qui m'écoutaient encore :

« - En effet, _La Jeune vampire_ est un texte intéressant, car contrairement au texte de Bram Stroker, le vampire est ici doué de sentiments. De plus, c'est un être qui viendrait d'un autre univers non appréhensible par les sens humains. Et donc qu'il ne transmet pas son pouvoir par morsure. En revanche, nous pouvons remarquer que comme dans la plupart des histoires, la transformation se déroule durant trois jours où le sujet semble mourir avant de renaître.

- Très bien, fit le professeur. Mais j'aurais plutôt penser que vous nous parleriez des nouvelles sur les sorcières…

- Monsieur, toutes les rousses ne sont pas des sorcières… » finis-je en plongeant mes yeux dorés dans les siens.

Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas les élèves qui furent sauvés par le gong, mais le pauvre professeur qui ne savait plus où il en était de son cours. Les étudiants qui ne s'étaient pas aperçus de son trouble se réveillèrent et se précipitèrent avec un regain d'énergie vers le réfectoire.

Nous les suivîmes à pas plus mesurés et rejoignîmes nos frères et sœurs.

« - Alors, quoi de neuf ? demanda Emmett.

- La routine, répondit Edward.

- Emma a encore utilisé son charme pour désorienter le professeur d'anglais. » Emmett m'envoya une bourrade dans l'épaule. Il trouvait très amusant la façon dont je charmais certains hommes où que j'en éconduisais d'autres. Il fallait m'y résoudre, depuis que Bella n'était plus humaine, j'étais son attraction favorite.

« - Moi j'ai des nouvelles, fit Alice. Il y a un nouveau. Vous n'avez pas encore entendu tout le monde parler de lui ? nous demanda-t-elle à Edward et à moi.

- Pas vraiment, avouai-je. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ce matin et n'ai pas trop prêté attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi.

- Sauf pour faire du charme à un professeur qui culpabilisait car tu as l'air plus jeune que lui, me fit remarquer Renesmée, décidément très attentive.

- J'ai entendu, avoua Edward. Mais quel intérêt ?

- Eh bien, la dernière fois qu'il y a eut une nouvelle, répondit Alice, malicieuse, ça nous a plutôt porté chance, non ?

- Enfin, plus à toi qu'à nous, précisa Jasper à l'intention d'Edward. Parce que Bella, sans vouloir t'offenser, tu as vraiment la poisse.

- Je vous ferais tout de même remarquer que j'ai fait des progrès ! Voilà plusieurs années que je n'ai assommé personne avec une raquette de badminton. »

Soudain, je sursautai. Quelqu'un avait prononcé un nom. Le notre. Cullen.

« - Se sont les Cullen », répondit un garçon que je connaissais de vue au nouveau.

_A quoi pensais-tu ?_ me demanda Edward. _C'est normal qu'ils parlent de nous. Nous sommes maintenant ce qu'ils pensent être un clan fermé et de loin le plus fascinant._

Je l'ignorai et écoutai ce qu'ils disaient sur nous.

« - Vas-y, explique, demanda le nouveau.

- La grande blonde, c'est Rosalie Hale. » Il eut un soupir avant de reprendre :

« - Ne te fais aucune illusion, elle est casée avec le grand type baraqué, Emmett Cullen. »

Je me retins de rire. Ce garçon avait essayé d'inviter Rosalie à sortir avec lui dès les premiers jours de notre arrivée ici. Nous avions conjugué nos forces pour qu'Emmett ne traverse pas le self et ne le réduise pas en miettes. De toute manière, le regard que Rose lui avait lancé avait suffi à ce qu'il l'évite désormais avec la plus grande application.

« - La petite brune, reprit le garçon, s'appelle Alice, c'est la sœur d'Emmett. Elle a l'air un peu folle, mais elle est aussi très jolie. Oublie-la, conseilla-t-il aussi tôt. Elle sort avec Jasper, le jumeau de Rosalie. Franchement il n'a pas l'air commode non plus.

La brunette, c'est Bella Platt, la sœur de la femme du docteur Cullen. Pas de chance, elle a aussi quelqu'un, Edward Cullen, et il paraît qu'il est jaloux. » Je me tournai légèrement vers Edward, mais malheureusement, il n'écoutait pas.

« - Renesmée est la grand sœur de Bella. »

Il avait en effet fallu faire d'importante modification dans notre arbre généalogique. Renesmée paraissait plus âgée que sa mère qui était dans la même classe qu'Edward et moi qui nous faisions passer pour des adolescents de dix-sept ans. De plus, Jacob avait l'air bien plus âgé que nous.

« - Elle est avec l'indien, Jacob Black. »

- Je n'irai pas non plus me frotter à lui », soupira le nouvel arrivant. D'autant plus que s'il riait beaucoup de la jalousie d'Edward vis-à-vis de Bella, il n'appréciait pas plus que lui les regards qui glissaient sur Renesmée de sorte qu'il fallait parfois presque retenir l'ami et le père.

« -Et la dernière ?

- C'est la jumelle d'Edward, Emma.

- Je parie qu'elle aussi a quelqu'un mais qu'il n'est pas arrivé.

- Non. Elle est célibataire. Mais ne rêve pas trop non plus, personne ne semble assez bien pour elle. » Je souris, amusée. Bon nombre de mes soupirants n'avaient pas abandonné. Pourtant, il aurait mieux valu, pour leur propre sécurité.

« - Pourquoi les as-tu appelé Cullen ? Ils ne sont que quatre sur neuf, non ?

- En fait, le docteur et sa femme ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant. Mais comme ils sont assez riches, ils les ont tous adopté, même si certains ont préféré garder leurs noms.

- C'est généreux de leur part… » L'autre ne répondit pas. Le nouveau tourna la tête vers nous et je détournai les yeux. Je sentis son regard sur moi. Edward, qui s'intéressait de nouveau à autre chose que Bella, se mit à sourire. Je lui jetai un regard sévère qui ne le fit que sourire plus largement.

Soudain Alice eut la vision de deux jeunes gens vêtus de blanc.

J'allai rétorquer mais Edward éclata de rire.

Le 13 Avril 2009, 23h14

et voilà, c'est la fin. Mais je reste toujours connecté même si pour l'instant je n'ai pas de nouvelle fic en cours !

Sur mon profil vous trouverez néanmoins une fic sur Harry Potter.

Et pour ceux/celles qui sont curieux, mon blog farfelue mais littéraire :

.com/profil/


End file.
